<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost by LMC25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374416">Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMC25/pseuds/LMC25'>LMC25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMC25/pseuds/LMC25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Jeff Tracy has just suffered the biggest shock of his life, his wife and father dead. As he begins to spiral out of control his son's struggle to cope with their own grief. Then just when they thought it couldn't get worse their father runs off in his private jet and disappears. Can the the brother's find him in time? How will they cope parentless? An IR origin story right from the beginning. Loosely based on the Thunderbirds the complete story comic segment from the 1992 fleetway comics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Disclaimer: I don't own thunderbirds and I am writing this for entertainment purposes only - for fans to enjoy hopefully! This one took inspiration from the 1992 comic books, although not part of the official canon they do have an interesting take on the beginnings of IR which called to me. It appealed to me because the tragedy with Lucile is portrayed when the boys are in early adulthood. For the purpose of this fic I have gone for 3 years before IR was formed which places the boys aged around 28 years- 19 years respectively based on the show taking place in 2065. This story is also on fanfiction net but as its malfunctioning right now I thought I would try my hand at A03 too. I tend to write original series but I think it is flexible enough for TAG audiences to enjoy too. </b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Two weeks ago, Colonel Jeff Tracy had it all. A distinguished military career in the air force, celebrated astronaut and owner of a rapidly expanding business specialising in Civil engineering, construction and aerospace technologies. He had not one, not two but five sons! Two were adults the other three slightly younger, still completing their education. He had a beautiful wife that was his soul mate in every sense of the word. A large family home, a car and even his own jet and growing fleet of private craft. If his business continued to build on its current success, he would be the wealthiest man alive by 2065. Jeff Tracy had the rest of his life to look forward to. At least he thought he had.</p>
<p>Jeff now lay in their room alone; the smell of stale alcohol and cigars tainted the air. He faced the empty side of the king-size bed his hand tracing the slight indent where his wife rested. He corrected himself, had rested. His stunning wife, so full of joy. So full of life. The ghost of her smile was looking back at him mischievously, cruelly taunting him with what could never be again. His eyes were red raw and bloodshot, tears long since expended. His beard was the longest it had ever been. There had been a few shocked faces at his gauntness yesterday, not that he noticed. He was still in his crumpled funeral clothes, yesterday had been the final straw. Yesterday he had buried his wife which was incomprehensible to him. How could someone that literally radiated vitality be snatched away so callously, so that there was nothing left? His companion, confidante and lover now reduced to ash. If that wasn't hard enough to comprehend, he had also had to bury his father who was killed in the same tragedy as his wife. His father had raised him into a competent strong willed, yet compassionate man who knew his worth and how to help others reach their full potential. Jeff had never anticipated being fatherless in his early-50's. He shuffled closer to the vacant side of the bed seeking a comfort he knew he would never feel on his skin again. The sheets were cold to the touch but her scent still lingered. He crushed them to his face. Just to be held by her one more time, that's all he wanted! Not even being the wealthiest man in the world could grant him that desire.</p>
<p>His eyes caught hold of the picture on the chest of drawers opposite the bed, walked by and forgotten for many years as a piece of the furniture. Jeff sat up and grabbed it like it was his most precious possession. In a way it was; at that moment in time, for it was a picture of him and Lucile in their late teens. He traced her strawberry red hair with his hand, she was sat across his bike and he was hugging her from behind, face half buried in her hair with the widest smile, half seen behind her. She was laughing holding on to his arms around her neck, wearing his air force jacket leaving him in just a white shirt and jeans. They looked so young, Lucy was so stunning. His Lucy had a heart of gold and a passion for seeing beauty wherever she went. Its why it hurt so much to see Virgil paint now, he gained all his artistic flare under her tuition. Her sons had become her life, she devoted her whole self to them. She couldn't be replaced! how was Jeff meant to raise five boys on his own? He had done very limited parenting having mostly been away in space or starting up the business, he had always been confident with them in their mother's expert care. With his own father no longer there for support him and his children he felt the worry of becoming an only parent even more. He knew his mother was still reeling from her own loss, if he felt like this how could be possibly ask her to care for his sons while he tried to pull his own life back from the brink? Would he have to give up what he had started to raise his sons? How could be balance running a billion-dollar company with raising five kids! Granted two could look after themselves but the three youngest would need him round more.</p>
<p>Jeff felt like he was in a tail spin, usually he knew exactly how to get out of those but this one had him pulled down into the depths of despair in a nose dive. He had a business to operate, a family to raise and all in the public eye as he was one of the most famous men of the last decade. He couldn't face people knowing, knowing that he was bereft, looking upon him in pity and offering their condolences. What good does that do? They can't bring back his wife and father any more than he could, why couldn't they just let him get on with his life? He had tried going to work, the whispers in the corridor and the sad doe eyes glancing away from him as he walked by. Everyone acting like they were stepping on eggshells when around him. It was oppressive and a constant reminder of what he had lost when he just wanted to bury himself in his work which was his life. He couldn't watch the TV for the first week without them replaying the very public media coverage of how Lucy and his father perished, triggering a fresh wave of intense flashbacks. Images of them on red carpets burned across his eyes like the glare from paparazzi cameras, flooding him with memories. Worst of all he couldn't take the grief he saw reflected back at him in his son's eyes when they looked at him, couldn't handle all the features of Lucile that he could identify clearly in nearly all of his son's bar Scott who looked very much like himself.</p>
<p>So, for the last twenty-four hours he had locked himself in here. His sons had pleaded for him to come out but he refused even when the youngest Alan had slipped a note under the door asking him to come out and see them. Jeff was broken and he knew it. He just didn't know how to communicate that to anyone, especially his own family. His boys had their whole lives ahead of them, still young enough to adapt and recover but this old wolf was tired and alone, scared he would never find comfort and peace again. Terrified he couldn't be the man he was before - like he was an imposter trapped in his own life. When Lucy died a part of his soul had fled after her, wanted to be connected again in a way that stabbed at his chest and made him heartsick. When his father died shortly after the anxiety had started to manifest in his mind convincing him there was no coming back from this, it was his fault they had died. If he hadn't suggested the elaborate holiday, if he hadn't been late getting there from work, if he hadn't been so filthy rich, they could afford such a vacation in the first place his wife and father might still be alive.</p>
<p>He clutched the photo so tight to his chest he could feel the frame straining under the pressure, it leaving deep red indents in his palms. He brought his knees up to his chest and prayed for oblivion, a place where he would feel pain no more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The brothers try to process some of their own grief and growing concerns for their father</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2</p>
<p>Dad was in a bad way and Scott knew it; He just wasn't sure what to do about it. If he wasn't so worried, the grief of the loss of his mother and grandfather might have hit him harder but he simply hadn't had time for it to set in since that fateful day. Right now, he was playing a game of baseball with his brothers, having convinced them they needed some family time and a way to take a break from the whirlwind of emotions they were experiencing. The grief was so new and raw none of them knew how they should deal with it. They had never lost anyone in the family before and then mom and grandpa were gone in a blink of an eye. Scott had lost comrades before so had some experience of how damaging grief could be. So here they were doing what their big brother thought was best which was to ignore the elephant in the room and push through it with some physical activity. He knew the youngest brothers had been finding it hard to sleep so he was hoping this would exhaust them enough to grant them some rest.</p>
<p>They were using the paddock nearest to the farm, the picket fence encasing them. Scott was bowling as was custom whilst the other brothers were split into teams, two fielding and two batting. Today it was Virgil and John, against Alan and Gordon. Gordon and John were natural born athletes, lithe and speedy; it was rare the others allowed them to play on the same team as they were sure to win. So far, this little game seemed to be working. They had not had a game like this since they were all in their mid-teens or younger. Scott was bowling fast and trying to keep score (Whilst his brothers argued and contested points on a regular basis.) He barely had time to think about their current situation trying to referee the obvious cheating taking place. There was a steady rhythm to the bowling and running only broken by the occasional wayward ball that took too long to reclaim. Shouts of foul! and home run! echoing across their makeshift pitch. To the outside world they looked like five brothers having a fun day to themselves. The siblings never wanted the game to end, it was the closest they could get to suspending reality. Eventually the heat of the day got the better of them, with no bleachers to sit on they propped themselves on the fence and grabbed a drink. They all sat there in silence for a time looking out over the wheat fields, none of them wanting to touch on the darkness that tugged at each of them in turn.</p>
<p>It was a long time since they had been together like this. Scott was committed to USAF now (United states air force). This was the first time he had been home in months; he had recently returned on R&amp;R before then being granted emergency leave as the deaths in the family became known. Virgil had completed his studies at Denver and was working at Tracy industries in the engineering team. John was mid study at Harvard in advanced telecommunications. Gordon hadn't got on with university life so he had enlisted early into the submarine service before just recently transferring to the World Aquanaut Security Patrol (W.A.S.P), at the moment he was only a reservist spending the rest of his time studying the ocean and the marine life that fascinated him. Alan the youngest of all the brothers had enrolled in his studies at Colorado university and was already known as a bit of a joyrider and general daredevil amongst his friends. Alan, John had all been pulled from uni. Gordon was not currently posted but had been given compassionate leave from training.</p>
<p>They sat there each battling with their own thoughts but all of them knowing that they didn't want to go back into the house that was empty without their mother's presence. The oppressive atmosphere of what was happening to their dad was also taking its toll on them. To Alan it felt like he had lost both parents the day his mom had died. To see his dad collapsed on the floor of the waiting room in shock was not something he could forget. His father so stern and steadfast, completely destroyed by the loss of her. He had managed to compose himself long enough to embrace his children before their grandmother walked in sobbing that Grandad had passed away. Something seemed to snap in Jeff at that point and he had run from the room, wanting out. Scott had rushed to locate him. It was so unfair and callous to lose both of them, reflected Alan. His chin resting on his knees as he perched on the fence.</p>
<p>Gordon was sad the game was over, for a time it had almost felt normal. The speed of the game and the constant bantering and jostling just keeping his inner thoughts in check. Now they seeped in again corrupting the tiny bit of peace spending quality time with his brothers had afforded him. Yesterday at the funerals had been horrible. Until then he had been convincing himself it wasn't real. Mom couldn't truly be gone. No way grandpa would have succumbed to a heart attack, that man was built like an Ox! They said the shock of the trauma and his crush injuries had brought it on, his body too weak for his heart to splutter back into life. Loads of old relatives came out of the woodwork yesterday, all the ones he wanted to avoid seemed to gravitate towards him including Aunt May who treated his mother like dirt in the last few years since her parents had died. Embroiled in a bitter argument over heritage. Why should Mom inherit what her parents had wished her to when she was married to a millionaire? It's not like she needed the money. Gordon was surprised she wasn't already trying to reclaim some of the family heirlooms from the house in the wake of his mother's death. He wouldn't put it past her. He had told her as much to; at the wake. Her expression had been the highlight of the day for him. Gordon was thankful to have grief to rely on as an excuse for his shitty attitude towards her, his dad so overwhelmed with his own grief he didn't even bring him up on his hostility for once. Gordon was relieved it was back to just immediate family today.</p>
<p>"Right, come guys. Let's walk back and rustle up some lunch." Scott sprung over the top bar of the fence and ushered them towards the house.</p>
<p>"Do we have to?" Alan kicked at the dirt with his head down.</p>
<p>"Yep I'm famished!" Scott wasn't really but he knew Alan had barely eaten since all this happened. He was worried he'd lose weight soon. The kid was skinny as it was. The same went for John who was even worse and borderline skeletal anyway. He ruffled Alan's hair and pulled him into a half hug, one arm over his shoulders as he affectionately pulled him in. Alan leant into his eldest brother, welcoming the comfort the gesture brought. The other lads trailed behind. Virgil made sure John kept up too. He knew this was hard on all of them. Virgil missed his mother more than he could put into words, angry that he had wasted all that time in halls at Denver when he could have been at home on the farm with her. Out of all the brothers he had been the keenest to get away from what he called mundane family life. He wanted to see some of the world, make new friends and start his career in engineering. Now he regretted his haste, mourning the time he knew he could never claim back with his grandfather and mother. Virgil was trying his best to support Scott with the others. He knew his dad was close to derailing, knew he didn't want to worry his own mother (He had made the boys swear that they wouldn't call her in to help) Which was hard when she called every day. He didn't like the way their father was making them lie for him to grandma, Virgil was pretty sure he needed professional help but Scott and Virgil's pleas had gone unheeded as their father continued to sustain himself on drink and cigars and not a lot else.</p>
<p>"Hey! Dad's outside!" He'd obviously come out to look for them not finding them in the house, it was the first time they had all been out together since the incident. Alan started to call out for him joyfully and wave. Jeff blanked him, that's when Scott noticed what was in his hand. He gently extracted himself from Alan.</p>
<p>"Virgil take them inside." Scott's tone brokered no argument as he started jogging towards his dad. They were still a good 400 yards off of the house. Virgil didn't move, frozen to the spot.</p>
<p>"Is that a bag in his hand?" questioned Gordon, their father was quickly walking towards to hangar with a purposeful stride. More determination then he had possessed in a long while. Scott had almost reached him now.</p>
<p>"He's heading to the plane." Virgil realised with dread. Those words had all the brothers tearing after Scott towards their father. Jeff noticed and started running himself, disappearing into the barn. Scott put on a last burst of speed only to see the small light aircraft taxi out of the barn come hangar and along the strip of tarmac that Jeff had laid to create his own makeshift runway. They could hear Scott shouting as he tore like the wind after the plane, John made it next running at his brother's side waving his arms at his dad to stop. The jet started to lift just as Gordon reached them, Virgil and Alan trailing behind, they were all screaming at their dad to stop as the plane gained traction and lifted off. Scott bent down panting hard, he'd pushed through that barrier plenty of times in PT so recovered quicker than the others, his breathing gaining some regularity. John cried in anguish and fell to his knees, scuffing them on the tarmac. Virgil had grabbed Alan into a fierce hug, he tried to pull Gordon in too but he pushed away angrily, with one hand before storming off to the house. Their father was gone, they were alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Scott recovered the quickest. "Virgil take Alan and go and check on Gords for me." Alan was crushed into Virgil's shoulder so he didn't see Scott flick his head towards John who was still crumpled on his knees, frozen looking at the sky. Virgil understood, he picked Alan up and trudged back to the house. Scott was worried about Gordon as well; he didn't need another family member disappearing whilst on his watch. He turned his attention to John. John was the classic quiet type who bottled his emotions. The last couple of weeks he had gone from a confident charmer who lit up a room to a recluse. Most people who knew John classed him as your classic popular kid but Scott knew he was the type that masked his true introvert qualities and came across as an extrovert which was his defense mechanism. He had barely left his room only coming out because Scott refused to keep bringing his food to him. He had tried to tell him he was there for him, that he could talk to him but for someone who adored telecommunications there wasn't much communicating now. Instead he had immersed himself in his latest dissertation, writing about his passion - a cathartic exercise. He had been conditioning himself to cope and now his dad had gone to who knows where! His whole life had disintegrated into chaos and turmoil. The last shred of control he had was slipping. Scott crouched down and place a hand on his shoulder. John just carried on staring past him, those blue eyes and good-natured smile wiped out of existence. "John" nothing. "John look at me." He didn't want to, if he did any composure he had would flee and he would be exposed. "John its ok to feel upset, it's a lot to process but we'll find him, we'll get through this; together." Scott was the embodiment of strength, his calm gentle demeanour providing a comfort that should have been coming from their father. John finally made eye contact</p>
<p>"He left us… how could he leave us Scott?" John looked at his hands, they were shaking.</p>
<p>"Dad has experienced a major trauma. The way trauma can affect people is unique, Dad hasn't found his coping mechanism yet. He's not thinking straight. We just need to give him time ok?" John sighed and stood up (That was a good sign). "What are we going to do?" John started to walk in the direction of the house, he felt a sudden strong urge not to let any of his brothers out of his sight. "Don't worry, leave the how and what ifs to me. We'll get by until we can find him. He probably just needed to get away to clear his head. He'll be back soon." Scott was lying he didn't know what to think. His thoughts were interrupted with shouting from the house. What now? Scott thought as he pushed through the back door into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Alan was sat at the table looking at Virgil in concern, Virgil was trying to reason with Gordon who was pacing up and down the length of the farmhouse kitchen. There was a smashed plate and glass on the floor being crushed into dust with every step Gordon took. "DON'T YOU DARE try and defend his actions!" he pointed a finger accusingly at Virgil. "He's abandoned us! How can he leave us here alone? He's not the only one fucking grieving is he!" Gordon kicked the debris some more.</p>
<p>"That's enough!" Scott didn't shout just used that firm authoritative tone of his that he had perfected from a young age when breaking his brothers up. With four of them he's had plenty of practice and knew getting angry himself only escalated the situation. It had only become more perfected in the time he had served. "Gordon sit down please, let's discuss what we're going to do." Scott had been rapidly pulling a plan together. He ran a hand through his hair thankful that his brother obliged and had thrown himself into a chair. Virgil's shoulders visibly relaxed - he detested confrontation. He took a seat at the table. Scott grabbed a pitcher of lemonade from the fridge and set a pack of biscuits on the table with some glasses.</p>
<p>"Right. For whatever reason dad has gone and our first priority is to find him. So, we need to file a missing person report we also need to see if we can get a trace on that plane but it means I need to go to the office to access that data." He looked across to Virgil. "Virgil will manage things here in my absence. I'll report in every couple of hours to give you an update. Virgil nodded; he would support his brother in any way he could.</p>
<p>"We need to keep this on the downlow. If the media find out he is missing then the business is likely to suffer, stocks and shares will crash, not to mention we'll get hounded. Instead I will circulate the story that our father is unwell and hopes to return to work soon once he has recovered."</p>
<p>"Gordon, I want you and Alan to search through all online media/news to see if get any hits on sightings of dad. John, I want you to use your skills to monitor air traffic communications, see if you can get a hit on dad's comms or any info from airports he may have stopped at. We know that plane holds enough fuel for a five hour flight. He's got to stop at some point. See if you can get a map together or a five hour radius from here and use that to determine what comms to listen for."</p>
<p>Gordon sat stony faced, Alan had already fired up the laptop and John nodded to accept his role.</p>
<p>"Good. I need to pack and get ready." Scott rose.</p>
<p>"What about Grandma?" asked Alan. "Doesn't she deserve to know?"</p>
<p>Scott paused. "She does but her husband just died and now her only son has disappeared? I think it might be too much at her age. Let's keep this between us for now, she knows dad's not up for talking yet, hopefully she will continue to give him space. She did yesterday."</p>
<p>This caused additional conflict. "She deserves to know what an ass her son is." muttered Gordon glaring.</p>
<p>"Gordon!" barked Scott.</p>
<p>"It's unfair Scott, she has a right to know that dad is so unwell. He needs help when we find him. Grandma could convince him." Virgil tried to reason.</p>
<p>"I agree with Scott there's been enough heartache these last couple of weeks. Let's give dad 48 hours and if he's not home then we tell her." John declared.</p>
<p>"Ok that sounds reasonable but I'll tell her ok?" Scott looked around the table. They all nodded. Scott left the room to gather some things he would need for his trip. Virgil glanced at his brothers before following into the hall. "You won't be long, will you? You know I can't keep them in line like you can." Virgil looked concerned.</p>
<p>Scott took him by both shoulders. "I have faith in you. You are the most perceptive of all of us to our moods and feelings, you'll be able to support them far better than I can. I promise I won't be long. Just long enough to try and track this plane ok? I've got to go now though." Virgil nodded.</p>
<p>"Right. I'll go and try and muster some lunch for them and get them started on the tasks you've given them." Virgil responded with more confidence than he felt.</p>
<p>"Great. Oh, and Virgil keep an eye on Gordon. Its unlike him to be so volatile I'm worried about him." Scott looked pained; Virgil nodded. Scott had gathered his bag, laptop, keys and phone. He ran up the stairs two at a time and grabbed his parade dress uniform. He didn't have a business suit, it would have to do. He flew down the steps and back into the kitchen stealing a ham sandwich off Virgil as he passed through. "Right, be good and listen to Virgil please. I won't be long just long enough to try and get a trace on dad ok. A night away at most." Gordon had retreated to the lounge, not even bothering to see his brother off. Alan waved and John nodded.</p>
<p>Scott struggled to walk out of the door; now he felt like he was abandoning his brothers but he knew his course of action was the right one. Annoyingly dad had taken the only aircraft they possessed at present. The others were located at a local airfield just outside of San Francisco where their main office was located. Jeff had been commuting via his private plane the flight only taking two and a half hours. Scott was going to have to drive to the local airport to pick up a hire plane or grab a commercial flight which would take nearer thee hours to reach the Tracy industries offices. He unlocked his sliver mustang and chucked his bag on the passenger seat before spinning out of the dusty farm driveway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott had got to the offices without incident thankfully. It was so hot he could do away with his jacket, so he was now sat in his dad's office in his dress shirt and trousers. Sally (Jeff's PA) was surprised at Scott's unannounced arrival but with the bereavement in the family at the moment she guessed it was not unexpected that Scott may turn up, he was after all second point of call after Mr. Tracy himself. Despite Scott currently being in USAF there were strict contingency plans in place that Scott would step up as acting CEO should Mr. Tracy become indisposed. He was the one with the strongest business acumen out of all the brothers. Sally hoped Mr. Tracy (Senior) was coping, she couldn't imagine the pain he must be going through. What they were all having to live through.</p>
<p>"Can I be of any more assistance Mr. Tracy?" Sally pushed her chic glasses further back up her nose and swept a flyaway blonde hair out of her face.</p>
<p>"Call me Scott - please. No, I'm ok Sally thank you, there was just an urgent project pending approval so dad asked if I could authorise it in his absence as he's going to be taking a longer period of leave." Scott smiled warmly but it was strained. His eyes didn't leave the screen.</p>
<p>"Ok well I'll leave you to it but if you need me, you know where I am."</p>
<p>"Thank you." She shut the door quietly.</p>
<p>Scott had now accessed the software he needed after dutifully typing in all the correct security detail. His eyes scanned across the data efficiently, pulling up what he wanted. Today's route tracker for Tracy one.</p>
<p>That was odd. He checked it again. Dad had set off in a south westerly direction (-120 degrees) towards the pacific? Before the signal died over the mid central Pacific Ocean. Scott ran a hand across his mouth, leaning back in his dad's leather chair as he did so. What was dad thinking? Scott knew that no signal from that point was not good. Hopefully it could just be inference, it wasn't uncommon in that area or it could mean his dad had got into some difficulty. Scott was grim, it also suggested dad had crashed. From his training he knew that a missing flight over the ocean rarely resulted in a happy ending. God! What was he going to tell his brothers – Grandma? He just wanted all of this to go away! He missed his mother's reassurance and his father's steady counsel. He missed the camaraderie of his squadron. He held his forehead in his hands, elbows resting on the desk. Still that wasn't going to do him any good so he sat up straighter and picked up the phone. He had an idea.</p>
<p>"Captain Lee Taylor? Its Scott Tracy." Scott tapped his fingers on the desk in agitation.</p>
<p>"Scott! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. I'm so sorry for your loss son, I really am. I'm sorry I couldn't make the funerals either. How's your dad holding up? I tried to call last night but got no response."</p>
<p>"That's kind of why I'm phoning. Dad hasn't coped well at all. We were worried; he didn't want to seek help, didn't want people interfering and now he's taken off in Tracy one and disappeared somewhere over the Pacific Ocean." There was silence as Jeff's friend digested the news. Jeff was missing? Oh, Jeff you silly fool what have you done? he thought.</p>
<p>"Lee, I don't want this news hitting the media and I need to find dad, I know your posted at the moment but is there anyone you can reach out to that could scramble a search team of that area? I'm at Tracy industries at the moment as it was the only place I could get a trace on dad's plane but I need to get back to my brothers and my grandmother…He's only been missing for five hours now but that was all the plane had enough fuel for."</p>
<p>"Son, don't you worry! leave it with me. I am sure I can rustle up a training exercise up or some excuse to scramble some of us out there. There are a lot of people here still loyal to Jeff, they'd want to help. You concentrate on looking after your family, I know you'll have a lot on your plate with the business too. You posted at the moment?"</p>
<p>"No thankfully my leave has been extended."</p>
<p>"Good! well that's one blessing. Don't worry kid I'll do my dammed best to find him, send over the last known coordinates and a description of the plane. I'll update you when I can. Oh, and son one more thing."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"You look after yourself, if you start to feel the strain you let me know. Don't feel like you can't reach out if you need." Scott picked up on the undertone of the advice, don't solider on alone like your father.</p>
<p>"Thanks Lee you've already helped more than you know." Scott felt at some of the burden lift off his shoulders. At least they were being proactive now.</p>
<p>"Alright catch up soon Kiddo."</p>
<p>"Yes sir; bye."</p>
<p>Scott dropped the phone back on the receiver in relief, he knew the search was in safe hands with Lee. Him and his father were ex-forces buddies, Lee was actually Scott's godfather too.</p>
<p>Just then there was a knock on the door, Scott could see through the glass it was dad's Chief Operations Manager. Damn! He didn't want to be caught up in business right now. He needed to get home and find a way to break the news to his family. Scott didn't want to do it over a video call. News of this kind needed to be delivered in person and he was aware he said he'd call to check in. He sighed and composed himself the best he could under the circumstances. "Come in Mike."</p>
<p>A tall guy in his early forties strode through the door. Slick suit and dark short hair. He was also ex-forces - as part of Dad's new venture he had tried to hire veterans and ex-forces where he could as he knew a lot of them struggled to find jobs that suited them as civilians and often fell on hard times. Mike was an excellent operations manager and well regarded by Jeff.</p>
<p>Scott stood up to shake his hand. "Hi Mike, good to see you, take a seat." He gestured open palmed to the one nearest the desk. They had only met once before but Scott liked Mike, he was a warm and likable guy which you didn't always find in business circles high up.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry to disturb you Scott, I realise you are probably only here to sort things out briefly but I just wanted to check in with you, I know it must be a really awful time. I'm glad your Father has finally taken some compassionate leave."</p>
<p>"As am I. He has taken it hard Mike but I know he feels the company is in the best hands."</p>
<p>"Thank you. Well I just wanted to grab you before you went as there is one urgent project that is mid production but has hit a serious snag. It's not something I can sign off on, the budget needs increasing by half a million dollars."</p>
<p>Scott whistled. "What's the projects name?" He sat poised to draw up the file on the computer, unfortunately this one couldn't wait.</p>
<p>"It's called Velocity One, it's the prototype jet your father was developing."</p>
<p>Scott knew all about that project, prior to the accident his father had been more than animated about how it would revolutionise the air industry within military circles, an air craft capable of travelling at 15,000 miles per hour with the purpose of reconnaissance and survey missions in mind. It was very hush, hush only the top execs knew about its existence. Knowing it was something that would interest his eldest son, Scott had already seen the schematics and early production plans so he was very familiar with the project and just as excited as his father had been. He dreamed of flying something capable of that speed and agility. Imagine being able to fly anywhere in the world within an hour! He pulled up the file and skimmed through the latest updates.</p>
<p>"So, why's it suddenly become a money pit?" He knew his father wouldn't have missed such an oversight.</p>
<p>"Well, your father is set on having it powered by a small version of an atomic fusion reactor. So that it relies on a sustainable energy source. Now the company producing this assured us it could be done within the costing parameters your father set but they had never actually built one to this scale before, historically they have been much larger. Anyway, they have tried and failed with several prototypes and have been exhausting the money, so I asked them to tell me how much we are likely to overspend and this was the result."</p>
<p>Scott looked at the plans wistfully, his dad had his heart set on this to succeed as did Scott. "Hmmm..... can they guarantee success?"</p>
<p>"They want to but no they have no conclusive evidence to back this up."</p>
<p>Scott debated. It has so much potential, maybe it was just ahead of its time? Looking at the latest costings, they had not yet sunk their whole investment into this project it was still in the early stages. Still time to pull the plug.</p>
<p>"The rights of the project and the atomic fusion reactor design remain with us, right? Regardless of the decision." Scott questioned across the desk.</p>
<p>"Yes" Mike shifted his position to cross his legs.</p>
<p>"The contract here clearly states we can terminate if the designs don't meet our expectations and they will reimburse costs up to a sum of $350,000 should they not be able to fulfil the designs to the required specs." Mike supplemented.</p>
<p>"Ok, well as much as dad and myself would like to see this one come into fruition, I think it needs to be terminated for now. It can be shelved for the time being and reviewed at a later date if he wants to pick it up again."</p>
<p>Mike instantly looked relieved. "Thanks Scott. I think it's the logical decision."</p>
<p>"We will hold on to the asset in its current state along with the designs until my father decides what he wants to do with them, maybe we can find an alternative power source but retain the design of the craft. Or we can look to send the atomic fusion design out to tender again in the near future." Scott finished writing the report and added his signature. "There we go I have sent across to you now, file is updated and project terminated."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Scott, right I'll leave you in peace you must have a multitude of things to sort right now."</p>
<p>Scott sighed, looking much older than his 28 years. "That I do. Mike are you able to advise the board that Father will most likely be off for a month, it's what his doctor has advised, he'll be sending a report shortly (This was true, their family doctor had been the one to forcibly sign Jeff off work when he had tried to return days after his wife and father's deaths after his sons raised their concerns).</p>
<p>"Certainly Scott. I am sorry to hear that, please pass on our condolences and if there is anything, we can do for you, your brothers or your father just let us know."</p>
<p>"Thanks Mike, I really appreciate it."</p>
<p>"Scott, I know this is a hard thing to decide but do you know who will be covering the business in the interim? There's no rush but over a month is a long time to manage without the CEO at the helm." Mike was still a relatively new hire; it was a big burden for him to take on the full proceedings of this juggernaut of a company. He could manage a couple of weeks sure but a month more? Scott hadn't thought this far ahead, who the hell was going to manage it? He was pretty sure he wasn't going to be granted a month's leave to shore up his father's company when he was still conscripted. He didn't want to leave the forces yet either. Virgil had started very recently to get to grips with the company maybe they could share the duties somehow that still allowed Scott to remain as he was. What if dad didn't come back? Scott wasn't sure he could cope with losing his dream career on top of everything else. It panicked him just thinking about it but if it safeguarded his family's future he would do it in a heartbeat even if he would be miserable. "It's something I need to discuss with Virgil, give me a couple of days and we will work something out between us in line with the contingency plans." Scott understood business but he certainly didn't have his father's passion for it.</p>
<p>"No worries, thanks Scott, we will keep you posted if there is anything else that is considered of the upmost urgency." Scott nodded.</p>
<p>Mike took that as his dismissal and left, Scott had already shut down the computer before they had finished talking, it was nearly six PM and he'd rather get home than have to stay a night here in the city. He flipped up his phone to see he had five missed calls from Virgil and one from Alan. Frowning he hit the speed dial for home.</p>
<p>"Virgil, everything ok. Any contact from dad?"</p>
<p>"Well as ok as things can be around here, you were meant to check in. I was ringing to see if you were ok? …. and no there's been no contact or news." Scott knew it was a long shot but Virgil's words still disappointed him all the same. He was really hoping Dad had just needed to clear his head and would come home when he was ready.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sorry Virg I got bogged down in the office with a few things that needed immediate attention, look I got a lead on the tracker but I still don't have a definite location, I'll explain more when I get home ok?"</p>
<p>"Your coming home tonight, is that wise?" Virgil knew Scott had been struggling to rest like the rest of them.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'd rather be home with you all."</p>
<p>"Ok see you later."</p>
<p>Scott pocketed his phone and walked out of the office, not even noticing Sally as she said goodbye from her desk. His mind was running through a checklist of priorities as well as how to break the news that their father was still very much missing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff was mid-flight; his mind still struggling to separate itself from twisted fantasy and reality, his mental health more than fragile. Back in the house it had become unbearable for him, the longer he was trapped in that room the more reminders of her invaded his mind. The more this happened the more his thoughts continued to fester like an open wound. He was losing the will to live and that's when he saw her. His saving grace. His Lucile resplendent in a summer gold light, sun kissed skin sparkling. She was beckoning him to come outside, to come away with her. Leaning on the door frame and smiling invitingly at him, laughing at his expression. Lord knows he wanted to get away. He grabbed a bag not really knowing what he was chucking in it and followed her through the door not even finding it strange that she simply moved through the door whilst he had to physically open it to leave.</p>
<p>He was in a trance as he followed her across the front of the house and to the hangar. She wanted him to fly, to join her she said. As he sat down, she disappeared but that was OK for she was just behind him in the co- pilot cockpit. He smiled as he taxied out of the hangar, they were going to spend some quality time together just like the old days when they use to go on adventures together. He didn't even notice five young lads chasing after the plane as he took off. All he had eyes for was Lucile. Their shouts muffled; seemingly far away.</p>
<p>He decided he would take them to the island where he had once been dropped on for a survival exercise. The one that he had told Lucy all about; how it was deserted and designed to test his resolve to see if he could survive trapped alone with no resources or communications as part of intensive training for a lunar mission. He spent over a month there living off coconuts and fish, building a make shift shelter and devising ways to call for help. By keeping himself occupied he had remained sane. He made it through, the thoughts of his wife and children keeping him strong. He had known he would be reunited; he just had to ensure his survival for that long. He'd always wanted to go back and show Lucy where he had lived for that short time so now, he was!</p>
<p>He tried to call out to her but she must have fallen asleep. He sighed ready to settle in for a long flight. Little did Jeff know that he had already flown over the island he was looking for some time ago, his sleep deprived mind addling his usually sharp senses and excellent navigation skills. He also failed to notice the tank was running on fumes. His body had been subjected to a lot of pressures over the last few weeks. He was dehydrated from a diet of alcohol, lethargic from the lack of hydration and sustenance. As well as way beyond the realms of sleep deprivation. It was all starting to take its toll. The man who couldn't sleep was slowly fading into darkness with sheer exhaustion, his body protesting at its abusive treatment of late. His hand slipped off of the controls more than once, his speech became incoherent and vague as his thoughts slowed. Eventually he succumbed to the blackness his body giving up on him, Lucy's voice in his ear encouraging him to rest. He fell into a pleasant deep sleep for the first time in weeks as the plane plummeted.</p>
<p>Emergency alarms blared, lights lit up across the dash but still the plane spiraled out of control, the turbulence shaking up a storm in the cockpit. Jeff Tracy didn't stir once, not even as the planes automatic emergency procedures ejected him from the cockpit. The white parachute unraveled before violently jerking open, Jeff still slumped in the pilot's chair. His hair whipping back with the force of the wind. He started to drift down instead of free falling. He was heading towards what appeared to be a small island, covered in a dense green jungle, the canopy so thick you couldn't see what was below, even from this vantage point. Jeff continued to descend at a steady rate, the air current naturally steering him to the left, he was almost at tree height now. The seat skimmed and bounced off the first few trees snagging branches and dragging leaves off limbs, then it dug in harder dragging deeper into the tree canopy. There was a cracking sound as a limb buckled under the weight, catapulting Jeff into the undergrowth below.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Scott jumped out of his car just shy of ten PM. He was shattered, the game with his brothers this morning seemed like years ago. He stretched his cramped limbs. Rush hour city traffic and the flight back in a tight cockpit had not been kind to him. He stretched aiming for some relief, before traipsing towards the house. Pulling the tie out of his collar as he did so, the heat was still stifling. He'd had a lot of time to think on the way over and had come to one conclusion. It was his fault dad was missing. It had been stupid to leave him alone when Scott had seen first hand how fragile he had been mentally. The doctor warned them that dad was reeling from the trauma which was quite understandable and said he just needed time. Scott should have seen this coming, should have pestered for the doctor to review his dad's condition again.</p>
<p>Scott noticed the kitchen light was on in the early summer dusk. Someone was still up. He steeled himself for the difficult conversation that was coming. He just wanted some time alone to process all his emotions but he knew his brothers would be waiting. He swung the door open and dumped his bag on one of the kitchen chairs. The kitchen was empty so he grabbed a quick slug of his dad's bourbon (The only bottle Scott had successfully hidden) before heading into the lounge. In there he found Alan was sprawled across the sofa asleep. Gordon was sat in the corner with his headphones in on his tablet and Virgil was absently flicking through channels. Scott could see John through the lounge window outside with one of his telescopes charting the stars as he often did on a warm summer's eve.</p>
<p>Virgil sat up and offered Scott his seat which he took gratefully. Virgil was worried, his brother looked knackered. He had obviously pushed himself to get home. Quietly speaking so not to rouse Alan, Virgil asked if he was ok. "Yeah fine, just tough day you know?" Scott whispered. Virgil nodded. "Did you find out more about father?" Virgil asked. Gordon knocked an earbud out to listen. Scott sighed and looked at his brothers in turn. "It's not good news I'm afraid. Dad's plane was heading in a south westerly direction before the trace was lost just over the pacific ocean. I thought it could just be interference, its one of the reasons I didn't call at first but I monitored it all day and the signal never returned."</p>
<p>"So, he crashed?" Gordon looked stricken, the anger from earlier seemed to have abated.</p>
<p>Scott swallowed. "We just don't know. I contacted Captain Lee and explained the situation he promised me he would get some of his boys to look into it, they are out there now but haven't found any sign as of yet. I'm sorry it's not better news." He spread his hands wide. He stood up, he had to tell John too. "I suggest when your ready you head up to bed. In the morning we can come together and think about the next steps."</p>
<p>Both the boys nodded as Scott headed out to John. Gordon popped his headphones back in lost in thought, Virgil stood in the shadow of the lounge window watching his brothers outside. Dad was missing most likely dead, had they not suffered enough already? Virgil wasn't ready to be parentless he willed his father to be safe just lost, praying to the stars outside that he would come home. He was worried about the burden that had settled on his eldest brothers' shoulders. Virgil was going to have to step up and maybe between them somehow, they could manage the farm and business as well as get Alan, Gordon and John through this nightmare. Virgil watched as Scott had to break the bad news again, his tall steadfast frame ram rod straight. Scott had experience of delivering similar bad news to his comrades' mid mission but that didn't make it any easier. Virgil watched as John absorbed the information. Several emotions played across John's usually well controlled expression. First pleased at the sight of his brother, then concern which was then quickly replaced with a grim expression. He looked up heavenward and sighed, the pain clearly evident but still somehow holding it together. Scott was trying to comfort him but John held up a hand and uttered something. Virgil turned away deciding it was time to settle Alan for the night. He was comfortable where he was so Virgil draped the large blanket of their mothers over him and indicated to Gordon, they should turn in. Gordon nodded.</p>
<p>Some time later all the Tracy's were in bed well except Scott. He had come in checked on Alan before he grabbed some cold pasta Virgil had left him. He hadn't eaten since that one sandwich he had nabbed at lunch and despite everything he was pretty hungry. He then checked his phone for updates from Lee. Seeing there was nothing he headed upstairs. His old room was at the far end of the house past all the others including his parents. As he walked down, he trod the familiar path, instinctively side stepping the creaky floorboards so as not to wake his brothers. He paused at each door and strained his hearing but there was nothing so he guessed they must have gone to bed ok which was a relief. He just hoped they could sleep. Scott then passed his parents room, the door slightly ajar from his father's swift exit. He wasn't sure what possessed him but he found himself creeping into the room. He hadn't been in there since a child but it was familiar to him and very much unchanged. All the furniture was in the same place, the moonlight fell across the bed highlighting the messed sheets. Some one had been in to remove the bottles and cigars Scott had caught a glimpse of when checking on his dad throughout the last week. It must have been Virgil. The window had been opened too which Scott closed. He turned and sat down heavily on his mothers dressing table stool. Her hairbrush, jewellery box and a few cosmetics remained untouched. Scott could smell the faint sent of her perfume; the stale air having been purified. That's what undid him, that familiar scent. Always so reassuring and warm, his mother had been there always. His shoulders slumped forwards weary from the burden of becoming the Tracy patriarch in a matter of hours. Two generations of male Tracy's potentially wiped out leaving Scott to potentially inherit the farm, the business and all the responsibility that came with it. No parents to guide him or act as a soundboard for his decisions. Four brothers to support. Was his father dead? or just lost? He bit his lip as he pressed his palms into his eyes trying to stop the prickling sensation of tears as they began to well. He was disgusted to realise the hitching of breaths and the sobs that followed were stemming from him.</p>
<p>He sat there for some time trying to compose himself. He didn't want to leave; he could feel the presence of his mother in this room and it gave him a faint comfort as he thought about better times. He hoped she was proud of him. He had always tried to be the responsible one, knowing early on that his brothers all looked up to him and how his behaviour directly affected their own. He wondered where his dad was now; thoughts of a broken air craft on the ocean floor bed with his father still trapped in it plaguing his mind. He shook himself <em>don't give up yet! He wouldn't give up on you. He would tell you to be strong, to not give up hope</em>. Finally feeling his body begging for sleep he headed to his own room, not noticing the corner of the picture frame poking out from under the bed, his parents looking up at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon woke up on the floor. He had always been a restless sleeper but it had definitely intensified with everything that had been going on. He untangled himself and groaned as he stretched out, hissing in pain at the crick in his neck. He rubbed it to try and relax the muscle. Yesterday had been a shit show. He hadn't meant to fly off the handle about dad. It was a combination of not allowing himself to grieve and his anger at his father for not being able to pull himself together. Everyone knew Gordon was nothing short of resilient and that's why he was struggling to justify his dad's actions. His dad was the toughest guy he knew! He was the one Gordon had looked up to as a kid. His dad who had swiftly risen through the ranks, known for his strategic mind and being cool under pressure. Its what got him selected for the lunar programme after all; they didn't just take anyone. You had to be of a strong mental and physical disposition to cope with the unknown. He just couldn't understand why his dad had broken down as much as he had. Couldn't understand why his dad didn't get help. Didn't his father understand how much they needed him right now?</p><p>He knew he was being irrational, there were many different triggers, even potentially past events that could have trigger stacked in his dad's mind. Gordon had always struggled to understand his dad and he suspected his dad also struggled to understand him. His mother had come to Gordon's defense many times, often diffusing tension between him and his father especially as he hit his teens (Although dad wasn't home often they nearly always clashed when he was). Gordon had already been concerned how losing mum would affect that dynamic, who would provide that buffer between them now? that common ground? When Gordon had a row with his dad, he would seek his mom out first as she had truly understood him. <em>He wasn't a bad kid he just hasn't found his purpose yet; </em>is what she used to tell his father<em>, give him time.</em></p><p>And then there was grandpa, a much softer touch than his father and who would let him get up to all sorts of high jinks behind his dad's back. He used to say that Jeff struggled with Gordon because he was just like him in his teens. Bold and reckless! Headstrong and looking for dare devilry! He used to regale Gordon with all the stupid stuff his dad had done in his teens, driving his grandfather crazy,<em> grandpa said that's what you call karma. When you become a parent yourself you realise what a pain in the ass you were!</em> Gordon allowed himself a faint smile at the memory. He missed grandpa dearly.</p><p>He got showered and ready for the day, trying to shut the box in his head with all these thoughts. He wished he hadn't been forced on compassionate leave. He was due to be posted studying the ocean on his own as an oceanographer for 12 months (Ironically near where his father had gone missing). He would much rather be alone out there doing what he loved then being reminded of the family he was missing here. On his own he would have solitude; he wouldn't expect mom to breeze through the door or his grandparents to be sat in the lounge visiting. He wouldn't have the constant triggers that being home presented. Now he wasn't likely to get posted until he'd had a psych evaluation. He sighed. He didn't want to go downstairs but he knew Scott would be up to round him up if he didn't, so he headed downstairs on his own terms.</p><p>Sure enough when he entered the kitchen, Scott was in full 'parent mode' making an elaborate breakfast of pancakes, cereal and fruit all laid out on the table, places set. They were all adults; they were quite capable of making their own breakfast but Gordon recognised this was Scott's coping mechanism. As long as he had family to care for, or people that needed him - he could solider on. Gordon decided to indulge his brothers needs and sat down making the appropriate appreciative noises. Sure enough Scott turned around from the stove and smiled. "Help yourself to what you want, don't worry about waiting for the others."</p><p>"Sweet! I could eat a horse." He didn't need telling twice, unlike the others his appetite remained unaffected. If anything he was eating more, mostly sugary snacks. He added a bit of everything. "Anyone else up yet?" Gordon was determined to stay off of the topic of dad for as long as possible.</p><p>"Virgil's just out helping Bobby (one of the three farmhands), the tractor failed this morning but he's pretty confident he can fix it with what we have, Alan's still asleep next door and I think John's out on a run." Scott joined him at the breakfast table and helped himself to a couple of pancakes only. He was being conservative. He wanted to eat more but the anxiety of his father being missing and potentially having to inform his grandma soon was taking its toll on his digestive system. He had necked some anti-spasmodic's and hoped for the best. He still needed to eat.</p><p>"How are you feeling today?" Scott glanced carefully over at his brother, he seemed in a better mood but he didn't want to trigger him, Scott knew he got defensive if he perceived he was being molly coddled.</p><p>"What do you think?" was his terse reply as he dug harder into the pancake on his plate.</p><p>Scott sighed. "OK, don't feel pressured to answer. Just promise me that you'll talk to one of the others if you are finding it tough, even if you won't confide in me." He replied calmly. He wanted to avoid yesterdays' outburst.</p><p>Gordon just grunted back as John entered, removing one head phone and grabbing a fresh glass of water. He was wearing an expensive designer microfibre shirt and shorts. Sweat poured from him, he had obviously pushed himself hard this morning. He threw himself down next to Gordon (Whose nose wrinkled in disgust) before helping himself to a bowl of cereal, not noticing the discomfort he caused his younger brother. "Virgil said he'd be on his way in ten minutes, he's just doing a test drive." Scott nodded. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he looked at the screen noting who it was before stepping into the hall.</p><p>"Do you think that's Lee?" John asked.</p><p>Gordon shrugged.</p><p>John looked torn between getting up or staying put, just as Virgil came in. He was black up to the elbows smiling at his mornings work before catching sight of his brothers, his smile faltered as his brief respite faded. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Scott's just taken a call but we don't know who it was."</p><p>Virgil looked to the hall in concern, before turning to wash his hands in the sink, something his mother would have chided him for and ordered him to use the cloakroom. He then dried his hands on the separate hand towel reserved just for his mucky mechanic hands which had been his mother's solution when her constant request to use another sink was ignored, first by her son, then by her husband when he was home. It was black so you couldn't see the stains. Virgil sat down to breakfast; he trusted his brother to update them soon. Alan was the last to arrive, all wayward blonde hair and sleepy eyed. Still in yesterdays creased jeans and blue shirt. He crashed into a seat at the table as Virgil helpfully poured him a glass of apple juice. "Have I missed anything?"</p><p>"Not yet, I've only just come in from the yard myself and John's got back from a run." Alan peered at John around Virgil's larger frame looking at him in disbelief. <em>Who gets up for a run before this hour willingly</em>? John just rolled his eyes as if he could read Alan's thoughts and passed him the now semi-cooled pancakes. He uttered his thanks and took the plate.</p><p>Scott came in his hair mussed from running his hand through it several times, it was one of his few tells when he was under pressure. He ditched his phone on the counter and turned to face his brothers with a frown.</p><p>"Well?" Virgil quizzed setting his glass down.</p><p>"That was Lee, they've searched a 50-mile radius of dad's last location and got nothing."</p><p>"Well that's a good thing isn't it? they haven't found debris or evidence of a crash site?" Alan looked hopeful; Scott wished he could share his enthusiasm.</p><p>"I've been monitoring air traffic in the area all day since yesterday." John pointed to the earbuds in his ear "and the local maritime channels but there have been no sightings, no radio communications of a plane like dad's. The weather was calm and the skies clear in that region yesterday."</p><p>"It's worth monitoring something may yet turn up, would you mind?"</p><p>"No, its fine I'll keep an eye on it." John had been listening most of the night to coincide with the time difference, he would have to sleep at some point but for now he would push on. He had almost got his set up completed so he could record more than one frequency at once to then go over it at his leisure. He had also developed a algorithm to pick out key words from communications to filter out as much of the chatter as possible. Most of his class mates would have struggled to complete that kind of programming at uni under controlled conditions, John had pulled it together in his room in under twenty-four hours with a little help from his computer buddy known as Brains who was a friend John had met whilst studying at Tracy college prior to uni. They were nothing short of geniuses.</p><p>"I'm going to have to file a missing person's report now, I wanted to give dad twenty-four hours before I did in case he came back." They all picked up on the disappointment in Scott's tone. But I'm not telling Grandma until tomorrow morning, she didn't sound great yesterday. I've invited her to come here to stay for a week, she's agreed. I'd rather tell her here in person."</p><p>"I'll prepare the spare room for her." Virgil replied. Scott nodded his thanks.</p><p>"Right you guys ok if I crack on?" Scott was keen to file the report and start trying to sort out the business and the farm. The end of month accounts was due for both. They all nodded. "Virgil can I borrow you in the study in twenty minutes?" He nodded as Scott left to go to the small study across the hall. Scott felt uncomfortable sitting in his dad's chair but business couldn't be left much longer and it was the most private place to make calls. Scott picked up the phone and made one of the hardest calls of his life.</p><p>Twenty precise minutes later, Virgil sat in the chair in the front of the desk. He informed Virgil that there was now a missing persons case filed for dad, it being out of the country there was not the local police departments could do but they had recommended who he needed to contact to arrange local search and rescue around the area their father had gone missing. Scott had made contact with several local embassies on the nearby islands to the last known location and was waiting for a response from all.</p><p>Scott moved onto the next pressing topic. "So, Mike came to see me at the office yesterday and when I explained dad would be absent most likely for a month at least he asked who was doing to stand in as CEO."</p><p>"Ah" Virgil looked concerned.</p><p>"Yeahhhh. Well dad always had me lined up as successor but I could get posted anytime once I return to who knows where, there's no way I can hold the business down too." Scott looked anxious.</p><p>"But I'm just an engineer, how could I manage it? I've not got the head for business like you have." Virgil looked uncomfortable at the thought. It was a too hostile environment for him, Scott knew how to charm investors and cherry pick the right projects to invest in as well as how to handle the finances and barter with the contractors. Virgil was content to manage the farm but that was as far as his business acumen went. Hence why should anything happen to dad Virgil was to inherit the farm business. They father loved his parents farm too much to part with it, when grandpa and grandma retired Jeff had taken on the farm despite his career and his wife had managed it in his stead. As Tracy industries grew Jeff continued to commute into the office rather then upheave his family. He knew the boys had a good life on the farm and he wanted to keep it that way. He wanted them to have the same upbringing he had living rurally. It was also an excellent way to stay out of the media too. Touch wood no one have ever bothered to followed Jeff back to Kanas.</p><p>"I know, don't worry I would never ask you to handle it alone; the way I see it is I will manage it as long as I am granted leave, then worse-case scenario I'll have to choose between the air force or the company. We could look to hire a CEO to manage the business but we maintain ownership of the company or a percentage of the company. I know it might seem premature to discuss this. I want to find dad as much as everyone else but this is not something we can put on the backburner."</p><p>"But Scott! You can't give up your career! You adore flying, it's your life's blood!" Virgil looked stricken for his brother.</p><p>"I know but sometimes you've just gotta do what's best for your family. Someone's got to pay for the university fees and ensure that they have a roof over their heads." Scott suddenly looked world weary.</p><p>Virgil looked at him. "How are you coping with all this? Really?" Virgil's amber eyes soul searched Scott's intensely. The concerned expression was clear.</p><p>Scott balked; he wasn't used to people asking him if he was coping. He looked away out of the window and swallowed. He couldn't look at Virgil as he spoke.</p><p>"I don't know Virgil, I guess I hadn't really had time to grieve for mum and grandfather with caring after dad and everything else. Then dad disappeared and the responsibility I feel has just intensified overnight. I need to keep us together more than ever but I want to search for dad myself, I've done that sort of rescue/ retrieval exercise many times I'm confident I could find him, find some sort of evidence at least! It's frustrating sat here managing everything else." Scott paused. "Then there's the fear that I might find an answer I don't want to acknowledge at least if he's missing there's still hope. I think that's all I'm holding onto right now, that and looking after the four of you." Scott smiled sadly. He would do anything for them. Anything. He winced involuntarily at an especially bad cramp.</p><p>"Scott?"</p><p>Scott waved his hand as in its nothing. Virgil wasn't convinced, his brother was looking paler by the minute. "I think you need to go and lie down."</p><p>"Nah it will pass in a minute." Scott managed to grunt whilst tensed because of another cramp.</p><p>"Fine, you can surrender the farm accounts then. I'll do them." Scott shot his brother a thankful look.</p><p>Virgil got up and left, he could access the accounts on the shared drive from his laptop. He really wished his brother would slow down he'd not stopped since after the accident. He had picked up the pieces where their father couldn't. He talked to grandma daily to try and lift her spirits, he checked in with his brothers and tried to engage them so they wouldn't feel so alone, he had been out to chat to the farmhands to make sure they were OK. He was trying to maintain Tracy industries and hide their father's absence. Virgil couldn't remember the last time Scott had done something for himself. Like taking a well-deserved break or giving himself time to grieve. Virgil didn't want him to burn out or suffer a breakdown like their father. He used the instant hot water machine to make Scott a peppermint tea before microwaving a heat pack. He then went back to the office, knocked and dropped the items in.</p><p>"Gee thanks Virg, this is just what I needed." He gratefully took a sip, the hot peppermint aroma already soothing him, the heat down his throat bringing a welcome relief. It tasted like crap but he knew it would make him feel better.</p><p>"Anytime, if you need anything just shout OK? take regular breaks and even better go and lie down." Chided Virgil.</p><p>"I'll be fine, now quit worrying, will you?"</p><p>"Not likely" Virgil muttered to himself as he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff came to with the floor inches from his nose. He jolted with surprise before the pain assaulted him from all angles. He let out a dry strangled cry. His panicked movements caused him to swing like a pendulum on the strings of his parachute that were still ensnared in the tree. <em>What on earth had happened? How did he get here? </em>He felt restraints cutting into him, he needed to free himself to get a better look at where he was. He fumbled for the clasp before crashing out of the seat and facepalming the floor. It was damp with leaf litter and mud, covering the side of his face and entering his mouth, he spat it out with disgust. He head was in a spin as he tried to right himself too quickly. He pitched forwards back on to his hands and knees and was nearly sick. He gasped! His head was sore and his skin was torn in places on his forearms and legs from the branches he'd snagged on the way down. His right leg felt like it was on fire a intense burning radiating from his thigh. He couldn't walk, he nearly blacked out just kneeling on it.</p><p>Having not eaten or drunk much for the last two weeks Jeff was dangerously weak and wavered in and out of consciousness, his vision blurred. He dragged himself across the jungle floor in an army crawl, not sure where he was going but knowing that he needed help. It was twilight making it dusky, Jeff knew he couldn't stay out here overnight. He wouldn't survive. He could hear the monkey's hooting and chattering in the distance along with a cacophony of bird calls which were foreign to him. At this level he also picked up on the clicking and chirping of the native invertebrates. The rich sounds of jungle life gave him a chill, despite the extreme humidity which was causing Jeff to perspire heavily. His white shirt was soaked with it, his blazer in tatters. His trousers were already ripped at the knees and he had lost a shoe. Jeff could smell the damp earthy smell from the soil pressed to his face. He cried to call for help, but his voice failed him raw and dry from lack of use. He wheezed for help pitifully still creeping and shuffling along.</p><p>He came to a muddy puddle and desperately tried to scoop the water in his palms, welcoming its cool relief. Failing to get it to his mouth he slurped directly from the floor instead. It was filthy and tasted disgusting but it quelled the raging burn in his throat. He flopped over onto his back; he couldn't go any further. His body all but giving up on him. He lay there for some time, not quite unconscious but not coherent enough to will himself on. He was utterly at the mercy of the elements and may they have mercy on him!</p><p>A couple of hours later, Jeff cried out in agony as he woke up again. His stomach contracting and constricting in painful spasms, not happy with the water he had drunk earlier. Somehow, he managed to drag himself up and stagger leaning from tree to tree for support before being able to relieve himself in the bushes but it brought no relief from the stabbing and pulsating shooting pain in his abdomen. The pain so intense it made him double over in intense agony. By the time he'd made it back to the path his was sweating and shaking, the early stages of a raging fever apparent. He collapsed at the bottom of a large trunk. He wondered what on earth he had done in a past life to deserve this pain and found that try as he might he couldn't actually recall his life. He laughed hysterically. <em>Who was he anyway?</em> He had no idea! It was fully dark now the only thing he could do was hunch up against the tree at his back and pray he didn't die here. He found himself rambling and old song from his air-force days before he slipped into darkness again.</p><p>The morning had done little to clear the humidity, a strong mist curling and trapping the trees in its tendrils. It had been a rough night with heavy rainfall. A man and his daughter had left their coastal community early to collect firewood and to forage for fruit. They were well used to this familiar trail as they wound through the heart of the jungle. The father took the lead hoisting his basket further on to his back, one hand remaining on his walking staff. He looked older than his years but was more robust than his thin frame would let on. He was of average height with a full head of dark grey hair, slightly receded at the edges of his forehead. He was bronzed skinned with a wise and kindly face. When he conversed with his daughter his calm compassionate tone also mirrored his gentle demeanour.</p><p>With such a gentle soul as her father it was not a surprise that his daughter also radiated compassion and kindness. She had dark raven hair, tied back in a head scarf to bring some relief from the heat and humidity. Her eyes were almond shaped and a gorgeous chocolate brown colour, so dark you almost couldn't distinguish her iris from the colour of her pupils at a distance. Her heart shaped face had a distinct youthful innocence. She looked no more than eighteen. Both father and daughter were conversing leisurely in Malay, taking it in turns to observe their surroundings. Her father said something that caused her to burst into a gentle musical laugh. They had almost reached their destination now.</p><p>As they rounded the corner the daughter was surprised as her father quickly raised his hand in warning. She pulled up short nearly walking into him as she tried to see what caused her father concern. What she saw made her gasp. An older man was slumped against the tree in the clearing ahead in what looked to have once been an expensive suit which was now in tatters exposing his forearms and knees to the elements as well as some of his midriff. His face had strong handsome features with the fine lines and creases of age. His hair a dark brunette fading into a distinct grey in places. She noticed the blood even at this distance the crimson staining in stark contrast to his off-white shirt.</p><p>Her father had already rushed up to the gentleman and cautiously reached out for him, laying his staff down as he did so. He tried to wake the man but got no response. Her Father was shocked by the heat radiating off the man he was like a furnace! He noticed the gleam of the man's slick skin especially across his forehead. Who ever this man was, he was in a bad way - he needed help urgently!</p><p>"Tin-Tin, the water if you please." The man asked in Malay.</p><p>She dutifully grabbed the flask and offered it to her father. He gently tilted the man's head back and just dabbed enough water to wet his lips. Jeff stirred slightly and moaned. The man tried to give him a few more sips, the first few spilling from the wounded man's mouth before he suddenly began to swallow. Encouraged by this the man turned to his daughter and issued more instructions. Then came the next problem. How to get this man home. They were a long way out on the track and it was obvious he was in no walking condition. He explained as much to his daughter. She sat on her haunches for a moment contemplating their dilemma. Then she had an idea!</p><p>She quickly undid the large shawl of fabric that was tied around the basket on her back (Usually used to carry the firewood home) and laid it on the ground. She then grabbed her and her father's walking staffs and tied them to the fabric using the colourful tassels on the end of the blanket. Her father seeing her ingenious idea quickly helped her tie the remaining loose threads. Satisfied it would hopefully hold they then gently lifted the injured man onto the stretcher. Tin-tin lifted him by his feet whilst her father then lifted him by his arms. They then raised the stretcher between them, one of the man's arms hanging limply off the side of the gurney. They then began the arduous task of getting him home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff was still unconscious as the kindly stranger attended to him; a deep crease of worry set across his forehead as he dabbed at Jeff's head with a cool compress. The first thing he had done was to strip him out of his ruined and rain-soaked suit. His daughter brought in a set of her father's old bed clothes which should just fit the taller, broader man. He tended to Jeff's wounds, some of the them were deep lacerations but Jeff was so unwell he remained motionless. The most concerning injury was to his thigh where a branch had impaled his leg and shattered on impact. "Tin-Tin, could you take over please?" Kyrano covered the man carefully so only the wound was exposed and not the rest of his leg or lower body to protect his modesty. Tin-Tin had better sight than her father so she took over from him quickly at his request and carefully set about removing the tiny splinters of wood with some tweezers. They had to change the bowl of water twice during the process, it was a mercy the poor gentleman was unconscious, this must have been agony! Once satisfied she had got all the pieces she could, she flushed the wound with salt water several times. On closer inspection it looked like the bone could be broken but they couldn't be sure. It was hard not to feel repulsed at the sight. At one point the man jolted, Tin-Tin feeling guilty she may have caused him pain before he slumped back again. She glued the wound before her father took over to deftly bandage the leg. Once the man was freshly clothed and wrapped up there wasn't a lot else that could be done apart from will the him to pull through. Only time and rest would tell.</p><p>They retreated to their modest living quarters. "How did he get here father? I wonder who he is. Someone must be missing him." Tin-Tin looked distraught. She hated to think what his family must be going through. She would be beside herself if it was her own father. They were both very close since her mothers passing.</p><p>"Hmm, I do not know daughter. We must monitor him well; we cannot allow that wound to fester." She nodded. Just then they heard a commotion outside. They both glanced at each other in surprise before heading onto the veranda to see what the shouting was about. They leaned over to see one of the younger lads bouncing up and down shouting in obvious excitement. Tin-tin and her father looked at each other; A plane! "You stay here Daughter; I will go and see this plane." She nodded. It had to be related to the man they had just found. It would explain his injuries too.</p><p>She watched her father descend down the steps before stepping back inside to check on the injured stranger. She noticed he was rambling, the fever obviously taking a stronger hold. She carefully grabbed the cloth and tried to cool him down again. Every now and then she could make out a few names, she thought she heard Virgil at one point which was an unusual name so much so, she thought she must have misheard. The poor man was burning up, fresh perspiration forming on his forehead where she had only wiped it off moments before. He tossed and turned occasionally but never woke. She prayed he would wake soon; they would struggle to hydrate him otherwise. She decided the only thing she could do was read to him and keep him company so if he could hear her, he would at least know he was not alone. She hoped her father, Kyrano would not be long. She hated feeling so helpless, her father would know what to do.</p><p>Kyrano had asked the boy to show him where the plane was. Kyrano was one of the elders in the village and well respected as a result so the boy was happy to show him the way. A fifteen-minute walk later along the coast led Kyrano to a small red aircraft that stuck out from under the edge of the jungle. Tracy industries was written on the side. Most of the fuselage and wings were torn asunder littering the beach and surrounding vegetation. The cockpit however remained mostly intact, exposed to the elements and minus the pilots chair. The glass windscreen shield gone. Kyrano asked the boy if anything had been moved, he replied no. Satisfied with his answer Kyrano started to explore the cockpit for clues. He searched for several minutes in vain, losing hope that any personal effects would be left to salvage, when stuffed down the edge of where the seat would have been; he found a photo ID card. It had a clear headshot image of a man that Kyrano instantly recognised as the gentleman in his house. Here the image portrayed a clean-shaven handsome middle aged man with dark eyes and a strong jawline. A far cry from how he looked now, Kyrano wondered how long ago this image had been taken. It read Jeff Tracy CEO of Tracy industries. Hmmm Kyrano pondered as he gave the cockpit once last sweep before stepping down. He asked the boy not to touch the plane and explained that the pilot was being cared for with him. The boy nodded and sprinted back ahead to the village. Kyrano headed for home at a more refined pace.</p><p>When Kyrano reached home he discovered his daughter had not left their patient's side. He was still deathly looking, his skin a sickening pale pallor. Despite the heat of midday, the man was shivering under the sheets and moaning softly every now and then, his face creased in a frown. There must be something else as well as his leg that was ailing him thought Kyrano. "What are we going to do father, his temperature is 102 and increasing, he needs a doctor." The nearest hospital was days away and they did not have access to transport. There were no local doctors in the community, only a mobile clinic that visited fortnightly. "I will get help." replied Kyrano. He headed out to the kitchen quarters and raised his left hand to his head like he was concentrating on a memory. He yelped quietly in pain as he tried to resist the assault on his mind. The kindly man cowered as he was reduced to his knees by the overbearing pressure in his head as a voice that was not his own resonated in his mind. "Kyrano, are you well? Something seems to be distressing you deeply." A baritone voice boomed. Kyrano tried to resist giving him the full information but it was hard.</p><p>"I…. We Tin-tin and I F-Found a man in the jungle, he is badly injured. He needs a doctor or he will not survive." The man invading Kyrano's head could see an older grey-haired man lying prone with a sickly pallor through his brother's mental image. He looked interesting, foreign.</p><p>"Do not worry Kyrano, I am on my way." This would be worth a look thought the mysterious voice.</p><p>"Thank you…brother" Kyrano pulled himself up on the work surface feeling a little woozy, his brother seemed to hold a great power over him, ever since they were children. He knew this Stranger they had found may interest him, hence why he had not told him Jeff's identity straight away. He felt the need to protect him from his brother but also he knew his brother was the only one who could save him. Kyrano started to prepare the tea for his daughter the strange conversation already fading from his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three long days since his father's disappearance and still no word. John had rarely left his room or on the rare occasion he did he would take his tablet with him so he could listen to communications that he hoped would eventually pinpoint them in their father's direction. He had written a complex algorithm to help aid him sift through multiple communications quickly to focus on those that would most likely be a possible lead. John was thankful for the task; it was a small thing but he at least felt he was doing something constructive to help find their father. Initially he had been hopeful they would find him but as the days went on, he became increasingly unsure of this outcome. Brains had been such a good friend to John, he didn't think he could have got through these last few weeks without his support. Brains had also lost both of his parents at the tender age of twelve with a hurricane ripped through their neighbourhood and his parents had died, leaving him as an orphan. Brains understood what John was going through and regularly called to check in on him and to try and keep him distracted. They were currently working on obtaining satellite footage from dad's crash site which was risky as it involved hacking a government satellite but he (and indeed Brains) were confident in John's hacking abilities. He was currently trying to bust through the firewall with Brains' advice but it might still take some time. John knew he couldn't change his mother and grandfathers' fates but until he saw a body he wasn't going to give up on his father.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was late evening. Alan and Gordon had snuck off the farm and into town for a bit of much needed relief. Both were underage so the bar was off limits to them but that didn't stop them from raiding their dad's depleted liquor store before they went out. It was Gordon's idea; he was sick of the repressive atmosphere in the house, they needed to escape for a bit. Alan was keen to get away too and forget his troubles. They had walked into town (about three miles from the farm) Necking and swigging from a opened bottle each. Gordon had got drunk plenty of times when he shouldn't before, the bourbon now barely even burning his throat. Alan pretty much coughed and wheezed from the first sip (Gordon royally taking the piss, laughing at his little brother) so Alan had chucked his in the two-litre coke bottle he had found at home and had since found it much more bearable now it was mixed. By the time the two of them made it into town Alan was struggling to walk in a straight line and Gordon was merry in a lightheaded, free spirited way. All his troubles finally muted, there was just bliss. Gordon had called some of his old school mates on the way and arranged to meet up at the local park, Alan was happy to tag along. It was rare for Gordon to invite him out with his friends and he wanted to make a good impression. As they neared the park, they saw a group of six guys sat on the benches near the old grandstand. Their friends cheered when they saw them, the boys waved back in excitement. Gordon sauntered up hands above his head as he entered the fray. "Make way, life and soul of the party coming through." He raised his bottle in the air before taking a theatrical bow. His mates clapped him on the back in welcome. "Hey look its mini Tracy!" the lad's teased pointing at Alan. Alan was slightly anxious when they had initially headed out but the drink had helped to dull his nerves since. He didn't take too kind to being called mini Tracy and frowned in disgust, a deep 'V' shape creasing his forehead between the eyes. "You know I'm taller than him right?" The lads roared with laughter. Alan's anger was gone in the heat of the moment - already forgotten as he smiled and sat on the bench opposite his brother. Alan noticed all the alcohol on the table, this was going to be a fun night!</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Scott had been working late in the office again. Grandma had been due to arrive two days ago but her boiler had broken and therefore she had to wait for the engineers to come to repair it. She would now be arriving tomorrow so he was up to his arms in virtual board meetings and budget deadlines trying to get all the work done by tonight so he could prioritise the day with her tomorrow (She still didn't know about Father). He'd had a meeting this afternoon with his captain to provide an update on his current situation. He told him everything including his father being missing. Thankfully his captain sympathised with Scott's plight, Scott was an excellent first lieutenant and one the air force could ill afford to lose. He granted an additional week's leave and said that he would see if there was the option to post him closer to home for the time being. At present Scott was meant to be posted in Germany as that's where he had been before all of this started. Scott sighed in relief... that sounded promising being closer to home. Now evening had fallen so the time zone difference was perfect for dedicating his time to the mission of finding his father. He was on the phone to the Malaysian embassy. It was proving frustrating to say the least. "Look is there nothing you can do?" Scott asked exasperated.</p><p>"I'm sorry Mr. Tracy but we have limited search and rescue teams and we don't have infinite resources. The last known location of your fathers' plane was the ocean around 100 kilometres from here. If we could guarantee he had landed on our coast and if it was on land then yes, we would have more resources and man power to search. The weather has not been favourable the last 48 hours therefore we have not been able to search via boat or air but rest assured as soon as it is clear we will try again. We have already had a foot team out on the coastal area closest to the last know location. I suggest you try the Indonesian embassy too." The man sounded annoyed.</p><p>"I am already in consultation with them but thank you for the recommendation, what if we could provide resources? Would you permit a private team to search by air if I could hire them?" Scott questioned.</p><p>There was a pause as the man spoke to someone else in the office, his tone rapid and low. "This could be arranged but you would need to seek permission from the military and our air control as well as ensure you had the relevant flight permits."</p><p>"Ok thank you, you have been most helpful. In the meantime, if there is any news, I would appreciate an update."</p><p>"Rest assured Mr. Tracy we will be in contact in the first instance."</p><p>Scott put the phoned down and sighed heavily. Captain Lee Taylor had reported in the day before to say that they had not been able to locate a craft at that location but they couldn't go any closer to Malaysia to search as they would be breaching airspace. Hence why Scott was now trying to cajole the local authorities into action but they didn't seem to be searching with the vigor that he would expect. Scott was sick of waiting around and not knowing to the point where he had decided that if his dad hadn't turned up by day five, he had resolved to head out there himself and search.</p><p>Scott sighed and looked at his watch, it was ten pm again already! How did that happen? Realising he was thirsty he got up and headed across the hall to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water before noticing Virgil was on the phone. He heard the words "I can't promise not to tell him…" which immediately set him on edge. He set his drink down forgotten on the counter and went to stand beside his brother. Virgil looked up at him concerned. "It's Alan" mouthed Virgil, hand over the receiver. Scott frowned, where was he? Scott listened closely and could just make out his brothers worried tone. "I'm sorry Virgil, we just came to town to get away for a bit and see the guys but its kind of got out of hand." Alan was skirting around the truth, Scott knew that tone.</p><p>"What got out of hand Alan?" Virgil asked gently.</p><p>"Well we were drinking" – Scott made to snatch the phone and Virgil had to fight him off by stepping on his foot. Hard. "Ouch!"</p><p>"Virgil? Are you ok?" Alan asked.</p><p>"Yeah... just wasn't looking where I was going, I stubbed my toe. Anyway, you were saying?" Virgil stared daggers at Scott willing him to calm down until they got the full story.</p><p>Alan paused, not quite believing his brother. "Yeah well, like I said we were drinking and having a swell time but then a guy came over and started offering these pills, he's still here now. They are just buying some but so is Gordon and I don't think it's the best idea. I didn't want to call Scott because he'll kill us, so I called you." Looking at Scott's face of thunder, Virgil could see his brother had come to a valid conclusion. Scott was livid. He already had his hands on his keys.</p><p>"Ok Alan, I'm on my way. Thank you for telling me, you did the right thing."</p><p>"Thanks Virgil I owe you one." Virgil had barley cut the connection -</p><p>"Too right I'm going to kill them! but not before I get my hands on that fucking drug dealer!" Scott's anger flew in a tirade.</p><p>"Scott, if you go in hot headed, they are not going to thank you for it. At least Alan has been sensible and called for help. Just try to calm down." Virgil was trying hard to pacify him, his warm tone radiating peace but concern.</p><p>Scott took a deep breath he was right. "Ok where's John; please tell me he is still <em>actually</em> here?" Scott and Virgil had been so tied up with business and farm their brother's whereabouts had escaped them for a time, they both realised they were going to have to be more vigilant in the future. Virgil quickly ran upstairs and checked. He then flew down the stairs "He's fine in his room, working on some coding/satellite project. I explained we were going out to pick Alan and Gordon up and we would be back in a bit."</p><p>Scott nodded. "Come on we'll take mine it will be faster."</p><p>"What are you implying? That I drive slow?"</p><p>"Well you do drive a Chevy pickup, so yeah of course you do! That and your incessant need to stick to the limits, how you get anywhere on time is beyond me."</p><p>"It's called forward planning." Virgil replied sarcastically as the door slammed behind both of them. the glass vibrating in the wooden frame.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyrano wasn't sure why but he had a sudden instinctual desire to send his daughter on an errand. He felt uneasy having her in the house for some reason, something caused alarm bells to ring in his mind but he couldn't think why. "Tin-tin We are out of vegetables and I would like to make a soup for when the gentleman wakes no doubt, he will be hungry and he will need something filling yet gentle on his stomach."</p><p>"Yes father, I will go to the market now. Is there anything else we need?"</p><p>"Yes, if you could restock on bandages and any pain relief medication you can source."</p><p>Tin-tin grabbed her basket and bag before kissing her father on the cheek and heading out the door. Only a few moments later a man walked into the house, he could see Tin-tin's slender frame disappearing in the distance. The man was taller than average man who looked like darkness personified. His face was overshadowed by huge black brows but his head was cleanly shaven as was his chin. He had dark brown eyes with a hooded expression. He wore a simple black robe with elaborate gold embroidery around the hem and the base of his sleeves which almost hid his unusually large hands. The man emanated such a powerful aurora that most people were naturally wary of him even if they couldn't determine why.</p><p>Kyrano came out of the kitchen and nearly dropped the fresh bowl of water he was carrying, it sloshed precariously over the bamboo mat. "Ah brother! I did not expect you to visit today."</p><p>The man played along. "I heard that you had found a stray to take care of Kyrano and thought I would see if I could be of service." He replied in that rich deep timbered voice that was enough to make Kyrano take a natural step backwards.</p><p>Kyrano knew his brother had abilities, abilities that could aid Mr. Tracy but he also knew his brother was a cold and sinister man who would not grant this favour lightly. He always wanted something in return. Where Kyrano was light itself, his brother was corrupted by darkness. Kyrano knew he had no choice; if he did not convince his brother to help, Jeff would die. Better to live today and worry about the implications later. Kyrano let his brother follow him through into his bedroom where Jeff was on the bed. "I found him in the jungle, he crashed his plane and has a severe leg injury and a raging fever." Kyrano placed the bowl on the bedside cabinet and stood aside to let his brother assess the man's injuries.</p><p><em>Hmm</em> thought the brother. <em>Strong chiseled jaw, broad frame and easily six foot, this man was a man of stature. He wondered who he was and how we came to be here?</em> "Has he spoken to you Kyrano?"</p><p>"No, he has not maintained consciousness long enough." <em>Hmm a great pity.</em></p><p>"Any Identification on him?"</p><p>"No." Kyrano inherently glancing away before quickly making direct eye contact again but it was too late.</p><p>"Kyrano do not try to fool me. Show me what you found." The man's voice remained calm but gone were the brown eyes, now replaced with a deep amber light that penetrated Kyrano's mind. He tried to resist, moaning in pain as he did so but his hand was already slipping into his robe pocket against his will. He produced the ID and surrendered it subserviently. Just like that the amber faded and Kyrano couldn't remember producing the ID.</p><p>"Jeff Tracy, CEO of Tracy industries." <em>Hmm, this man may be worth my time after all, he could be of use to me in the future.</em> <em>Fancy one of the world's most wealthy and influential men falling into my grasp! </em>He didn't care to ease Jeff's suffering but he did care about his money and what it could buy as well as the advanced aerodynamic technology he could get his hands on. He pocketed the ID. it would be useful at a later date. He raised his hands over the leg wound and closed his eyes. The leg bone was chipped and septic. He did a brief scan in general. No other major injuries but he must have been missing for some time, for he was weak and under nourished. He dropped his hands quickly and turned to Kyrano.</p><p>"He has chipped the bone hence why it was septic but the fragment appears to have exited the wound now so it will heal. Keep him off the leg for a week and use this salve and he will be well."</p><p>"Thank you, Brother," Kyrano bowed low.</p><p>The imposing man swept from the room "I will be back in two weeks to check on him."</p><p>Kyrano nodded, the man made his exit without pleasantries. Kyrano breathed a sigh of relief before hurrying back to his patient. He removed the bandage and liberally applied the salve before bandaging it afresh again. He then mopped Jeff's brow with cool water. Jeff had stopped moaning some time ago and now just lay motionless again. Kyrano hoped the salve would relieve his suffering soon, he was amazed by the man's obvious strength.</p><p>The sound of the front door opening disturbed him from his vigil. Before he could get up his daughter's head poked around the corner. She placed the fresh medical supplies on the bedside table next to the bowl. "How is he?"</p><p>"He seems calmer but otherwise no change, his temperature is still high." Just then Kyrano noticed Jeff's hand twitch. He looked to his face and saw his eyes flutter. Tin-Tin looked at her father in excitement and came to sit next to him. "Mr. Tracy?" Kyrano asked tentatively.</p><p>A couple of blinks then steel grey eyes looked back at Kyrano. Jeff focused on a kindly gentleman and a young girl both looking at him intently. He realised he was lying in a double bed under some white sheets. The room was sparsely furnished with bamboo furniture and plain walls. There were a few pieces of art hung up that looked oriental in design. Jeff was confused. <em>The man called him Mr. Tracy is that who he was? Why did he ache so much?</em> There was a burning pain in his leg which almost felt pleasantly numb and his throat felt parched. He realised he was thirsty. He tried to speak but found he couldn't. He coughed. The man at the edge of the bed quickly got a glass of water and gently lifted Jeff's head so he could take a sip. Once he had finished, he was gently set down again on the pillow. "Thank you." he managed to rasp.</p><p>Tin-Tin thought she detected an American accent. Luckily. Tin-Tin felt it was best to introduce themselves. "Mr. Tracy, my name is Tin-Tin and this is my father Kyrano. We found you in the jungle it appears your plane may have crashed, you were badly injured so we brought you home."</p><p>"You are welcome to stay as long as you need." Added Kyrano.</p><p>Jeff took a minute to process what he had been told, he felt exhausted and their words took awhile to sink in. Especially when he couldn't stop thinking the odour emanating off of him. A mixture of excess sweat, body odour and a sickly-sweet herby smell cloying in the air. How could they tolerate sitting so close? He felt embarrassed by his condition, especially in front of the young girl. The pain made him want to curl up in agony and he ached all over. He was a hot as furnace too! Then his thoughts changed as his mind focused on thoughts other than his physical condition. <em>Why was I in a plane? Come to think of it why don't I know my name, they called me Mr. Tracy. Maybe I hit my head?</em></p><p>They watched him patiently as he gathered his thoughts. "Where am I?" was the first question out of his mouth.</p><p>"Malaysia" replied Kyrano.</p><p>"Oh" <em>well that didn't help! Especially when I'm not even sure where I come from anyway. </em>He turned to get a better look at them.</p><p>"How do you know my name?"</p><p>"I found your plane, it had your ID card in it"</p><p>"Why can't I remember?" Jeff pondered quietly.</p><p>"You can't remember who you are!" Tin-tin said shocked.</p><p>"Not a damn thing. I guess I hit my head?"</p><p>"We are not sure Mr. Tracy, we found you on the jungle floor. It is possible you could have hit your head." Tin-Tin surmised.</p><p>Before he could slip off to sleep again, Kyrano helped Jeff to the bathroom so he could relieve himself. Jeff felt so weak and his leg throbbed every time he tried to place it on the floor so he had to hop holding onto Kyrano who was stronger than he looked, reflected Jeff. Once he was settled back in bed Tin-Tin came back in to keep him company whilst Kyrano left to prepare some supper. She managed to get a little snack of plain biscuits to line his stomach so he could take some painkillers. Jeff tried to stay awake, he had many questions but as soon as the sheets were tucked back up and he was settled into the pillows he slipped away again. Tin-Tin made sure the water was within his reach before withdrawing to assist her father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott had got them there in minutes and pulled up to the curbside before flipping out of the driver's seat and slamming the door. Virgil hurried to keep pace with him debating quickly how best to rein Scott in. This was not going to go well. "Scott remember that conversation we had in the car?" <em>About not going in hardcore, their only young and have been through a lot!</em></p><p>Scott just grunted but slowed his pace to a brisk walk rather than the march he had been on. They reached the grandstand approaching from behind where they wouldn't be seen. They could hear raised voices. Scott put a hand out to motion to Virgil to stop. They paused by some bushes and could just see through a gap. The shadow of the night concealing them from view. Gordon was stood up facing a much taller figure who had his face disguised under a hood. They could see Gordon looked angry over the guys shoulder. Alan was pushed behind him protectively. "Look he said he didn't want any, stop pestering him! I brought some what more do you want?" Gordon's anger was clear in his tone without his voice being raised. The guy changed tactics and appeared to offer something else. Scott had seen enough, he shrugged off Virgil's grip and stormed over. Alan shrunk away at the sight of his face, Gordon remained unfazed - not taking his eye off the current threat.</p><p>"Hey you heard him, back off!" spat Scott as he turned the hooded guy around. He tried to run from Scott but his grip remained firm as he hauled him back from his brother. Virgil grabbed Gordon and Alan in case they decided to split just like their friends had who were currently running in all directions from the park. The guy Scott had hold of tried to punch him before locking arms with Scott, wrestling. Scott feeling all his frustration and own anger of the last few weeks bubbling to the surface lashed out and landed a punch of his own square on the guys jaw. He reeled from the impact but Scott set on him again. He could hear Virgil shouting at him to leave it but he couldn't stop not even when the dealer produced a knife, the sliver blade reflecting white as it glinted in the low street light. There was a short pause before he launched at Scott with an angry yell. Scott dodged the thrust to his midriff before grabbing the arm with the knife and kicking in the guy's knee from behind so he folded onto the floor. Virgil desperately wanted to help but he knew the likelihood of them both getting stabbed would be higher in the confusion. Scott was on top pressing the man into the dirt, smacking the dealer's wrist against the floor several times - hard but he still had a grip like steel. Somehow, he managed to roll Scott on his back and for a terrifying moment the tables were reversed and Scott was staring at the knife point heading for his chest. Gordon freed himself from Virgil and sprinted across to where they were furiously fighting in the dust. Virgil yelled after Gordon, still clinging to Alan. Meanwhile Scott strained with all his might against the impending knife (grunting as he did so with the effort) but one of his hands slipped and got slashed, he yelled in pain, it giving him that last push of adrenaline to bring his legs up to push his assailant off of him but not before Gordon grabbed the dealer and with more strength then Scott thought he was capable of dragged the much larger man off of Scott by his hoodie and twisted the guys wrist, making him yell in pain and drop the knife from his now limp forearm which he cradled close to his chest. "Shit, I think you broke it you bastard!"</p><p>"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! DROP THE WEAPON AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD BEFORE I SHOOT!"</p><p>The guy immediately dropped to his knees and put his one good arm up in surrender sensing defeat before the local sheriff and an officer grabbed him. He cried out when they grabbed his arms to arrest him, Gordon had obviously done some damage. The dealer spat at Scott on the floor as they took him away. Scott shakily pulled himself up before his brothers rushed over, he managed to get into a sitting position cradling his hand. Virgil grabbed his handkerchief and pressed it to the wound hard. The blood pooled through. Alan was white with shock; this was their fault! Gordon looked guilty and concerned.</p><p>The police chief came over. She was in her late forties, her long black dreads tied in a ponytail over her shoulder, her hair just starting to grey at the roots, fading into her complexion. She had a stern face but warm brown eyes. She was well known in this tight knit community. "Are you hurt?" She looked at Scott.</p><p>"The knife slashed my hand while I was trying to protect myself, I won't bleed out but it hurts like a -."</p><p>"Better call for an ambulance just in case." – she started to radio.</p><p>"No seriously Maggie its ok thank you!" Scott looked horrified at the thought. Maggie was the local sheriff and had been a very good friend of their mothers, she knew all the boys and had watched them grow up. She was still cut up over her friends' sudden death and pitied the boys, especially when Scott called to say their dad had then gone missing too, it was tragic. She had the first aid kit in her hand as she bent down and asked to look at Scott's injury, reluctantly he let her take his hand. "Now why don't you boys tell me what happened?" She gently turned his palm upward and prized the handkerchief off (Scott winced and hissed, flinching at the removal of the cloth) "Sorry" she grimaced apologetically. She continued to assess and treat the injury.</p><p>"One of you better start talking" She demanded as she looked up at them briefly. She knew it was unlikely Scott was here at the beginning, he was the responsible one. He usually got into trouble protecting the younger ones, she knew from experience and his parents stories of their children's antics.</p><p>Gordon braved it. "Alan and I had come to meet some friends, we were minding our own business when that guy came over and started hassling us, asking us if we wanted some happy pills. We said no but he was really pressuring us so I gave in and brought some just to get rid of him." Maggie stiffened mid sterile stripping Scott's wound. Gordon pretended not to notice and continued. "Anyway it didn't work and he really started badgering Alan after identifying he was the youngest so I stood up for him and told the guy to back off but he wasn't listening and kept intimidating him to try and force him to buy."</p><p>"Then I saw what was happening and confronted the guy and well he brought a knife to a fist fight." Scott surmised. Maggie had finished gently bandaging his hand. She offered hers to lift him up by his good one. He stood up a little shaky but held it together brushing the dirt off of him as he rose with his good hand.</p><p>The other officer was hanging back surveying the empty bottles on the table.</p><p>"Right; Gordon you give me those drugs please, did he say what they were?"</p><p>"No" mumbled Gordon as she placed them in an evidence bag.</p><p>"Please tell me you two weren't drinking?"</p><p>They wouldn't make eye contact with her. She sighed.</p><p>"Boys I don't know what we are going to do here, this is a mess. I know things are tough for you right now but you've got to stay out of trouble. Your parents would be so worried."</p><p>They all looked dejected at this. Maggie felt for them, she really did and she knew Scott would be berating himself already for his brother's behaviours. It certainly wouldn't happen again on his watch. He was just like his father. Maggie felt guilty for not checking on Jeff herself, she had been overwhelmed with her own grief for Lucy and swamped at work lately. She made a note to check in on the boys more regularly until Jeff returned, she owed it to Lucy to see that they were safe.</p><p>"Ok, seeing as you two admitted your behaviour and it's a first time offense - under exceptional circumstances I can issue a on the spot fine of $500 each or 40 hours community service, it stays on your record for twelve months and provided you pay up now and don't re-offend in those twelve months." Alan gulped. Gordon was worried about the impact it might have on his career but it was better than the alternative. He nodded.</p><p>"They will pay the fee's ASAP won't you boys." Scott spoke for them. It was not a question but a statement. Again, they both nodded their agreement.</p><p>"Now Gordon buying the drugs was a stupid thing to do but I know you meant well, luckily for you your still classed as a minor in regards to drug use so you should be protected and void of possession charges, but there may still be some element of community service. You need to be more careful if these had been a higher class you would have still been looking at prosecution thankfully this is low grade stuff." He breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Scott, I'm afraid yours Is a bit more difficult you may get charged with assault."-</p><p>"But!"</p><p>"Hear me out. He's likely to file for assault but you should be able to claim defense of both your underage brothers and yourself but you'll need a damn good lawyer but luckily for you your dad knows one. I suggest you look him up."</p><p>"Now I need you all to come down the station to give statements, then I suggest you go to the hospital to get your injury treated and then the medical records can be used in evidence." Alan eyed the police car nervously.</p><p>"Don't worry you haven't won yourself a ride this time, follow us in your car and I'll meet you there ok?"</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>They trudged back to Scott's car; Scott was just about to get in the driver's seat when he heard a distinct cough from behind. He rolled his eyes and not even looking over his shoulder, tossed Virgil his keys.</p><p>"Thank you." Virgil caught them in one swift motion. Both Gordon and Alan quickly slipped into the back seats, they wanted to be as far away from Scott as possible. They couldn't escape his glare in the rear-view mirror though. They shrank into the seats just like when they were children. They could tell how pissed he was by the fact that he was completely silent. Not good. It was going to be a tense drive to the station, Virgil glanced at them all before putting the radio on his favourite classical station and starting the engine. <em>Oh boy! </em>He thought to himself <em>How was he going to stop the oncoming onslaught?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff woke early the next day. Although his fever had abated, he still felt the deep aches caused by it and his leg was throbbing like crazy. Kyrano had explained he had chipped the bone, it was no wonder he had felt so sick! He managed to grab a glass of water off the table and take a sip himself. Just to be at a normal temperature again was a relief his mind felt sharper but he still had no memory recall. He would just have to take things one step at a time and pray it returned. His stomach felt calmer than it had done which was a relief, he still had a few twinges but he felt confident it would pass and not trouble him again. For now, he seemed safe here which was reassuring. He was lucky this man and his daughter had rescued him and taken him in. He wasn't sure he would have survived otherwise. He sighed and tried to get out of the bed. He needed to visit the bathroom. He tentatively stepped on the floor with his good leg hopping along whilst holding on to the thin mattress for support. He staggered in his weakened state catching the foot of his bad leg; causing him to see white for a brief moment caused by jarring his affected leg. He hissed sharply ("Shit!" <em>that hurt!) </em>as he felt the tissue around the wound tighten, the throbbing intensified again. There was a knock and Kyrano entered.</p><p>"Mr. Tracy! Here let me help you." Kyrano quickly placed himself under Jeff's arm and steered him towards the modest bathroom opposite the bedroom. He was amazed Mr. Tracy was even standing.</p><p>"Thank you, do you mind if I clean up?" Jeff asked.</p><p>"Not at all." Kyrano opened the cupboard in the bathroom and pulled out a fresh fluffy white towel and a new set of bed clothes. it was clear from Mr. Tracy's body language that he was determined to look after himself. This was a man who valued his independence, regardless of his condition. Kyrano pointed to the soap, gave Jeff a razor (in case he wanted one) and showed him how to operate the shower head.</p><p>"Just call if you need help or when you are ready and I will help you back to your room." Jeff looked relieved to be left on his own, he was already embarrassed as to how much Kyrano and his daughter might have seen. He was aware he was a mess but he must have been so much worse before he got here, he could only assume they had bathed him when attending to his wounds.</p><p>"Thank you, how can I ever repay your kindness?" Jeff was humbled by this mans compassionate nature.</p><p>"It is no trouble Mr. Tracy I am just happy you are recovering so well, that is the most important thing to me. We were very worried about you." He smiled.</p><p>"Thank you." Jeff replied but the words just didn't seem to do justice to the complete gratitude he felt towards this man and his daughter. He would find a way to thank them properly.</p><p>Jeff shut the door and took a looked around. There was a small sink basin encased in a worktop with a simple brown unit underneath. A large square mirror on the wall. Jeff was stunned at his appearance in the flickering light. He rubbed a hand against the grey/black bristles and took in his sunken eyes. He looked weak and gaunt but also there seemed to be a great sadness expressed in his eyes and he wasn't sure why. He was almost afraid of what he might discover if his memory did come back, his bodily condition looked to be bad before the accident. He couldn't have gotten into this state within the last couple of days. <em>What on earth could have happened?</em> He started to wonder what kind of life he had experienced before. He noticed some significant old scars to his forearms and his calloused hands, <em>strange afflictions for a businessman to have </em>he reflected as he turned his hands over. He also looked like he was used to hard labour at some point too. Hmmm; he pondered what that might mean.</p><p>He stripped off the shirt that was still damp from his fever and the general humidity of the tropics. He could hear the rain pounding down on the roof above. It was like a monsoon! As his head cleared his shirt he gasped in shock at the sight of his torso. His hands shook slightly as they ran over the freshly sutured wounds across his torso and biceps. The one across his midriff was especially deep and long. He noticed that despite his frail condition it looked like he had some well-defined muscle tone not too long ago, he obviously usually liked to keep himself in shape, which was impressive considering his age (He assumed he was middle aged - having no idea). Looking at the state of him it was going to be a sponge bath, he didn't want to get the wounds too wet. The bruising around his shoulders and across his chest was an intense dark black and purple no wonder it hurt just to breathe; he had really taken a beating he mused. By now he had filled the basin and used the sponge to start tentatively dabbing at his exposed skin whilst trying no to wince as he stretched his injuries when moving. He sat on the edge of the bath to rest his wounded leg. Once satisfied he was clean he then started to shave, lathering up the foam and slicing away at the dense beard.</p><p>When he emerged from the bathroom, clean shaven and dressed he felt like a different man. He didn't feel so weak and sickly which improved his demeanour immeasurably. Just the smell of cleanliness made him feel brighter in himself. In the time he had been in the bathroom the sheets had been changed, the fresh linen soft and comfortable against his skin. Tin-Tin brought in some fresh toasted rolls for breakfast with scrambled eggs that would be gentle on his stomach. She also brought in some coffee which Jeff's face lit up as he caught the aroma. She tried not to gasp at the winning smile he gave her, banishing the sorrowfulness from his eyes as they sparkled in anticipation. Now he had shaven she could see just how handsome he was for an older man. What a jawline! and those cheekbones, so defined! Oh my! He must have had all the girls after him in his youth! She returned his smile with her own.</p><p>"So, tell me a bit about yourself, have you always lived here?" Jeff was keen to get to know his rescuers more as right now they were the only people he vaguely knew. He was very grateful for all they had done. He began to tuck into his breakfast in earnest, he had quite the appetite all of a sudden and the delectable aroma of the coffee had his mouth watering.</p><p>"My family have lived here on the coast for many generations, I used to teach at the local school until my recent retirement. My daughter here hopes to go to university in the near future to study engineering. She completed an apprenticeship with a large aerospace company in Kula Lumpur last year." Kyrano looked proudly at his daughter.</p><p>"I wasn't sure if it was the right career for me but its one of the leading industries to be in right now and I was so pleased to be offered the apprenticeship. The more I learned the more I realised I have a passion for it and I now want to study aeronautical engineering in more detail so I can hopefully secure a worthy position in the industry in the future." She smiled.</p><p>"Wow Tin-Tin what an amazing aspiration to have! What universities are you looking at?" Jeff used the napkin to wipe away the last few crumbs and took a swig of water and painkillers that Kyrano offered.</p><p>"Well at the moment it depends on my savings but I would love to study abroad I should like to see some more of the world and experience different cultures."</p><p>"What about you Kyrano, any plans for your retirement?" Jeff quizzed.</p><p>"No Mr. Tracy; I will simply see where it takes me. I have a fondness for reading and learning, it maybe I choose to study something new like my daughter."</p><p>"You love cooking!" his daughter pointed out.</p><p>He smiled. "It's true cooking is a great passion of mine its nice to have the time to expand on my recipes."</p><p>"Well you are an excellent chef! I know I've only had simple fare so far while I recover but you make it taste exquisite, I can't imagine how good your other recipes are."</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Tracy, you are too kind." Kyrano looked sheepish at the high praise.</p><p>"How are you feeling now Mr. Tracy?" Tin-tin inquired removing the tray with the empty plate and cup.</p><p>"Much better thanks to you and your father, I am sure I would have died without your help and expert care. My leg is still throbbing like mad but its a welcome relief not to be delirious! Hopefully in a couple of days I will feel more like myself and be able to sort something out, I don't want to encroach on your already honourable hospitality."</p><p>"You are welcome Mr. Tracy. Please stay as long as you need, it is no trouble." Kyrano was happy to continue to look after his guest.</p><p>"Yes Mr. Tracy. You must stay at least until you regain your memory or someone finds you." Tin-tin insisted smiling warmly. "If you don't mind me asking what was the last thing you remember?" She was curious to know more.</p><p>"I…. I'm not sure. I woke up in a tree, upside down I think? I was strapped to a chair of some kind, I guess it must have been the pilot's seat from the plane you found. Anyway, I managed to drop out of that before crawling some distance and finding some water (Although I realise now, I shouldn't have drunk it but at the time I was desperate.) Then I remember collapsing where you found me. I recall you offering me water and trying to wake me but that's it. Right now, you are the only people I know." Tin-tin placed a reassuring hand on top of Jeff's.</p><p>"I'm sure your memory will come back in time." voiced Kyrano. He could see Mr. Tracy's eyes were drifting, the conversation and getting up seemed to have taxed him greatly. "We will leave you in peace for now; you still need to rest and sleep is a great healer. Kyrano placed a few books and the morning copy of the English paper within Jeff's reach for when he felt like it. Jeff did feel tired, Kyrano was right he should try to sleep, he had been through quite an ordeal. His head hit the pillow before they had even left the room. Tin-tin was pleased to see Jeff's features relax, he looked more at peace than yesterday which was a good sign. Her father and herself would continue to take it in turns to check on his temperature at intervals. Kyrano closed the door gently behind them both as they exited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time they got home from the station and then the hospital at around two am, it was safe to say that Scott Tracy was still fuming. So, fuming he wasn't quite ready to let the youngest siblings off the hook despite it being well past all their bed times.</p><p>"Sit" he indicated to the kitchen chairs.</p><p>"Can't we do this in the morning? It's pretty late." Suggested Gordon brazenly.</p><p>"I said sit down." Scott's voice was barely a controlled growl. His whole body was tense and it was clear they would not be done until he said so.</p><p>Gordon rolled his eyes and slunk into the nearest seat, Alan looking like a rabbit trapped in headlights. John had crept down the stairs and was sat in the hall, he wanted to know what this was about. His still had one earpiece in as he crouched onto the step. Virgil had called him to check in on him some hours ago and warned they would be late but he couldn't get to sleep anyway knowing they still weren't home. All Virgil had said was that Gordon and Alan had gone to town and got into a spot of bother but he wouldn't elaborate even when John pushed for answers. John wondered what the hell they had gone and done now, both his youngest brothers could make Loki and Lucifer look like saints on occasion.</p><p>Virgil sat at the head of the table ready to act as intermediary. He was thinking he could do with a stiff drink to get through this but he wasn't sure that was going to set the right tone so he'd just have to manage.</p><p>Scott remained stood, his full height even more intimidating when they were sat down. He leaned forward on the table with his good hand and made eye contact with both of them. "Now I know that it's been a shit time lately, trust me! I really do but that still does not condone this type of behaviour!" <em>Oh boy they were in for a proper dressing down </em>thought Alan. "Now truthfully whose idea was it to go drinking?" Scott was met with silence as he stared at them intently (Gordon just glared at Scott which was a risky tactic Virgil reflected whereas Alan looked at his hands on the table like they were the most interesting thing he had seen all night.)</p><p>"Don't make me ask again, I can assure you I am not in the mood to piss about." He scowled.</p><p>"It was both of – It was Gordon!" they shouted at the same time. Scott knew it wouldn't take long for one of them to grass, these two were as tight as thieves until something went wrong then they would turn on each other. They always did. Scott had known the answer before he asked, he just wanted to hear them say it, you could always guarantee Gordon would be the one to lead Alan astray but occasionally Alan did surprise them with his own foolish ideas. Gordon glowered at Alan who tried to avoid his eye contact.</p><p>Scott folded his arms critically. "Where did you get the drink? who brought it for you?"</p><p>"No one! we took it from dad's cabinet in the lounge." Alan replied. Scott made a mental note to ditch the few remaining bottles in that cabinet. Liquor had caused enough damage in this family of late, there would be no more temptation.</p><p>"So, you started drinking here then milled your way into town before drinking some more and winding up as drug dealer bait. What if something <em>had</em> happened to you? You didn't even tell me or Virgil where you were, you could have been hurt and we wouldn't have even known!" Scott looked pained as his voice lost its edge.</p><p>Scott realised this was the crux of his anger, the fear that something bad could have happened to them on his watch. He was angry at himself for dropping the ball and not checking in with them. He had got too caught up in finding dad and the business. He almost hadn't made it in time when his brothers needed him. Something terrible had almost happened again! Hadn't this family suffered enough? It caused him to pause while he re-evaluated the conversation he wanted to have. He wanted to tell them they were idiots, that they should have known better but he knew that would only drive a wedge between them and mean that they wouldn't confide in him when they needed to in the future. They needed to understand the enormity of their actions in a way that didn't alienate them from him. He needed to play it smart.</p><p>"Alan, go with Virgil to bed. We'll talk about this more in the morning when we're more rested." Alan looked relieved. Gordon stood to leave.</p><p>"Not so fast, I'm not done with you yet." Scott took a seat himself as the other two left. The wooden chair scraping across the tiled flagstone floor as he did so. John had already run back upstairs when he heard his brothers' approach.</p><p>Scott gazed at Gordon intently. Gordon remained closed off, arms folded and defensive. "Tell me why you did it Gordon?" Scott asked softly. "I want to understand. Did you think the drink and the night out with the lads would numb the pain?"</p><p>Gordon shifted uncomfortably, why couldn't he just shout at him and send him to bed? God! He didn't want this conversation. Scott waited patiently. It was taking all his control. Gordon couldn't avoid Scott looking at him any longer.</p><p>"I…. I felt trapped ok? isolated. It's like we're all trapped in this bubble of grief! This house was a home, now it feels like an empty shell with the faint echoes of memories that can be heard if you press your ear to it hard enough. Its oppressive. When does it end Scott? When can we pick up those relationships again without the hurt or the gut-wrenching pain associated with it? No one laughs anymore, there's no lightness - no fun to fight against the overwhelming sorrow that fills this house. I want to remember the good times and the humour without feeling guilty for making you all hurt at the memories." Gordon looked at his hands open on the table before glancing up. "I just wanted to be free for a bit you know? Meet up with some guys and just joke about shit and have a good time. If I was posted that's just what I'd be doing. I just I can't cope with it here Scott. I want to be back in my unit, serving and making a difference, keeping myself busy. I am really sorry about tonight and I feel awful you got hurt." He looked at his brother's bandaged hand.</p><p>Scott leaned back and looked at his brother. He understood that desire to be back with his other family, the military one. Scott turned over his hand appraising it thoughtfully. "Well you can quit feeling awful about my hand, you've got me out of paper pushing at least two weeks. I've got a decent excuse now." he grinned his most playful smile, his right eyebrow quirked upwards. Gordon chuckled softly in spite of himself.</p><p>Scott continued. "I know what you mean about being on leave stuck trying to cope with this the civilian way. Its hard. I would much rather be getting my kicks out in the air with the lads but I'd just be running from my responsibilities. The daily drills, tasks, manoeuvres – barely any time to eat or drink, so knackered you long for that shut eye so much everything else just gets drowned out. I'd not be giving myself time to deal with the grief and it would only fester to resurface later. Then there's our family here that need us Gordon. We should try and be present for them in this time. We need to stick together to see it through."</p><p>Gordon sighed. "I guess." He sat spinning a bottle top across the table.</p><p>"Right. You promise me no more underage drinking and no dragging our little brother along for the ride, he doesn't need corrupting when he's already so good at It himself. I said earlier that I wanted you to pay the fine but actually I want you to do the community service."</p><p>"What!" Gordon groaned.</p><p>"You heard me I don't think 500 dollars is enough of a hit to your conscience. You need to understand there are consequences to your actions. Community service will do you a bit of good and give you less time for trouble which I like the sound of."</p><p>"Of course, you do!" Gordon rolled his eyes. "What gives you a right to decide?" questioned Gordon.</p><p>"After the shit you got me into tonight it only seems fair."</p><p>"So, your guilt tripping me now?"</p><p>"No but you can humour your big brother and do as your told." Scott stood up. "Your dismissed."</p><p>Gordon mock saluted him before heading upstairs.</p><p>"Oh, and Gordon?" He froze with his back to Scott.</p><p>"If Alan has a hangover and vomits after his little adventures, you'll be playing nursemaid and janitor."</p><p>"For fuck's sake" Gordon grumbled as he dragged himself up the stairs. He thought he'd got off lightly now he wasn't so sure….</p><p>Virgil gave him a wink as he passed him at the bottom of the hall. Virgil was proud; from what he had heard Scott had handled the situation beautifully. He headed into the kitchen to find Scott grabbing some water and some painkillers. "You ok?"</p><p>"Yeah. How the hell did mum and dad manage five of us?" Scott leaned on the counter. "I gonna be grey before I'm thirty." Scott moaned.</p><p>Virgil laughed. "I have no idea but for what its worth you handled that really well. It was a tough conversation to have."</p><p>"Thanks. I just hope they don't do it again. I'm going to have fun explaining this to my captain." Scott gestured to his hand but Virgil knew he was concerned about the police case against him. Scott had an excellent record and had worked his way through the ranks quickly at a young age, he didn't want this to mar him professionally.</p><p>"I'm sure he will understand, you were protecting your brothers; that has to count for something in regards to your character." Virgil tried to reason.</p><p>"Oh, I don't regret the fight, I'd do it again in a heartbeat! No asshole's going to try and intimidate my brothers into drugs and get away with it." The hot flash of anger surfaced in his blue eyes momentarily but it faded as quickly as it came.</p><p>"Right. Are you coming up to bed?" Virgil asked.</p><p>"Well shit! would you look at that! Its three am! No wonder I'm beat!"</p><p>Scott locked the backdoor as Virgil got the lights and they headed up the stairs weary from the day's events. Scott fell on the bed not even bothering to get undressed. He was asleep before he hit the pillow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott could hear hammering in the distance, he groaned, rolled over and ignored it. Then the door smacked open, bouncing back off the wall as a blonde whirlwind ran in and snapped the curtains open. The sunlight burned Scott's retinas as he delved further into his pillows.</p><p>"Scott Damnit! Get up will you!" John shouted exasperated.</p><p>"What's up?" Slurred Scott.</p><p>"Well there's a Taxi coming down the driveway and I'm pretty sure Grandma is in it!"</p><p>"Fuuuccckk!" Scott bolted upright before wincing and cradling his hand. It was all coming back to him last night…. the boys… drinking… the fight. He'd forgotten Grandma was coming today! He scrambled out of bed at a rate of knots. He glanced down and realised he was still wearing his red dirt, dust stained clothes from yesterday. He swore again as John threw a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt at him with a grin. He knew it wasn't funny but - it kind of was. He'd never seen Scott so flustered in his life. His hair was stuck at all angles and he'd already buttoned up his shirt wrong twice before he realised what he was doing.</p><p>"You can stop grinning! Where the hell are your brothers?"</p><p>"I banged on all the doors on the way here, Virgil said he would get them ready."</p><p>"Well go check! you know Virgil's a heavy sleeper he's probably dropped back again!"</p><p>John's face blanched as he realised Scott was right before running out of the room. He heard the doorbell as he crossed the landing. Scott had one leg in his fresh jeans now, jumping up and down to shimmy into them quicker. The doorbell went again. By the time he had done up his belt and folded down his collar his grandma had used her own key to open the back door.</p><p>"Hello?" She cautiously called from the kitchen (No one ever used the front door in this house). She peered over her glasses. The kitchen still had plates from last night on the counter but the table was clear, where were they all? It was nearly eleven thirty! she'd made sure she wasn't too early. She started to walk towards the lounge to look out of the window, abandoning her suitcase by the back door as she did so. Maybe they were all out on the farm and she missed them on the way in?</p><p>The living room looked fairly tidy apart from the old patchwork quilt blanket that spilled on the floor from the brown leather couch. Grandma picked it up and folded it neatly before setting it down on the back of the couch which was set against the paneled wall. The coffee table had a few of the lad's devices sprawled across it, she wasn't sure who owned what. Her eyes roamed over the walls seeking her favourite pictures of her son, his wife and their boys. She tried not to well up at the sight of Lucy in the photo taken last Christmas. She was mid snow fight with the boys and Jeff had just crushed a snowball in her face. Frozen in time she gasped at Jeff her blue green eyes full of joy. Each of the boy's faces captured somewhere between mid-shock and amusement. Well except for Gordon and Alan who were engrossed in their own snowball fight just in front of their mom and dad. Alan was running for his dear life across the front of the scene and Gordon was slightly out of focus as he chased him down. Scott was crouched down with his arm around their old Golden retriever Bertie smiling at his family's shenanigans. John peeked over a massive bank of snow that he had been using for protection and Virgil was stood, snowball forgotten in hand. It was her favourite picture. She tried not to weep, her husband Grant had been the one to capture it. She sniffed; she promised she would be strong for Jeff and the boys. They didn't need her crying. There was a bang on the stairs which made her jump.</p><p>Scott crashed down missing the last step and almost breaking his neck in his rushed decent. He skidded into the kitchen before seeing his grandma's suitcase. He took a deep breath and walked into the lounge.</p><p>"Grandma!" Scott rushed over to give her a hug and stooped to give her a kiss. All the boys exceeded her height now. "How was your journey, can I get you a drink?"</p><p>"It was fine thank you and I'll have a coffee please. Where is everyone else?" Grandma asked as she sat in the old armchair.</p><p>"Erm I don't know actually; I was just checking my emails and time ran away with me." Scott called over his shoulder as he poured out the hot water and busied himself with the coffee. He shouted in his best commanding voice "Guys! Grandma's here why don't you come down!"</p><p>Scott slammed the spoon on the counter with a bit more force than needed. It bounced on the floor. Dammit! He was nervous. He had meant to get up early to plan how to discuss this with his grandma and now she was here and there was no time! How on earth was he meant to tell her his dad, her son had been missing for four days? John hurried into the room. "Where are they?" hissed Scott under his breath.</p><p>"Well Gordon is with Alan in the bathroom…. it's pretty bad. Virgil is trying to get Alan to take some meds and water." John whispered. <em>Well that's just great! </em>Thought Scott. "Right take this to grandma." Scott thrust the mug at him.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No but's - go! I'll be there in a minute!"</p><p>"What do I do if she asks about dad?!" squeaked John.</p><p>"Tell her he's gone away somewhere and that I'll explain once I've seen to Alan."</p><p>Scott ran off before John could utter another word. He shuffled around the corner. "Grandma!" his face lit up with a smile as he saw her.</p><p>Scott got to the top of the stairs out of breath. He could hear the dry retching from where he stood. As he approached Virgil was stood outside leaning on the banister with his legs crossed at the ankles.</p><p>"How bad is he?" Scott questioned.</p><p>More vomiting sounds and a faint cry.</p><p>Virgil just looked at Scott out the corner of his eye, whilst Scott rolled his. "For fucks sake today of all days!" Scott looked stressed. He peeked around the door. To his satisfaction Gordon was cleaning up and nursing Alan as Scott had asked. Scott looked back at Virgil surprised.</p><p>"You said it was Gordon's responsibility, I only made sure Alan was given some meds and reminded Gordon of his duties."</p><p>"Its ok buddy, get it all out. Trust me give it an hour and you'll feel so much better for it. Then a nice greasy breakfast will sort you right out." Alan hurled into the toilet again. Gordon wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Maybe not the breakfast then." Gordon added.</p><p>"Have you got this?" Scott gestured to them.</p><p>Virgil just nodded not bothering to move from his position outside the open door.</p><p>Scott gently rubbed Alan's back. "It's alright Allie, I know it doesn't feel like it but Gordon's right. It will pass."</p><p>"I'm never drinking again." Alan replied weakly. Scott raised himself up throwing a knowing look at Virgil <em>(Haven't we all heard that before?)</em> Virgil chuckled despite of it all. If they didn't laugh today, they'd cry. Scott made to leave but Virgil grabbed his good arm. Scott looked at him confused.</p><p>"Your hair" Scott pushed past Gordon and looked in the mirror. Oh, wow what a mess! He quickly ran the tap and tried to smooth it down with some water. It would have to do.</p><p>Meanwhile in the lounge John was regretting getting up early, if he had stayed in his room like the others, he wouldn't be trying to make small talk with his grandmother who was quite obviously noticing something was off. She sipped her coffee with a measuring gaze directed solely on him. He was just debating prank calling his own phone when Scott walked back in. He sat back in relief.</p><p>"Sorry Grandma, Alan woke up feeling a bit rough this morning, I just had to go and check on him." Scott sat down on the sofa next to John.</p><p>"Oh no! is he ok? Does he need anything?"</p><p>"It's ok grandma, Gordon is keeping him company he'll be fine."</p><p>"Well if your sure…." She wasn't convinced. Both the boys looked strained and tired. Something was wrong here. Where was that son of hers for starters? Surely, he hadn't gone back to work already, he wasn't ready.</p><p>"Look Grandma I have to tell you something and well there's no easy way to say it but I need you to promise me that you'll hear me out. Let me get to the end, then I will answer any questions you may have." Scott lent forwards his forearms resting on his knees, hands awkwardly clasped together.</p><p>She set down her coffee and jumped off the chair with more agility than Scott had seen her muster in years. She had pulled her hand towards him before he had even had a chance to move it. "What on earth happened!" She turned his hand over and saw the old blood that had seeped through the heavy bandage. <em>Crap! </em>Scott internalised. He had just got the balls to say what he needed to say then the moment was ruined by his stupidity.</p><p>"It's nothing I just cut myself."</p><p>"It doesn't look like nothing, what's got into you boys? Is there anything else I should know?" she frowned. <em>How could so much happen in less than a week?</em></p><p>"Please Grandma sit down and I'll explain everything." Scott pleaded. Now she knew something was wrong her eldest grandson never pleaded with anyone. She did as she was told. John was back to tapping his leg anxiously and twisting his hands together. He was nervous, he didn't like conflict. Grandma was definitely worried now.</p><p>Scott sighed <em>How the fuck do I begin? </em>"Grandma, Dad has been struggling since…. Well you know…. We tried to talk to him, get him to come out with us but he said he just wanted to be alone. So, we gave him space but called a doctor for advice. He talked to dad and dad obviously also told him he just needed time and space. So, the Doctor advised us it was quite normal after such a trauma and signed dad off work." Scott's palms had gone sweaty, the additional perspiration causing his wound to burn painfully.</p><p>"Grandma there's no easy way to say this and that's why we wanted to tell you in person but dad…. dad left and he hasn't come back." Scott delivered the news in the kindest way he could. He didn't have to tell her he had a breakdown. Not yet anyway. She looked so small sat in that armchair stock still, her expression unreadable. The old grandfather clock chimed twelve as the uncomfortable silence continued to chasm between them all. John couldn't take it anymore, he jumped up and embraced his grandmother. She remained unyielding for a moment before suddenly collapsing under the weight of her grandson and hugging him fiercely back. He perched himself on the arm of the chair and released his grip. He looked devastated. "We're so sorry Grandma we wanted to tell you but so much has happened lately we didn't want you to worry, we hoped we could find him and bring him back before causing you more pain." A silent tear slipped down his cheek.</p><p>"Dad took off in the plane, he didn't say where he was going but we figured he just needed to clear his head. We tried to contact him but he'd left his phone here. We honestly thought he would come back." Scott supplied morosely.</p><p>Grandma's voice was shaky. "How long has he been gone?"</p><p>"Four days. I traced his plane to the Pacific Ocean not far from Malaysia and Indonesia. I've filed a missing persons report and been working with the local embassies to try and set up a search but they haven't been very forthcoming. I got dad's friend Captain Taylor to fly out with a squad but they couldn't find anything. If nothing has come up by the end of the week, I'm heading out there myself and will finance our own rescue mission if we have to."</p><p>Grandma was crying she couldn't hold it in anymore. She'd been lost since Grant died her life was empty at home without his presence, she had wanted to be strong and go home to give her son time to process his own loss with his family. Then she realised she just felt lonely and hoped her son may have her at his for a time, at least being around her grand kids would bring her comfort and save her from the loneliness. She realised she had been seeking reassurance by coming here being with people who knew exactly how much she had lost but now, now her only son was gone too! it was too much to bear. He must have been so depressed to just leave his sons like this, he couldn't have been well at all. She knew he had wanted space and Jeff had always known his own mind, there was no telling him when he had decided on a course of action. Her thoughts were broken by John offering her a box of tissues which she gratefully accepted with a shaky hand.</p><p>"You boys have been on your own all this time?" She looked at them in concern.</p><p>"It's ok Grandma, Scott has been looking out for us all and we are all adults. We can manage." John replied.</p><p>"But you shouldn't have too! Not while I'm still here! why didn't you ask for help Scott?" She looked hurt and Scott felt guilty, despite his best intentions he had upset her. It had been his overall decision not to tell her.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. We … I was just trying to protect you, losing grandpa…. We knew you'd be suffering enough and I really didn't want to worry you if Dad did come home after a while anyway and then you were delayed so I thought we'd just wait a little longer….it's not something I wanted to tell you over the phone." He swallowed uncomfortably.</p><p>"In the future promise me you'll tell me right away." He nodded.</p><p>"Now where are the rest of my grandsons?" At that point Virgil took it as his cue to enter followed by Gordon and a sickly pale looking Alan.</p><p>"Oh, my Alan! Your poor boy, you should be in bed!" She tried to get up again.</p><p>Virgil headed over and patted her arm. "Its ok grandma. He's not sick as such…. Just drank something that didn't agree with him." <em>There! that wasn't exactly a lie! Closer they could stick to the truth the better</em>. Scott's look said he approved. One mess at a time.</p><p>Alan caught a whiff of the fresh coffee which had him running out of the room to the downstairs toilet. "Excuse me." apologised Gordon as he dutifully left to see if his brother had made it in time.</p><p>"Right I want to know everything that's happened since the funeral." She sat up straighter in her chair.</p><p>Virgil looked worried; Scott looked anxious. They were going to be here for a while. John was glad for once that he wasn't the eldest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff was getting stronger, by the second day since waking from his fever his full appetite had returned and he was bright and alert. He had even been able to join Tin-tin and Kyrano in the living room, his leg propped on a foot stool whilst sat in a chair for short periods.</p><p>Jeff wasn't sure what it was about Kyrano but they seemed to have an instant connection. Both of them thrived in each other's company. On the surface they seemed so different and with not knowing Jeff's history it was hard to determine if they had anything in common but it didn't seem to affect them in the slightest. Kyrano had been trying to teach Jeff Congkak, a strategy game in which the aim of the game is to get as many shells into your 'storehouse' as you can. It was safe to say Jeff was addicted and determined to beat Kyrano. A clearly competitive but good-natured dynamic was forming between the two men.</p><p>"Right take me through it again Kyrano, I'm still confused at points." Jeff frowned in concentration through the reading glasses he had borrowed off of Kyrano.</p><p>Kyrano gestured to the board that had seven holes on each side and two larger holes on the outer edges. "We each have a side of the board closest to us with seven houses and one large storehouse each at the end. Each 'house' has seven shells in. The storehouse to left of you is yours and the aim is to get all the shells into it first or more than your opponent." Kyrano adjusted the board so it was within Jeff's reach. "When it's your turn you can pick any of your houses and grab all the shells; you then deposit each one in a clockwise motion into each of the houses except your opponent's store house."</p><p>"But I can put one in my storehouse?"</p><p>"If you pass it on your turn then yes. If you your last shell lands in one of your houses you may take another turn by scooping up another set of your stones and 'sowing' them. if you land in an empty house on your side, you can then take my shells opposite and place them in your storehouse. If you land in one of my empty houses, you miss a turn."</p><p>"Ok, ok! I've got it this time I'm sure!" Jeff flipped the coin Kyrano had given him. "You call it" Jeff instructed.</p><p>"Tails"</p><p>"Well would you look at that! alright then you first." Jeff gestured at the board.</p><p>Tin-tin smiled at the two men engrossed in the game across the room. Mr. Tracy would be lucky to beat her father, he had played the game in the classroom many times over the years. It was nice to see her father have company. Since their mother's death and returning to his home village he had become very withdrawn and quiet. Jeff was bringing out a playful and companionable side to her father that she had not seen for many years. She hoped that whatever happened with Mr. Tracy they could remain as friends even if it was at a distance. She returned to her laptop and tried to focus on the university applications she was trying to complete. She was applying for the university of London and the university of Tokyo. She hoped one of them would accept her but it was very much dependent on if she could secure at least two of the bursaries she had applied for. She was waiting for an answer any day now and it had been making her very anxious. Jeff was a welcome distraction.</p><p>"Ah I've almost done it!" Jeff exclaimed his face animated in a smile.</p><p>"Don't count your chickens just yet Mr. Tracy" Kyrano replied just as he scooped up another one of Jeff's houses.</p><p>"Oh well; I almost felt like a millionaire!" he chuckled at the irony of his words.</p><p>"Time for some tea I think." Observed Kyrano as he swiftly brought the first stage of their game to an end.</p><p>"I'll get it father." Tin-tin could do with stretching her legs. She headed to the kitchen.</p><p>"Is she still looking at university applications?" Asked Jeff.</p><p>"Yes, but she's worried she may not be able to secure the funding for the course she has her heart set on but she has applied for several bursaries I am confident she will secure at least one."</p><p>"I can imagine her applications were strong contenders." The praise in Jeff tone was clear. He had spoken to Tin-tin about her engineering interests as it was a topic that seems to fascinate him too - although he couldn't explain why. She was already incredibly knowledgeable it would be a waste to let such talent go uncultivated simply because she couldn't afford the fees.</p><p>Kyrano smiled. "My daughter has grown into a beautiful and intelligent woman; I am already proud of her no matter what happens."</p><p>The pride radiating from Kyrano seemed familiar somehow to Jeff like he had experienced that kind of pride before for a child…. A child of his own? But that couldn't be could it? He wouldn't forget he had children surely?... a wife. For some reason he suddenly felt overcome with an overwhelming sense of loss and sadness which was ridiculous; the only thing he'd lost was his damn memory. He frowned and shook his head.</p><p>"Is something wrong Mr. Tracy?" Kyrano looked concerned. For a moment Jeff had looked grief-stricken, his expression pained.</p><p>"I'm not sure, I don't think so…. I thought I might have remembered something but I didn't. Whatever it was has passed."</p><p>"Hmm." Kyrano pondered as Tin-tin set the tray down on the coffee table next to them. "Thank you"</p><p>Tin-tin nodded and settled down again, she had come back in just as Jeff seemed to experience some sort of brief episode. Whatever it was must have been awful, there had been such sadness in his eyes. Even if it was only fleeting; something had haunted him.</p><p>"Maybe now you are recovering we ought to think about contacting the embassy to see if anyone is looking for you? I am sure you are being missed." Kyrano said gently.</p><p>"I'm not sure…I'm not sure I'm ready yet. I… I don't know why; I can't explain it. Maybe just a couple more days till I'm more mobile?" Jeff tried to cover his anxieties that he could suddenly feel creeping up on him, ready to expose him. What was this?</p><p>"Very well, only when you are ready. As we said you are more than welcome to stay for as long as you need."</p><p>"Thank you Kyrano you are most kind. Tin-tin you have a wonderful father."</p><p>"I know Mr. Tracy I am very lucky indeed." She smiled over the top of her laptop.</p><p>Jeff returned the smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Would you like to lie down for a while Mr. Tracy, you have coped really well but you must be tired. Your body still has a lot of healing to do". Jeff felt relieved, he didn't want to seem like he needed a way out but Kyrano offering made it seem less like running away but that's exactly what Jeff was itching to do.</p><p>"That would be welcome, I do feel tired all of a sudden." Kyrano lifted the side table away as Jeff leant forwards to get up. He still needed a lot of assistance from Kyrano to stand from sitting but he managed with the staff to get himself across the short distance to what had become his room. Kyrano only checked in to make sure Jeff had managed to get into bed ok before placing Jeff's coffee next to him and leaving.</p><p>He sat upright in the plush pillows nursing his coffee. What on earth was that just now? That torrent of rising despair and anxiety seemly stemming from nowhere but it had to come from somewhere. He was sure he had almost remembered something but as soon as he was on the cusp of realisation it was like his mind had pre-empted him and shut him out like a door caught in the wind that abruptly slams shut. Jeff was confused and anxious as to what he was missing. He only sipped a small amount of coffee. If he actually wanted to sleep, he better not have it all. He settled into the pillows first, initially struggling with the light of the day (Even though the were blinds drawn). Eventually he settled in to a semi restless sleep.</p><p>"I wonder what upset Mr. Tracy so much." Voiced Tin-tin softly when her father returned.</p><p>"I think as he starts to recover physically, he is starting to gain a stronger awareness of his memory loss and the fact it has not yet returned. It was almost like he remembered something but it is important not to push with these things. Time is a great healer." Kyrano reasoned.</p><p>"Well I hope a rest will do him some good at least, he had been making wonderful progress. He was almost panicked by the suggestion of checking in with the embassy." Tin-tin wondered why. A man like Mr. Tracy didn't seem like the fugitive type or a person that would be of a concern to the embassy.</p><p>"Yes, I noticed that too, I think it has less to do with fear of the embassy and more fear of what he may find out about his real life. It must be terrifying not knowing who you are and having to find out from other people second hand. Imagine suddenly finding out you have an immediate family that you know nothing about. Sometimes ignorance is bliss."</p><p>Jeff tossed and turned in bed as he started to visualise a door with mixed feelings of intense curiosity but interceded with trepidation<em>. He was in a long white corridor but there was only one door right at the end. It looked like it was miles away but he could see the jet-black door quite clearly. He looked over his shoulders but there was just another long expanse of corridor. He was the only soul here. He swallowed and took a cautious bare footed step forwards in his borrowed bed clothes. He shakily touched the walls next to him at arm's length, they felt solid and cold. He walked onwards; it seemed the only way to go, that was when he noticed the whispers. He cocked his head as he continued. It sounded like more than one voice but it was hard to tell, they were so quiet and indistinct almost like white noise but he felt that they wanted him to follow. He was drawn further down the corridor, the jet-black door increasing in size, or was it coming closer? The incoherent whispers were getting louder and louder, Jeff realised they were coming from the door. He was now suddenly a stone's throw in front of it. He reached out to place a tentative hand on the ornate Gothic looking knocker, the metal icy to the touch. As soon as he touched it, it was like he had been sucked into a vortex. The whispers thrashed in a frenzy becoming louder and louder as a pain like Jeff had never known shot though his arm and every fiber of his being. He fell back like he was burned, terrified. Whatever was behind that door he didn't want to know! It was full of darkness, despair and self-loathing. The door started to rattle on its hinges the noises sending Jeff into a terror. He couldn't be here when that door opened! He had to get out of here now! He picked himself up and started running, tearing away from the door. Screaming to be let out, the screaming turned to crying, the crying to begging as he hammered on the wall. Please! Please don't make me open it! I've suffered enough…. ENOUGH! LET ME GO!</em></p><p>Tin-tin burst into the room, Kyrano rushing behind her. Jeff was trashing on the bed in pure anguish. He was still asleep but obviously in the throws of some kind of nightmare. "We have to wake him; he'll damage his leg further!" Tin-tin cried.</p><p>"Careful he may lash out! I will try to wake him, stand back a moment." Kyrano quickly reached Jeff's shoulder and placed a hand carefully on him. "Don't make me, don't make me, don't make me." Jeff uttered over and over.</p><p>"Mr. Tracy! Wake up its just a dream, you just need to wake up." Kyrano rubbed his shoulder quickly, he didn't want to shake him awake if he could help it, Jeff was already terrified.</p><p>
  <em>Jeff was on his side curled inwards his hands over his ears and his eyes squeezed shut, he just wanted this to end! The voices continued to entice him towards the door, seeping through his fingers. It took him a few moments to notice a different voice, one that sounded familiar…. "All you need to do is wake up, it is only a dream. Listen to my voice, focus on the sound and open your eyes" ….. Kyrano! The voices hissed like they had been burned at his realisation, the black tendrils retreating from his hands; blowing away to nothing more than dust.</em>
</p><p>Jeff flew forwards eyes wide open, yelling in shock. Kyrano swam before his eyes and he realised he was safe. Kyrano was sat on the edge of the bed, Jeff was reeling he didn't know how to feel or react as the racking sobs took control of him. He tried to force them to stop but he couldn't. "Tin-tin could you see to the lunch I left please?" She nodded and swiftly exited the room; she understood her father was seeking privacy on behalf of poor Mr. Tracy.</p><p>Jeff lay back and looked towards the window, he couldn't bear to have someone witness this weakness, especially when he had no explanation for it. Kyrano sat patiently, a constant but unobtrusive presence which Jeff realised was just the type of comfort he needed. After while the racking sobs stilled as Jeff gained control. He sat up against the headboard.</p><p>"I'm sorry" His voice was fractured. He couldn't look at Kyrano so he focused on the painting behind him instead.</p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry for. You have been through a terrible ordeal; memory loss is a terrifying experience on its own, let alone surviving a plane crash."</p><p>"Its not normal though is it? you must think I'm crazy?" Jeff looked anxious.</p><p>"I think you're a normal man that's experienced extraordinary trauma recently. You are not crazy; your feelings are quite valid." Kyrano replied calmly.</p><p>"They are?" Jeff quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"Tell me what you saw, only if you can. There is no pressure."</p><p>Jeff ran a hand across his face. "I don't remember a lot but there were all these voices and a door, they seemed…... connected somehow - intrinsically linked. When I touched the door, it was like I'd been burned but not in fire; in grief. I ran but I couldn't leave. Then I heard you telling me it was a dream."</p><p>Kyrano was quite for a moment contemplating. "I am no doctor but I think now you're physically recovering your mind is trying to heal too but something is holding you back. Some deep-rooted anxiety or concern. There is not a lot you can do but if you would like I could teach you some mindfulness. I think it would aid your recovery."</p><p>"Mindfulness?" Jeff sounded unconvinced. What even was that?</p><p>"Mindfulness is about feeling the present moment mind, body and soul. It's about learning to be fully aware in the moment but in a non-reactive manner."</p><p>"Like meditating?" Jeff said bluntly still not comfortable with the idea.</p><p>"It can start that way…. but it can become far more intuitive if you are open to the concept. At least have a think about it and if you would like to, we can try it."</p><p>"Ok, I haven't got anything to lose I guess." he shrugged.</p><p>"Good" Kyrano looked pleased. "Right let me go and get your lunch, would you prefer it in here or in the living room."</p><p>"Here would be good, my leg is throbbing."</p><p>Kyrano nodded before turning to exit.</p><p>"Kyrano?"</p><p>"Yes Mr. Tracy?"</p><p>"Thank you for not thinking I'm crazy."</p><p>Kyrano smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was tinkering with the tractor again. It still wasn't ticking over properly and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He had drained the old oil and found the filter was overdue a change, it was full of scum and muck. Virgil then inserted the new one and filled it up with fresh oil, his hands still slick with grime. He slid back under the tractor and did one last check to ensure there were no leaks and the filter was secure before starting the engine. "Damn it!" the noise was still there, he shut the ignition off irritated. Why was nothing simple lately? He threw the rag down in frustration pulling up one of the sleeves that had slipped down on his navy overalls. He took a seat on one of the bales and grabbed a drink, he was sweating from the exertion of getting under the tractor multiple times. He leaned back on the bale one handed, he couldn't believe it had been five days since his father had gone missing. It seemed like a life time ago, there wasn't a day he didn't feel both his parent's absences keenly. He just prayed his father would return soon, the longer a person was missing the less likely they would be found…. He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. He was still reeling from the loss of his mother and grandfather; losing his father would be more than devastating, it would break him. Although Virgil was starting to discover that not knowing the truth was just as torturous. He hated to think he was just sat here whilst his father was stranded alone somewhere, fighting for survival.</p><p>He shook his head; he had come out here to get away from these macabre thoughts that refused to leave him. Usually he would seek solace through his art or musical talents but since mom died his artistic flare seemed to have died with her. He couldn't see the beauty in things the same way that he did. He was sure the feeling would pass in time but right now he just couldn't face bringing the brush to canvas. His creativity had been snuffed out like a candle in the wind. His mother's art was her legacy; a month before she died, she had painted five A2 sized portraits of each of her children. They were simply breath taking. Virgil hoped to be able to paint portraits in that kind of detail; she captured each one of her sons features right from Scott's strong jawline, John's razor-sharp cheekbones, Gordon's mischievous eyes, Alan's handsome but youthful looks and Virgil's honey coloured irises.</p><p>He had taken to playing on the piano most nights but he couldn't concentrate on his favourites, choosing to free style in his own compositions instead. Most nights since the accident his hands ghosted the keys his mother once played, helping him feel closer to her. It didn't relieve the pain but it did bring some comfort to him. The only trouble was his sadness flowed from him in a melancholy melody, enough to bring his grandmother to tears last night so he didn't think he would be playing again for a while either. He didn't want his feelings to add to the sadness his family already felt. Hopefully in time it would become less raw for them all.</p><p>He stood up and walked back towards the tractor. "Hey, need a hand?" Gordon strolled into the barn, the light outside obscuring his features in shadow at the entrance, the sun brought out the red hues in his hair.</p><p>"Yeah; that would be welcome thank you." Virgil picked up a spanner ready to adjust the tappets, if that wasn't the problem then it was most likely the one of the tappets, values or even the camshaft that could be damaged - which would be an absolute ball ache to repair. Gordon rolled up his sleeves.</p><p>"Don't want some overalls? This could get messy." Virgil pointed to some hanging up nearby.</p><p>"Nah doesn't matter if I get dirty does it?" Gordon thought his parents weren't here to scold him anyway. What he wouldn't give for mum to shout at him for getting oil on his clothes again.</p><p>"I don't think Grandma would agree with you." Virgil smiled.</p><p>"Hmmm, good point!" Gordon snatched a pair off the hooks.</p><p>***********************************************************************************************</p><p>"Look I've been on hold for the last thirty minutes; I'm just trying to determine if there have been any additional developments in my father's missing persons case." Scott explained in barely restrained frustration. It had been like this all morning. Phone call after phone call, passed back and forth between the embassy, local police departments, government bodies. From what he could determine so far, they were relying on the public to report sightings rather than look for his dad. The argument being that because the planes last known location had been so far out to sea there wasn't much hope for him to be found but Scott simply refused to give up.</p><p>"I'm sorry Mr. Tracy but he is unavailable right now you will need to call back in a couple of hours."</p><p>"That's what they said last time! Look here's my number…." Scott rattled it off. "Tell Mr. Raja I expect a call from him today to discuss my dad's case."</p><p>"Very well Mr. Tracy"</p><p>"Thank you" said Scott rather too curtly as he hung up the phone and tossed it on the desk in frustration. He ran his hands down his face and lent back, the chair automatically reclining as he did so. This morning had already been a nightmare, word was out now that the famous millionaire Jeff Tracy was missing. The phone had been non stop for comments all morning, Scott knew better than to give one. At least with the word out it meant that it was being shared far and wide on the internet and social media, if anyone had seen his dad he hoped they would report in a sighting although there had already been a least two hundred claims of sightings this morning everywhere from the United Kingdom to Australia. As Scott had anticipated the stocks had plummeted but word had been heavily circulated that Scott Tracy, Jeff's eldest son was set to inherit the company and was currently standing in as CEO. This afternoon the steep decline had petered somewhat, nowhere near recovered but to be fair it was one of the last worries on his list.</p><p>A knock at the door broke him from his reverie. "Come in" he sighed.</p><p>"Are you coming out of here today young man?" Grandma peered around the door.</p><p>"Erm yeah, but there's some business I need to attend to first and I'm waiting for Gerry to call." (Gerry was the family lawyer). Scott's face was stuck in a frown, he might as well have been hitting a brick wall with his head all morning. He hadn't managed to see any of his priorities to fruition and he hated it when he couldn't cross a task off his checklist completely. His hand was itching like crazy as it healed, he tried to scratch it with a pen underneath the bandage but it was too tight. He threw the pen in frustration.</p><p>Grandma had noticed Scott was not far from ticking over, the tenseness in his neck and shoulders from the stress visible. It wasn't good for him. "Right, come on!" Grandma urged for him to come with her.</p><p>"But the call!"</p><p>"You've got a mobile, haven't you?"</p><p>"Well, yeah" –</p><p>"No more butts then, come and walk with me." Her tone and expression brokered no arguments.</p><p>"Okay if you insist." He stood up and stretched awkwardly before following her out. She paused by the door to grab a bag and a crate; she gave Scott the bag. He looked at her in disbelief. "We're going apple picking? but I've got so much to do!"</p><p>"Is it too much to ask for me to spend some quality time with my eldest grandson?" She sighed exasperated. All the other boys had been clamouring for her attention but she hadn't seen Scott since she arrived the day before yesterday. She had found out a lot since then.</p><p>"No, no! I'm just surprised!" He dutifully threw on an old pair or boots he didn't think he still had; his mom must have kept them for some reason though he was pretty sure he'd thrown them in the bin on his last visit.</p><p>They traipsed out into the yard and over to the end of the small garden where the gate led through to the orchard. The sunlight played through the trees kissing the ground between the shadows as they entered. It wasn't a large orchard but big enough to grow a good range of eating as well as cooking apples. They used to host an apple fair every year until the boys left home, it was an old Tracy tradition in the community. They would most likely be sent for cider this year. Scott hadn't been apple picking alone with his grandma since he was a child. It was one of his favourite things to do when he was younger, mostly because he knew he got apple pie at the end of it.</p><p>They started to pick through the recently fallen apples in companionable silence. Personally, Scott preferred the ones still on the tree that twisted off in your hands. He reached up to check how ready they were. "How's your hand?" Grandma asked conversationally.</p><p>"Yeah not bad, it just twinges every now and then but its pretty itchy." Scott carefully added a few more apples to the bag.</p><p>"Must have been a big knife, its quite a wound." His grandma had seen it the other night when she insisted on changing the bandages for him, not that he minded if it made her feel better. Grandma had been quiet and tearful initially but today she seemed much happier in herself, probably because she was in her element caring for them. None of the boys would admit it to each other but they were all overjoyed to have their grandmother home, she brought a comforting reassurance that they had all been missing. She made the house feel like home again.</p><p>"Yeah it was" <em>you have no idea</em> he thought to himself.</p><p>"Did you get hurt anywhere else whilst you were fighting in the dirt?" Grandma was busy adding some apples to the crate. The apple Scott had just been about to pick bounced out of his hand and onto his head thanks to his lapse in concentration. "Ow! Sorry what did you say?" Scott tried to concentrate on the task at hand.</p><p>His grandma placed a hand on her hip. "You heard me Scott Tracy. You didn't think Maggie would tell me you boys were in trouble?" Scott groaned of course he should have known. Maggie was Alan's godmother after all.</p><p>"Its all-in hand grandma that's one of the reasons I'm waiting to hear from Gerry."</p><p>"Scott, I don't care its all-in hand. I want you to start taking care of yourself."</p><p>"I am" he replied defensively. Grandma crossed her arms and looked at him.</p><p>"No, you're not. You are so busy reacting to everyone else's needs and pre-empting their every move you haven't even thought about yourself. You could have got killed! why didn't you phone the police in the first place?"</p><p>"I knew they were in trouble I had to get them out of there! That guy was dangerous!"</p><p>"Exactly! that's what law enforcement is for, not older brothers! That man could have stabbed you and your brothers could have been helpless as you bled out. Do you think they would come back from that knowing they had been the ones to sneak out and get into that situation?"</p><p>Scott looked devastated at the very thought, he hadn't even considered that as an angle. He had been so angry that his brothers risked themselves in that way and yet he had done exactly the same – hadn't he? He looked pained at the realisation.</p><p>She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can't shield them forever Scott." Grandma said gently.</p><p>"I know, I guess its just intensified since mom and dad have... gone." She nodded in understanding.</p><p>"You have done a fantastic job Scott you really have; I know your parents would be so proud of you! but they wouldn't want to see you suffer. You will burn yourself out if you continue. You need to learn to open up and delegate these responsibilities. You can't control it all to protect others at the sake of your own well being."</p><p>He thought about it. He hadn't stopped since mom and grandpa died. He was the one who got the family home after the disaster, he was the one who oversaw all his brother's well being's, the farm, the business, his dad's care and now search and rescue operations in a bid to locate him. Protecting the others had protected him from his own feelings by not giving him time to feel. He didn't want to feel anything he realised. He didn't want to let go of the responsibilities because then he would have free time to contemplate and process his own emotions instead of compartmentalizing them.</p><p>He sat on the bench under the trees. His grandmother sat bedside him. He couldn't bring himself to voice his thoughts to her. She could see he was struggling on some internal level. He wasn't a talker, just like his father. They didn't do 'emotions' as they would call it. This was hard for him. She waited patiently. "Talk to me Scott, you know I'm here for you."</p><p>He squeezed her hand lightly but remained silent. After a few minutes he sighed and stood up "Honestly grandma I'm ok, I'm just stressed from the phone call earlier. It will pass." He offered his hand to her. She took it gratefully but was saddened that he couldn't confide in her, maybe in time. She just hoped he had listened to her advice. Scott picked up the sack of apples and swung it up over his shoulder one handed. Grandma picked up the crate and followed him out of the orchard.</p><p>"Did Maggie tell you about the charges?"</p><p>"Yes. I know the boys are sorry for the trouble they have caused. Alan was quite upset."</p><p>"Did she tell you about mine?"</p><p>"I'm sorry Scott, I am sure it will work out though. The man can't honestly think he will win?"</p><p>"I'm hoping the worst it will amount to is a warning but it could complicate things for me at work."</p><p>"Are you worried?" Scott held the gate open for her.</p><p>"I'm not worried but I am concerned, the rest of my record is so clean I'm hoping they can look on this as a small indiscretion." Scott was anxious about it, that's why he had called Gerry he was hoping for some sound advice.</p><p>They were just heading across the garden when they noticed John sprinting towards them, his blonde hair flipped out of place by the motion. He was in peak condition so it was no surprise he wasn't breathless when he reached them. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"</p><p>"Why what's wrong?" Scott wondered what he had missed.</p><p>"I think I've found dad's plane!" John exclaimed his excitement at his discovery evident.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been forty-eight hours since Jeff's nightmare thankfully he hadn't experienced anything so disturbing since but occasionally he got weird visions, although they were fleeting. The one he had this morning was a memory of being weightless, the sensation of no gravity as he remained suspended in the air. That was odd; so odd he figured it must be some kind of day dream. Jeff rubbed in some salve on his leg wound. Thank fully the red puckered line that ran from his mid-thigh to just above his knee was the only thing you could see; it was going to leave a nice scar that was for sure. It could have been a lot worse. Thankfully the chip to the bone had only been small, it was the infection that had could have easily been deadly but now his temperature was back to normal and the wound cool to the touch. The salve seemed to have healed him faster than anything he had ever known. It was amazing stuff but Kyrano didn't know what was in the compound, it was something conjured up by the local apothecary here. Jeff wondered what made it so effective, he was healed enough to walk short distances but he still had a prominent limp.</p><p>Kyrano had taken him to the jungle yesterday to try some mindfulness exercises. He explained the idea was to focus on the present moment. He needed to sit and using his senses systematically work through five things he could see, four he could feel, three he could hear, two he could smell and finally one he could taste. These were called grounding exercises and would allow Jeff to clear his mind. This in turn would allow him to fully relax and unwind as well as allow for self reflection in time, once he was more practiced. Jeff had tried to commit himself fully to the concept but he was struggling. They sat on the edge of the jungle by a small serene pond, the light penetrating through the tree canopy right above it. Jeff perched on a rock and tried to find a comfortable position. Kyrano told him to sit still. Then he had asked him to focus on his surroundings till he became less aware of himself and more aware of what was around him. The only trouble was be became all too aware of what was surrounding him. The bird calls, the insects and the distant howling of the monkeys created this constant chatter that he just couldn't get past. Some insect bit him and his clothes felt itchy and damp, it was taking all his control to remain still. After an hour of trying he admitted to Kyrano he wasn't get anywhere, the only thing he had achieved was a sore ass and leg which was all he could focus on, to which Kyrano laughed softly. "But was your mind clear? What did you think about during this time?"</p><p>"How much my ass hurts?"</p><p>Kyrano sighed before he and Jeff caught each other's eye in a sidelong glance. Jeff burst out laughing whilst Kyrano smiled shaking his head.</p><p>X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0</p><p>So today was take two. Jeff got early; he had struggled to sleep from the fear of returning to the door at the end of the corridor but thankfully, it never materialised. He had a quick shower and a shave before donning the new loose-fitting shirt and slacks that Tin-tin had brought for him at the market. They were light blue in colour to complement his grey eyes. She had also brought some slippers for him, not being sure what size his feet were, it was the best they could do for now. He headed into the lounge where he found breakfast was already laid out.</p><p>"And there was me thinking I had almost beaten you this morning! You have to let me make breakfast one morning Kyrano. I can't have you waiting on me all the time." He took a seat at the small table towards the back of the room.</p><p>"I don't mind; I enjoy the process." He poured Jeff some coffee. Tin-tin came in and sat down opposite him. "Morning Mr. Tracy"</p><p>"Good morning Tin-tin."</p><p>Jeff passed her some toast which she took gratefully, before offering Kyrano then helping himself. "So Kyrano where will today's session be?"</p><p>"I was thinking on the beach, it will be quieter there this early and therefore you may find it easier to relax and open your mind, not as distracting as the jungle." Kyrano realised the environment yesterday may have been too stimulating for him.</p><p>"Sounds good, they say listening to the waves can be calming." Jeff added.</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"Is it far from here?"</p><p>"No not far, you will be able to manage I think, I wouldn't want to stress your injury by doing too much too soon. We are practically on the coast here."</p><p>Jeff couldn't help but notice that Tin-tin was unusually reserved this morning, she was playing with her food too. "Tin-tin I hope you don't mind me asking but you seem a little off-sorts today, is everything ok?"</p><p>Kyrano looked at his daughter in concern. "I'm ok Mr. Tracy, it's just one of my bursary applications came back as unsuccessful yesterday which means I have two chances left. Its just so stressful not knowing and a little disappointing."</p><p>"Gee, I'm sorry to hear that Tin-tin, you must be really worried but I sure hope your successful with the others. Your father let me read your last bursary application and I have to say it really was impressive; I certainly would have selected you as a worthy candidate."</p><p>She smiled "Really?"</p><p>"Definitely! Your knowledge and determination shone through, it was clear and precise enough to hold my attention but without losing its passion. It was very well written. I have every confidence in what you want to achieve and I know you will."</p><p>"Thank you, well that's given me a little boost!" Kyrano knew she was a modest young lady but he could tell she was ecstatic from the praise Mr. Tracy has given her, even if she didn't outwardly show it. Jeff had been able to instill some hope in her when Kyrano hadn't been able to reassure her last night. He was pleased.</p><p>"Hey! if your still stressed and need to pass the time then why don't you come with us. It sounds like you could benefit from some mindfulness too."</p><p>"Only if you sure, I wouldn't want to distract you."</p><p>"Trust me there's only going to be one of us that's a distraction and that's not you or your father." He winked at them both to which they laughed.</p><p>They finished breakfast before getting ready to head out. They each carried a simple straw mat to sit on and strolled through the village to the beach. It was a little disconcerting when Jeff ventured out the day before with Kyrano. Everyone was staring at him. Word had spread around about the injured stranger Kyrano had taken under his wing. The pilot from the plane, the American. Jeff had quickly recovered from the attention and raised a joyful hand in greeting for those who really stared. Most jolted off in surprise, embarrassed before moving off but the kids loved it and would shout and wave back enthusiastically. Tin-tin had taught him namaste was the word for hello but he hadn't quite got the pronunciation right yet much to her amusement. He kept trying anyway.</p><p>When they made it to the beach it was nothing short of stunning. The sun was still low in the blue morning sky framing the ocean. The beach was that gorgeous white sand colour, the sand so fine it felt like silk flowing over his feet. The jungle made an impressive backdrop to the beach the intense greens contrasting with the brightness of the sand, in front of them Jeff could see some fishing boats moored on the beach. Some were already out off the coast coming in from the early morning haul. It had been so rough the night before with some ferocious winds and torrential rain but you wouldn't know it looking at the conditions now.</p><p>Jeff spread the mat down when Kyrano indicated they would stop here. Tin-tin laid hers a short distance next to Jeff's whilst her father set up just in front of them. He assumed a cross legged position, arms balanced on his knees, hands pinched upwards. Tin-tin assumed a similar position, Jeff couldn't do that because of his leg and had brought an extra cushion to sit on as a result. Instead he sat with his legs in front of him, the cushion placed under the effected leg, the other leg he folded under him. Once settled Kyrano took them through some simple breathing exercises which (after Jeff squinted to his left to see Tin-tin was actually doing it), he begrudgingly joined in. It wasn't that he was skeptical…...ok maybe he was but his mind was pretty blank with the memory loss thing to be fair. He struggled to see how this was going to assist the anxieties he had been experiencing but they worried him enough to give it a try. If Kyrano said it might help then he was willing to trust his judgement even if he wasn't fully invested in the technique. Realising he had already failed going off on a tangent, he quickly tried to empty his mind again. Kyrano was already on hearing section, he had missed the sight sense exercise already…. Whoops! He took a couple of breaths and closed his eyes focusing on the hearing. First of all, he heard the birds again but today they were quite clearly overhead, the call was different belonging to a costal species of some kind. Then he heard the crashing of the waves, he focused on that and realised there was a distinct timing between when the first wave hitting the shore and then the next one. Then he heard shouting. Panicked shouting of several raised voices but naturally he couldn't understand the language. He couldn't help it; he had to look.</p><p>To the left of Kyrano he could see it was some of the local fisherman shouting and pointing out to sea. He stood up to get a better look and was shocked at the sight of a freighter clearly in distress. Huge clouds of deep black smoke were billowing out of the colossal ship and it was listing heavily to the right. Tin-tin and Kyrano had both sighted it too, mindfulness long forgotten. Tin-tin gasped in horror as it started to list even more dangerously, they could hear a klaxon alarm carried over on the breeze. They could see that they were trying to lower the emergency boats trying to get as many of the crew in as they could.</p><p>"How far is the nearest town Kyrano we have to call for help!" Jeff cried.</p><p>"We are over one hundred miles away Mr. Tracy it's very remote here, there would simply not be enough time to get help. There are no coastguards on this remote coast usually other ships in the area will come to their aid on a mayday."</p><p>"We can't just stand here! those people will die; we have to try something. Anything!" Jeff looked distraught. He couldn't witness these people die not if there was something they could do.</p><p>"What about these boats Kyrano would the villagers assist?" Some of them looked poised to do so.</p><p>"Probably"</p><p>"Can we ask to borrow a boat?"</p><p>"We have one" Tin-tin said and pointed to one of the ones on the beach.</p><p>"Ok; let's round up as many people as we can and get out there!" Jeff started off towards the boat Tin-tin indicated was theirs. His leg was stiff but he was still on pain relief and found it bearable as he hopped over as fast as he could.</p><p>Kyrano was calling for assistance as was Tin-tin soon they had amassed a team of ten boats which were being deployed in quick succession. Kyrano and Tin-tin lifted the boat to the water, Jeff wanted to help but he couldn't put that kind of pressure on his leg yet. Kyrano urged him to step into it whilst they pushed it deeper into the water. It was awkward but Jeff managed to get in with a mild hiss of pain as the waves caused him to lose his balance momentarily but he recovered well as he quickly slid onto the bench. Kyrano piloted the small outboard whilst Jeff sat at the prow with Tin-tin in the middle. They sailed over the waves, the spray catching Jeff in the face at points, his hair whipping out behind him. As they got nearer, they realised how bad it was. The ship was now tipping up at an almost vertical degree, some of the crew skidded and slipped down the deck screaming before being tossed into the sea among the heavy shipping containers. Jeff felt awful; there would be more than casualties here he could tell some had sadly perished already.</p><p>Kyrano cut the motor as they got as close as they dared, the water was so choppy from the commotion of the sinking ship and containers that it was becoming treacherous for their little boats. There was screaming and yelling as the last life boat that had been swinging from the ship failed to release. The ship went topside with an almighty groan of screeching metal that resounded all around them, the crew spilled out like sardines from a can as they were pitched into the turbulent sea, yelling. Their voices were strangled past the point of fear.</p><p>Jeff saw several heads bobbing towards them desperately trying to keep their heads above the water. Some were swimming supporting others whilst some were holding onto jagged pieces of debris. Jeff waved and called to the nearest group of men and one woman. "Over here!"</p><p>Kyrano started the motor again and drew near them. Together with the help of the survivors pushing each other up into the boat and Tin-tin and Jeff dragging them on board they managed to rescue six people in all. They were shivering from the frigid waters. One of them had a deep laceration to the head which Jeff instantly ripped a strip of cloth off his shirt and secured it around the woman's head. It was bleeding profusely running right into her left eye. She thanked him gratefully and hoped he could understand. He nodded and smiled.</p><p>Tin-tin noticed other boats had also hauled several people into them. They hovered for several minutes seeing if they could see anyone else. The ship finally started to slip further into the abyss only the bow was visible above the water line now. The crew looked on distraught some of them openly wept on each other's shoulders. The loss they were experiencing was incomprehensible.</p><p>Just when they were sure there were no more survivors, a ship was sighted making a swift approach to the area. Jeff pointed it out suggesting they should wait. As it got closer, he could see what it was. HMS Elizabeth was on the scene. "Kyrano! It's the British Navy! we should try and get the crew to them, they will have the resources to treat and get them to safety."</p><p>They were the closest to the ship and tried to hail it over as close as they could. The big boat was causing mini tidal waves, they would struggle to approach it so heavily laden, Tin-tin was already clinging on riding the waves at this distance as were the others. Jeff shouted and waved his arms. He could hear a megaphone "Standby, we are going to deploy our smaller vessel and come to you directly."</p><p>Sure, enough Jeff could see a smaller but robust vessel being lowered. She would be large enough to take at least thirty crew members at once. They waited patiently until the boat pulled up alongside them.</p><p>"Hello we're with the HMS Elizabeth, we picked up the mayday. We diverted and got here as soon as we could. What happened here? We heard there was an explosion in the engine room." The man conducted a quick mental assessment of the people in the boat.</p><p>One of the crew tried to speak but it appeared that they were Russian. Jeff couldn't understand and neither could the petty officer. Jeff spoke up. "We're not sure what happened but we sighted the ship off the coast in distress, it was smoking heavily and listing to the right already losing some of its cargo. We launched the boats from the village but by the time we reached the ship it was well on its way down and people were jumping as some of the lifeboats had already been lost. Some were still trapped on deck with the loosening cargo. We picked up six crew members but there are more dotted around in the boats you see here."</p><p>"Ok, lets get these guys on board then". He motioned for the other personnel to come forward to start hoisting up the casualties on to their ship. The petty officer advised they could go back to shore they would pick up any survivors and get them evaced or transported to the nearest port, dependent on their injuries.</p><p>Some of the crew members waved at them in thanks before the boat pulled off to the next group in need. Kyrano turned the boat around, Tin-tin hastily wiped the tear that had spilled out the corner of her eye. She had never witnessed so much loss and destruction first hand, the remnants of the ship and the bodies in the distance were a sight that would haunt her for many days to come. She was so overcome she hadn't noticed that Jeff had slumped forwards slightly on his bench. "Mr. Tracy? Are you alright?" She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward. He had his head in his hands moaning. "Father, get us back to the shore as soon as you can - there's something wrong with Mr. Tracy!"</p><p>Jeff had his head between his hands, there was an intense pressure building in his head all of a sudden and he couldn't explain why. His ears began to ring and the sounds around him became muffled. He could hear Tin-tin calling him in the distance but she seemed so far away. He gazed up at her face unable to move as she shifted to cradle his head in her lap. His eyes had rolled back into his head but he remained limp, memories flashing in his head. The disaster with the ship had triggered something long repressed. He caught glimpses of snowy peaks, a mountain lodge and of five young men snowboarding and skiing nearby. They were so familiar why? Then his vision was filled with strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes, so full of love and joy. The laughter lines around her eyes crinkled as she smiled. He could smell the faint hues of jasmine, she smelt like home. He recognised her, his wife! It was Lucile! He watched from above through the panoramic glass walls as she walked through the cabin to check on something in the oven. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at an older man sat on a breakfast bar stool talking to her. His father! Jeff could see them through the window of the cabin as he was coming in to land on the helipad just outside the cabin. He smiled at the sight of both of them, he couldn't wait for them all to be together, they had been waiting for this moment for months. It was their thirtieth wedding anniversary and they were going to celebrate with the whole family. All the boys were back and his parents had come too. He was so excited, he hadn't seen Lucy for the last two days, he had missed her so much! As he descended Jeff glanced over from his cockpit position and could see his boys on the slope all racing each other. He knew they were competitive but they were going so fast he was worried they were going to get hurt. That was the moment he realised something was terribly wrong. Behind his boy's trails there was a huge billowing white cloud, he could hear the terrible rumble over the chopper now. The thundering intensified along with the shaking of the ground as an avalanche descended after the boys churning up and swallowing trees in its path like they were matchsticks. Jeff looked on in horror as he realised the cabin was moments away from being engulfed in the white inferno. He was close enough to landing to see his wife pause at the sound, tray in hand. She saw his helicopter out the front window and looked concerned. His Dad was still facing away from him. Jeff cried out helplessly as he had to pull back up to miss the torrent of snow, ice and rubble that crashed over the top of the cabin. He barely lifted up in time but previous flight training served him well. On his right he watched in terror as his father and wife were buried alive and as he looked to the left below the cabin, he was just in time to see at least three of his son's get taken out by the slide. One crashed into a tree and the other slid to a halt just outside the danger zone and dropped to his knees, holding onto his sticks for support. Jeff yelled a cry of pure anguish, it didn't even sound human he still couldn't believe he had been capable of producing such a noise. He had witnessed it all trapped in the sky, unable to save any of them. It had played out so quickly he couldn't believe what he had just seen. He could barely see for the tears swamping his eyes. It was all too much.</p><p>He was dimly aware of someone stroking his hair, whilst he was being rocked. "Mr. Tracy, please talk to us! What happened?" The hard-wooden bench pressed into his back as he looked blankly upwards. Tears rolled silently down his face as he choked out "I remember; I remember everything."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott was filing back into the house with his grandmother trailing behind John. "What do you mean you've found dad's plane? How?"</p><p>"It's easier to show you come on."</p><p>They all quickly ascended the stairs, Scott only pausing politely at the top to wait for his grandma to catch up although he was itching to find out more. John was usually incredibly private about his room so it was a bit of a shock to find his three other brothers squeezed onto Johns bed, hovering around the screen. Grandma sat on the small space that was left whilst Scott stood with his arms crossed directly behind John's seat.</p><p>"Can you show us now?" pleaded Alan.</p><p>"Yes; now you'll all here." John hands flew over the touchscreen as he entered a complex password. He had learned early on they were the best protection from prying brothers, they had yet to be hacked.</p><p>John's set up was far from amateur. He had constructed his first hard drive at the tender age of eleven and had been computer programming just before that. If ever they had an IT problem in the house John was the first and only point of call. John's desk was a sleek smooth pine construction with drawers down the right-hand side and enough space to sit three large screens comfortably in a crescent shape. Another desk sat next to it to form a large L-shaped desk space. On here was a 3D printer and a complex radio system which he had been constructing all summer.</p><p>John's face was illuminated by the blue of the screens as he quickly swiped several tabs off onto the monitor on the left out of the way. He then opened a web browser that brought up a satellite image of the pacific. He used his fingers in a pinching motion on the screen to zoom in on the edge of a coastline. The picture quality was crystal clear; the resolution was high grade. So high grade that as he zoomed in you could see the individual tiles on roofs and names of the boats.</p><p>"Well this isn't google maps is it?" questioned Scott suspiciously. John's shoulders were tense but his voice calm. Out of all of them he knew Scott and maybe Gordon would recognise the satellite imagery for what it was due to their professions.</p><p>"It's a new software being developed by a civilian company to rival the more sophisticated satellite imagery." Scott smelled bullshit but he wanted to see where his brother was going with this first so he remained quiet. John knew silence from his big brother usually resulted in trouble further down the line. He would deal with it later, he needed to show them this. To hell with the aftermath.</p><p>He finally located the grid coordinates he was interested in and zoomed in on what appeared initially to be a red streak on the beach. As John pulled up the image and manipulated it to zoom in everyone gasped in the room. It was quite clearly a plane, specifically a red jet with the familiar Tracy industries logo on the side. There was no mistaking it; this was their fathers' plane!</p><p>"Oh, my! look at how damaged it is! How would Jeff have survived?" Grandma teared up as she took in the debris spread across the beach and the obvious missing wing. Virgil pulled her under his arm tucking her head under his chin for comfort.</p><p>"May I?" Scott gestured to the seat. John vaulted out of it, keen to let Scott look at the images. If anyone could determine what kind of chance of survival their father would have had from such an accident Scott would. Not only was he a fighter pilot, he also had some expertise in aviation collision investigation which was one of the fields of specialism he had taken on within his role in the air force. He deftly pulled up the image as much as he could and began to take in radius of the debris, how structurally sound the cockpit was as well as other factors to formulate a quick mental assessment.</p><p>"What do you think?" Asked John.</p><p>Scott spun round in the chair to face his family. "It looks bad but it may not be as bad as it seems. Most of the damage you see was actually sustained after the crash and not during the descent. It's hard to tell from the picture and the fact that half the jet is buried in the undergrowth but the aircraft canopy appears to be missing which suggests the emergency procedure was activated, that and the fact that the pilots chair is missing so we can be confident that dad ejected prior to the crash."</p><p>Virgil felt his Grandma's breathing start to regulate which was good. He was worried about her heart rate which he was sure had been racing too.</p><p>"That's good news, right? Dad might have made it?" Asked Alan in excitement.</p><p>"It is promising but let's not set our hopes too high, for whatever reason he hasn't been able to make contact with us which would suggest that he is still in some kind of trouble if he has made it. I know dad's chair would automatically eject at 14,000 ft. or below but it depends when he ejected and where. Looking at this he most likely ejected over land and not sea which means he would have fallen into that canopy and that's not great. It's very easy to get snagged in the trees, the parachute could have torn on the way down which can really trash your landing. At least the pilot remains with the seat in a protective case these days. Back in the old days you used to get rocketed up and the seat would fall away once you were clear and it was just you and the parachute which could twist easily and you'd have to fight to untwist it." Scott frowned at the screen. He had so many questions he didn't know where to begin. He was pretty sure his dad would have had a reasonable chance of survival but the jungle looked remote and he would have had no communications on him to radio for help. He didn't want to admit it but they could still easily be looking for a body here. All this did was help narrow the search area but it was better than nothing.</p><p>"So, what do we do now, at least we can contact the authorities now and tell them where to look specifically." Virgil reasoned.</p><p>"No, we can't" said Scott making eye contact with John.</p><p>"Not exactly…." Grimaced John.</p><p>"Why not?" asked Grandma.</p><p>"Because this isn't exactly legal is it John?" Gordon supplied. He had guessed what his older brother had been up to too.</p><p>"Seriously John! Hacking military satellites is a serious crime!" Scott stared at him angrily.</p><p>"They're not military! There government and no one will know." These were just enhanced copies of the original feed which he had long since disconnected from.</p><p>"So! You've still committed a federal crime! That comes with serious consequences John! Do you know how long inside you can get for shit like this?" Scott was furious and stood out of the chair fully, quickly cornering John. John refused to back up he held his chin high; he was the only brother that reached near Scott's Height and held his gaze. The tension was palpable as they faced off.</p><p>"You asked me to keep an eye on communications and to look for dad so I did. I thought you would be pleased or at least grateful! It's not easy to get that kind of Intel you know."</p><p>"You know I meant sourcing the information WITHIN THE LAW!" Barked Scott.</p><p>"Yeah because that was really working for you." Quipped John his voice laced with sarcasm.</p><p>Scott looked ready to grab him by the scruff of his collar. Grandma quickly slipped in between them putting her hands out to either side. Virgil was off the bed and ready to assist if needed.</p><p>"Boys that's enough! What's done is done. At least we know more now, we will just have to think about what we do with this information carefully. The most important thing is we find your father now." Scott was still seething and John kept eyeing him with a look of defiance which was not helping the situation.</p><p>"I agree; but that still doesn't mean there won't consequences to this. What if they trace your hacking back here? Do you realise what would happen to me and Gordon if it's discovered you've been hacking government property!" Scott hissed at him. The implications were obvious.</p><p>Gordon and Alan stole a glance at each other on the bed, it looked like they had got off lightly with their antics from a few nights ago. Oh well, at least this took the spotlight off them thought Alan, they were no longer in the shit that was for sure. A bit of underage drinking and a brawl was trivial in comparison.</p><p>"Seriously Scott! I'm not fucking stupid! I wouldn't have hacked them if I knew I wasn't capable of getting away with it. These images are copies, it's not real live time feeds. I brought a laptop with cash, got it delivered to a parcel pick up point in the next state, drove out to an internet café over 200 kilometres away from that yesterday, bounced the signal around so many addresses I'd be amazed if they could trace it back as well as set several traps with coding that will effectively go off like a virtual bomb if they so much as try to back trace my steps and that was before I infected the computer with the nastiest virtual virus you ever did see and torched it before dumping it in a garbage lorry as it passed and I ditched the hard drive separately. Trust me, it's safe."</p><p>Gordon whistled as he made a mental note never to piss John off again. He was pretty sure he could get away with murder.</p><p>"Oh well I am so pleased to hear that you are so fucking competent in your hacking skills and elaborately covering up your crimes! It really gives me peace of mind to know that your ego is big enough to endanger all our reputations as well as yours!" His grandma put a restraining palm on his chest as he pushed into her to get at John. Scott wasn't going to give this up.</p><p>"Boys! Language!" Their grandma reprimanded them sharply. They both looked contrite briefly (for upsetting their grandma) before reverting back to glowering at each other.</p><p>"Right; the rest of you, could you please go and lay the table." (she drew some cash out of her top cardigan pocket) "Virgil;be a dear and order some pizzas." He squeezed her shoulder and pecked her on the cheek as he ushered Gordon and Alan out.</p><p>"Sit down both of you." Grandma used her firmest tone, although she would never raise her voice to her grandchildren.</p><p>Both of them obliged sitting on the bed at each end for maximum distance between them. Scott focused solely on their grandmother; he couldn't even look at John right now. His fists clenched and unclenched at the proximity as it was.</p><p>John took in Scott's clenched jaw and tense body; he knew the only reason he hadn't been lamped was because his grandmother was here. There was a reason he had wanted her and Scott present. He anticipated this might happen. He knew it was a risk but it had been a calculated risk, he thought Scott knew him better than to think that he hadn't accounted and planned for every possibility. He was well aware of the risk! He had got out unscathed and had evidence that their dad was definitely in Malaysia, how was that a bad thing? It meant they could now narrow their search saving precious time that they could ill afford to lose. They were one step closer to getting to dad, he knew it!</p><p>Grandma pulled the swivel chair up and sat in front of them eyeing them appraisingly whilst deciding how best to diffuse this situation. Five boys were always going to be a handful she had told Jeff, especially when they were all as willful as their parents. When they were younger there wasn't a day without a scrap! of course they loved each other dearly and would be the first to stand up for each other in school but at home it was a different story! It always had been. The worst two for coming to physical blows were Gordon and Alan but it was only ever rough housing really. Virgil as the middle child often ended up siding with a team but rarely fought. Scott and John however had come to more blows than the lot of them combined constantly jockeying for position being the eldest and second eldest respectively. John was quiet and pragmatic whereas Scott had always been quick thinking and reactive. They were very close at times but they were also essentially chalk and cheese so when they did clash, they really clashed.</p><p>"John; I am so pleased to have some news about your father I really am and the way you have been working so hard to find the information should be commended. (She could see Scott ready to protest but silenced him with a look) I know you are really worried about your father and want to help locate him as quickly as possible but you really shouldn't have infiltrated the government satellites like that. Its incredibly dangerous, your father wouldn't want you to risk yourself or the rest of your family in such a way. Imagine if we did find him only to tell him you'd been imprisoned for life!"</p><p>"I was aware of the prison time but I assure you I was in no danger but if I was, I would accept full responsibility in a heartbeat."</p><p>"I know you would dear but I'd rather you didn't put yourself in that situation in the first place. Promise me you will not do it again and you'll wipe those photos once we have found your father."</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>She turned to Scott. "Remember the conversation we had in the orchard about overburdening yourself with responsibility?"</p><p>"This is different Grandma; we're not talking underage drinking or joyriding. He's been hacking the damn government! The trouble he could get into! and there would be nothing I could do about it to get him out!</p><p>"I know this anger stems from worry and you're right in that John's actions were unlawful but he did it with the best intentions Scott. He just wanted to bring your father home as much as you do, surely you can understand that."</p><p>"I can but I don't view myself as being above the law. There's always another way!"</p><p>"I don't view myself as above the law! I just wanted to help! We weren't getting anywhere! I didn't know what else to do!" interjected John angrily.</p><p>"Boys, please don't let this get between you. John had promised not to do it again so let's draw a line under all this and think about how we can use this information to find your father." There grandma said sternly.</p><p>"Fine." growled John.</p><p>"Fine." Scott said through gritted teeth, almost in unison.</p><p>Grandma sighed. It was going to take more than pizza to settle this one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff was sat back in Kyrano's lounge. They wanted to take him to bed but he refused, he had too much adrenaline coursing through his body. Tin-tin had still insisted on wrapping him up in a blanket for the shock whilst Kyrano had set a hot coffee next to him. Despite the immediate warmth and security of the blanket Jeff still felt numb with anguish; no matter how much he'd tried to run away from it, he couldn't escape or change the past.</p><p>Kyrano sat quietly opposite Jeff whilst Tin-Tin sat next to him with his hand in hers trying to provide some small comfort. Kyrano knew the disaster in the sea had triggered some deeply buried trauma. Jeff was clearly haunted by a great loss. He sat with a glazed far off expression; his shoulders slumped forwards. Tin-tin looked ready to ask Jeff a question but Kyrano shook his head subtly. They needed to be patient. He would talk when he was ready.</p><p>Just when Tin-tin thought he would never speak, he suddenly spoke. "Last month my… my wife and my father…. (Jeff's breath hitched) both perished in the same avalanche. I very nearly lost my five sons too and there wasn't a damn thing I could do as it unfolded right in front of my eyes." Jeff's voiced broke at the end as he withdrew from Tin-tin's grasp and buried his face in his hands sobbing uncontrollably. Tin-tin immediately pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back trying to soothe him. He stayed there for quite some time, the raw wave of intense suffering crashing over him again. The trauma of seeing the crew dying on the ship had re-triggered his own loss and near miss with his sons. When he had calmed a little Kyrano spoke. "I'm so sorry for your loss Mr. Tracy no words can comprehend the feelings you must be experiencing." Kyrano bowed his head.</p><p>Jeff glanced up. Kyrano's facial expression that was usually so stoic was replaced with what could only be described as a grief stricken expression. Jeff could sense Kyrano was affected by his own sorrow, more than how people usually responded. "You lost your wife, too didn't you?" Jeff asked quietly. He had guessed at the back of his mind but he'd never asked, he told himself it was out of politeness but he knew it was because he had been afraid of the answer on a subconscious level. Kyrano nodded. "My wife passed away five years ago in a tsunami." It was ironic; the sea had given him his wife and the sea had just as ruthlessly taken her away from him. "I am so sorry for both of you." He squeezed Tin-tin's hand as a tear slid from her eye. It was a long time ago but her absence still weighed heavily on them. Tin-Tin's mother had been a beauty appearing much younger than her years despite her unusual sliver blue hair. She was a kind and gentle soul; her parents had complemented each other beautifully. "I guess you truly understand when I say I feel that a part of me also died that day. Lucy was everything to me, we'd been together since we were eighteen. There was never anyone else, for either or us. My father then dying as well left me completely bereft. I couldn't cope and I guess I suffered a breakdown after the funerals. I just needed to get away but I wasn't thinking straight and I just took off. I left my boys all alone." Jeff looked guilt-ridden. "I was trying to locate an island that I had been marooned on during my astronaut training mission but I couldn't find it and that's when I crashed here. " Jeff felt strange admitting his feelings in this way to almost complete strangers when he couldn't even bring himself to tell his own children or mother. He realised it was a relief to have someone to confide in outside the family, who could also comprehend the enormity of his loss.</p><p>"I understand, it's a long road but you can heal Jeff; in time but only if you allow yourself to feel and remember everything. Don't ever shut them out of your heart because it hurts, it is better to embrace the loss and keep their memories safe with you." Jeff was shocked, it was the first time he had ever heard Kyrano address him by his first name. Jeff was humbled by Kyrano's viewpoint. Seeing the strength in this man after what he had been through gave Jeff reassurance that he wasn't even aware he had been seeking. Here was a man who had suffered as much as he had but he had rebuilt his life and learned to live again. If he could do that then maybe there was hope for him too in time. It gave him a goal to work towards.</p><p>Eventually Jeff fell asleep on the sofa emotionally drained and exhausted. Tin-tin stood and stretched; they had been chatting for a long time after the disaster and she was stiff from sitting still for so long. Kyrano gently lifted Jeff's legs up and swung him around onto sofa so his leg was supported in a comfortable rest position. He then readjusted the blanket, satisfied he was comfortable he joined Tin-tin out on the veranda. It was late evening and the air was still. They sat on the swing chair together looking out at the street below. Tin-tin had her computer on her lap, there was an image of Mr. Tracy in an article.</p><p>"Look Father! his family are appealing for sightings of him!" This was the first article they had seen published. It explained that Jeff Tracy had been taking a flight over the Pacific Ocean when contact was lost with his plane. He had been missing for just over a week. The picture showed Jeff in a business suit with his arm slung across the shoulders of a tall handsome young man. Brunette with blue eyes and a dimpled smile. The caption underneath read <em>Jeff Tracy pictured with his eldest son Scott Tracy</em>. That made sense thought Tin-tin, the resemblance was uncanny. It wasn't hard to imagine Jeff looking similar at that age. "Father, now we know how to contact the relevant authorities we should let them know shouldn't we?" Tin-tin scrolled down to find the contact number.</p><p>"I think we should ask Mr. Tracy if he is ready to be found, he has been through a lot." Kyrano knew the pressure of going back into society as a widower all too well. If he could have had more time to recover away from prying eyes he would of and he wasn't even famous like poor Mr. Tracy. Having to deal with such horrific trauma and all in the public eye... it was no wonder he had been looking for an escape! Facing his community and the children he taught had been harder for Kyrano than he could have ever imagined. He had been so depressed he'd not wanted to do anything let alone actively engage in society but eventually he had braved it. Kyrano felt that Mr. Tracy should at least consider making contact with his family for the sake of his children. They must be worried senseless not to mention the fact they may think they had lost both parents.</p><p>As if guessing what Kyrano was thinking Tin-tin said. "What if we contact his children directly? Then the authorities wouldn't be involved but his children would at least know he is safe and hopefully respect his wishes? He may even want to see them if he could just talk to them?"</p><p>"I don't see any harm in that as long as we are careful. Do you want to call?" Kyrano asked. Tin-tin was much better at this video calling malarkey. She nodded already pulling up the Tracy industries contacts. She saw there was a direct line for Scott Tracy so she tried that first. Based on the time difference it would be around 8.30 am in the states. It might be a bit early but they could try. They waited nervously as the call connected. "Hello; welcome to Tracy industries, Sally speaking how may I help you?" Sally smiled giving Tin-tin her undivided attention.</p><p>"Hello I'm looking to speak to Mr. Scott Tracy please?" Tin-tin asked with more confidence then she felt.</p><p>"I'm afraid Mr. Tracy is still on leave at present but I can schedule you in for a call back next month, unless there is someone else who can help you."</p><p>"I understand he has experienced a terrible loss recently but this is actually a personal matter and of the upmost importance, is there any way we could speak to him at all - please? Its about his father." Tin-tin played with the hem of her dress.</p><p>That caught Sally's attention. She sat up straighter and became even more attentive. "You have information about Jeff?! I mean Mr Tracy?" She tried to contain her excitement.</p><p>"It really is best if we could speak to a member of his family and then they can decide how best to proceed."</p><p>Sally was in turmoil. She didn't want to bother Scott and worried about it being a false alarm but at the same time something about this sweet, young girl seemed incredibly genuine.</p><p>"Where are you based Ms…?"</p><p>"Kyrano and we are in Malaysia" Tin-tin supplied.</p><p>Sally had heard about Jeff's last known whereabouts now that it was common knowledge, this surely had to be the real deal! She knew Scott wouldn't mind her reaching out, he had always been very approachable even through all this.</p><p>"Ms. Kyrano could you please hold the line while I try to contact Mr. Tracy?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Sally quickly called Scott's personal contact number and waited impatiently willing him to answer. It was early but she knew he was an early riser. Sure, enough he answered albeit audio only. "Sally, everything ok? how can I help?" She could hear the concern in his tone, he knew she would only call this early with an emergency.</p><p>"Scott everything's fine work wise but… well I've just taken a rather unusual call from a lady called Tin-tin Kyrano who asked for you personally. The strange thing is she says she is calling about your father. I wasn't going to bother you but direct her to the authorities but when I asked her where she was calling from, she said Malaysia."</p><p>There was a thump on the line. "Scott? Scott are you okay?" Sally could hear muffled scrabbling along with a faint Dammit!</p><p>"Er yeah, just dropped the phone. Do you have a number I can get hold of her on?"</p><p>"She is on the line still, I could transfer the call if you would like?"</p><p>"Yes please! You're a star Sally. Thank you so much for calling me." He sounded excited. She prayed it was good news and was relieved to hear that she had done the right thing.</p><p>"Putting you through now." She hit the pause button on Scott's call briefly before taking Ms. Kyrano off hold. "Ms. Kyrano. Mr. Tracy is able to take your call so I am transferring you now."</p><p>"Thank you." Tin-tin was nervous, she had no idea what to expect or how Scott would react to this call. Kyrano squeezed her hand in support. He was curious to see Jeff's son for himself.</p><p>Scott appeared on the screen. He was wearing a yellow jacket with a high collar unzipped to expose a round necked white shirt, like running gear. His hair was neatly brushed back and he didn't even look like he had broken a sweat. His wore a gentle but somewhat guarded expression.</p><p>"Ms. Kyrano, I believe you wished to speak to me about my father?"</p><p>"Yes Mr. Tracy –</p><p>"Call me Scott; please."</p><p>She smiled. "I am calling because we know where your father is Scott. My Father and I found him in the jungle close to our home last week. He was injured and suffering from memory loss but is since recovering well. He is sleeping at the moment as he regained his memory today and its left him exhausted. Then we saw the article online that he was missing and thought we really ought to let you know he is safe." Tin-tin watched carefully as the news sunk in.</p><p>Scott visibly staggered back seeming to lean against something. "Wait.... Dad's alive! you said he was injured, memory loss but…. But he's ok now?!" Scott spluttered. He was stunned, he half sat on the fence in shock.</p><p>"When we found your father he was hurt, he had injured his leg badly in the fall and caught a fever. It was touch and go but thankfully he has recovered well. He is still healing but getting stronger daily. He couldn't remember who he was initially but he started to remember things in the last couple of days and now he remembers everything…. including the loss of your mother and grandfather." Tin-tin added sadly.</p><p>"Oh god!" Scott's hand flew to his mouth. Poor Dad had been forced to relieve the trauma of their deaths anew. He must be in an awful state. "How is he now?"</p><p>Kyrano appeared in the shot next to his daughter. "Mr. Tracy my name is Kyrano. Please try not to worry; your father was distressed at the return of his memories but rest assured he is safe with us and we will continue to offer him shelter and support until he is ready to return home. He was very worried about finding out who he really was and regaining his memories. He is not aware we have contacted you as he didn't want to involve the authorities but we felt that even if he wasn't quite ready, we ought to try and put your mind at rest when we found out he had children."</p><p>"Thank you so much! I… you don't know how much this means to know that he is safe and that he isn't alone. When do you think I'd be able to speak to him?" As much as Scott wanted to hop on the next flight, he was aware that his father was still in a very fragile state, he needed to tread carefully. He wasn't worried about his dad staying with these people, it was clear to see that they genuinely cared for him. They didn't pose risk as far as he could see.</p><p>"He is resting right now but when he wakes, we will let him know we have made contact and try and get him to call you. You are of course welcome to call, email any time you like to find out how he is, Tin-tin will send our full contact details including our address."</p><p>"Thank you once again, I can't tell you how happy you will have made my brothers and my grandma! Thank you for nursing him back to health and providing shelter for him. When he wakes tell him….. can you tell him how much we miss him; we understand he may be feeling anxious and not himself right now but that's ok because we love him and we know how devastated he is right now. It's nothing to be ashamed of, we miss him so much we just want him home safely... More than anything."</p><p>"I know son." Scott Froze. Tin-tin looked shocked and Kyrano smiled at Jeff off screen encouragingly. Jeff tentatively held his hand out for the laptop. Tin-tin stood and gestured that Jeff should take her seat. He sat down with the blanket sill draped around him.</p><p>"Dad!" if Scott could have jumped through the screen he would of. He leapt off the fence and drew closer to the image of his father.</p><p>"Scott, its great to see you son. It really is."</p><p>"Dad we saw the plane yesterday on a satellite image, we were literally coming to find you!" The words rushed out of his mouth</p><p>"It's ok son, I have been well looked after by Kyrano and Tin-tin here. I don't want you to worry about me. I just needed to get away but I'm… I'm so sorry I abandoned you boys. I wasn't thinking straight, I wasn't myself or I would never have left you." Jeff was on the verge of tears, the thought of how much pain his must have put his children through because of his own selfish whims was almost too much.</p><p>"Dad" Scott said softly. "Don't blame yourself, we know you would have never have left us intentionally, like I said we are just glad you are safe. Its such a relief I can't even express it in words. Grandma is going to be so happy and the lads will be beside themselves."</p><p>"Your Grandma's with you?" Jeff felt happier knowing they weren't alone.</p><p>"Yeah she arrived a couple of days ago. Been making apple pie and generally keeping us all in line in true Tracy matriarch manner." Scott smiled.</p><p>Jeff allowed himself a faint smile too. "How are your brothers?"</p><p>"Ah! you know, just being little brothers at times but they're good. Would you like to see them? their sure gonna give me a hard time if they don't get a chance to say hello but I'd understand if its too much at once."</p><p>Jeff was silent for a moment as he internally debated. It was wonderful to see Scott it really was but he was still so ashamed of his actions. Scott had been so understanding but he knew not all his children may forgive him for his behaviour and he was worried but like Scott said it wouldn't be fair if they didn't get to say hello. Scott could already be seen walking at a brisk pace on the screen, hopeful.</p><p>"Ok, but not for long. I'm not sure I could manage…." He floundered as he couldn't explain.</p><p>"Is ok; I'm nearing the house now.... let me brief them. Hey Guys! Get down here! family meeting in the kitchen now!" Scott shouted up the stairs before putting them on hold.</p><p>In spite of everything Jeff laughed. Scott had always had a knack for rounding his brothers up pronto since he was young. "Scott's brothers know not to ignore his call to arms. He's too loud to ignore they say for starters but he will also be sure to hunt them down and his wrath is somewhat renowned if he is made to walk up those stairs." Tin-tin laughed.</p><p>There was the sound of a bumping of the microphone and some static as the screen was turned around and a picture appeared again. This time Scott was sat at the table with the whole family crammed into the shot. Alan and Gordon were sat on either side of him with Virgil and John stood behind and his mom.</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>"Oh, Jeff it really is you! Are you okay?"</p><p>"Dad!" shouted Alan and Gordon in unison.</p><p>"Hi boys, I'm so glad to see you all. Mom I'm O" – Jeff stopped himself. He needed to acknowledge his feelings properly, he needed to be honest with his family if he was going to heal. "I'm safe mum, Kyrano and Tin-tin here have been caring for me and doing a wonderful job. I am starting to" he swallowed and fought back the sob. "Come to terms with things…I'm better than what I was."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it. Its lovely to meet you Mr and Miss. Kyrano. Thank you for looking out for my son. It means the world to know he is safe."</p><p>"You are welcome Mrs. Tracy; we have enjoyed having Mr. Tracy stay with us." Kyrano replied.</p><p>"Well son, we will let you go. We know its late there no doubt you all need your rest." Grandma wanted Jeff to know he didn't have to make any decisions right now; she was just happy to have been able to talk to him. Like Scott said they needed to take small steps.</p><p>"Ok. Well I am still recovering but I really do hope to be home soon boys. After we've had a good night's rest, I will give you a call to discuss getting me home. Please be good for your Grandmother."</p><p>"We will!" they all chorused. Scott whipped round in his seat sharply to look at all of them in disbelief causing Gordon to burst out laughing and John to look away annoyed. Jeff wondered what they had been up to before his mother turned up.</p><p>"Night dad!"</p><p>"Sleep well son"</p><p>"Bye" Jeff waved as did Tin-tin and Kyrano as they cut the call.</p><p>Jeff was teary but for the first time in a long time it was borne out of happiness. "Thank you. I didn't realise how much I needed to see them all. I was ashamed and I let that cloud my judgement."</p><p>"Come on, let's get some rest. Things will be clearer in the morning. You have had quite the day and a lot to process." Kyrano noted.</p><p>Jeff nodded. He had indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott had got up before the rest of the household (as was custom) although today he was up even earlier. Thanks to his brother's antics yesterday he couldn't sleep from the paranoia of the Feds potentially showing up. It had really rattled him; I mean how on earth had he even managed to hack a government satellite for crying out loud? He hadn't even used high spec equipment! Scott would never admit it but it was pretty impressive; the kid was resourceful he'd give him that. He would be watching John like a hawk from now on. Genius or no genius, he wouldn't be pulling any kinda crap like that again on his watch. John had always been a dark horse. That blond angelic facade got him out of a lot of trouble as a teen, Scott wished he got let off of his questionable behaviour the way he had at school and college.</p><p>Scott shook his head and finished tying his expensive running shoes on before standing up from the bed and creeping out of bedroom. He made it out the back door without running into a soul. He shoved his earphones in and did a couple of stretches to limber up, feeling the lycra become taught over his thighs and calves as he did so. Scott was aware he had been slacking on the old PT of late and seeing as he tried to eat his way out of his filthy mood last night, he had a whole pizza and a half worth of calories to burn. He pushed off at a steady pace. One of the nice things about being home was the freedom to run across their own land away from prying eyes. He beat down on his favourite track adjusting to the early morning chill in the air, the last couple of days had just started to give way to the temperatures usually experienced during fall. He could see his breath rise in a cloud in front of him. Perfect crisp, dry weather for a good run. He passed the barn and the stables before heading out into the first field where the corn was growing before running into the next fallow field. The steady slap of his feet on the earth and the music allowed him to drown out the flurry of thoughts and worries that pressed on him. It was a welcome relief and the first time he had felt at peace for some time. He started to near the farm again just as his phone started to buzz on his arm interrupting his music. Frowning and wondering who on earth it could be at this hour looked at the display. It was Sally. He answered it without hesitation.</p><p>John watched his brother's progress from the window on the landing. He was still annoyed with him from yesterday and didn't want to bump into him on his own run. He wasn't ready to be belittled again just yet. He watched as Scott ran back towards the yard. He could understand why his brother was worried but at the same time he still didn't regret his actions. He was an adult and he was responsible for his own decisions, Scott needed to stop trying to mop up after them all the time and concentrate on his own damn life. Even when he wasn't home he had a way of interfering. Mr. perfect had to have some flaws of his own he could concentrate on; John could certainly think of a few. Like the fact half his pizza was missing last night before he'd even made it to the table. John cocked his head as he saw Scott come to a stop all of a sudden. He observed as he paused to answer his phone. John watched as Scott abruptly lost his composure as he dropped his phone like it had shocked him. John wondered what the nature of the call was and was even more intrigued as he watched his brother collapse against the fence. It must be about Dad - surely?</p><p>"John what are you doing?" Alan asked with a yawn, he wasn't expecting to see his brother loitering outside his room.</p><p>"Nothing. Just checking the weather before I head out." he looked back to the yard to see Scott had disappeared. Where –</p><p>"Hey! Guys get down here, family meeting in the kitchen now!" Scott shouted up the stairs. If he bothered to look, he would have seen two startled blondes peering back at him. The door further down the hall opened and a scruffy haired Gordon poked his head around. "What's he shouting about now? You're here so I can't think what the problem could be." He smirked at John.</p><p>"Shut up and do something useful like get Virgil. I think its serious." John started to file down the stairs.</p><p>Gordon catcalled after him. "Tetchy this morning; we are." Alan grinned before chasing down the stairs too, it wasn't a good idea to keep Scott waiting, he had as much patience as their dad which was zero.</p><p>Gordon threw on an old band tee before going to hammer on Virgil's door. He waited. No answer, so he burst in. Virgil was splayed across the bed on his front, one arm trailing on the floor, his duvet barely covering his rear as all skin was on show. Gordon adverted his eyes, it was not something he needed to see. He didn't need to be scarred for life anymore than he already was thank you. He threw the curtains open as they loudly rushed across the rail. He looked over his shoulder, it still hadn't worked. "Virgil!" Gordon shouted as Scott shouted again. Gordon stuck his head out the door "Alright! I heard you but Virgil didn't hang on!" Scott muttered something unintelligible under his breath before leaving them to it.</p><p>Gordon noticed a half glass of water on his brother's bedside cabinet and smiled wickedly. He'd given his brother a fair chance. He picked it up and retreated to the end of the bed as far as he could get away but still get a good shot. He sized it up. Yep this should do nicely. He checked his exit was clear, the first rule of defense. He tried not to laugh; it would screw up his aim. He watched as the water flew through the air and splashed right on to the sensitive skin at the base of his brothers' neck. Virgil jolted awake and flew up onto his side, duvet slipping away as he turned in haste and made eye contact with the little shit who he knew would be standing at the end of his bed.</p><p>"Good Moooorrrrnnninggg!" Gordon said exaggeratedly as he tried to keep a straight face.</p><p>"I'm going to hunt you down and wipe that smile right off your smug little face!" Virgil growled.</p><p>"At least do us a favour and chuck on some clothes first bro, there's a family meeting in the kitchen. We've been called to assemble; so, you better get decent <em>and be snappy about it</em>." Gordon gave a perfect impression of Scott's most authoritative tone before he bolted out the door grabbing the frame as he did so. Virgil could hear the squeaking as he slid down the banister. Virgil used an old shirt to dry his neck before hastily grabbing some underwear and a fresh shirt. Whatever this was it better be worth it!</p><p>A few minutes later they were all gathered around the kitchen table. Scott was buzzing for want of a better word, holding onto his phone tight. "Look we don't have much time; I'm worried about the phone signal and they're waiting." He had everyone's attention out of sheer curiosity now. "You're not going to believe this but dad is on the phone with his rescuers! They can't talk for long because dad has been through a lot, in the crash he got hurt and lost his memory but it came back yesterday so they have now been able to reach out to us." Alan tried to interrupt but Scott held up a hand. "Look; long and short is that dad is still pretty fragile and tired we need to take this easy. Just say hello but no questions ok? save them for later." They all just nodded mutely, they were stunned they wanted to see their dad. Grandma looked like she might snatch the phone off of him so he quickly whipped in front of her and sat down placing the phone on the table so they were all in view of the screen before taking the call off hold.</p><p>"Mom!" The boy's eyes went wide, it really was dad! Grandma looked overjoyed. Her whole face lit up in a way it hadn't done since her husband had died.</p><p>"Oh, Jeff it really is you! Are you okay?" She quickly appraised him, she couldn't see any obvious injuries but he looked worn and his eyes were somewhat bloodshot. He had been crying and that broke her heart. He'd not cried like that since he was a child and she hadn't been there to comfort him! <em>Oh, my poor Jeff!</em></p><p>"Dad!" shouted Alan and Gordon in unison. Gordon couldn't help the excitement in his voice; he was so happy to see his father despite him running off.</p><p>"Hi boys, I'm so glad to see you all. Mom I'm O" – Jeff stopped himself. He needed to acknowledge his feelings properly, he needed to be honest with his family if he was going to heal. "I'm safe mom, Kyrano and Tin-tin here have been caring for me and doing a wonderful job. I am starting to...Come to terms with things…I'm better than what I was."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it. Its lovely to meet you Mr and Ms. Kyrano. Thank you for looking out for my son. It means the world to know he is safe."</p><p>"You are welcome Mrs Tracy; we have enjoyed having Mr. Tracy stay with us." Kyrano replied.</p><p>"Well son, we will let you go. We know its late there no doubt you all need your rest." He looked like he needed a month's worth of good sleep, she couldn't wait for him to come home. She was already planning a trip back to hers to go and get some more things. It looked like she would be staying at the farm for longer than she initially intended.</p><p>"Ok. Well I am still recovering but I really do hope to be home soon boys. After we have had a good night's rest, I will give you a call and discuss getting me home. Please be good for your Grandmother."</p><p>"We will!" they all chorused. <em>Little bastards!</em> Thought Scott, <em>how about they promise to behave for me from now on too!</em></p><p>"Night dad!"</p><p>"Sleep well son."</p><p>"Bye"</p><p>The line went dead. There was a stunned hush in the room as they all still stared at the blank screen before Virgil grabbed grandma in an intense bear hug and pulled Gordon in. "He's ALIVE!" Grandma sobbed happy tears into Virgil's shoulder. John was smiling but trying to squirm out of said hug but he didn't get far before he was accosted by Alan and Gordon. Alan was jumping up and down. Scott turned around and lent against his chair smiling. This was the happiest they had been in weeks; he didn't want this moment to end. His family looked whole again and that brought him more joy than he could express.</p><p>"Oh my god! I can't believe it!" said Virgil as he flopped down in a chair next to Scott grinning wider than the Cheshire cat. Scott allowed himself to smile back. "I know I nearly fell through the fence in the yard. It wasn't a call I was ever expecting to take that was for sure!"</p><p>The kitchen was a hub of activity, Grandma was cooking pancakes, Gordon grabbing dishes, Alan cutlery and John drinks. The kitchen was alive with the sounds of oil in the pan spitting, the occasional clatter or glasses and plates and the chatter amongst the family at the news. The Tracy family had come to life again. As they settled around the table and tucked into breakfast, the questioning inevitably began.</p><p>"How is your father really Scott. What happened to him?" Grandma asked as she dished some pancakes onto her plate. This was the first time she'd had an appetite in ages.</p><p>Scott finished chewing. "Well Tin-tin – Ms. Kyrano, explained that she and her father found dad alone in the jungle injured from a fall. He'd hurt his leg which got infected and left him with a raging fever. They managed to get him through that but when he was well enough to talk, they found out he had lost his memory." Scott paused to take a sip of coffee (Last night's restless sleep was catching up on him already).</p><p>"Wait... when you say he lost his memory…" Virgil asked.</p><p>"As in complete memory loss, he didn't know who he was or why he was there. He couldn't remember us that's why he didn't contact us initially."</p><p>"Christ!" said Gordon.</p><p>"Yeah. They didn't mention what triggered it but somehow dad regained his memory yesterday but as you can imagine it was pretty awful for him….. his memory triggered the loss of mom and grandpa again."</p><p>Grandma gasped in horror. "Oh god! That must have broken him all over again." She looked at Scott stricken.</p><p>"I thought that too but Mr. Kyrano assured me that although dad was upset, he was coping as well as could be expected which is good because he really wasn't before. He was more ashamed that he felt he had let us all down by running away as he put it." Scott stabbed at the last bit of his breakfast, so much for burning those calories….</p><p>"That's absurd! He's ill, there's no need to be ashamed of that!" Grandma exclaimed.</p><p>Gordon played with his food and kept his head down; he was feeling guilty about his initial knee jerk reaction towards his father the day he took off. At the time he took it as abandonment borne out of selfishness but now, he realised dad had suffered a terrible breakdown.</p><p>Virgil guessed what he was thinking about and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he looked up and smiled briefly at the gesture.</p><p>"That's what I told him but he's still pretty fragile. Kyrano and Tin-tin seemed to have really managed to help bring him along though. Dad wouldn't talk about it before he disappeared at all. He was a lot more honest this time. I think as much as we want him home, it will do him good to remain with them just a little longer until he's ready."</p><p>"Say, wouldn't it be nice if we could find some way to thank them. They sure have put themselves out to care for father as they have." Alan was pleased that his dad had been found. He was so worried he was going to be an orphan before he was even out of uni. Losing mom and grandpa way before their time had hit him hard. Knowing that he had the shortest time with them out of all of his brothers was tough. He was already terrified he would forget what his mother was like, he had so few memories in comparison to the others really. She had never even got to see him graduate, or get his first job. All these important milestones they would miss. So, to know dad was safe and that he would soon be home meant the world to him. He couldn't lose his dad too, not yet.</p><p>"That's a lovely idea Alan, we will have a think." said Grandma.</p><p>Scott rose and pushed the chair in. "Well if you will excuse me; I ought to grab a shower and then I really should call the authorities and stand them down. I need to phone Sally back too. I don't think we will hear from dad until early tomorrow morning but If they do call, I'll let you know." Scott headed out as grandma nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>The other boys were still eating their breakfast but John hadn't touched anything as he rose to excuse himself quietly. He slipped out the backdoor but not before his grandmother had followed him. She grabbed his arm gently.</p><p>"John you don't want any breakfast are you ok?"</p><p>"I'm fine, I just wanted to go for a run and can't do that on a full stomach, you know?" She smiled.</p><p>"Well I'll have some waiting just for you when you get back." He gave a small smile himself and got ready to go.</p><p>"John."</p><p>He paused. His back turned.</p><p>"Have you spoken to Scott since last night? You know he's only worried for you don't you."</p><p>He sighed, shoulders rising as he did so. He turned to face her, his blue eyes piercing against his pale complexion.</p><p>"I know but that still doesn't mean he wasn't a jackass about it. Those things he said about my ego were pretty hurtful. Just because I'm confident in my abilities doesn't make me conceited."</p><p>"I don't think he intended to hurt you, he was caught off guard and already emotionally strained. Don't tell him I said that but he's been pushing himself too hard lately. Please just talk to him and try to work things out. If your father's situation has taught us anything its that isolating yourself and bottling your emotions can cause more harm than good."</p><p>He looked at her kicking the dirt uncomfortably with his arms folded. She glanced at him pleadingly. He couldn't refuse her as much as he didn't want to talk to Scott. "I'll think about it ok?"</p><p>"Thank you." She stretched up on her tiptoes to hug him. He yielded and allowed himself to relax into her embrace briefly before he took off at run.</p><p>She watched him go before returning to the house to see what the others were up to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff had slept for a whole fourteen hours straight but it only felt like four. He came to in a nest of pillows, the sheets taught around him. He sighed, relieved to find he was alone. The events of yesterday still weighed on him heavily and he wanted to sift through them in private. It was hard to explain the confusion after ultimately ending up experiencing two versions of himself simultaneously over these last few weeks. There was the internally scarred Jeff trying to process the minefield of his own deteriorating mental health and the physically damaged Jeff trying to recover from the crash. Now both these Jeff's had converged onto one timeline and he found himself at an impasse. Where did he go from here?</p><p>He also couldn't stop the replay of the crew their cries ghosting him, as their hands scrabbled for a purchase hold they would never find on those slick decks as the ship bucked them off like some angry stallion. His heart went out to them and their families who would be waking up struggling to comprehend their own losses this morning. Why could the world be so heartless? And why in this golden age of technology could the human race still not save those in need of rescue? like that crew, his father and his and Kyrano's wives. Jeff just couldn't understand it. If he was in the emergency service sector, he would be investing in state-of-the-art rescue technology development, it was an area that obviously needed stronger funding when so many people in need were being missed. In fact... there was no reason he couldn't become involved in the emergency service sector. He was after all almost a billionaire, maybe there was a way he could support the advancement of the services and not feel so helpless. Hmmm, he was already known for his philanthropy towards the veteran community there was no reason he couldn't branch out. He was a damn good pilot, maybe he could volunteer his services with the local air ambulance? Or he could run a charity gala event or even set up a foundation in his wife and father's memory? No, that seemed like too much of a slow burner. No, he wanted something that would make an immediate but revolutionary change for the better so people like his wife and father were saved in time, not left to perish because the over stretched emergency services were over two hours away. Hmm, well it was something to think about for sure.</p><p>His thoughts returned to the tail end of yesterday the only good thing about his memory returning was the blinding thoughts of his children. Five kids! How could he forget five kids! His wonderful (If sometimes troublesome boys). It had been so good to see them yesterday. Alan looked so much younger than he remembered and seeing his face light up was just the pick me up he had needed. Gordon looked like he had literally just dragged himself out of bed, he wasn't a natural riser but he'd conditioned himself pretty well since joining the submarine core, only to then transfer to W.A.S.P. God! He was so proud of him; his career was shaping up to be very promising. Virgil looked to be his usual steadfast and calm self; he couldn't help but notice the protective arm he had around his grandma. It did a lot to put Jeff's mind at ease seeing them but he found he was concerned by his two eldest which usually it wouldn't have even entered his head to worry about them in the same way as he did his two youngest children. Scott and John were well into adulthood now and had both grown into strong, intelligent and resilient young men. That's why Jeff had been surprised to see John look like a coiled spring, Jeff could see the tension pouring from him. Jeff hadn't missed the look of loathing being directed at Scott as he had spoken. Scott looked like he had aged in recent weeks too, dark circles rimmed his eyes and his forehead never creased out of its frown. He guessed that with him gone the burden of the business and farm had fallen heavily on his eldest as he became the default patriarch and Jeff knew how fractious the two eldest could become if Scott was the one decision making. It was a strain neither of them should have had to suffer. Jeff resolved to try and remedy that and soon. He'd had long enough to recuperate after his little downer, it was time he started to face this new life he had been thrown into for better or worse. His children needed him.</p><p>He Stretched, realising he was still wearing the torn clothes from yesterday that were bloodstained and sea salt encrusted. His leg was back to throbbing but it was more of a constant dull ache. He's obviously pushed it too much yesterday. He stumbled to the door where he hesitated resting his hand on the handle. He had done a lot of public crying yesterday; he knew it was stupid to feel humiliated but he kind of did. He knew that Tin-tin and Kyrano would never judge him for it and he shouldn't worry that they would think any less of him. He steeled himself a little bit of the old Jeff Tracy bravado slithering back as he slipped out into the hall. Thankfully it was quiet so he headed straight to the bathroom. There he found a note with a fresh bundle of towels and clothes letting him know they had popped to the village to get some supplies. He smiled; it was like Kyrano could read his mind. He was thankful for the alone time. He showered quickly not wanting to add to waste Kyrano's resources any more than he had but enjoying the way the hot water helped soothe his body and mind, the scent of the tangerine soap was refreshing and lifted his spirits somewhat. As he dried and got dressed a mad idea caught him unawares. He had been thinking of the military that had swooped in to help the stricken ship and was thinking wouldn't it be great to have an emergency services alliance on a global scale a bit like some of the military alliances of old such as NATO? Then they could come to each other's assistance, pool their resources to help in the direst of situations where local services failed. It would be an elite specialist outfit with the latest in custom technology similar to some of the designs that Tracy industries already produced. Yes! That could work Jeff thought excitedly! Intrigued by this new pipeline Jeff left the bathroom with none of the earlier trepidation - too wrapped up in his planning. He almost didn't notice the stranger sat drinking tea in the lounge.</p><p>Jeff paused in his tracks and tried not to look as wary as he instantly felt. "Who are you?" Jeff asked boldly. The man finished sipping his tea, placing the cup and saucer onto the coffee table with a slow deliberate action which unnerved Jeff. There was something about the way this man held himself, like the dictators and despots of old. A calm disguise that hid the madness inside. This man was dangerous, Jeff could literally feel the malevolence in the air. "Please forgive me, I did not mean to startle you Mr. Tracy I am simply waiting for my brother to return." The pleasantries may have gone some way to placating Jeff's first impressions if it hadn't been for that deep baritone that resonated through Jeff's core long after the stranger had spoken.</p><p>"How do you know who I am?" Jeff kept his distance.</p><p>"Word spreads fast, its all over the news that you are missing." Jeff decided it was best to play dumb.</p><p>"What news?"</p><p>"That Jeff Tracy's sons are looking for him. The heirs to your multi-million-pound company."</p><p>Jeff pretended to look shocked. He stumbled back deliberately placing on hand on the back of the sofa. "What do you mean? I – I don't have sons!" It wasn't hard to feign panic when he had experienced so much of it in the last week.</p><p>The man watched him, calculating Jeff's every move. He cocked his head looking every inch the predator Jeff instinctually knew him to be.</p><p>"According to the article you have five sons. Do you remember how you came to be here?" The man stood and started to slowly advance on Jeff.</p><p>"No, no that can't be right! I'd know if I had five sons!" Jeff used this fake confusion to back up a few more paces. "I- I don't know. Kyrano said I had an awful fever when he found me, I was delirious, I don't even know how I got here. All I know is your brother saved me and has been aiding my recovery." Jeff was careful not to divulge anything, nothing about the future.</p><p><em>Well this was vexing!</em> Thought the man who called himself the Hood. His spies had informed him that Jeff Tracy had recovered his senses yet here he was terrified at the few small revelations of his life. He was either a very good actor or had suffered yet another mental break. It could happen sometimes; he'd broken enough minds to know. Trouble was it didn't give him a lot to go on. In this state he wouldn't be able to manipulate him as he wanted to.</p><p>Jeff was now semi collapsed against the wall with a vacant expression and mutterings of "I have sons…..I'm a father….. how could I not know!"</p><p>The hood was stood a handshake apart now. There was the clatter of footsteps and soft chatter as Tin-tin rounded the corner. Kyrano pulled up short at the site of his brother, Shock fluttered across his features before quickly being shut down by his usual stoic expression.</p><p>"Brother! I did not expect a visit from you." Kyrano bowed politely.</p><p>"Uncle! What are you doing here? its been so long!" Tin-tin embraced him seemly unaware of the palpable tension in the room.</p><p>"Tin-tin what a lovely surprise! I thought you were still studying in the city, had I known I would have not bothered your father. I know how lonely he gets when you are away." He smiled at her, his face lighting up. He seemed genuinely pleased to see her which was odd with what Jeff had seen so far. He hadn't thought this man was capable of any friendliness.</p><p>"I see you have met Mr. Tracy? Would you like some tea?"</p><p>"Indeed, I have, I was just asking Mr. Tracy if his sons had managed to locate him yet? And no thank you, Jeff and I have already had tea."</p><p>Jeff couldn't communicate to Kyrano without the hood seeing but he did his best to look confused. Kyrano quickly interjected "Mr. Tracy has suffered terrible trauma of late and his leg wound still ails him. Mr. Tracy has not had time to catch up on world news, he has been in recovery. Now if you will excuse us brother Mr. Tracy still needs his rest but I would be happy to take a walk with you."</p><p><em>Well played Kyrano, well played. Too many witnesses for me to unleash my power! I shall have to come back another day and you will regret making me do so!</em> "Of course! My apologies Mr. Tracy, I was not aware you were still so unwell. I will not keep you any longer, do not worry about the walk Kyrano. I can come back another time. Goodbye Tin-Tin you look after your father for me."</p><p>"I will uncle, it was lovely to see you if only briefly."</p><p>"Indeed. He leant in to embrace her again. Jeff didn't miss the way Kyrano tensed at the close proximity of his brother towards his daughter.</p><p>With that the man swooped out of the house. Kyrano hovered in the recess of the hall until he was sure his brother had moved on before carefully shutting the door. He returned to find Jeff in the lounge with Tin-tin fussing over him. "Ah, Kyrano. I'm feeling a bit faint from a headache I think it's the aftereffects of yesterday. Could you help me back to the bedroom? I need to lie down"</p><p>"Of course, Mr. Tracy - Tin-tin would you be able to make a start on supper?"</p><p>"Yes father."</p><p>Kyrano guided Jeff back into bedroom before shutting the door. "I'm so sorry Mr. Tracy. My brother is…. An acquired taste and a dangerous one." Kyrano hung his head in shame.</p><p>"So, I gathered. I can't believe you two are related!"</p><p>"We are half-brothers."</p><p>"I take it Tin-tin's not aware of the whole story?" Jeff had guessed Kyrano was protecting his daughter and with good cause by the looks of it.</p><p>"Yes, we came to an agreement long ago that if he left my daughter alone, he could treat me as he pleases." Kyrano looked abashed, he seemed to have shrunk into himself.</p><p>"What hold does he have over you Kyrano?" Jeff looked at him concerned. He could see Kyrano was a proud but terrified man underneath. Discussing this was hard for him.</p><p>Kyrano sat down in the chair opposite Jeff's bed and wrung his hands in his lap. He looked directly at Jeff. "My finances and my identity. He uses my accounts and identity to defraud others and to disguise his own identity. He effectively gives me a small pension to live off. Tin-tin thinks someone hacked my account and stole my life savings but in truth they haven't gone anywhere they are just under my brothers' control."</p><p>"My God Kyrano that's awful! How long has this been going on? Why haven't you gone to the authorities?" Jeff looked appalled.</p><p>"Five years, he caught me at my lowest point after I lost Tanusha. I can't go to the authorities Jeff, he is too dangerous to cross and as I said we have an agreement about Tin-tin and I would be in breach of this if I turned on him. No law enforcement has yet been able to catch him. A prison wouldn't hold him either." Kyrano suddenly looked like a very world-weary man with the weight crushing his shoulders.</p><p>Jeff put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Kyrano. We will get you out of this somehow. If we work together, we can beat him or at least free you." Jeff's mind was already working on the details.</p><p>Kyrano smiled sadly. "I'd understand If you want nothing more to do with me, I know he was after more information about your company Jeff; your technology is something that he wants and when he wants something there is no stopping him."</p><p>"Kyrano, I'm not abandoning you; I owe you my life and even if I didn't a blind man could see you're a kind and compassionate man, nothing like that monster! You may be related by blood but that's all I see in my eyes. You've come to be a great friend Kyrano. I won't tolerate you being threatened in this way." Jeff looked resolute.</p><p>"Then I am honored to call you my friend. I am at your service from now on."</p><p>"As am I Kyrano, As am I" Jeff smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In knowing that Jeff was safe, it seemed a great cloud had been lifted from the Tracy farmstead. Alan and Gordon were actually playing basketball in the yard which wasn't something they had done since they were kids. Scott could hear them through the open window in the office. Tearing up the gravel as they skidded to a halt, the abrupt pivots; the distinct thud, thud of the ball as they trash talked their way past each other's bluffs. He smiled, it was good to see them play again. So far it had been a productive morning, he'd notified both the embassies about dad, let Maggie know – she was thrilled at the news and promised she'd swing by soon. He had also told the office but asked them to keep the news at senior level only until dad was back in the country - then they could all relax. Sally had been so happy for them and Scott was incredibly grateful to her for calling him to transfer the call. She would certainly be getting a personal thank you from him. He'd already ordered the flowers and chocolate to land on her desk tomorrow morning. He'd even managed to get hold of Gerry who had already managed to somehow come to a mutual agreement with the other side so that the asshat trying to prosecute Scott for assault dropped his lawsuit and subsequent charges. Scott finally felt like his life was beginning to knit together again. Now he just needed his father home, he was worried about him in a way that he'd never been before. Seeing his dad so…... fractured was alarming and just went to show that anyone could suffer from poor mental health, even his father who was quite simply the strongest minded man he knew. He wasn't sure what kind of support his dad would need but Scott was confident that Grandma would be sticking around to help him which would be best in the meantime. Scott had heard he was expected back at work in two weeks. As much as they wanted to give him more time, it wasn't an option but to be honest despite everything he was itching to get back although he knew he'd worry about everyone whilst he was gone.</p><p>John had come back to a hearty plate of pancakes on his return, which was great as he was famished. Then he'd headed up for a shower before returning to his room. He intended to finish drafting his latest dissertation but found he couldn't concentrate. One reason was because as pleased as he was that they had found his dad; he still wasn't home. After the loss of his mother and grandfather he was filled with unease every time the family stepped out of the house, the worry that something may happen to them. He knew it was irrational but after all that had happened lately, it played on his mind. A lot could still happen to his dad out there alone in a completely different county on the other side of the world. He just hoped that when his father returned, he would be a bit better in himself. The way he had shut himself off turning to drink and cigarettes instead of his own children for help had been a heavy blow for John. He could understand his father needing time to process his grief but as Gordon had said they were all grieving too. If dad had just let them help him, talked to them even, John was pretty sure this would never have happened and he wouldn't have been hacking government satellites and listening in on air traffic control and other communications which again; he probably shouldn't have been. You could never accuse John of not being thorough that was for sure. That was the next problem; the hacking and Scott. When John had executed his plan to hack the satellites, he had been so confident that he had crossed all the T's and checked the I's. Him and Brains had evaluated every part of the operation and accounted for every foreseeable possibility and it had gone without a hitch. Then Scott had to go down the righteous route, bloody golden child who has never done wrong or unlawful in his life…. His doubts then cast doubts into John's mind and now he had been worrying ever since dammit! Why couldn't he just keep his damn mouth shut? And be happy with the news like the others?</p><p>John slammed his notes down on the desk and kicked back growling in frustration. This was going to get him nowhere. He got up and flew down the stairs. He looked at the closed study door where he knew his brother spent most of his days now. He was going to knock but he could quiet clearly hear he was on the phone. John rolled his eyes; he might as well grab a drink whilst he was here and hope he came out soon. Thankfully the kitchen was empty as he pulled the refrigerator door more forcibly then he anticipated, the contents rocking unsteadily in the door. He pulled out a random juice box before swigging it straight from the carton.</p><p>"John Tracy!"</p><p>John almost spat out his mouthful in shock but just caught himself in time, fuming at the redhead who had so perfectly just mimicked their grandmother. "Shit" muttered John whilst Gordon howled with laughter at his own joke. "Very funny asshole." John shut the door and kept the carton.</p><p>"Oh dear, still mardy? Come on Johnny! Don't worry about Scott he'll get over it. Alan and I have been forgiven and we've all done things we shouldn't at some point. Even Scott."</p><p>"Oh yeah like what? And no offence Gords but underage drinking in the park is child's play compared to my potential felony according to someone." John sulked against the counter taking another sip.</p><p>"Scott got busted for sexual relations in barracks on his first week." John shouldn't have taken another drink - it snorted out of his nose and mouth in a torrent as he almost choked. Gordon smirked.</p><p>"Come again?"</p><p>"That's what she said!" Gordon replied with lightning speed. John rolled his eyes, Gordon's sparkled with mischief "Come on you walked in to that one."</p><p>"I meant really, how do you know?" John asked sarcastically.</p><p>"Because, I heard dad going ape shit at him on the video call once word got back to him. You know; Scott got in not only on initial assessment but also on dad pulling a few strings of recommendation with former officer buddies, not to mention Captain Taylor to get Scott the position he wanted so needless to say Scott going against the rules and getting caught rather publicly did not go down well." Gordon surmised.</p><p>"My god! Who was the girl?"</p><p>"Chelsea."</p><p>"Wait…. Noooooo… Virgil's Chelsea?!" John looked incredulous but its not like it was a common name.</p><p>"Yep, hence why no one else knows." Chelsea had broken up with Virgil soon after before it got complicated and Scott hadn't seen her since. Virgil was thankfully over it but still; Gordon didn't think he'd take it well if he found out the truth.</p><p>"What did dad say?"</p><p>Gordon paused thoughtfully. "Hmm it was a while ago but I think my favourite bit was and I quote; 'I understand you may have needs but there's a time and a place Scott and this wasn't it! I hope you used protection at least!'"</p><p>"Fucking hell!" John looked flabbergasted before bursting into laughter. He could imagine Scott colouring up as that conversation went down. Maybe he didn't know his big brother as well as he thought. Gordon just laughed.</p><p>"Does he know that you know?" asked John.</p><p>"Noooo; I'm saving the knowledge for a special occasion as my get out of jail free card. We came close to it the other night but it wasn't the right time. I held out."</p><p>John looked worried. "and what do you have on me little brother?"</p><p>"Nothing!" he replied in a high-pitched tone.</p><p>"Yeah right, never mind. You know what? I don't even want to know" John headed back out to the hall.</p><p>"Yeah you do!" Called Gordon but he left him alone.</p><p>John faced the white office door just about to knock when Scott flung open the door and John pretty much nearly collided with him, he backed up not ready to have his personal space invaded by the object of his frustration and annoyance just yet. He cleared his throat.</p><p>"Sorry" Scott backed up. "Were you just hovering or did you want to see me?" They hadn't talked to each other at all last night or this morning apart from terse replies of yes and no when warranted. Both were stubborn and neither wanted to be the one to yield first. There was an awkward pause as they tried to assess each other's current moods.</p><p>"No, why would I want to see you?" John didn't know why but the suddenness of their premature meeting had but him on edge again.</p><p>"Move along then, no one's asking you to loiter."</p><p>John glared at him and made to push up the stairs. "Boys! Ah! There you are. I can't find the others but the chickens have escaped from the compound and the guys are still out on lunch in town. Do you think you can round them up before they get lost or hurt? I'd do it but my chasing livestock days are over."</p><p>"Ok grandma. Is Virgil not around, he's much more proficient at herding than us." Scott replied.</p><p>"I can't find him dear, he said something about going to pick up a part for the tractor."</p><p>Scott sighed. John looked annoyed. This was not his bag; he didn't really care for farming in the same way Alan and Virgil did. They chucked on some boots and headed outside. Both of them looking ridiculous herding chickens, Scott was wearing the latest designer blazer in a eggshell blue and John was wearing a cream jacket. They both looked at themselves and then the chickens spread across the yard and laughed heartily at each other, they couldn't help it. When had life got this absurd? Living in this transient farmer verses up and coming millionaire territory. It had a lot of their friends laughing too - not to mention the neighbor's who often laughed at the boys up and coming fashion and fancy cars that looked so out of place. Scott and Gordon got a right ribbing for it too in their respective forces.</p><p>Scott saw a light brown hen nearest his feet scratching the dirt and was the first to make a move. Scott being Scott just launched himself at it and hoped for the best but just managed to wind himself as he hit the floor bird less. "Shit!" the chicken hadn't even flown off; she just ruffled her feathers and gracefully side stepped his attack completely nonplussed.</p><p>John tried not to laugh as he was trying to be stealthy. He had spied his target by the barn door and was advancing slowly from behind. He had grabbed some grain from the store and gently sowed some in front of the hen in question. As she started to tuck in, he crouched, she didn't bat and eyelid as he managed to scoop her up but not before she flapped her wings in John's face causing him to startle and drop her. She scooted off in the barn. Scott couldn't help it, he roared with laughter. "Shut up!" John pouted. "It's nil, nil at the moment, you won't be laughing when I catch one first!"</p><p>"Oh, is that right? Fine you're on. First one to catch a chicken isn't a chicken!" Scott grinned with that one hundred-kilowatt smile. John rolled his eyes but acknowledged the challenge was accepted. He stalked after his next target that was sat on a straw bale. He got within a foot of her before she managed to hop up onto a higher bale. He sighed. Scott had cornered one on the other side of the barn but she just ran straight between his legs much to John's glee. "God! How many of these do we even have anyway?" Scott asked.</p><p>"Too many." moaned John.</p><p>"Hey what about if we grab those boards?" Scott gestured to two bits of wood propped against the wall. John looked across.</p><p>"I guess that could work." They took one each and started to herd the two or three chickens they could see together. Every now and then they would have to jostle their positions to block an escape exit. They managed to corner them against a pile of tall bales. Then they looked at each other realising that they both couldn't grab the chickens with the boards that in turn led them to the dilemma of who was going to nab a chicken first. Scott reacted the fastest grabbing another bale off the pile and plonking it quickly behind his board to keep it up before he vaulted into the pit. John quickly propped his against the bale too and stepped in. He steeled himself not to let go this time no matter what. Both of them went for the same chicken almost knocking heads, they glared at each other briefly before refocusing on the task in hand. They both bent down stretching out with their fingertips and both cried out in jubilation as they both plucked a chicken up at the same time. They didn't care though they were both just happy to have caught one at last but then Scott sneezed ("For crying out loud!") which gave his enough time to hop on the bale before he hastily scooped it back up with John almost doubled in mirth, chicken nestled in his chest. They both exited the barn with their prizes and stuck them in the coop. John made sure it was secure.</p><p>They went to look for the next ones, this time Scott had grabbed an old crate and a cloth, John grabbed some maize. They headed back to the barn. Both of them wanted to say something yet neither could quite bring themselves to do it. Scott started. "Look, about the other night" –</p><p>"I was just trying to help"</p><p>"I know but"</p><p>"No but's you shot me down like a enemy pilot without even listening to what I had to say."</p><p>"That's not" –</p><p>"It is!"</p><p>They were interrupted by a hen clucking right past their feet, without thinking Scott dropped the crate over her. Scott trapped her in one. He gently raised the crate so John could use the cloth to encourage her to walk back into the crate as Scott turned it, they then wrapped the cloth over the top. "Yes!" they both exclaimed.</p><p>Scott sighed. "Ok I' m sorry maybe I could have listened better, I was having a tough day and I may have lashed out."</p><p>"I've not got an ego you know."</p><p>Scott winced. Did he say that? "I'm sorry John that was a low blow."</p><p>They released the hen in the coop. "I'm sorry that my actions stressed you out even more. I just wanted to find dad more than anything." His shoulders stooped and Scott was reminded of an eleven-year-old John. Scott placed a hand on his shoulder "I know, I'm sorry I shouted at you. I was just terrified of the potential repercussions for you. I… I couldn't lose you as well John." Scott looked pained. John couldn't help but be pacified at his brother's concern for him.</p><p>"Truce?" Scott held out his hand.</p><p>"Truce" John shook his hand.</p><p>"Hey! Grandma, can we give them a hand now? they suck at this!" They both whipped round to find Gordon stood on the porch with camera in hand. "GORDON!" they both yelled in unison. "What? One for the Tracy annuals, right?" John and Scott both side eyed each other before sprinting at their younger brother. "Oh shit!" he leapt off the porch yelling with the camera over his head whilst a bemused Grandma and Alan filed out the back door. "Guys!" Alan shouted!</p><p>Virgil hopped out of the car to chickens strutting around the yard, Grandma smiling and Alan looking confused. Virgil cocked his head, tractor part in hand. "What did I miss?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff had asked Kyrano for a pen and paper some time ago and hadn't looked up since. He was sat on the swing chair on the veranda with Kyrano reading next to him. Kyrano glanced across at him, he was curious to know what he was doing. He was sure Jeff would tell him in time though . The weather was balmy today but they were well protected in the shade of the veranda and the cool early evening breeze. Kyrano was still thinking about how Mr. Tracy said he would help him escape his brother's clutches. Oh! to be free! it would mean the world to him! He would be forever in Mr. Tracy's debt. More importantly his daughter would be safe and that meant everything to him.</p><p>Jeff had been locked in his mind all afternoon. The idea that had formed in the morning wouldn't leave him and he found himself keen to see how viable it was as a concept so he was drafting a rough business plan. Even the earlier altercation with Kyrano's malicious brother hadn't deterred him. He wanted to write all his ideas down as he was worried his memory might still be affected from his memory loss. This way he didn't have to worry about forgetting anything. He re-read his notes; so far he had envisioned that the service he would offer would be a global rescue force capable of dealing with the larger, specialist emergencies that other emergency services couldn't handle. Things like natural disasters, mining or engineering accidents, rockfalls and so on. It would be a non-profit venture and free of charge for those they assisted. The technology he was considering was the top of its game, so much so it would be largely experimental and incredibly advanced for its time. For this reason, he maintained that the organisation should remain secret so that their technology and hardware wasn't commandeered for nefarious means. Having met Kyrano's brother firsthand it had only served to reinforce the real risk of people like him seeking to weaponize any technology they could get their hands on. They also needed to be able to operate on their own terms internationally which meant they needed to function somewhere that wasn't governed, a neutral territory outside the legal realms and free to operate under their own will. It also needed to be free of the media, Jeff knew what a problem the press could present if they wanted to…... so that meant the based needed to be off the grid and he knew just the place!</p><p>Tin-tin breezed out onto the veranda; she was surprised to see Mr. Tracy was still writing away. She figured it was a good thing as it was distracting him from the wait for the time zones to align so he could call his children again. She was wearing khaki floral blouse and pale blue silk trousers with her raven hair tied into a neat bun at the nape of her neck. She brought her laptop out with her "Do you mind if I join you Mr. Tracy?"</p><p>"Not at all!" he shifted a little to make more room "and please call me Jeff. I doubt I'll ever get your father to but Jeff is fine I assure you."</p><p>She laughed. "Very well Jeff thank you. I see you have been busy this evening."</p><p>"Evening? What time is it?"</p><p>"8 pm."</p><p>"Really?! Wow well that went quick. I better think about what I'm going to tell the boys!" Jeff set his papers down carefully on the small table in front of him.</p><p>"Have you decided on your next steps?" Tin-tin inquired delicately.</p><p>Jeff and Kyrano looked at each other, they had this conversation earlier and felt that with Kyrano's brother snooping about Jeff couldn't delay returning home for much longer. It would be too risky to remain as much as Jeff was concerned about returning home and being overwhelmed by his life in general.</p><p>He sighed. "As beautiful as it is here and as much as I value yours and your father's company, I'm going to have to return sooner rather than later. When I went for a lay down earlier, I thought things through and its time I was brave and went home. I have my kids to care for, a farm and business to run. I can't hide forever." He frowned gazing off into the distance for a moment before being brought back to the realms of reality.</p><p>"Oh Jeff! That's wonderful news! if yesterday's reactions were anything to go by, they are going to be so happy!" Seeing that he needed his mind taking off of things she asked him about the boys. "So, you have five sons! Tell us a bit more about them, I am sure they are quite a handful at times!" She smiled warmly at him.</p><p>"You're not wrong!" Chuckled Jeff. "Let me see, where to begin? Well Scott's the eldest at 28 years and is currently serving in the US air force as I once did. He's takes his big brother duties seriously and is the responsible one. He's confident and quick witted. Then there's John who is the polar opposite personality wise, a proper book worm and quiet genius. He has a wicked dry sense of humour. He's currently studying at Harvard in advanced telecommunications but aspires to be an astronaut one day soon. Virgil's a kind natured soul, very creative – he loves painting and the piano almost as much as he loves engineering which is what he's just finished studying at Denver. He's works at the company now. Then there is Gordon. He's a complete rouge all ways up to some hi-jinks to get a laugh or two. He's currently also serving but with W.A.S.P and Alan is my youngest at 17. He is a handful in every sense of the word. Bright, resourceful and always wanting to be part of what ever is considered 'current' for a young lad these days. He's studying in Colorado – mathematics but he's still debating what he really wants to do." Jeff shook his head in exasperation. He hoped he made his mind up soon. He was costing him an arm and a leg.</p><p>"Wow!" was all Tin-tin could manage.</p><p>Jeff grinned.</p><p>"They sound like boys you should be proud of Mr Tracy. I would like to meet them one day."</p><p>"Thank you Kyrano, I am so proud of them all and I am sure you will get your chance once I'm settled again. You'll have to come and see us."</p><p>"Oh, that would be lovely!" exclaimed Tin-tin.</p><p>"While you're here Tin-tin, I wanted to run something past you." Jeff had asked her father earlier if he would mind this proposition. Initially he had been unsure as it was far too generous of Mr. Tracy but Jeff could be quite insistent as it turned out and it wasn't long before Kyrano relented and gave his consent.</p><p>"So, I heard that you were successful in one of your bursary bids which is fantastic!" Jeff congratulated her.</p><p>"Yes, I am really relieved, I still can't do the course I had hoped but there is a similar one I could apply for until I could work towards that one." It was bitter sweet but Tin-tin was just happy to have the opportunity to start somewhere and build her way up.</p><p>Jeff looked at her. "What if I told you, you don't have to worry about taking a different course to your chosen one?"</p><p>"I…... I'm not sure I understand?" She had popped the computer down. She had been researching other courses she could afford all day.</p><p>"Well I spoken to your father and he's ok with it, so if your happy then I would like to sponsor your university fees. For the course that you really want."</p><p>She jumped off the chair, it rocking Jeff back as she did so from the momentum. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock, then excitement as it dawned on her.</p><p>"Oh my! Mr T - Jeff are you sure? It's a lot of money, I couldn't repay you straight away but I would in time." She looked at her father who was beaming back at her.</p><p>"I would be more than happy to. If it wasn't for you and your father I wouldn't be here, it's the least I can do by the way of a thank you. I am in your debt so consider it repaid twice over."</p><p>She skipped over and gave Jeff the biggest hug she could muster.</p><p>"Thank you! thank you! so much!"</p><p>He chuckled and hugged her back before she let go and went to hug her father. "When I get back to the states, let me know what uni you have decided on and put me in contact with the course manager and I will sort the rest. Kyrano has my contact details."</p><p>"I need to tell Kai this is so exciting!" She disappeared before Jeff or Kyrano could utter another word.</p><p>"Thank you once again; as you can see it means the world to her."</p><p>"Your welcome Kyrano I mean it, if it wasn't for you both I'd wouldn't be going home. I owe you both so much. You've given me my life back, a chance to start again with my boys and I'm so grateful. I would hate to think what would have happened to them if they had lost me too." A dark shadow flitted across his face before his expression warmed again.</p><p>"Time for tea?" Suggested Kyrano</p><p>"Sounds great."</p><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO</p><p> </p><p>At eleven pm it was late enough to call the boys and his mother. He felt a little bit better about it this time, still worried but not as apprehensive. The excitement at seeing them all again was enough to dampen his other emotions. Kyrano and Tin-tin had slipped off to bed early to afford him some privacy. He was settled in the lounge with his legs propped up on the sofa and Tin-Tin's laptop in his lap. When he decided he couldn't possibly procrastinate anymore he hit the call button and waited for it to connect with bated breath.</p><p>Scott answered. "Hey Dad." he grinned as walked.</p><p>Jeff smiled back. "Hi, how are you all?"</p><p>"Yeah, we're good thanks, you?" Scott settled the camera down in the lounge. Jeff could see Scott and John crouched on the floor just in shot, Virgil and his mother were on the sofa with Alan wedged between them and Gordon perched on an arm. They were all lively and fully dressed, they must have got up early.</p><p>"Yep; much better today, my mind is clearer and I've been looking forward to calling you."</p><p>"We missed you dad." piped up Alan.</p><p>Jeff smiled. "I missed you too kid, all of you."</p><p>"Jeff, are you eating well out there? you look terribly thin." His mother scrutinised his face.</p><p>"Mom, I'm eating just fine thank you. I'm just old looking these days."</p><p>"Give over." his mother swatted "Just you wait until my age boy, then you'll know what old is!" He laughed.</p><p>"So, I've been thinking and I think the best way for me to leave here is for you to pick me up Scott – if that's ok?" Scott was the only one with a pilot's license at present. Virgil was working towards his, his father was sure it wouldn't be long before he qualified.</p><p>"Yeah sure. I still have leave for the next two weeks, I could bring one of the jets but where's the nearest airport?" questioned Scott.</p><p>"That's the issue there isn't one for over 200 leagues. I think your best bet would be to land at Singapore then helicopter over here."</p><p>"Right; leave it with me father and I'll get on it, have you got a date in mind?"</p><p>"Ideally as soon as you able."</p><p>"F.A.B" Jeff's mouth quirked at the retort. It was the made-up code they used to use when the boys were kids to sign off on their walkie talkies.</p><p>"So, what have you lot been up to? Or don't I want to know?" They glanced at each other seeing who would go first.</p><p>"Well the tractor broke but I replaced the tappets and got it going again yesterday." Virgil supplied.</p><p>"Wow, that's good going! The damn thing must be about thirty years old". Jeff used to drive it around the farm in his early teens. Virgil smiled. "I'm not going to lie; it was an absolute pain but we got there - Gords lent a hand."</p><p>Jeff quirked an eyebrow. "What? I was bored!" shrugged Gordon. "Chasing the chickens was more fun."</p><p>"I beg your pardon?"</p><p>"The hens' escaped again Jeff." His mother supplied. Ah, that old ruse again. He wondered which son's heads she'd been trying to knock some sense into this time.</p><p>"It was fun for those spectating." Retorted John.</p><p>"Yeah" piped up Scott.</p><p>Ah! thought Jeff, so he was right! There had been some tension between his two eldest. He would have to check on that situation when he got home.</p><p>"Hey! after you guys wore yourself out chasing all of three chickens, I think you'll find Alan, Virgil and I contained the rest." Gordon bristled.</p><p>"I think that's because they spent themselves chasing you!" Alan added.</p><p>Gordon shrugged, unconsciously rubbing his elbow that he managed to knock when his two brothers had finally taken him down in the dirt. Scott had grabbed the camera and took a picture with John grabbing Gordon in a headlock and claiming that it was one for the 'Tracy annuals.' It had already been uploaded to the data cloud before he could grab it back and John would have squirreled it away by now.</p><p>"Sounds like you boys are settling back in at home together then at least. Try not to scrap too much, I'd like a house to return to." He was thinking specifically about the hole in the lounge wall where one of their fists had ended up instead of their brother's face. He thought it might have been Scott and Gordon but he couldn't quite remember. There was also the time that Alan smashed the TV trying to throw the remote at John's head.</p><p>"I would like to say we promise but….." Gordon shrugged. Alan grinned and knocked him off the end of the arm, jokingly. He fell into John's lap who very quickly deposited him on Scott who just huffed in protest.</p><p>Jeff sighed. His mother had that twinkle in her eye that she got when she was about to remind Jeff about the joys of five boys. His sigh turned into a poorly stifled yawn.</p><p>"Time someone was off to bed." His mother intoned.</p><p>"I'm ok"</p><p>"It's late for you and you still look like you need your rest. Kyrano said you'd injured your leg." His mother looked concerned. Jeff noticed Scott cringe apologetically he was guessing he must have told her.</p><p>"Mom I assure you I'm ok, its just a little sore."</p><p>"Define sore."</p><p>Jeff rolled his eyes. Gordon laughed out loud. Whoops! Jeff recomposed his face quickly.</p><p>"Sore as in I got impaled on a branch and it chipped my thigh bone sore but I assure you its healing well. Couple more weeks and it will be as right as rain." He rubbed his leg an itch bothering him. It was definitely healing alright.</p><p>Virgil winced. "Ouch Dad - that'll leave a scar."</p><p>"I've done worse."</p><p>His mother nodded in agreement. "Well you need rest so I suggest you head to bed."</p><p>"Alright, alright I'm going. Scott you got Tin's email, didn't you? can you send me the times and details on there?"</p><p>"Sure father."</p><p>"Great. Well goodnight all."</p><p>"Night" they all waved.</p><p>Jeff shut the laptop down and placed it carefully on the table before heading to the bathroom. He then shuffled up the corridor, almost familiar with the layout in the dark but not quite trusting himself as he inched to the door. In there he found Kyrano had already left the lamp on for him. Settling into bed he pulled the coverlet up over him and settled down. He was still worried about the unknown of what he would be returning to and how people would treat him but he was sure of one thing now. He really wanted to see his sons and his mother again, so much he could almost feel the physical pang in his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day they were bringing dad home. Scott had done all the checks, secured the visas and permits. They were ready to go although it meant a horrendous early start. It was 3am. All five of them piled out of Scott's mustang at the small airfield where one of the Tracy industries jets had been readied. Back in the old days a journey this long would mean you needed a Co-pilot to comply with aviation legislation but with the advancements made in auto piloting that was no longer a requirement. Scott having not completed many flight hours for the last four weeks was well rested and raring to go as he tried to gee his brothers up.</p><p>"Come on! Look lively, let's get boarded and outta here!" He extended his hand as he gestured to the steps.</p><p>"I think this pilot needs to work on his welcome to the flight spiel" Moaned Gordon. Scott cuffed him affectionately over the head grinning like a Cheshire cat. Nothing was going to bring him down today. He was buzzing and ready to fly. John ascended next not taking his eyes off his e-reader, coffee balanced in his other hand with his jacket slung over his arm. Virgil brought up the rear with Alan in his arms ("He'd nodded back off in the car, seemed a shame to wake him"). Scott nodded.</p><p>Their luggage had already been loaded into the small cargo bay. Scott dragged shut the door and made sure all his brothers were settled in their seats securely before heading up front with Virgil by his side. They took the pilot and co-pilot seats respectively. Scott sat down pushing his headphones on and flicking down the mic. He got Virgil to run some of the pre-flight checks (with him overseeing) as part of his learning. Virgil was a natural very much like Scott, he was confident he would qualify when his assessment was due next month. Satisfied Scott opened up the mic. Gordon wanted a welcome flight spiel he would get one. Scott was in a playful mood at the thought of a nice long flight, even if it was in this bog-standard civilian craft and not his beloved prized fighter.</p><p>"Ladies and Gentleman; your attention please, this is your Pilot Scott Tracy speaking. Now I'm an ace pilot so you shouldn't have anything to worry about but for your information the exits are located to the middle of the plane on either side and to the rear. Doors can be opened by moving the handle in the direction of the arrow – Yes folks it really is that simple. If I tell you to evacuate, you evacuate promptly and without bravado, no swan diving, no pushing, no grabbing all your crap on the way out but do use the emergency slides - that's what they are there for. They also convert into life rafts. Don't say we don't spoil you." Scott started to speed up, to wrap it up. "If shit goes down and the oxygen masks descend do me a favour and put them on, I'll be busy. You keep it on till I tell you to remove it and brace. Oh, and FYI your life jackets located under your seat, they're the bright yellow puffy looking plastic scarfs."</p><p>Virgil just looked at him in disdain. "What? Did I forget something again?" The plane fired up underneath them.</p><p>"Oh yeah! Don't piss off the pilot because the pilot wants you to enjoy your flight and land at your destination safely which cannot be guaranteed if you do piss off said pilot. Have a wonderful flight and prepare for take-off." Scott supplied sweetly.</p><p>Virgil was laughing, looking back at the others. Scott peered quickly over his shoulder down the aisle; only to see three sleeping brothers. John e-reader was abandoned on his face. "Well would you just look at that! Alright for some!" He swiveled around flicking the switches above his head as he did so before grabbing the control yoke, sliding one of the three levers forward and taxiing out. Scott maintained the lower ground frequency as he taxied onto the runway. Once on the runway he switched to the local tower frequency. "This is STRAT-calm, ready at runway five"</p><p>"Roger, turn left now"</p><p>"Turning left. STRAT-calm"</p><p>"Wind is heading at 20 knots, Runway five cleared for take-off. STRAT-calm"</p><p>"Cleared for take-off runway number five. STRAT-calm" Scott completed the sequence of communication.</p><p>They took off, Scott gradually leveling out and citing current altitude and conditions before being able to relax fully. He smiled; it was textbook perfect.</p><p>"You make it look so easy." Virgil said in awe.</p><p>"Years of practice, don't you worry - it will come in time. Honestly, I know dad is confident from the flights you've done with him that your near qualifying and I have to agree. You'll do great Virg I know it. If you want before I go back to base, I can do another flight with you for some more practice?"</p><p>"That would be great thanks." Scott was incredibly calm in the air even under pressure, it made him a fantastic mentor and Virgil was grateful for any more air time he could get at present. He had fallen behind a bit with all that had happened. He was lucky to have an USAF pilot for a brother who was used to training new recruits on a regular basis.</p><p>"So, you never did tell me the meaning behind your call sign." Virgil had puzzled over it since he first heard it.</p><p>Scott's lips quirked at the edges. "It's a play on STRAT-com which is the branch of the USAF that control all the nukes. The lads came up with it after they realised, I couldn't be provoked by anything - they got annoyed because the harder they tried the calmer I became. Yet when the time called for it from a strategic point of view, I annihilated the targets in the most efficient way possible and went for the throat at the same time. That was when I started but the name stuck, the sky could be going to hell all around me but I'll still have my sights on the objective and I won't be deterred, even under extreme fire. You have to have a calm mind set and balls of steel for the nuke division."</p><p>Virgil should have guessed. He had heard the stories from Scott's forces buddies and the pride in his father's voice when he would comment on Scott's escapades. Scott was naturally resilient with a strong moral compass and a determination that was unrivaled. Not to mention a bit too cocksure at times. Virgil chuckled softly "Well that figures." Scott smiled back.</p><p>The rest of the flight passed smoothly and they landed in Indonesia with no issues. The winds had been favourable so they had made good time too. The boys had booked the airport hotel for two nights so they could have a rest period if they needed it. Scott wasn't sure how their dad would handle long distance flights with his current injuries/state of mind so figured it was for the best. Scott wouldn't be able to fly further today anyway. They were scheduled to pick up dad tomorrow at first light. They checked in and headed up to their rooms. All of them were too excited and itching to get to their dad to want to venture out locally so they all headed into Scott's room to call their dad and tell him they had got here safely. Then they messaged their grandmother the same so she wouldn't worry. Then they killed the time away in the food court and shopping complex next door before all retiring for an early night.</p><p>The next morning, Scott was just finishing getting dressed when there was a knock at his door. He pulled the hem of his shirt down and opened it one handed. John stood outside. "Come in, couldn't sleep either huh?" John nodded sitting down on the edge of Scott's bed in the twin room. He watched as Scott finished brushing his hair and stashing his wallet in his pocket.</p><p>"I just want to see him now, knowing we're this close is killing me." Said John.</p><p>"I know, I just hope he really is ready. It's going to be a full-on experience for him returning home and having to face everyone." Scott headed to the coffee he had brewed and indicated if John wanted one. He declined.</p><p>"Yeah, I just hope we can get him to understand he's not alone this time. Mom would be so upset if she could see what's happened to him." John looked pained; Scott couldn't think of what to say so just nodded. There was another knock at the door. Scott had never said let's all congregate in my room but it looked like that was what was occurring. He opened the door and Gordon sailed across the threshold closely followed by Alan. "Good morning, please do come in." Scott shut the door. Gordon snatched the complimentary biscuits off the tray.</p><p>"Hey!" Scott did not look impressed.</p><p>"Pllleeaaasee? I was hungry last night and I ate mine and now I'm starving this morning. You wouldn't let your younger brother starve, would you?" He faked pleading with puppy dog eyes. Scott could see Alan eyeing the packet too whilst John looked on with mild amusement. Usually Scott wouldn't let this fly, no one took his food not even brothers but seeing as it was a big day he relented. Scott rolled his eyes "Fine but you share them with Alan."</p><p>"Ha! Yes, come on you heard the man!" Alan held out his hand, Gordon moaned.</p><p>Scott was just taking a sip of his coffee when the door went again. He was just about to go when John got off the bed. Scott relaxed and took a sip gratefully. Virgil came in took stock of the room and then slipped a small pack of biscuits into Scott's palm. He didn't want them, he was too anxious to eat this morning. Scott grinned. "Thanks, Virg"</p><p>None of them wanted to go down to breakfast so they headed out to the airport and over to the helicopter that Scott had arranged to hire. They were right on schedule. As they took off the boys were all silently looking at the view. There was nothing more to say to each other, they just wanted to see their dad. Nerves and excitement held their tongues in some kind of mutual agreement. Only Scott's regular air commentary broke the silted silence along with the thrumming of the chopper propellers and vibrations of the engine.</p><p>Just under three hours later they reached their destination. As Scott descended on the beach the boys all craned their necks for the first glimpse of their dad. Alan pointed in excitement as he spied a lone figure with two people standing a little further back. He and Gordon began to wave and their father waved back with a smile. As soon as Scott had touched down and cut the engine, they were off. Alan and Gordon scrambled across the sand first and barreled into their father. He gasped in surprise and kissed them both on the top of the head. John made it next and stood hesitantly close. Jeff extracted himself carefully from the other two and wrapped him in to a firm embrace. Scott and Virgil walked up together. Jeff clasped a hand on Scott's shoulder and Virgil's at the same time. "Its really good to see you boys."</p><p>"You too father." Virgil replied. They stood for a moment just happy to be all together exchanging a few pleasantries until Jeff noticed Alan's attention was well and truly being captivated by something or namely someone. His baby blue eyes were sparkling with that cheeky grin of his. How Jeff had ever produced such a sweet and innocent looking child he had no idea. Although he knew his thoughts were most likely not so innocent with the way he was coyly eyeing Tin-Tin over his dad's shoulder. Jeff cleared his throat. "Let me introduce you to Tin-Tin and Kyrano, they are keen to meet you."</p><p>They walked over together, Kyrano and Tin-Tin nervously stepping forwards to meet them. Tin-tin was trying to remain cool; Scott was even more handsome in the flesh - if that was even possible. She hoped she wasn't blushing, her pale complexion made it much more noticeable when she did so it was hard to disguise. "Boys, this is Kyrano and his daughter Tin-Tin. They found me in the jungle and nursed me back to health."</p><p>Scott stepped forwards to shake Kyrano's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir, thank you so much for all you have done for our father."</p><p>"You are most welcome Mister. Tracy. We have enjoyed every minute of your father's company he will be sorely missed but we are glad he is returning home, where he belongs with you all."</p><p>Scott went to shake Tin-tin's hand but a blonde blur beat him to it. He lowered his hand and tried not to roll his eyes.</p><p>"Alan Tracy, a pleasure to meet you Tin-Tin. Thank you for caring for our father. It means a great deal." He gave his most charming smile, almost shaking her hand for a bit too long. Gordon was trying not to snigger, he ducked behind Scott's taller frame to hide himself from view as he shook with barely contained mirth. His brother was such a twat. He sounded so formal in his efforts to impress the girl it was embarrassing.</p><p>"It's lovely to meet you Alan, we were only too happy to help." Tin-tin smiled politely.</p><p>"Hi Tin-tin, nice to see you again." Scott winked and she tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>"You too" she managed to get out, her smile dazzling him. He placed an arm around his slightly dumbstruck younger brother and led him off to a safer distance.</p><p>John, Virgil and Gordon said their hello's together in quick succession. They unfortunately couldn't stay long, the permit dictated they could remain no longer than twenty minutes. Virgil grabbed their father's small holdall. Kyrano had packed a good supply of the cream for Mr. Tracy along with a set of spare clothes and their contact details and his notes he had written the night before. The boys moved off to a respectful distance chatting among themselves as their father said good bye.</p><p>Jeff turned to Tin-Tin. "You take care of your father for me; he's a good man and he's raised a fine daughter. Thank you for all that you have done for me. Remember to let me have the uni details as soon as you know." He embraced her in a bone crushing hug as she tried to fight back the tears.</p><p>"I will, thank you! We will miss you Jeff." She smiled sadly, the tears welling at corners of her beautiful almond shaped eyes.</p><p>"I'll miss you both too but you never know we may see each other sooner than we think." He held her at arm's length briefly before turning back to Kyrano.</p><p>"Kyrano, your hospitality has known no bounds. Please don't be a stranger, keep in touch. I will miss you dearly even in the short time that I have known you, you have changed my life for the better. I will keep my promise" He was referring to getting Kyrano out of his brother's clutches. Kyrano nodded in understanding.</p><p>"I will Mr. Tracy. It has been an honor to get to know you and I am glad we were able to help you. Until we meet again. Kyrano bowed which Jeff returned before clasping him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Goodbye friend." Jeff let his hand slip away. Kyrano smiled sadly.</p><p>Jeff turned to face the boys. Although it wouldn't be obvious to those that didn't know his sons, he could tell they were scrapping. They were all stood calmly facing forwards but quiet obviously from the way they were trying to slyly converse, winding each other up. He smiled warmly; he was too happy to see them to care.</p><p>They were all stood watching their dad say goodbye to the Kyrano's. He looked genuinely devastated to be parting with them. They say sometimes the direst situations can form the strongest bonds. Scott watched on thoughtfully.</p><p>"Aww Alan you like her, don't you?" Virgil teased.</p><p>"No, she's just pretty is all." Alan replied indignantly. Looking away from her as if to prove a point.</p><p>"She's super-hot! If you won't make a move little brother" – Gordon started.</p><p>"Like she'd fall for you, she obviously wants someone who could show her a good time."</p><p>"Oh yeah. When was the last time you showed a girl a 'good time'"?</p><p>"Alan, sadly I think she only has eyes for one of us and it wasn't you." John had seen the way the girl had lit up and nearly swooned when she spoke to Scott. She had greeted Alan like an acquaintance.</p><p>"Pack it in all of you!" Scott reprimanded out the corner of his mouth. "Hopefully Alan has yet to show a girl a good time, he's too young!"</p><p>"I bet your a dab hand at showing girls a good time aren't you Scott?" John piped up as Gordon threw him a don't you dare glare. John's eyes sparkled in mischief; Virgil just shook his head. Honestly, they couldn't be together for five minutes without bickering or trying to outdo each other. Not even remembering he'd started this conversation.</p><p>"That's classified." Scott smirked back at them.</p><p>"Maybe not as classified as you like to think." John deadpanned. John was living dangerously now.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Scott rounded on him, he didn't like that tone. Gordon elbowed him in the ribs "Owww!"</p><p>Jeff closed in on them just as John was nursing his ribs. "Right boys I think it was time we were off, don't you?" He gave them the look that used to stop them in their tracks once upon a time as children. Now they just shrugged him off. He sighed. "Come on."</p><p>One last wave and they all vaulted up into the helicopter. As they ascended, they watched Tin-tin and her father huddled together shielding their eyes from the sand being kicked up and waving. As Jeff glanced away, something caught his attention in the trees. He could have sworn he saw movement. He scanned the area again when suddenly a hooded figure melted from the shadows. He lowered his hood and stared intensely at Jeff. Jeff stared back the sweat trickling on the back of his neck. It was Kyrano's brother. Scott glanced at his dad in the co-pilot seat. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Father are you ok?" he questioned worryingly.</p><p>Jeff tore his eyes away from the lone figure. "Yeah fine, just thinking it's a shame to leave Kyrano and Tin-tin." His eyes darted back to the tree line but the lone figure was gone. Jeff felt uneasy deep in the pit of his stomach; he didn't think he had seen the last of that man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a quiet trip back; they were all still getting to grips with the fact that their dad was really coming home whereas Jeff was trying to come to terms with returning to reality. Although their dad had only been missing just over a week, they hadn't really seen him since the avalanche incident. They were struggling to gage the level of interaction he wanted or could cope with. Their relationship despite everyone's best intentions felt strained. Scott had chatted briefly to his father who agreed a night's stay would be a good thing before heading home tomorrow. Jeff would be sharing a room with Scott. They had all booked twins as there hadn't been much availability at the time and it meant that one of them could keep a close eye on their dad. The other boys were also unnaturally subdued, their earlier bickering long forgotten. Maybe on a subconscious level they also felt their mother's absence more strongly, she was after all the only one missing from the family unit now. Scott felt sure his mom would have known just what to say and do to support their dad but he just felt helpless which was not something Scott often felt. The only other time recently was when his mom and grandpa had died. Not a lot you could do when you were unconscious at the bottom of a ski slope only to wake in the back of an ambulance on route to the same hospital where he was then told his mom was dead and then grandpa was gone too. Scott busied himself with a comms update; he couldn't revisit that memory, not now. He needed to get these guys back safely.</p><p>Back at the hotel, Jeff was pleased to see that the boys had brought some of his clothes for him along with his reading glasses. Although reluctant to leave so soon, the boys had retired to each other's rooms at Jeff's request just to give himself a chance to change. Virgil suggested they could all go to dinner but Jeff was still uncomfortable with how public that would be so when Scott suggested they could just eat it on the veranda of his room here, Jeff had jumped on the idea. He didn't want to leave the hotel, he wasn't ready yet. He was starting to realise what a benefit it had been to experience such a sheltered life for the last week or so. It had allowed him to sift through his emotions in relative privacy. He hadn't had to worry about projecting an image that he thought people would expect to see. He appraised himself in the bathroom mirror, the harsh vibrant white light doing no favours for his complexion. It accentuated the black bags under his eyes and the dark creases of his wrinkles. He sighed and splashed cool water on his face. He shrugged off the tunic and looked at his healing wounds, another reason why he hadn't wanted Scott in the room when he changed. He didn't want to worry him anymore than he already had. he ran a hand over the biggest wound across his chest. It still had Tin-tins expert stitches in but he guessed he ought to get checked out at clinic when he returned home. He had been worried he'd torn a few stitches earlier as the boys had been a bit overzealous in their greeting but thankfully they had remained in tact.</p><p>It was so good to see the boys and he was thankful that they weren't pushing him too fast however Jeff felt he owed his son's an explanation as to why he acted like he had. Jeff was in awe at how the boys had all coped with their grief. None of them could have imagined they would have lost their mother before they were out of their twenties, it was beyond devastating. Just thinking that their mother would never be at the future graduations, their weddings or the birth of any potential grandchildren was agony to him let alone them. All those key moments she would never be part of (Jeff could feel the pain tightening in his chest but it didn't overwhelm him like it had before.) So many family moments had been snatched away prematurely for his sons. Then losing their grandfather who was like a father to them during Jeff's prolonged absences from home must have hit them like a train. If the tragedy had taught him one thing it was that he wanted to be more present for his sons, no more long business trips or late hours at the office. His family came first now. He and his mother were all they had left now bar a few distant relations.</p><p>Jeff headed out of the bathroom and picked up his phone which his boys had also brought with them (Jeff largely suspected his mother had packed his bag). It was no surprise his voicemail was rammed and his inbox overloaded. Strangely this didn't seem to bother him. He had always been able to manage high workloads, granted there was going to be a lot to catch up on but right now he had some priorities. First, he messaged his mother to say the boys had picked him up and they would be home tomorrow most likely late pm. He was and wasn't looking forward to seeing her again, he knew he could be strong for the boys but he was likely to lose his resolve when it came to his mother. He shook his head as if it would shake that train of thought away, then he pulled out the note with Kyrano's number. He punched it into his phone and automatically saved it to the contacts.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Kyrano it's me- Jeff."</p><p>"Mr. Tracy I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Are you ok?"</p><p>"I'm fine, I just wanted to let you know that as we were taking off, I saw your brother."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"In the tree line just off the beach."</p><p>"Thank you for the warning I will be careful. Where are you now?"</p><p>"We're mid-flight on our way home, I better go I'm meant to be co-piloting. Give me a call tomorrow 8.30am your time just so I know you're ok."</p><p>"Very well, Goodbye Mr. Tracy."</p><p>"Goodbye Kyrano."</p><p>Jeff hated lying but if Kyrano's brother was listening in he didn't want him to know their true location. He still couldn't guarantee Kyrano was safe but at least he had spoken with him and he could hear Tin-tin in the background asking after him which he took to be a good thing. He felt better for warning Kyrano of what he had seen. The sooner he could help Kyrano the better. Jeff had a firm idea but he would need to run it past his family first but he knew that time was of the essence if he was to ensure Kyrano and Tin-tin's safety.</p><p>Jeff got changed slowly, it felt strange to be back in his own clothes. The fit seemed tighter than he remembered, especially around the collar but if anything, he had lost weight since wearing them. The clothes felt familiar yet he didn't feel like the man who had worn them before. <em>I'm not I guess </em>he thought to himself. <em>Not yet anyway, maybe in time.</em> He straightened his Cuffs in the mirror before lacing up his shoes. He looked at the clock and sighed. He couldn't delay the inevitable any longer. He needed to talk to his boys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott was pacing in Virgil's and John's room; the youngest pair had thankfully run off to the arcade in the mall to let off some steam. Virgil was sat on the bed and John was slumped in the arm chair. "Scott, you can't watch him all the time, he's been through a lot. He'll come and find us when he's ready." Virgil reasoned.</p><p>"I know, I know! I just can't help it. I worry after last time." Scott looked at the wall as if he could directly see into the room next door where he had left his father.</p><p>"Last time he was drunk and out of his mind with grief. He seems better today, still quiet but more like himself. There's a recognition of the situation that wasn't there before." John had observed a remarked change in his father from the one that left them over a week ago.</p><p>"Hmm I guess." Scott sat down. "Sooner we get home the better."</p><p>Just then there was a knock at the door. They glanced at each other before Virgil went to open it. His dad looked hesitant. "Can I come in?"</p><p>"Yeah sure."</p><p>Jeff surveyed the room. "Where are Gordon and Alan?"</p><p>"At the arcade." Scott supplied.</p><p>"Ah good, that should keep them amused for a while then. They must be pretty bored by now."</p><p>Jeff took a seat in the chair at the dressing table. This conversation would probably be easier without the youngest here anyway. Jeff knew trying to carry on as normal would be a disservice to his sons. It didn't mean he wasn't nervous though; he'd never felt this vulnerable around them before. He didn't know how to begin but he knew he needed to say something. "Look I know your probably wanting an explanation for my somewhat erratic behaviour of late." Scott made to protest but Jeff held up his hand to still him. If he stopped now he wouldn't say what he needed to. "To be honest… I don't remember much of the last month but I remember enough to know I must have been difficult to live with. I was just... lost." Jeff's eyes were starting to well but he refused to cry in front of his sons as he tried to stem the burning at the corners of his eyes. He furiously tried not to blink. He looked at his lap for a moment before looking up again, his hands interlinked in between his knees. "Your mother was everything to me, there was never anyone else. I'd never envisioned not being with her. Then all of a sudden, I was alone. I might have got through it with your grandparent's support but then my father was gone too. I didn't want to burden my mother or my own children with my grief so I tried to shut it down. I got up, got dressed, went to work, came home. Did it again. Then it was the day of the funerals… seeing those coffins in front of me, it brought it all crashing back. Before I could pretend. Your mom and grandpa had just stayed on holiday a bit longer. When I was at work it was like your mother was just at home, she'd be there when I got back. It's why I avoided you all because seeing you all because if I saw your faces I couldn't pretend. Your grief was evident from the moment we left the hospital. Seeing those mahogany boxes and the fresh holes in the ground. That was real. Those coffins were where my wife and father had really ended up. I had nowhere to turn; there was no denying it now, it was final and something I could no longer ignore. They were gone for good." Jeff hung his head fully he couldn't take the grief and concern radiating back at him from his three children. None of the boys dared interrupt him as hard as it was for them to hear, their father needed to express this to process his bereavement. "I really don't remember anything from that day apart from the burial but I knew I had this terrible urge to flee. Reality had become a bad dream and one that I was desperate to wake up from. I was so scared of being alone and then suddenly it was all I wanted. That's why I took the plane and at some point, I must have passed out and crashed. When the Kyrano's found me, I was at the base of a tree where I had dragged myself injured and looking for water. I hadn't really eaten or drunk anything for days, I didn't know who or where I was but I knew I didn't have time to dwell on it. I was at death's door and ready to be taken. They found me with a raging fever and cut to ribbons by the tree canopy. They had to dig a shattered branch out of my thigh as there were no local hospitals or clinics where they are. Thankfully I pulled through thanks to their care but I still didn't know who I was but they found my ID so knew I was called Jeff. My memory came back when we saw a ship capsize killing some of the crew on board. We got a few to safety but most perished, for some reason that triggered my memory and well the rest you know."</p><p>Jeff took a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry for getting wrapped up in my own grief, she wasn't just my wife she was your mother and I can't even begin to imagine losing my mother at your age and then your grandfather! You boys must be grieving too and I made it worse. I want you to know I will never abandon you again and I don't want you to bottle your emotions like I have. If you need to talk then don't ever feel afraid to talk to me. I understand I really do. I know life won't be the same but I promise you I will be a better parent. I know I can never replace your mother's love but I will be here for you. Always."</p><p>The boys were motionless. John was trying not to cry; Virgil was struggling to comprehend his father's suffering and Scott looked pained. Their father talking in this way only served to remind them of the hole in their lives at their mother and grandfathers passing. Scott had thought he'd processed it but sat here listening to his dad he realised he hadn't even scraped the surface. Virgil got up and placed a hand on his fathers' shoulder. "Father, please don't feel guilty at our expense. We don't blame you, sure it was hard to see you that way but it was only because we care. Rather than focusing on the guilt promise us you will keep talking to us and that you will let us support you. That's all we want."</p><p>"He's right." Said Scott.</p><p>John nodded too.</p><p>"I promise." Jeff croaked.</p><p>Dad really looked like he could do with a moment to compose himself. Scott was not the emotional huggy type but Virgil was. He would be able to comfort dad best. "Thank you for telling us dad, that took courage."</p><p>Jeff nodded. Still looking worn.</p><p>Scott checked his watch. "Look at the time, we ought to get dinner and find the other two. Fancy giving me a hand John?" Scott could tell his father needed a break.</p><p>"Yeah sure." John stood up and followed Scott out, both of them clapped a hand on their dad's shoulder as they left. There was a slightly awkward pause as Jeff tried to compose himself. He changed the subject rapidly whilst Virgil pulled the armchair closer to where his dad was sat.</p><p>"So, what happened while I was away, really? I noticed there was some clear tension between Scott and John on those calls?" Jeff looked at Virgil. He was glad he'd been left alone with the most honest one.</p><p>"That was perceptive of you." Virgil stalled. <em>Oh, dear how and where to start? Maybe summarising the events quicker would mean he would be less angry? Surely it would be better if he delivered the news then he could gauge his father's reaction and give his brothers some warning?</em></p><p>"Well you know you mentioned earlier you weren't yourself? Well…we weren't either although some of our actions were more out of character than others. I haven't been able to paint at all since the incident and my music has been so miserable the family can't stand to stay around when I play. So I threw myself into helping around the farm. Scott's been working himself into the ground with the company, the farm and trying to keep us all in line. I know he's doing it to keep his mind off of his emotions but he won't admit it. Gordon and Alan went underage drinking in town and got collared by Maggie but not before Scott pulled a drug dealer off of them and sustained a hand injury – but it's healed fine. Then John was really quiet - more so than usual so Scott had asked him to use his communication skills to listen out for any comms in regards to your whereabouts but John took that one step further by hacking a government satellite but he did actually locate your plane just before Tin-Tin called so we kind of knew where to start looking for you. Grandma didn't arrive until three-four days after you went missing because we didn't tell her initially. She has been looking after us since which I think has really helped her as we have kept her busy." Virgil watched his father intently. He hadn't spoken at all. He was still silent. As the silence dragged on Virgil was debated if it was a good or a bad thing.</p><p>Jeff sat for a minute contemplating what he had been told, so much to digest. Once upon a time Jeff would have been completely irate demanding to know more but he realised these actions most likely stemmed from the boy's grief and being left to manage on their own. He should have been there. He was worried to hear that Scott had been hurt. "I noticed Scott's hand wasn't quite gripping the yoke properly earlier. How bad was it, did he fall?"</p><p>"Err no. The man was bothering Alan, Gordon had tried to tell him to leave but he wouldn't. When we turned up Scott could see they looked intimidated so he hauled the guy off but he had a knife." Jeff gasped. "It's ok! luckily Scott managed to keep the knife away but it slashed his hand quite badly. Gordon actually dragged the guy off and nearly broke his wrist." Jeff calmed a little. Sounded like too much of a close shave for his liking though. "You said Maggie was there?" Jeff had avoided her at the funeral, he couldn't bear to talk to his wife's best friend who was also cut up over her loss. He knew he would have broken down there and then. "Yeah she had to charge Alan and Gordon with underage drinking but as it was a first-time offense it was just a fine and a twelve-month record that will be wiped if they don't re-offend." It seemed he owed Maggie a thank you for looking out for his boys in his absence.</p><p>Now onto the next concerning bit of news. "Did I hear you say John hacked a government satellite? Are you sure he wasn't exaggerating?" He knew John and his friend Brains were clever but really could they really hack systems that were so complex?</p><p>"It was the real deal, real enough for Scott to lose it with him, that's why they were fighting. Scott was worried we were going to get picked up by the feds and he wouldn't be able to stop them arresting John for treason. John was insulted that Scott didn't think that he would have taken adequate precautions."</p><p>"Wow. Anything else I should know about?" Jeff asked with trepidation. There couldn't be anything else surely?</p><p>"No, I don't think so"</p><p>"Well that's a relief!" Jeff replied.</p><p>"Will you go easy on them?" Virgil looked anxious.</p><p>"Don't you worry son; I can see why they have acted as they have. I can't blame them. If I had been here then things may have been different, especially the way John acted, he was looking for me after all. I'm amazed that he has the skill set to pull that off." John had always been one to watch.</p><p>Their conversation was interrupted by the growing ruckus in the corridor, it sounded like Scott and John had rounded up Gordon and Alan. Jeff smiled at Virgil "Thanks for bringing me up to speed son."</p><p>"Your welcome." Virgil grabbed the door. The lads spilled in with several brown bags between them of something that smelled divine. They headed straight out onto the veranda and opened the bags. There was fried rice, satay, beef rendang, ayam goreng, noodles and Prawn crackers and fries. Scott had chucked some paper plates around and was already helping himself to a bit of everything. Jeff smiled it was nice to see he still had a healthy appetite. Scott was renowned for it. Gordon swatted his older brothers hand off the satay "Hey! leave some for the rest of us, will you? it's no wonder I'm shorter than the rest of you, I don't get fed this far down the pecking order." Jeff chuckled. "Here son would you like some of the beef?" he passed the dish to Gordon. "Thank you." He chucked some on his plate. That was the only trouble with a buffet style dinner, it could easily result in world war three, if it came out on plates they couldn't argue or help themselves – they got what they were given. Once the main frenzy was over, they settled into a calmer state (Mostly because they were all busy eating. They were starving having not eaten much at breakfast). The veranda overlooked the lake and the landscaped gardens to the rear of the airport. The peace only disturbed by the regular flights out of the airport nearby but for Scott and Jeff in particular this was barely noticeable.</p><p>Once the food was finished, they all sat there a little bloated. It was the first meal they had eaten as a family since their mother had died. It was bittersweet but great to be together again. Their father was just on water tonight which was rare but it pleased Scott to see he was coping without the alcohol. He was however indulging in an after-dinner smoke. He had been craving one ever since his memory had returned so Virgil had brought him some cigars earlier, which he was now enjoying.</p><p>"It sure is good to have you back father. You were so lucky the Kyrano's found you. Scott had search teams out and they couldn't locate you at all." Said Alan.</p><p>"It's a really remote jungle out there, it would have been like looking for a needle in a haystack." Explained Jeff.</p><p>"Just to let you know dad; Lee will be calling you, he's one of the guys I had looking for you." Scott blew out a puff of smoke and knocked the ash off into the tray before leaning back.</p><p>"Lee couldn't find me, now that will have him riled him!" It was rare for Lee to fail a mission. He'd have to find a way to make up to his friend for wasting his time. Jeff was feeling more relaxed having had the difficult conversations earlier he felt somewhat relieved, like a weight had literally been lifted from his shoulders. He was debating if this was a good time to pitch his idea to the boys. He looked around at them thoughtfully as they joked with each other. The only flaw in his little project so far was how he was going to recruit, train and select his operatives. It was a bit hard to encourage emergency service personnel to apply for a secret job with a secret boss and the more strangers involved the less likely the organisation would remain secret. He'd have to create contracts and all sorts of legal papers. Jeff looked along the table at his five sons now nearly all adults. What if he didn't have to recruit from the outside at all? What if he could keep it in house as a family affair? Scott certainly had some transferable skills as did Gordon. With what he had heard about John earlier he would be perfect for one of the operative roles. Alan was young enough to adapt to anything he could put his mind to and Virgil well, Virgil was the best engineer Jeff had on his team for a long time. Yes, it could work but it might take some convincing them though.</p><p>Jeff cleared his throat. "You know; while I was away, I witnessed a terrible disaster with a ship and it got me thinking." The boys looked at him expectantly not sure where this was leading. "Isn't it awful that people die in these disasters everyday just because the emergency services were too far away or too over stretched or that people had no way to ask for help? Now what if a global rescue service existed a bit like military alliances but an emergency services one that was outside the government and completely politically neutral. Their sole aim would be to rescue those in need anywhere across the world where normal emergency services couldn't."</p><p>"What like an international rescue force?" Quizzed Virgil.</p><p>"International rescue! that describes it perfectly in a nutshell!" Jeff grabbed a pen out of his pocket and wrote the name on a clean napkin. He liked the term. It fitted.</p><p>"That does sound like a great idea but how would one even go about getting an organisation like that started?" Alan asked.</p><p>"I'm glad you asked. Obviously, you would need investors or at least a good sum of money to launch it off the ground. My theory would be to start it up as a non-profit as once it grew in recognition people may start to support the service as a charitable cause such as the RLNI in the UK. We could entice some wealthy patrons to join too. It would also need to be based from somewhere that is considered neutral or private territory so the organisation was free to operate as they saw fit. Like an uncharted island for example."</p><p>"That's great father, but where are you going to find a plane that could get from an island to the rest of the world in time to rescue people?" Scott frowned.</p><p>"Well that's where Tracy industries comes in, think of the craft we have been producing of late. Velocity one is a prime example of that, when she's out of development she will be able to travel anywhere around the world within an hour." Scott shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the project. If his dad wanted that one off the ground, he was going to have to stump up the cash.</p><p>"What kind of rescues would they be part of?" Gordon asked.</p><p>"Natural disasters, man-made disasters. Search and rescue on land and sea in the most inhospitable places - anywhere realistically where local emergency services couldn't manage themselves and people's lives were in danger."</p><p>This was going well, Jeff was back in the bull pen fielding questions left, right and centre. Problems being presented, solutions being fired back. Jeff was a seasoned pitcher it was going to take stronger questions than this to buffer him. Having not engaged his brain in this way for quite some time he was relishing it. He was also proud of his son's astute lines of questioning, it seemed they had been listening to him over the years after all in regards to business.</p><p>"Wouldn't this outfit draw massive attention to themselves? How would you manage the governments, military and other organisations that may not be comfortable with a private company operating in this manner internationally?" John debated.</p><p>"Yes, they would. That's why they would need to remain secret. All operative identities hidden. Again, having a base on an uncharted island would help with this and keep the media at bay."</p><p>"They would need a hell of a communications system, most likely their own satellite to receive that kind of call volume on a global scale across all frequencies. Would probably need GPS locators and call tracking capabilities too." John pondered almost to himself. Jeff was writing it all down. Yes, John would be perfect in Jeff eyes. He made a note next to the empty five on his bullet point list.</p><p>"Yes, it would." Jeff replied. "but it could be done couldn't it?"</p><p>"Theoretically yes but you'd need a substantial amount of cash." John played with his empty glass at arm's length.</p><p>"Ok, say this operation is a goer who is going to operate it?" Scott was intrigued.</p><p>"I am." Jeff replied confidently.</p><p>There was silence around the table. The idea had sounded so plausible, and then… well. Scott was the first one to recover from that bombshell.</p><p>"Are you serious? You run a multi-million-pound company. How would you have time for that?"</p><p>"I can multi task Scott. I kind of have had to with five sons." He smirked at his own joke.</p><p>"Ok so who would your operatives be?" Virgil asked.</p><p>"Well that I debated about for quite some time but personally I think you would all make great operatives."</p><p>If their jaws weren't hanging on the floor before they were now. "But father that's absurd, we aren't emergency services trained!" Scott countered. His dad must have hit his head really hard. Maybe they should book an MRI scan when they got home.</p><p>"No but you all have transferable skills. Think about yourself Scott. You're a USAF pilot and first lieutenant. You already lead a team in the field under pressure, you have the piloting skills needed to manage a fast reconnaissance craft. You already assist in humanitarian aid as part of your operations. Look at when you assisted with those flash floods in Oxfordshire last year."</p><p>"Well when you put it like that…"</p><p>"Gordon. You've been deep sea diving instructing and trained as a lifeguard at the local pool so you are trained in water rescues to a degree and again you have managed small teams on missions and also learnt to keep your cool under pressure. You know everything there is to know about most submersibles on the market and you are aware of the kind of disasters that can befall people at sea. You already have a basic first aid qualification. Again, you have assisted on rescues already on occasion such as that ferry that capsized last winter. Your unit were the only ones in the area and you brought them in safely." Gordon shrugged. He couldn't argue with that.</p><p>"What about me? I don't have that kind of experience." John looked dejected.</p><p>"No but you're already a communications expert with a stronger skill set than half the men sat in the pentagon apparently and you haven't even finished your education." (John's glass rolled away where he had dropped it in shock. He shot a filthy glare at Scott who shrugged). Jeff didn't miss a beat. "Don't blame Scott I battered the truth out of Virgil. Anyway, those skills you could utilise for good John! you aspire to be an astronaut, right? How would you like your own satellite station. You would help rescue hundreds of people a day, even if we didn't assist with all the calls you could triage them and field them to the right services.</p><p>"Hmm, that would be a pretty interesting proposition." John was attentive now.</p><p>"The feds couldn't get you there either!" Added Gordon gleefully. It was his turn to be on the end of John's resting bitch face. Jeff looked sternly at Gordon. "John will be fine; it wasn't ideal but he was only trying to help in a tough situation." John looked relieved.</p><p>"What would I do?! I don't know if I fancy rescuing people." Alan thought aloud.</p><p>"Alan your young and barely started your education. The world is yours for the taking. If you wanted to be a paramedic or an astronaut you could, it's up to you. Although John would need relieving in space from time to time so another astronaut in the family wouldn't be a bad thing."</p><p>"Being an astronaut would be pretty cool but only if I get my own rocket." Alan bargained.</p><p>Jeff pondered for a moment. Not a bad idea either? They would need a rocket to launch them up there and back but what if it could be more than that? More and more civilians were gearing up to head into space there would be a need for rescues up there too surely. <em>Hmmm Jeff added rocket next to his third bullet point with Alan?</em></p><p>"I guess you would need an engineer for all these fantastic machines?" Inquired Virgil.</p><p>"Exactly! And we would need a pilot for the main rescue craft. You've almost got your licence it would be perfect. You're an avid mountaineer too, it would come in handy on a lot of rescues." Jeff jotted down Virgil's name next to the second bullet point and Scott next to the one with velocity one in capitals.</p><p>"Dad your serious about this aren't you?" Scott asked.</p><p>"I really am. Not a day goes by that I don't think about if your grandfather and mother would have been ok if someone had just got there in time. No one on that ship had to die the other day if a rescue team had got there within the hour. Thousands of people experience the pain of loved ones not coming home every day, lives torn apart by senseless tragedies that could have been avoided. I know we can't save everyone but I'd rest easier at night knowing we've tried. I have the resources and the funds to launch something like this, I've always strived to use my wealth for good. I want to honour your mother and grandfather in a meaningful way and I think this would be something they would approve of. No one should have to suffer what we have suffered."</p><p>The boys looked flummoxed; Jeff felt as though they thought he might have really cracked. He laughed out loud which surprised them. This was the most level headed he had been in weeks. "Look I know it's a big idea but you've got to admit it's a good one. Just do me a favour and consider it. Take a month and come back to me. Either way I will get this organisation up and running whether it be a family affair or not. It could work either way."</p><p>With that he got up and headed to the bathroom to give them a breather. He smiled as he heard the outbreak of rowdy conversation as he left. They would come round in time he was sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They made it back to Kansas with no issues arriving in the late afternoon. As they stretched out tired limbs on the driveway Jeff marveled at the sight of his home around him, he never thought he would see it again. All of a sudden there was the bang of the kitchen door as grandma rushed onto the porch. "Jeff!"</p><p>She stumbled down the steps in her haste as Jeff hobbled as fast as he could in case she fell. They met in a bone crushing hug, grandma sobbing into his shoulder. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Jefferson Tracy!"</p><p>"I won't, I promise. God; mom! I'm so sorry." Jeff tried not to cry in her arms. The boys watched, happy to see their grandma fussing over their dad. "Come on let's get you inside you must be tired. Come on boys you too."</p><p>"It's ok Grandma, get lag hasn't got to us yet, I think we'll head to the barn for a bit right guys?" Scott hoped they would get the hint that he thought their dad and grandma needed space to talk.</p><p>"Right" said Virgil. "We never did finish that game of pool after all."</p><p>"Alright; well make sure your in for dinner ok?" their grandma called over her shoulder steering Jeff towards the house. She still hadn't let him go like she was worried he'd run away.</p><p>"Will do" Replied Alan.</p><p>The boys left their luggage in the car, they could get it later. They headed into the barn and up the steps to the loft which was their space. Mom and dad had kitted it out for them when Virgil and John were in their teens. It was a den where the eldest could hang out away from the younger ones until they all came of an age where they could enjoy it together. They still used it on occasion now. The light came in through a shuttered window at either end, the light shafting through the main living space. Dust motes spiraled lazily in the sun-lit streaks. There were two well worn brown leather sofas, a pool table and the latest games console. It was sparsely decorated with a few posters of their favourite movies and bands. The floor consisted of worn wooden slats and an worn silver rug. It was cosy in its own rustic way and even had a small heater for the winter. There was also a fridge, which was great if they remembered to actually keep it stocked and clean. Some of the things that had been left in it grew far better than any of their science projects. There was also a small basic kitchenette area with a halogen oven and cupboards. Scott immediately raided the candy stash. He needed a sugar rush badly he could feel he was suddenly lagging. Gordon flopped down horizontally on a sofa before Virgil ditched some coke cans on the wooden coffee table and sat on his legs. Gordon yelped and squirmed as he tried to get out from under the heaviest of the lot of them. He begrudgingly made room as Virgil grinned at him. Scott and John claimed the other sofa forcing Alan to sit with Gordon and Virgil much to his annoyance. Five was a really awkward number Alan reflected.</p><p>"Do you think he's alright?" Virgil was referring to their dad. He had been awfully quiet again since the last few hours of the flight. He had been quite animated at dinner last night.</p><p>"I don't know but I've got a feeling he will be in time. I think having grandma here will really help. Just having some time on his own with her is the best thing for him right now I think." Replied Scott. They all nodded in agreement.</p><p>"So, this international rescue plan of dad's, what do we think?" Asked Alan.</p><p>"I thought he needed an MRI for a head injury at first." Said Scott, the boys laughed.</p><p>"It did sound a little crazy at first but the more we discussed it... I found myself strangely warming to the idea." John stated.</p><p>"I love the idea of being able to rescue people in need but running a kind of organisation like that, there's so much responsibility. I mean if it went wrong, we would be completely liable! it's a massive undertaking. I would feel a lot of pressure to get it right." Virgil voiced with concern.</p><p>"I know what you mean. Surely dad could just hire some actual professionals?" Scott pondered. "It would make more sense."</p><p>"Did you see the notes he was scribbling last night? He had already pictured us in the roles. I really think he wants it to be a family affair." Alan said.</p><p>"Well I think it's pretty cool. As long as I got time to study the ocean as well as rescue people and if I could divert those disasters that cause so much damage to marine life and save people in need, then I'm all for it. I could have my own submersible; it would be awesome. I mean what a cool job."</p><p>"You already have a cool job." Alan replied.</p><p>"I do but its pretty shit having to be posted wherever they want you and all the rules and regulations you have to abide by. I've got a feeling working for dad could be more flexible at least."</p><p>Virgil and Scott shared a glance. They both knew what it was like to work with their father. Flexible wasn't the term they would use.</p><p>"I like the idea of being posted on a space station. I was going to train as an astronaut anyway so I always anticipated I'd be living in space. This way I could study the stars in my spare time, collect data for my journals and help people in need." Gordon rolled his eyes. Only John could get excited about living in the outer atmosphere by himself.</p><p>"I don't mind my role at Tracy industries but its pretty mediocre at times. Being involved in rescues, flying and engineering sounds amazing."</p><p>"Virgil you just described the air-force! I told you you'd love it!" Exclaimed Scott.</p><p>"I would, if it didn't involve potentially killing people and I'm not sure I'd make it through the physicals or that level of expertise when it comes to flying." Virgil countered.</p><p>Scott sighed. "It's very rare you actually kill people these days Virgil - there's not been a major conflict for decades. It's about maintaining defenses, monitoring and protecting air-space, defending people from potential threats and like dad said there are some humanitarian missions too."</p><p>"Scott the motto is Aim high… Fly-Fight-Win. It's not like the seals is it? Ready to lead, Ready to follow, Never quit." Gordon raised a brow as he took a swig of his coke.</p><p>"Ok, so we flyboy's can be a bit pretentious!" Scott shrugged playing up to the stereotype. Gordon shook his head.</p><p>"Yeah just a bit! W.A.S.P is simply submerge hidden, rise unconquered"</p><p>Scott just scoffed <em>yeah like that's any less pretentious</em>. "Well its difficult when some of us actually have jobs we love. I just don't know if that's something I can give up. I'm so close to making captain I can taste it." Scott clenched his good hand around his can. You could hear the slight pop of the metal.</p><p>The boys all knew Scott was doing the job he was born to do. He had always wanted to join the air force since he was a kid. Both his mom's parents had served and so had his dad. He felt it was his calling to and it sure was. No one could deny Scott was made for the air force. He was one of the top-rated pilots in the core and had worked hard to achieve the position he was in. He was younger than most of those of equal rank and had a lot to prove. He had excelled and thrived proving his doubters wrong as he rose through the ranks at speed.</p><p>"I can imagine it's a tough decision for you to make, giving up your dream job is one of the hardest things you can do but think of all the lives you could save. You would be making a difference on a global scale and not just the US air-force directives. You'll still get to travel the world and from the sounds of it, fathers got the fastest air-craft already lined up with your name on it." Virgil tried to persuade him.</p><p>"I know the craft he means but it's not in production like he thinks it is, it hit a snag. Its going to cost a lot to get it into production. You could make a whole fleet of aircraft for the cost this one is going to come in at. Its eye watering even for a millionaire." Scott looked disappointed, he really did want to fly it and if it was to be his well…. It would certainly be an opportunity he would be unwilling to miss. He liked the idea of being able to rescue those in need every day in honour of his mother and grandfather. Every day would be a fresh challenge. He was torn, he never thought he's wanted to do anything else but he couldn't deny the appeal.</p><p>Virgil could see the inner torment, the occasional flicker betrayed in his facial expressions. Was it unfair of his father to ask this of Scott? He had his whole career mapped already whereas the others were still young enough to change or adapt their plans.</p><p>"All this thinking's giving me a cracking headache. Shall we play pool?" Alan asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO</p><p> </p><p>Across the yard Jeff and his mom were sat in his living room with a steaming coffee each and some home baked chocolate cookies that his mom knew he was partial too. He was sat on the sofa and she was sat on the smaller sofa opposite. For a moment there was just silence between them. It didn't feel awkward, it was a mutual respect to each other knowing that they were both adjusting to this new life without their partners. Both of them very conscious of the spaces next to them where their loved ones should be sitting. Many coffees and catch ups had been shared over this table in this room at different times in their lives. Birthdays, their weddings, handing over the farm to their son, coming to meet their new-born grandsons. So many memories all intertwined with fondness and a longing aching to be that way again. His mom was determined not to push him, if he wanted to talk, he would. He had been through a lot; it was understandable he would be withdrawn. She really hoped he knew he could confide in her. Jeff had always been emotionally tactile as a child; he would always say how he felt even if he didn't know why. Then he had joined the air force and it had all changed. Anything perceived as vulnerable or emotive had been quashed out of him. The pressure to fit in with the lads and rise through the ranks took away Jeff's ability to express those feelings teaching him to suppress them instead. She set down her coffee which seemed to break him out of his reverie.</p><p>Jeff looked at the picture above the mantelpiece, the one of them all in the snow together last Christmas. They were all so happy….. he blinked back the impending tears and tried to swallow as the tightness in his throat began to build. He tried to look at the other images, his eyes becoming more blurred as they did so. He knew seeing his mom would make it worse before it hopefully got better. Being here in this house didn't help either. There were too many memories. Just the smell of home was triggering him in a way he hadn't even experienced at the Kyrano's. He looked at his mom. "Mom. When does it stop hurting so much?" Jeff swallowed before silent tears started to fall thick and heavy against his sun weathered cheeks.</p><p>"Oh Honey, come here." She motioned for him to do so. He was surprised as he found himself crossing the room and allowing her to embrace him willingly. He couldn't contain It anymore. He cried releasing all the emotions of the last few weeks in one large wave no longer hindered by shame. His mom gently rubbed his back and just held him whilst trying not to cry herself. "It's ok son, its ok to cry, its ok to feel. It never goes away but it can fade in time with the help of family and friends. The best thing we can do is to share our memories to keep them alive in spirit and in our hearts. They live on through us Jeff, there's not a day that goes by that I don't see your father in you. That's what I hold on to. As long as you are here, there will always be a part of your father living on just as their mother lives on in them." She drew his attention to the picture above.</p><p>He couldn't bring himself to reply so he just nodded. It was a comforting thought but just resting under his mom's chin helped him feel calmer. His mother was the one remaining constant in his life, that connection to his childhood and the feeling of her always being able to comfort him in only the way that a mother can. They stayed sat for a while until Jeff drifted into a peaceful slumber. Ruth managed to ease herself out from under him before settling the patchwork quilt blanket over him. She grabbed a tissue from her sleeves and scrubbed her eyes furiously before heading to the kitchen to make dinner. He was home and she would stay as long as she was needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month had passed since Jeff had returned home. At first being at home had proven tough but with a strong routine and his international rescue project to work on Jeff was starting to feel a glimmer of hope, there were beginning to be more good days than the bad ones. The hardest part was when the boys had started to return to their education and work. It was just him and his mother at home now so the house felt even more empty than it had previously. Scott had been the first to return but thankfully he had a new posting at Colorado and not in the UK or Europe so he was close enough to visit at the weekend or when he had a few days leave. Gordon had got posted in the south pacific for a year and was unreachable at times with the strict no communications rule when he was on the sub but he promised he would be in contact when he could. Alan and John had returned to university. Alan was a bit annoyed that Scott had effectively got posted on his doorstep, especially when he kept threatening to swing by. He had promised to gate crash on a night out with his young brother which displeased Alan, he didn't want his much older brother cramping his style with his friends (More to the point he didn't want said older brother sharing embarrassing childhood stories with his uni mates). Scott personally didn't see what the issue was. Virgil still couldn't fly so he stayed in a rented apartment close to the office but once he had passed his license, he promised he would come home and commute in some days with this father.</p><p>Jeff initially started working from home twice a week before building up to a full working week. He found he actually quite enjoyed working from home. He had much more flexibility in his day and he enjoyed being able to stretch his legs on the farm during his break. His injuries had all but healed and he was steadily building up the muscle tone he had lost. Working from home also meant he could work on his pipe dream relatively undisturbed. He had made great process during his phased return to work. He now had a fully detailed business plan and had identified his base of operations. Little did his family know but he had brought the island he had been stranded on during his training. It was set to be a private holiday location for the family away from the media. He was going to present it to Lucy when they were away but sadly, he never got the chance to surprise her. It seemed fitting it would become the base of the very operation he was hoping to run in memory of her. He had already planned to take Scott and Virgil there this weekend to scope it out. Jeff had also found out about the issues with velocity one and had been really disappointed until he remembered John's friend Brains. Jeff had attended a presentation of his on thermo nuclear dynamics last year and remembered the boy had been way ahead of his time showcasing some brilliant theory on the subject. So, Jeff was getting ready to have a video meeting with Brains and John today from John's dorm as Brains wanted to discuss the project in more detail based on the information Jeff had supplied (through John) for Brain's to look at. Both the boys were due to finish their education this term. Jeff had funded Tracy college 18 months ago which was a specialist college dedicated to the sciences of astronomy. John had already successfully been accepted to study the main astronaut programme. He would enrol in the late fall and hopefully complete the course within two years all being well.</p><p>Jeff settled down at his desk, black coffee in hand. He pulled out a notebook and pen from the desk draw and logged back in. Right on time, John called through. Out of all the brothers (bar Scott) you could always guarantee John would be promptly on time. "Hello John, Brains. I hope you boys are having a good week?"</p><p>"Yeah it's been busy but good. How are you?" Asked John.</p><p>"Not bad, almost caught up on work and now I'm just trying to avoid the kitchen. Your Grandmother is determined to make me as overweight as that Corgi she used to dote on when you were a child." Jeff rolled his eyes as John laughed softly. Brains smiled nervously.</p><p>"Anyway, we're here to talk about this plane design of mine. I sent over the schematics and the fusion reactor design's - any ideas on how I could get it operational Brains?"</p><p>"W-Well Mr – aha - Tracy. The design is very im-impressive I must say." Brains paused to push his thick blue rimmed spectacles back on his nose, he was so nervous his sweating was causing them to slip. "The d-difficulty with the - aha -design is the size of the fusion reactor. The smaller it is the easier it is for the p-plasma to e-e-escape simply because the pressure and density of such a reaction c-cannot be easily contained. It then b-bubbles out onto the outside and becomes corrupted mixing with the material of the container, so that when it then seeps back into the container it terminates the chemical reaction rendering it useless as the heat and fuel created become contaminated."</p><p>"Ok, I get that. I also heard that the plasma and the sheer heat required to trigger the reaction process can cause the materials that the container is constructed of to degrade an accelerated rate?"</p><p>"T-that is c-c-orrect yes. Looking at the current design they are using graphite which typically degrades at a considerable rate when exposed to this kind of radiation which increases the risk of waste product build up. In a smaller reactor this would simply accumulate quicker than the reaction required to maintain the equilibrium of the plasma reaction making it unsustainable. I would s-suggest using Inconel based on the most recent studies it has been proven to be able to withstand the nuclear reaction better with relatively minimal degradation. Then I would aha suggest increasing the surface area by using the spherical tokamak magnetic confinement as the plasma is less likely to escape/leak out of that kind of structure."</p><p>"Do you think you could get it to the size currently specified?" Jeff had been taking notes, he can't say he understood it all but he'd got more information out of Brains than he had out of the team of 20 scientists trying to currently produce the one reactor. Jeff was impressed. He would be even more so if Brains could actually get it done.</p><p>"N-n-o; b-but I think we could get it to approximately 10ft in diameter."</p><p><em>hmm. That was promising</em>. John also chimed in. "Brains also has a few additional adaptions to the design that you may be interested in." He gave his friend an encouraging nudge.</p><p>"I'm listening."</p><p>"I-I- I have designed a H-hover jet positioning system which would allow for the craft to land on any terrain, b-based on what John told me she would be a r-r-reconnaissance craft therefore this would allow her to be ready to encounter any unknown terrains. I would also be able to create an effective heat shield allowing her to increase in altitude up to the height of 150,000ft from the current 1,000,000ft."</p><p>"That sounds excellent. You know Brains I've always been impressed by your ingenuity since I presented you with that mathematics diploma award at Tracy college last fall and your thermo nuclear presentation was impressive . Do you have anything lined up after Harvard Brains?" Jeff waited with bated breath.</p><p>'E-e-rr not as such no, M-m-r T-r-racy." His stutter became more pronounced at the slight praise Jeff had bestowed upon him. "I e-e-r was going to stay with -ah- Professor Bainbridge at Cambridge whilst I applied for positions." He was Brain's guardian, a Cambridge professor who had met Brains during his visit to the states and had become fond of the orphaned boy who had been raised in the care system. He took him under his wing and acted as his custodian since Brains was in his early teens. Brain's stutter had led to many dismissing his talents. Bainbridge had worked to build up Brain's confidence especially in regards to public speaking. Brains had really improved and become much more confidence in his own abilities under his mentor ship.</p><p>"Well, how do you fancy working for me? It's a confidential operation but I'll trust John to fill you in on the details privately away from this call but basically, I require your skill set and knowledge Brains to help produce some of the most technically advanced aircraft and vehicles in the world. You'd effectively be the organisations head technical consultant to design these machines but also use your mathematical capabilities to problem solve in the day to day operations of the outfit too. I have a job description which I have sent you to look at. I don't need to interview because you're the only man I want on my team in this respect."</p><p>Brains looked flabbergasted. John could see his hands shaking under the desk. He literally couldn't respond. Mr. Tracy was offering him – Brain's a job! It was more than he could have ever hoped for! The other positions he had been applying for paled in comparison. He knew Jeff Tracy was renowned for his own technical capabilities, he had designed the TV-21 after all which was quite the machine. He realised with a jolt he had been silent for an awkwardly long time. "S-s-orry M-m-r T-t-racy, I am very surprised and grateful for the potential opportunity I will of course look at the role description. When would you need to know my decision b-b-y?"</p><p>"There's no rush I am still in the early recruitment phase right now for all roles but within the next month would be preferable." Jeff replied.</p><p>"O- o-k, e-er oh look at the time! I'm due for my next lecture. It was good to speak to you Mr. Tracy." Brains hurried to grab his tablet, books and bag.</p><p>"You too Brains, thank you for your time and input into this design. I'm really pleased to know we can hopefully get it off the ground."</p><p>He smiled before quickly leaving the room. When the door shut John turned to address his father. "Dad! Did you have to headhunt the poor guy so hard? I think you broke him." John grinned. He was pleased his father saw Brain's talent, it often inadvertently got ignored because his ideas were simply too complex for most people to comprehend or he couldn't get the ideas out fast enough to maintain peoples somewhat limited concentration spans. John had always had time for Brain's since the first day he'd met him and his other classmates had shunned Brains. John had been the only one to smile and give him a chance. Brains was a genuinely nice person with a lot to share with the world - if the world was patient enough.</p><p>Jeff chuckled. "I knew the kid was shy but he was like a rabbit in headlights! I get the feeling he's open to the idea though?" Jeff looked anxious.</p><p>"Dad of course he is, your offering him his dream job! he's always idolised the tech that comes out of Tracy industries. I think he will adore the idea of IR too, after all he lost his parents in that hurricane. He will understand the need for such a rescue organisation. I'm sure he will be pleased to know he is helping to rescue people from those kinds of situations."</p><p>Jeff nodded. Business concluded he checked in on his son. "So, you don't have a lecture to run off to?"</p><p>"No, I have a free period. Don't worry dad I'm not skipping class." He leaned back in his chair.</p><p>"Good and you've settled back in ok?" Jeff was worried about how the other students may have been treating him since the incident. There would have been a lot of rumours. Jeff figured he was coping from what he had seen. John had become uncharacteristically withdrawn at home but at uni he seemed to have become more outgoing again.</p><p>"Yeah fine, the first week was hard Y'know with the whole condolences thing and people asking the obvious - some people actually cared, others just wanted to know what the deal was. I'm really lucky to have Brains to help me through it, he understands far more than anyone else I've met outside the family."</p><p>Jeff nodded. "Good I'm glad you have a friend you can confide in."</p><p>"Dad?"</p><p>"Yes son?"</p><p>"I've been thinking about this IR business and us being operatives. Once I've completed my astronaut training, I thought I would do a stint on the international space station or moon base but seeing as I get to do that in training anyway…... it would be quite something to maintain and manage my own satellite. I know I would cope with long periods in space - it's all I've ever wanted to do, live and work among the stars. The only thing that put me off was the lack of privacy or potentially having to live in close quarters with your colleagues as opposed to people you chose to live with. With IR that wouldn't be an issue and I like the idea of still actively being involved in the world below as well as space and making a difference to those in need. I could utilise my communications knowledge too and help construct the programmes you need to monitor them. With that in mind I would like to become your first operative. If you will still have me?" John gave a small smile.</p><p>John was pleased to see his father's face light up at his decision. "John! that's amazing news! I'm so pleased! Congratulations on your new role as IR's Space monitor!" Jeff was positively beaming, he had not experienced happiness on this level in many months. He had his first operative! John Grinned back. "Space monitor is a cool job title! You don't mind waiting two years for me then?"</p><p>"John I'd wait a lifetime for you if I could. Realistically its going to take at least two to three years to become fully assembled and operational so we have time. The question I want to ask of you is; would you still be willing to commit even if all your brothers didn't join?" Jeff was aware three were still sat on the fence, his biggest concern being Scott. John was the first one to come back with a definite yes.</p><p>"It would be a shame if they didn't but I'd understand. To be fair dad as long as I get paid and can make a reasonable living and do my dream job there's not much more, I could want for is there?" Jeff smiled; his son was still so positive despite everything he had been through. Jeff was filled with pride.</p><p>"Don't worry son, you'll make an honest living - just remember to treat your manager with respect and work hard if you want to see those Christmas bonuses." Jeff teased.</p><p>They both laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, let me get this straight you own this?" Scott hopped down from the helicopter and surveyed the immediate area. He flicked his aviators on, the sun was already blinding and it was hot. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and loose cream walking trousers.</p><p>"I told you on the way over son. I brought it at the beginning of the year. It was meant to be a private holiday home eventually but - well I think its new purpose will suit it better."</p><p>"And you're sure it's completely uninhabited?" Virgil asked. He pushed up his sleeves in response to the heat - he knew he should have worn a short-sleeved shirt. He was envious of his brothers choice in attire.</p><p>"Yep, just us and the local wildlife. Come on." Jeff started up the hill ploughing on ahead. Scott gave Virgil and incredulous look before he just shrugged and set off after their father. The island from above looked pretty insignificant as they had flown in, nothing more than a rocky terrain formed from volcanic activity millions of years ago. On the ground however was a different story. There was a sandy coastal area framed with palm trees which they had landed near. As they hiked up the cliff face it was obvious that the vegetation was dense in places; rich in several species of plants, shrubs and palm trees. It didn't take long for them to break out in a sweat as they continued to trudge upwards. Scott was glad to have the forethought to wear his combat boots. Who knows what insects dwelled here? The bird chatter was the only sound that kept them company along with the stomping of their own footsteps. They had to walk in single file because there was no set path and too much vegetation. Eventually they reached a naturally flat terrace where they paused for a break. Jeff took a sip of his drink from his bag whilst the boys chewed on some energy bars from theirs.</p><p>"Well it sure is a beautiful view from here, father. It would be perfect to capture in a painting. The play of the light and the colour of the ocean is quite something." Virgil was already thinking about the colors he would need to bring the portrait to life.</p><p>"Yes, I thought the same that's why I thought I'd build the villa here." Jeff stated casually.</p><p>"A villa?" Scott asked.</p><p>"Well we'll need somewhere to live if this is to be our base. We need to be close enough to launch the rescue vehicles quickly and the launch could be well concealed here. We wouldn't be governed by any restrictions or attract unwanted attention." Jeff was walking around using a measuring scanner he pulled from his backpack to record the square footage measurement for the villa's foundations. It automatically recorded the data so he could review it later.</p><p>"Hang on, you want to sell the farm and we would live here!" Scott exclaimed astounded. Virgil looked surprised too.</p><p>"Well, I don't think I could ever part with the farm but yes we'd live here. I mean it would be like living in paradise - a small sacrifice don't you think? The villa would have all the mod cons and everything we needed to be comfortable including a gym and an outdoor pool for training and leisure."</p><p>"Well that's Gordon sold then, he's always wanted a pool." Said Virgil.</p><p>Jeff smiled, that's what he was banking on. Scott remained silent, turned away from his family as if admiring the view but frowning in concern. His plan wasn't going to work then. He was still weighing up whether he really wanted this or not. He loved the concept and he was pleased at the positive effect it was having in helping his father come to terms with his mother and grandfather's deaths but…. This was a lot to take in. He didn't want to be the one to let his father down and disappoint him but at the same time he didn't want to leave his air-force career behind just yet. He was only 28, he had plenty of service years left in him as long as he didn't get injured. In his mind he had formulated a compromise in which he thought he could have served as a reservist for some of the time and with IR for the rest but he couldn't do that if he couldn't be near base for the training. If he was to be assigned out here, he would have to give it up completely.</p><p>"Scott!" Virgil called for the second time exasperated. Scott glanced around.</p><p>"Are you coming?"</p><p>"Sorry, yeah on my way." He saw his father had already moved on and was walking towards the left-hand side of the terrace back down towards the beach. He jogged a little way to catch up with Virgil who had hung back to wait for him. Their father had forged on ahead in his excitement. Scott adjusted the straps on his bag and fell into step next to Virgil, it was rockier here making it easier to traverse side by side.</p><p>"Are you ok?" Inquired Virgil.</p><p>"Yeah fine, dad's pretty serious about this huh?"</p><p>"What about you?" Virgil quizzed.</p><p>"Am I serious about this?" Scott pointed at his chest.</p><p>"You seem… concerned, no - unsettled." Guessed Virgil.</p><p>"Well, aren't you? dad just brought a freaking uncharted island in the pacific and plans to build us a new home here?"</p><p>"This isn't what its about though is it? Not for you anyway. You've been at uni/posted from home since you were eighteen and lived in several foreign nations. The point is you don't want this for a job, do you?" Virgil looked sympathetic. His honey amber eyes staring through the blacked-out aviators trying to gauge his brother's real sentiments on the whole thing.</p><p>Scott sighed loudly. "Is it that obvious? I really wish I could say I would be the field commander he wants (Jeff had since filled Scott in on exactly what his role would be) but I don't know if I have the heart for it when I am already doing what I'm passionate about, what I have always wanted more than anything. I know its selfish of me, I can see how much this organisation means to dad and he's made such progress recovery wise since he started this venture. I don't want to be the one to derail that. Not now John is definitely in and he's set to recruit Brains. John is so excited too; I can't take that away from him." John hadn't stopped talking about it in their group chat since he accepted the role. It was fast becoming his dream career. Scott couldn't take that away from his younger brother not when he knew exactly how it felt when you'd found your one true calling in life, you had to grasp it with both hands when it was offered. Scott concentrated on his feet, deliberately avoiding eye contact as he worked his way around the loose scree.</p><p>"Scott! you can't just sweep your feelings aside like that just to make dad and John happy. Sure, dad's recovery has been aided by this venture but I am sure he will understand if you don't want to join. He's never said its compulsory and he knows what a wrench this might be for you compared to the rest of us. He wants your happiness more than his own. It's what parents do."</p><p>"I know but that doesn't mean I can just shut the guilt off and parents shouldn't be expected to give up their aspirations for their children either. There must be a way I can balance this. I really believe in what dad's trying to create here. I know he has the gall and determination to see it through when others would give in. The fact that dad wants to use his wealth to not just help people but to save their lives is just amazing. I really think this will work with or without me but I can't help thinking I could be missing out on an amazing opportunity and it would provide me with the progression I'm looking for...but at the same time I am so close to be promoted where I am. My evaluation is in next week." Scott was nervous, he would find out if he'd done enough to earn the rank of captain.</p><p>Virgil was silent for a few minutes contemplating his brother's dilemma. He couldn't see how Scott could do both jobs he would ultimately have to choose eventually. "You need to talk to dad. He would understand, he was in the air force himself after all. He knows the attraction of it better than anyone, seriously Scott I don't think he would begrudge you for it at all."</p><p>"Hmm"</p><p>"Boys! Look at this!" Their father was waving them down excitedly and pointing at what appeared to be a cove.</p><p>As they got closer, they did indeed see it was a natural inlet that was actually quite a size but they couldn't venture in to scope it out fully as the tide was in. "Yep Gordon's going to love this, he can have his own personal underwater liar." Scott poked his head around as far as he could. Virgil chuckled and took some pictures to show Gordon when they could.</p><p>"This would be perfect for the launch of the water craft when it didn't need to be airlifted." Jeff explained to the boys but also recorded it as a sound byte for his analysis.</p><p>"Yeah about that, this island is effectively an extinct volcano it's not exactly ideal for take-off is it? Where would we store the craft? They'd need hangar space too." Scott pondered aloud. Jeff frowned; it was a valid point.</p><p>"Hmm, it's a good point. Let's head around this headland a bit and see what's on the other side- maybe we'll find something?</p><p>"I'll scout ahead father, I fancy a change." Virgil gave Scott a pointed look as he passed to the front of the group. Scott silently cursed him; he knew exactly what he was doing.</p><p>Jeff fell into step with Scott. "So, how's it going back at base? It's your evaluation next week right?"</p><p>"How do you know?" Scott asked surprised, he's only just told Virgil, no one else outside his unit knew.</p><p>Jeff winked. "I know people who know people." Scott shook his head he should have known. His dad was still very invested in the politics of his previous squadron. He had a way of getting his contacts to talk when they shouldn't too.</p><p>"Yes, it is. I've completed all my training and Brody is really coming on with her fighter training (Scott was referring to his 2nd lieutenant who he was tasked with mentoring as part of his own development as a 1st lieutenant). Virgil was some distance ahead now.</p><p>"That's great Son" Jeff paused. "Look I can see that the IR business has been weighing on you."</p><p>"Dad, it hasn't" –</p><p>"Scott don't lie, you've not got your brother's gift (He was referring to Gordon who Jeff had been convinced was a pathological liar until very recently) I can tell when you are. You know Scott, I don't want you to give up the air force."</p><p>"What? But…. How would that work?" Scott spluttered as he looked confused.</p><p>"What I mean is this business isn't going to take off overnight, you've got time son. I'm hoping that when you are ranked captain, you'll have at least two or three years in that role to get some crucial team leadership and flight commander experience. Those skills will be essential to you as part of your IR role… but only if you want it. I don't want you halting your life for this Scott. You do what you want to do."</p><p>"But what about the others? Who would take my position?" Scott was relieved that his dad wasn't expecting him to leave straight away or to even give an immediate answer, it made him feel less anxious about the whole thing and he was hopeful that we would still get to complete part of his career as a Captain.</p><p>"I'm sure your brothers would be fine without you and it may be tough but I could find someone to cover the field commander role in time. That's not your concern to be worried about." -</p><p>"AGGGGGGGHHHHH!"</p><p>Jeff and Scott halted abruptly as a yell followed by a rumble of rock and soil interrupted their conversation. They realised that Virgil was no longer in front of them where he had been moments before. The both looked at each other before sprinting ahead. Scott outpaced his father easily as he limped behind. Scott slipped on scree before quickly back peddling and throwing a hand out to steady himself against the cliff face. He'd nearly fallen into the six-foot opening that his brother had just fallen through.</p><p>He fell to his knees at the edge of the crevasse and peered down. "Virgil!" he yelled in horror.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could hear the pitter patter of small stones as they continued to shower down from above. He coughed and wheezed, covered in a reddish dust. He could hear Scott yelling his name. Virgil squinted towards the bright sunlight through the crack approximately twelve foot above him. "It's alright Scott! I'm ok! I think I've just twisted my knee a bit." He tentatively stood up and found he could but he was experiencing discomfort when the joint turned at certain angles. It felt similar to when he's sprained his ACL at high school. He groaned.</p><p>"Thank god!" He heard his father say.</p><p>"What can you see Virgil? Can you get out or are we going to have to come and yet you?" Scott shouted.</p><p>Virgil looked around. He couldn't see much further than the sun that streamed in from above. He opened his bag and grabbed his torch. "Give me a minute to look around and I'll let you know."</p><p>"Alright, we'll sit tight." replied his father.</p><p>Luckily Virgil had slid down a slope rather than suffered a vertical drop or he could have done some real damage. He started off on a slow hobble sweeping his torch around as he ventured across what appeared to be some kind of natural cavern. The further he walked the more vaulted the ceiling became, it was impressive! He must have fallen in near the edge. He skirted around, mindful he'd have to walk back to update Scott and his dad (They had already established there was minimal phone signal here) he thought he could see natural light pretty close to his location and at ground level. He grunted in pain as he shifted towards it, holding onto the wall for support. He noted it was dry, he was expecting it to be wet or at least damp. <em>Yes!</em> This looked promising, there was a small gap, enough to squeeze through sideways. He could see the shrubs outside that concealed it partially. He guessed it was just down from where they had walked earlier. His face contorted with a grimace of pain as he pivoted too fast to turn back. His body had turned but his knee hadn't, there was a horrible crunch. "Hmm healthy!" joked Virgil to himself wincing in pain.</p><p>He stumbled along cursing his quiet melodic voice. If he was Scott or Gordon he could have probably just hollered from here and been heard from back where they were. He got halfway back before he thought he would give it a try. He took a quick breath and belted at the top of his lungs. "I've found an exit! Come back down the hill and look to your left!"</p><p>"Virgil? I only heard you found something?" Scott bellowed back.</p><p>"For fucks sake." Grumbled Virgil he limped a bit closer till the light from the crevasse he had fallen through engulfed him.</p><p>"I said there's a way in back down the hill on your left!" He balanced his weight on his good leg.</p><p>"Ok! we could just pull you up, we have a rope!"</p><p>"No! the edges are too unstable – you could fall in too! come round."</p><p>Typical; his brother always wanted the quickest route, not always the safest. "Alright, dad says stay put."</p><p>"Trust me I'm not going far!"</p><p>Virgil limped back halfway again so he could hopefully hear/see them if they came into the cavern before sliding down the wall and sitting on the earth. He propped his bag under his knee to support it which gave him some relief. He also tore the first aid kit off the side and activated the cold compress by scrunching it up. The instant coolness was a welcome relief even through his trousers. It would help with the inflammation. Virgil sighed and leaned his head back. Waiting whilst you were sick or injured was the worst. It always made it feel more painful then it really was because there was nothing to distract you. He hoped they would come soon. He remembered that fateful day where he had been buried under the snow, waiting for a rescue that never came. It was terrifying being trapped. It had felt like forever when in reality it had only been about twenty minutes. He had been sheltered behind a large rock which had created the smallest of gaps so he hadn't been crushed by the white wall that had moulded instantly around him. The air was thin and he was only able to take shallow breaths. <em>Why wasn't anyone coming?</em> He shouted, he screamed in desperation at the wall but there was nothing. his breath puffed in front of his face, his only companion. He huddled into himself more as the chill started to seep into his extremities, then pooling into his limbs. He felt his body start to systematically shut down, a mixture of shock and cold. He huddled even smaller. His mind drifting until all of a sudden that last rush of adrenaline had pushed him towards panic. <em>No one's coming you need to move or die!</em> A voice shouted in his mind. He shuffled his feet and found his board was still attached. He struggled clumsily trying to get his thick gloved hands to un-clip it. He managed on the fourth attempt. He then awkwardly pulled it up towards him as it dug into the snow around him. With his waning strength he thrust the board in front of him again and again trying to push through. The first few attempts yielded nothing then he broke through and a deluge of snow fell in covering his face, he yelled in panic as it swamped him, constricting his chest. Then all of a sudden, his dad was there trying to grab his arm. He dragged him out, Virgil panting in exhaustion and gasping for air. The frigid coldness searing his lungs.</p><p>Virgil realised he had zoned out; he was still in the cave and not surrounded by the avalanche. At least here he just hot. He wiped his eyes, mom and grandpa had died over two months ago. It still felt like yesterday. God, he missed them. He missed his mother's smile and the way she used to accompany him on the piano, sitting together side by side as they would try and outdo each other in speed and dexterity the tune becoming more and more jaunty until one of them tripped up and they would laugh at each other. The family joining in at their antics. His mother's green eyes sparkling with warm amusement. It was the memory his mind replayed the most.</p><p>He glanced at his watch; twenty minutes had passed he frowned his eyebrows pointing downwards in a V shape. They should be here by now. His knee was now throbbing. He shifted uncomfortably. What a day this was turning out to be.</p><p>"Virgil!"</p><p>"Virgil!"</p><p>He could hear them! He tried to stand up "Ow!" He slid back down again.</p><p>"In here your close! There's a small gap in between the rock face behind some shrubs!" he called.</p><p>Scott traipsed over the vegetation, skimming his hands along the vines and rock face as he tried to find the entrance his brother had described. Jeff did the same on the other side. The rustle of the leaves running under their hands was the only sound as they strained to keep hearing Virgil's calls. Jeff's hands gripped around an edge. He yanked the vines away in desperation.</p><p>"Scott! Over here!" Jeff was already squeezing though - it was just passable. Scott being a bit taller had to shimmy down a little to fit. When they made it in, they discovered it was surprisingly well lit, there must be a larger entrance somewhere.</p><p>"Wow, I did not expect this." Scott uttered looking above him in wonder briefly.</p><p>"I'm here!"</p><p>They both whipped around to the right where they could make out Virgil in the gloom propped against the wall. They knelt down on either side.</p><p>"Son are you alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, just a bit sore, don't think I'll be doing much more exploring today, sorry father."</p><p>"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. Accidents happen. How hurt are you?"</p><p>"My knee is pretty sore, it crunched."</p><p>"Before or after you stood on it?" Sighed Scott in exasperation.</p><p>"Err…. After?" Virgil replied somewhat sheepishly.</p><p>"You should have just let me come down on the rope."</p><p>"Never mind what's done is done, the most important thing is we found you. Are you OK for a minute with Scott if I just have a quick look around here, then we'll get going?"</p><p>"Yeah sure that will give me time to wrap my leg."</p><p>"Give me that." Scott swiped the support bandage.</p><p>Jeff smiled as he got up from his crouch and stepped off to survey the area. He pulled out his scanner to take a 3D scan of the interior. The cavern was monstrous, he guessed it must be an old volcanic chamber in the heart of the island. He walked further into the darkest part of the cave. It was absolutely huge! Certainly the largest cave Jeff had been in and it was giving him grand ideas. This would make the perfect hangar! They could store all the aircraft underground in silos and no one would even know what they were walking on. It provided perfect concealment from the outside world.</p><p>He turned around and strode back purposefully to his sons. "Are you ready?" they both nodded. He ducked under one of Virgil's arms and supported him whilst Scott dipped under the other much to Virgil's protest. "Seriously! I can manage!" then yelped as he stepped on a rock jarring his gait, which caused him to grit his teeth. "Fine!"</p><p>They got him to the entrance where he managed to slowly shuffle through himself effectively leaning on the rock face to take the weight off his leg before Scott was holding him again on the path. Jeff pushed Virgil's bag in front of him the passage to narrow to wear it. They had left their's outside.</p><p>They managed to get back to the terrace where they set Virgil down. "Right I'm going back for the helicopter, I reckon I could land her on here." Scott looked round. It was the best option, it would take hours to get Virgil back down the hill and he was in enough pain already.</p><p>"Ok son, take it steady."</p><p>Scott saluted and grinned as he set off running.</p><p>"I said steady!" Jeff shook his head and sat down next to Virgil.</p><p>"Dad?" Jeff stopped fussing with Virgil's support and cushioning his knee to look at him.</p><p>"Back there I came to a conclusion. It reminded me that I know what its like to feel your life force ebbing away, knowing that no ones coming to save you. No one should have to feel that way. I want to be the one to inspire hope when there's none left. I want to save those in need." Virgil was resolute. "Dad, I want to be part of international rescue."</p><p>Jeff knew the incident his son was referring too. He looked at him sadly, his son shouldn't have had to suffer like that. He wished he could have got there sooner the panic that had been etched on his face that day was another memory that wouldn't leave him anytime soon. "I'd be pleased to sign you up."</p><p>Virgil smiled to try and lighten the mood. "Well I got myself into a right mess today, guess I'm going to have to work on those rescue skills. Or maybe I just gave us our first training exercise?" Jeff chuckled.</p><p>"Well this might not be any consolation but I think you actually helped solve a major problem." Jeff stood as the chopper started to descend, waving Scott in.</p><p>"I did?" questioned Virgil.</p><p>Jeff smiled. "I know where I'm going to put the aircraft." Jeff shouted over the sound of the rotors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon had been posted with W.A.S.P for four months now. Although assigned to USS Anzio Gordon was there in the role of an oceanographer. The Navy would drop him in various locations to study marine life and gather vital scientific data through the use of a bathyscaphe. A bathyscaphe was a submersible craft capable of withstanding the intense pressures of the deep and could descend far further than any submarine or scuba diver. Gordon had spent time studying the Marianas Trench, Japan trench and now they were heading to the Philippine trench. Sometimes Gordon would spend up to nine hours either on his own or with his research buddy Glenn in a tiny globe so small they were literally sat on each other at times, surrounded by a wall of instruments and one large glass dome that acted as a viewing port. To the outside world (For all intents and purposes) Gordon was an oceanographer. He certainly had all the knowledge and skill; it was his passion after all but oceanographer wasn't strictly his day job. Gordon was actually an elite special force operative (ESFO). Not even his family knew what he did and nor would they until he left the service and the embargo was lifted or if he died in active service. Covert ops and counter terrorism were his true objective. In the last thirty years weapons runners had taken to the sea to smuggle their wares leaving them on the sea bed for collection. Pirates had also turned to terrorism on the seas attacking large cruise ships that had become a popular vacation for many. ESFO's were responsible for gathering intelligence on these operations as well as terminating them. An oceanographer was the perfect cover. He was effectively just another scientist ignored by a society that didn't care about human impact on the delicate ecosystem below the water. No one looked twice at his actions as long as he contributed to a journal or two. In reality as soon as he reached the required depth his little observation station would deploy before submerging too deep and he'd head off to patrol undetected able to spy and gather Intel on those on the watch list. It was the perfect set up and Gordon had already completed several successful sting operations both solo and with his partner Glenn.</p><p>Gordon was lying on his assigned top bunk being rolled around and shaken violently at times. There was a major storm tonight and they'd not made it back to port in time. He'd already been on the deck for several hours before being relieved to grab some rest before the next shift but it was nigh on impossible to rest when you were getting rolled around like sardines in a tin. It was getting near eighteen long hours of this treatment now. The ominous creaking and groaning of the ship gripped in the eye of the tempest as she fought to stay above water, the clanging of belongings that hadn't been secured away rattling around the cabin. The thundering of the waves and winds battering the ship was enough to send a chill down your spine. It wasn't bad enough for all hands-on deck just yet but Gordon was sure it wouldn't be long till all the alarms sounded. He sighed and cast his thoughts back to the day he passed selection six months ago. It had been the week from hell (Most recruits in fact, do refer to it as hell week). Only one in every three recruits makes selection and even then, only twenty percent of the remaining candidates will make it through to passing out.</p><p>Selection week: day one. He had started the day feeling physically sick but in strong spirits. He forced a good breakfast down him before heading out. They had to complete morning PT drills as normal before the trials began which was good as he could channel the jitters into something productive. Sweat poured from under his arms, dog tags swinging in time to his momentum as he maintained his pace. Once over they had ten minutes to stretch down and set their kit straight before reporting to the pool. As they lined up at the edge of the pool Gordon turned to his left and clasped forearm to forearm with Glenn. "Good luck eel, see you on the other side!" He winked confidently.</p><p>"Who says your gonna be there first Merman? I'll be there to pull you out, don't you worry." Glenn shot back with his best smile. They then turned to face the pool in full kit. The whistle blew to signal the waves had started. On the next whistle the instructors marched down the line and tied their hands behind their back with Velcro before proceeding to tie their feet. An eerie hush befell the recruits as they stood at the edge of the pool waiting the next signal where they would jump in…. except it never came. Gordon felt the well-placed kick to his back as he headed face first into the pool to cries around him being cut off with multiple splashes.</p><p>He forced his eyes to open thankful his training had stopped him crying out as he fell in, it meant he had taken the precious controlled breath that would stop him drowning. The urge to kick and fight overwhelmed him briefly before he remembered he needed to swim. The waves tossed him around as he struggled to maintain a sense of direction. He used his whole body to push himself through the water as a mermaid would, using his body to propel forwards in a mermaid motion (Gordon was especially proficient at this, there was a reason the unit referred to him as 'the merman' after all). He had to endure swimming 50 yards under water on one breath without touching the bottom of the pool or breaking the surface. So far, he estimated he was already half way which was good because he was on borrowed time, he could feel his muscles beginning to scream in protest at the lack of oxygen rather than the contorted position they were in. Gordon focused on his mantra of <em>I've got this</em> trying to ignore the dwindling air he felt in his lungs, the edges of his vision starting to bolt and fade. <em>I've got this!</em> He saw the edge of the pool and focused on it with all his being. He wouldn't fail, not now not ever!<em> I've got this</em>! He wanted to touch the edge, instead he rose up slowly and broke the surface of the water praying he was at the right end of the pool. "Well done recruit." was all he got as he was unceremoniously hoisted from the water to sit on the edge of the pool. He looked around to see who else had made it as he did, he saw Mike come up three quarters away from the edge of the pool gasping like a fish in the air. He was panicked and hyperventilating. He was dragged out by an instructor. Gordon knew he wouldn't be seeing him again. He felt devastated for him. Gordon desperately scanned for Glenn who still hadn't made it. In fact, when he looked round, he realised he was the only one, did this mean he was first? He was worried about Glenn, they had a pact they were both determined to honour. They were going to make it together, he was confident Glenn would make it. The bloke was as slippery as an eel, just when you would think you were done with him, he'd always resurface. Sure enough the water rippled next to Gordon's leg as a blonde head popped up. He gasped for air. "Did you miss me?" but before Gordon could reply he'd been forcibly submerged again. Surprised and caught off guard he floundered.</p><p>He was panicking and needed to pack it the fuck in! He tightened his fists hard to stop himself undoing the straps (only later he realised that he had bruised his palms with his own fingers) he needed to relax, this was exercise two: drown proofing which involved being tied up with Velcro straps around his hands and feet and bobbing up and down in ten feet of water for five minutes whilst tethered. Remembering this was a drill just like he practiced hundreds of times he calmed his mind. He had taken a crappy breath initially but he would just have to manage. He pushed upwards exerting as little energy as he could whilst gently rising upwards. When he bobbed up, he had to be careful not to push too hard in case he broke his bonds prematurely. He also had to remember to take only one controlled breath, if he hyperventilated or took a breath that was too deep it would negatively affect his buoyancy causing him to descend to the bottom of the pool too slowly which meant he would run out of air prematurely. Like he had almost just now - <em>idiot!</em> He broke the water only enough for his nose and mouth to be exposed before allowing himself to drop again. Eventually just as Gordon was complementing if there was an afterlife underwater, his instructor gave the signal that he could rise up.</p><p>He broke the surface in blessed relief, his full kit was really starting to weigh him down now, siphoning his remaining energy. His family had always said he had an endless supply - he was starting to debate how true that statement was. He had certainly believed it but now he wasn't so sure. Next he had to float for two minutes (Which was effectively a break for him, he'd never struggled with treading water even in a full kit and trussed like a turkey) before completing a 100-metre lap around the pool – limbs still banded together. Then he had to perform a back and front flip without touching the sides or bottom of the pool before then diving down (Still bound), grabbing a mask with his teeth and then kicking back up to surface, dive, surface five times before finally, finally being able to rip his restraints off. That had been day one completed and he had passed with flying colours, Glenn not that far behind. Gordon remembered how they had both been so knackered to even discuss it, they had just crashed straight into their sleeping bags on the dirt floor after watch duty. They had made it, even if he was convinced that he would die in his sleep from exhaustion.</p><p>And that had only been day one Gordon reflected as he rolled onto his side in the direction the ship had shifted. He pulled out a photo of his family (No electronics allowed) it was a picture of them at his last birthday, the whole family. He hadn't even been able to tell his mum he had passed selection, he was sure she would have been so proud. He was one of the youngest recruits to do so in the last decade too. He imagined his grandfather clapping him on the back and calling him a chip off the old block like his father. He rubbed his thumb over his image. He would never forget them. His amber gaze turned to his dad who had his arms wrapped around his mother's waist to the side of the image, they were looking at each other, only half focused on the camera in front. Gordon was thinking about the bombshell proposition he had dropped on them, the international rescue service he wanted to set up in the love of his life's honour, his mother's legacy. How could Gordon not want to be part of that? After all it still held the similar principles to his current field. He would still be able to study the ocean, protect ocean habitats and people and he was certainly more than skilled enough, perhaps even more than even his father could currently comprehend. It was the kind of job Gordon had already debated at when retiring from the forces, a mundane career was simply not for him. The lure of the danger of the rescue work was appealing, he was no paper pusher and also had no desire to increase in ranks like his brother. Nope! once he couldn't do the practical side anymore then he wouldn't do it anymore. He definitely wanted to be part of what his father was creating. It was a great concept, he just wasn't sure if it was the right time for him. He had a family that needed him here too. Glenn, Benny and Max, they had all formed a tight unit even if they had to ride solo for a time, they would find a way to get to each other if they needed backup. Could he abandon them? They knew how invested Gordon was in W.A.S.P. They weren't going to believe him if he couldn't even tell them the real reason he was leaving W.A.S.P. Then there was the issue of could he actually work with his brothers without them killing each other or his father for that matter. Living with them was one thing but to work cooperatively all six of them? Gordon wondered if his father had forgotten they all had very strong and different personalities, including his father's own strong-willed nature. Gordon could already see if his father was going to be in charge it would be challenging for him. He had just as many skills in regards to overseeing an operation as his father now. Being an ESFO meant that sometimes you didn't have a chain of command to refer to, you had to do what needed to be done in the moment and you could – as long as you could adequately justify your actions later. This is what had appealed to Gordon as he had never done well with rules and regulations. This job allowed him to think outside the box, actively encouraged him to use his own initiative to get the task done. Even if others considered him fucking crazy at times. Hmmm, it was a lot to think about but he guessed he had time. From what he had heard his father had only just located a base and was concentrating on getting Velocity One sorted. Gordon was banking on the fact that would take time. Time enough for him to be able to think his decision through before giving a final answer. Knowing he wasn't going to get any damn rest for as long as this storm continued and with one last affectionate glance at his family, he stuffed the picture back in the book wedged down the side of his bed. He hopped off and went in search of Glenn to relieve him from duty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cars whipped round the track, rocking the tyre barrier as they passed. Alan turned in tight to the chicane, just maintaining his lead as his rival tried to cut up the inside. "Oh no you don't!" He frowned as he stepped his foot down out of the bend. He was driving the latest Dodge Demon in the GTE amateur league. Penny's (One of his high school friends) father was the manager of the Motorsports FX team and had noticed Alan's potential when he had joined her on a track day. Ever since then he had been coaching him alongside her. Alan was already rated as a Bronze standard driver which was outstanding considering he only had eight months experience on the track. Jim knew this kid was going to be good. He monitored the track times in the pit closely. Alan had been in the lead for the last thirty minutes; he had another five laps to go and was currently in the lead by a whole 1.5 of a second.</p><p>Alan flashed over the lap line – 1.5 second lead! If he could just maintain it, he would be laughing! Thankfully he knew as long as he didn't push her too hard, he wouldn't need to visit the pit for a change of tyres having done that earlier, he just had to keep her steady. He loved his baby! she was the best! Racing red with stripes and his lucky number 97 she was a stunner on the outside and a minx under the hood. He knew exactly when to shift gear, when to gun her and when he needed to take it easy, lifting off the throttle. She was an extension of him making his racing incredibly graceful to watch and the race a thrilling experience for him. He checked his mirrors and could see Anderson trying to work up the inside again, occasionally feinting to try and intimidate him but Alan wouldn't bite that easy. Instead he took a harder line at the next corner and pulled off with a greater lead, Anderson now even further back then before as he got overtaken by Romanoff who saw the opportunity to get past him. Alan pushed on. He adored racing but his father didn't really approve. He thought it detracted from his education although Alan pointed out that racing wasn't about speed it was about strategy and skill so in a way it was its own form of education. His dad didn't buy the argument. His brothers were more receptive to his hobby.</p><p>Scott watched from the side lines as his little brother sped around the circuit. Scott had a free day so he'd asked his friend Mavi if she fancied watching his little brother as it was only an hour from base. So here he was in a leather jacket and aviators watching his brother rip up the track. They knew Alan had always been an avid racing fan, Virgil used to take him to the local derby where he had caught the racing bug from an early age. After that Alan was hooked, he'd watch rallying, F1, GT even the UK touring car championship. Scott knew his father didn't approve but he really couldn't see what the problem was as long as Alan kept up with his studies. Their mother had been worried sick at first but once she realised what a natural Alan was and that Jim Matthewson was going to mentor him, she gave in. Scott also felt Alan racing on a professional track was a was a good thing at least he was now channeling his skill appropriately. Scott turned to Mavi "He's good, isn't he?"</p><p>"He sure is! He's not afraid to push it that's for sure. Something tells me he'd make a good pilot too; he's certainly got the reflexes." She smiled at Scott before returning her gaze to the track.</p><p>"Yeah, he would, you know the little asshole stole my car when he was fifteen and took it for a joyride around the farm?"</p><p>"Not your old mustang!" He nodded. "Wow! Little shit must be a daredevil." Scott laughed. "Oh, I was so pissed I hauled him out of that car faster than his little legs could propel him. Dad had to drag me off but he was just as angry at Alan. I could smell the ruined handbrake from the driveway and my tyres had almost been stripped on the outside. Dad made Alan relinquish half his year's allowance to pay the repair fees and I made him clean it inside and out."</p><p>Scott broke off the conversation as he hollered and yelled jumping up and down as his brother's car soared over the lap line in the lead. Mavi grinned and clapped along with him.</p><p>"All's forgiven now then?" looking at how excited Scott was to be supporting his brother.</p><p>"If I had a dollar off him for every dumb thing he's done, my brother would be a pauper." Scott shrugged. "Forgiving him seems like the charitable thing to do." Mavi shook her head suppressing a chuckle.</p><p>Alan was elated, he only gone and won! His team mates stormed the track and lifted him from the car on their shoulders. Penny waved from the pit with her dad waiting to greet him. He raised both fists in the air grinning with jubilation. His blue eyes sparkling in the winter sunlight, his hair still looking perfectly buoyant even after being trapped under a helmet for the last three hours. As they set him down on the floor, he noticed a familiar face at the front of the crowd entrance to the pit. "Scott!" Alan jogged over and waved security to let him and Mavi through ripping open the collar of his ruby red racing suit. Scott slung an arm over his shoulder. "Hey! Congratulations Alan that was quite the run!" they walked across to the pit section.</p><p>"Thanks, it was a tough race but I knew I could do it! I had no idea you would be here!" It was the first race he'd competed without his grandfather being there to watch. He had never missed a single one of Alan's races, Scott couldn't not show if he was free. He wanted to show Alan he still had support.</p><p>"Well I knew it was a big race and I had the time so I thought I would drop by, Mavi here likes a good race too." Scott brought her forward.</p><p>Alan took more notice of the girl for the first time. Looking at the jacket, her posture and her immaculate presentation she was forces too. He broke away from Scott and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."</p><p>She looked across to Scott. "Your brother didn't tell me what lovely manners you have. Its good to meet you too."</p><p>"I would advise what ever my brother tells you about me that you take it with a pinch of salt" He grinned cockily.</p><p>"Well I heard you like to live dangerously."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" said Alan trying to lean casually on the wall.</p><p>"He said you took his mustang for a joyride; you must have not valued your life much."</p><p>A sheepish expression fluttered over Alan's face. "Ok I admit that one, I did but only because no one would take me out on the road. I was totally ready to learn to drive."</p><p>"There's driving then there's joyriding little brother." Scott ruffled his hair affectionately causing Alan to frown and huff in embarrassment. The tannoy announced it was time for the presentation of the trophies. "Oh shit! I better go! Wait here and I'll be back in a bit!"</p><p>"Okay" Scott called after him.</p><p>Alan stepped up on the podium as he heard his name called. He graciously took the trophy and suspended it in the air triumphantly as he posed for photos. The two other winners sprayed him with champagne which he tried to dodge unsuccessfully. Just two hundred and twenty points to go and he would win the championship outright. He left to locate his brother and Jim.</p><p>Jim was chatting Scott about his hopes for his brother. Penny was meant to be listening but she was somewhat distracted by Scott being so close. Mavi rolled her eyes and looked behind her to see Alan approach. "Here comes the boy wonder." Scott turned around and threw Alan a wave.</p><p>"Well done Alan, class driving as always. You carry on like this I reckon you could be classed as silver by early next year." Jim praised.</p><p>"That would be quite something Jim! I won't let you down."</p><p>"I know you won't kid." He smiled.</p><p>"Scott do you have to get back straight away or do you fancy grabbing a bite to eat? You are welcome of course Mavi and Penny." Alan added, extending the invitation.</p><p>"Actually, I'm meeting up with a friend in town for the eve so I will you leave you to it. Thanks for the day out Scott it was fun." Mavi replied.</p><p>"Your welcome, sure you don't need a lift back?" Scott didn't want to leave her if she was going to be stranded.</p><p>"Nah its ok, she will drop me back." She gave him a hug before waving over her shoulder.</p><p>"Alright see you back at base O' six hundred hours sharp!"</p><p>She mock saluted him "Don't sweat it captain, I'll be there!"</p><p>He grinned as he watched her fade into the crowd.</p><p>"What about you Penny?"</p><p>"I'd love to but dad says we have to get back, he has a meeting tomorrow." She looked positively gutted. Alan felt her disappointment.</p><p>"Aww, that's a shame well we'll have to go out after the next race!" he suggested.</p><p>"Yeah that would be great!" she gave him a quick hug before shyly waving goodbye to Scott as she left. Scott waved back causing her to nearly walk into someone.</p><p>"Right then; where are we going?" asked Scott.</p><p>"There's this diner just off of the freeway, we could grab something there."</p><p>"Alright then, you driving as well?"</p><p>"Nah, we can leave mine here I'll pick it up on the way back through." Alan replied.</p><p>Alan skipped off to get changed before they both headed back to the car park. Despite the race ending an hour ago the car park was still pretty rammed. They sat in the queue. Scott flicked on the heaters to warm them up. "So, how's it going as Captain Scott Tracy?"</p><p>Scott leaned on the door rest, his hand gripping the top of the door frame. "Yeah pretty good thanks, I'm really enjoying the role. How did your latest dissertation go?"</p><p>"Alright, to be honest I'm just not sure I want to study math."</p><p>"Alan! You've barely begun!" He looked horrified.</p><p>"I know, I know I just don't know what I want to do, all I want to do is race." Alan looked at Scott, he knew he was going to get lectured.</p><p>"Racing is a hobby Alan; you know dad doesn't think it's the best career choice. I'm the first to admit you're a natural but it could take you years to get your break."</p><p>"It's not up to dad what I want to do, it's my life. If I want to be a racing driver, I will damn well be a racing driver. You got to do what you wanted." Alan pouted.</p><p>Scott sighed. He didn't want to sour his brother's earlier success, he had done amazing today. "Well if you don't want to study math have you thought about Dad's little venture?"</p><p>"Little! That silo he's had built on the island is massive. These aircraft he's on about must be huge!" Alan's father had taken him out there last weekend, it was shaping up to be a pretty fine set up and the villa was going to be stunning. At the moment the electrics had just been installed and the final plastering complete but you could see the potential. Gordon was going to be in that pool all day when he was home.</p><p>"Well one of them is an actual rocket Alan, those things are huge." Scott rolled his eyes. They were almost at the exit now.</p><p>"Ha-ha!" replied Alan sarcastically "and yes I have thought about it. If it gets me out of uni then yeah I'm all for it!" he grinned.</p><p>"Alan that's not the idea." Face palmed Scott.</p><p>"Honestly a career as an Astronaut is the only thing I think I would like more than driving and I think I would like the more vocational training programme it offers." Alan hated the constant lectures it was boring.</p><p>"You know you will still need to study math, to write essays and classroom studies. Its not all space simulators and gravity chambers." Scott indicated onto the highway.</p><p>"Of course, I do! But there will be more practical stuff and I think that just suits me better. I like the idea of space rescues; I mean there's not many people who could say they specialise in that field of work."</p><p>"You wouldn't be able to either, dad wants to keep it secret remember?" Scott reminded him.</p><p>"Yeah but it's still cool! I was kind of hoping you would help me tell dad."</p><p>"What that you want to join IR? It will make his day what's the problem?"</p><p>"Noooo. I was hoping you'd help me tell dad I've dropped out of uni, seeing as you're here and all." Alan casually dropped the bombshell he'd been waiting to detonate since he clapped eyes on his brother. It came out barely more audible than a murmur.</p><p>Luckily, they had just pulled into the diner car park. Scott cut the engine a bit harsher than he intended before he'd had a chance to engage the handbrake.</p><p>"You did WHAT! When, why?" Scott erupted.</p><p>"Err last week." Alan slunk into the chair.</p><p>"And where have you been living?" Scott turned to look at him. Alan tried not to shrink away. Virgil would have definitely been preferable for this on reflection but he wasn't free until next month and Alan obviously didn't have that long. His brother turning up seemed like fate. Now he wasn't so sure.</p><p>"I have until the end of next week in my dorm before I have to be out."</p><p>"Why this sudden decision? It can't be that bad surely? You should finish your studies. I can always come back with you and speak to your course manager if your struggling?"</p><p>"No!" Alan yelped.</p><p>Scott knew there was something more, his brother looked like he did when he'd been caught doing something he really shouldn't. "What did you do?" Scott eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Huh? Nothing I'm just not cut out for math. Come on let's go inside its cold and I'm hungry." He went to push the door but not before the locks sounded. Scott had locked them in.</p><p>"Tell me what you did or the only place we are going is uni." Scott crossed his arms.</p><p>"Fine. I may have built one of my rockets ok? Tom dared me that I couldn't make it fly over 50ft and I knew I could so we let it off next to the library which I knew was 70ft. Well long story short I miscalculated the trajectory and it smashed through the window of the top floor. I was so sure it would miss! (He shrugged) Anyway; turns out that results in being suspended then expelled because the university head had a fit. They are calling dad on Monday to tell him and ask him to pay for the damage."</p><p>Scott leaned back in his seat. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "For fucks sake Alan!" Scott hid his face in his hand's, elbows on the wheel whilst he tried to process his brother's stupidity then bubbled up in laughter, he couldn't help it. Alan looked nervous. He was expecting angry or disappointed Scott. Not this exasperated mess. "Do you know what's ironic about this?" Scott turned and looked him dead in the eye.</p><p>"No? is this a trick question?"</p><p>"If you'd just fucking studied math like you were meant to, you wouldn't have miscalculated, would you?" Scott laughed briefly before shaking his head and looking out the window. "Come on I need some food before we make this call." Scott unlocked the doors.</p><p>After a quick burger and fries with chocolate milkshake they were back in the car. "Right call him." Scott ordered.</p><p>"But I thought you agreed?" Alan whined.</p><p>"Nope; I agreed you would call and I would be here to pacify things if shit goes down. Your mess, your problem buddy."</p><p>Alan sighed. He dialed the number and went to hold it to his ear before lobbing it in Scott's lap last minute. It missed and fell down the side of the seat. Scott looked livid as he tried to retrieve it. "Hello, Hello Alan? Are you ok?"</p><p>"Hey dad, how's it going?"</p><p>"Scott? What are you doing with Alan's phone, is he ok?" his father asked immediately concerned.</p><p>"Oh yeah he's just fine, he does have some news he's like to share with you though. Don't you Alan?" Scott gave his most dangerous smile. Alan gulped and took the phone but kept it on speaker. Jeff sighed, Scott's tone had already set alarm bells ringing.</p><p>"Erm dad, don't get mad ok?" Jeff sighed again, this never ended well.</p><p>"Alan just tell me."</p><p>"I accidentally smashed a window on campus, well several actually. Caused a bit of a mess and they're not very happy with me. Might have to pay for damages." He mumbled so you could barely detect what he had said.</p><p>"Scott translate please." Dad wasn't messing this evening then. Scott looked at Alan like a nurse does when she says this is going to sting and then jabs you.</p><p>"What he means is he was mucking around with some friends, built a rocket, launched it on campus and got the trajectory wrong and it exploded through said windows on the top floor of the library. The brand new million-pound facility."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"And he's been suspended, maybe expelled if the damage isn't sorted."</p><p>Alan shot Scott a betrayed expression. Scott was pretty sure he'd just heard the pop of the decanter being uncorked at home. Yep; there was the glug of whiskey. Dad was trying his best not to blow his lid. It was a good job Alan was here and not there.</p><p>"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…... well I didn't think."</p><p>"Um-hum." Another sip. More silence.</p><p>"So, what do I do now?" Alan added in a small voice.</p><p>"Well you can stop hiding behind your big brother for one, this is your mess Alan. I think instead of calling him to get you out of another of your messes its time you took a leaf out of his book and learnt some responsibility! Hell, even Gordon's starting to grow up now! Maybe a stint in the forces would do you some good too!" Jeff smacked his glass down on the desk.</p><p>"Well actually I'm glad you brought that up because I did think that. I want to train as an astronaut like John." Jeff looked to the ceiling <em>give me strength.</em></p><p>"Dad he is really sorry, I really do think he will give astronaut training his full attention. He seems to have grasped a firm understanding of rocket assembly if none of the other qualities. He also says he wants to be in IR."</p><p>"Well maybe. I definitely would like to train to be an astronaut though." Alan supplied brightly.</p><p>"If you train to be an astronaut, I want you to promise me you will commit to it and see it through to the end."</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>"Right, I'll meet you on campus at 10am tomorrow. Try not to get into any more trouble in the meantime. Scott its getting late - text me when your both back so I know your safe."</p><p>"Will do night dad." Scott signed off.</p><p>"Well I think that went pretty well." Alan relaxed and strapped his seat belt on.</p><p>"I'll say; your jammy bastard! If that had been any of us, we would have been frog marched to military school without delay. Count yourself lucky he still sees you as the baby."</p><p>Alan sulked deeper into his seat. He was not looking forward to tomorrow already. "Don't call me baby." He fumed. Scott laughed and swung out of the car park.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was wintertime, snow was falling and covered the Tracy homestead four foot deep in places. It was early morning and still dark outside, the only light stemming from the two lit rooms on the ground floor, the amber ambiance spilling onto the snow. Usually they went all out with colourful fairy lights across the veranda and the light up reindeer but this year was a much more conservative affair.</p><p>Grandma Tracy was in the kitchen preparing the turkey. She had got up early to get it started before the boys came down. She busied herself with making a brew to wake herself up, she was so tired these days. She didn't know if it was because she was simply old or if it had started when she lost Grant. Either way; she was sure she'd muster some energy when the boys came down, it was hard not to be invigorated by their endless get-up-and-go attitude. She smiled at memories of earlier Christmases when they were children. They would have certainly would have been up by now. Alan and Gordon in particular had been known to run down at four AM or earlier. She grabbed the trays she needed and flicked the oven on as she sighed loudly. Christmas was about family time together; it was always an occasion she looked forward to but this year the day filled her with apprehension. It wasn't a normal affair for it was the first one without Grant or Lucille. She was already pining for Grant's presence. He would have risen early with her and would be grabbing the firewood ready for the traditional opening of the presents by the fire, she imagined him coming in through the door and grabbing her in a one handed hug from behind as she tried to get on with preparing the dinner but he would always persist for her attention whispering silly things in her ear until she would turn around and smile warmly at him or swat him away playfully. Those were the moments she missed, those little moments of love and affection and the laughter they shared. The unbreakable bond forged over forty years of marriage. She forced the pan in the oven and shut the door wiping her face.</p><p>"Mom I was going to help." Jeff walked in and helped himself to the coffee.</p><p>"Oh, its ok I've got it down to a fine art, maybe you could grab the wood?" He nodded as he took a sip of coffee and sat down at the table. Ruth was so proud of her son. He'd come a long way in just under six months, she just hoped today wouldn't set him back too far. She joined him at the table with the remaining half cup of her own coffee. She was still in her dressing gown but Jeff was already fully dressed. He'd never been one for lounging in his PJ's - Scott was the same. "So how are Kyrano and Tin-tin settling in?" The villa on the island they had now dubbed Tracy island (thanks to Gordon's nickname for it) had reached completion last month. Jeff had invited the Kyrano's to move in as soon as possible. If the family thought it was weird, they hadn't commented. Dad had formed a fierce bond with Kyrano, almost protective his mother pondered. Personally, any man who had saved her son would be welcome to live as one with her family.</p><p>"Yeah great, once he got over the shock of being invited! He's still insisting on running the household, kitchen and overseeing the final construction work on the silo but from what I gather he's very happy and so is Tin-tin. She's looking forward to living with the boys, there weren't many adults her age in the village and as an only child she was pretty lonely. Kyrano thinks it will be good for her to live in a larger household with kids similar to her age." Jeff smiled.</p><p>"And what do you think she'll make of it?"</p><p>"I'm worried she'll think she's descended into a madhouse; her father's house was mighty peaceful. She could be in for a shock. Tin-tin's such a gentle polite young girl I'm concerned they'll corrupt her." He frowned before caught his mother's eye and chuckled along with her.</p><p>"Are you still sure you want to stay here for a bit longer?" Jeff asked.</p><p>"Yes! How many times Jeff. You and the boys should go and get settled first. There's still plenty to do around this old farm. Until I have found a suitable farm manager I will stay on and join you when our belongings have all being shipped or stored. Anyway, while the boys are still studying I ought to be here in case they need anything."</p><p>"Well as long as you're sure, I don't want you to feel like your being left behind. I really don't mind you living with us mom, its been a godsend, I don't know what I would have done without you and I know we'd all miss you terribly especially the boys." Jeff and Virgil were set to move to the island at the start of the new year ready to begin the engineering works with Brains that would set up the silo ready for the aircraft's that were currently being built at a private secure location belonging to Tracy industries. John and Alan would be enrolled at Tracy college and living on campus. Scott and Gordon were still serving for now.</p><p>The banging of the living room door signalled the arrival of the youngest. "Presents!" He made a beeline for his stash. "Not until your brother's are here!" called Grandma from the kitchen. Alan dropped the present and walked into the kitchen all forlorn. "Merry Christmas son!" Jeff gave him a brief hug, Alan leaned into him before sitting in his own chair. "Merry Christmas too."</p><p>"Right! This log pile's not going to bring itself in." In the time they had been talking it had already got lighter outside, Jeff could see the frost and snow on the windows. He hoisted himself up out of the seat. It was going to be freezing out there. He pulled his old coat off the hook and shoved his feet in his boots. "Not going to offer to help your old man then?" Jeff looked over his shoulder.</p><p>Alan glanced over his shoulder as if looking for someone else. "What me? I'd love to father but look I'm still in my PJ's without a dressing gown. You wouldn't want me to catch a chill, now would you?"</p><p>"You're a cocky devil."</p><p>"I know" he grinned as his grandma popped a pumpkin latte in front of him, never too early for one of those. "Thank you."</p><p>Jeff shook his head. This was the only problem with his mother moving in. Since she had been here, they had been doted on and it showed. Still they were happy which was amazing considering the year they'd had so he let it slide. He grabbed the battered wicker basket and headed out to the barn. Thankfully it had already been split by Virgil all he had to do was dump it in the basket then he could be straight back inside in the warmth again. His breath fogged in front of him as he made the short walk across the yard. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel today. Sure, he'd had several Christmases away overseas and even a couple in space away from the family so he was no stranger to wiling the holidays away alone or with his colleagues but this was the first Christmas he had spent at home without his wife. It was an alien concept and hard to wish everyone Merry Christmas when it blatantly wasn't going to be a happy affair for him or them. He wanted to be happy especially for the boys and his mom, this was going to be hard on them all. He didn't want to add to the underlying sadness that already loomed over their festivities. He made quick work of dumping the logs in the basket before lifting it up, grunting with the effort. He needed to work out more if he was going to rely on the back-up plan, he'd been developing for IR. So far John and Virgil were a definite yes, Alan a probably (If Jeff could just keep him focused) but the other two were still deliberating. That left Jeff with a problem especially with Scott's role as it was pretty essential. Scott was set to be the field commander without him they'd have no one to carry out those vital initial assessments or to coordinate operations on the ground. So far, the only solution Jeff could see was that he would have to do it. He was hoping it was only a temporary fix until Scott saw how successful it was and could maybe finally be enticed to join. He was still confident Gordon would join eventually but he really wasn't sure about Scott. Jeff could sense how conflicted he was by the choice; he really could go either way. Jeff pushed his shoulder into the door before dumping the basket on the floor and trying to ignore his protesting back. He was definitely having to get back into training again. His mother needed to stop feeding him as well he reflected, not happy with the basket scraping against his cushioned belly as he lifted it up.</p><p>Virgil swung by and lifted the basket clean off his dad. "Thanks son. I had it you know."</p><p>"I know but it's Christmas and I felt like demonstrating the gesture of goodwill."</p><p>"At least one of you learned some values" Jeff stared at Alan who was engrossed on his game already, completely oblivious.</p><p>Jeff grabbed a light and lit the kindling, the fire crackling into life just as John made his entrance. He systematically dropped a small gift into each sack placed around the living room. Seeing as there was five of them putting all the presents under the tree had turned out to be a bit of a free for all as kids. Between them and the dogs the tree had fallen over several times in their youth with smashed baubles and lights, to the point where their mom had devised having a sack each that was named and spread out around the room instead. It worked and was now ingrained in Tracy Christmas tradition. John took a seat next to his bag. Alan was already arranging his around him disappointed at how much the gifts seemed to dwindle as you got older. Virgil was content playing Christmas tunes on the piano (His bag was near the stool he was poised on). There were two blank spaces where Scott and Gordon would usually sit. They were both posted away this Christmas and hadn't been granted leave. Jeff missed them; it made the family even more incomplete this year. If he was lucky, they may get a chance to phone in.</p><p>His mother came in and took a seat in the armchair so Jeff squished in between Alan and John on the sofa. Alan was waiting for the signal from his father but just as his dad opened his mouth the phone rang. It was Scott. Alan threw himself backwards, the frustration visible on his face. Virgil's quirked into a smile at his reaction, he was always so impatient. Alan just needed to learn how to chill.</p><p>"Hey son!"</p><p>"Merry Christmas!" they all shouted as Scott grinned on the screen.</p><p>"Merry Christmas to you all too." He settled back in his chair at his desk.</p><p>"So busy day?" inquired Jeff.</p><p>"Yep I'm delivering a briefing in twenty minutes then we're out all day. When I eventually get back, I've got the rotas for the next six months to work out. How about you guys?" Scott was not looking forward to that headache but he was relishing the opportunity for a Christmas flight.</p><p>Virgil had come to sit on the arm of the sofa. "Well I've started with the festive numbers already and judging by the smell coming from the kitchen grandma's already been busy too."</p><p>"I have indeed, roast turkey with all the trimmings." She added.</p><p>Scott looked gutted. "It sounds delightful, I'm sure gonna miss not being able to join you around the table for that one." They would get a Christmas dinner today but it would be no where near as good as his grandmothers.</p><p>"Don't worry Scott; when you and Gordon are next home, we will have another Christmas meal together just for you." His face immediately brightened. Virgil laughed he knew his way to his brothers' heart was his stomach.</p><p>"We'll go for a walk around the farm this afternoon to burn off this colossal dinner too." Jeff added.</p><p>"Did you get our gift?" asked John. "You can have the others when your home, don't worry I will protect them from Alan." Alan glared whilst Scott laughed.</p><p>"I did in fact I have it here." He pulled it from his desk draw and popped it on the table. "Shall I do the honors?"</p><p>"Yes! Can I open mine?" Alan asked.</p><p>"Alright go on!" Jeff gave in.</p><p>There was the rustle and ripping of paper to Jeff's left as well as on the screen. Scott found a small box which he popped open. He pulled out the custom military grade flight compass. It also had built in GPS capabilities and an emergency distress flare. Scott marveled at its compact size as he flipped it open. "Wow dad this is really neat, thanks!"</p><p>"Your welcome son."</p><p>Scott looked up to see Alan opening his present from him. It was a set of custom racing gloves with enhanced grip and touch screen compatibility. "Ohhhhhh these are sooooo cool! Thanks Scott!" Alan stuffed them on appreciating the dexterity. They were far superior to his current pair. Scott smiled it appeared he had chosen well.</p><p>"Your welcome. Right I've got to fly but I'll try and catch up again soon. I think I'm off new year's but I need to double check."</p><p>"Bye!" they waved in chorus.</p><p>"Well it was nice to see him, it's a shame he couldn't come home though." This was the second Christmas in a row Scott had been away now. It was sad that Scott had missed the last Christmas with his mom. Jeff made a mental note to check in on him later to make sure he really was ok.</p><p>"Right shall I play Gordon's message?" John loaded it ready to play, Gordon wasn't always available due to the strict communications policy so he had pre-recorded a message.</p><p>A video image appeared of Gordon in Sunglasses with the most god-awful patterned shirt. It was a garish green and orange. There was a background of a sun kissed beach and palm trees with steel drums beating to a summery tune. He had an umbrella cocktail in hand.</p><p><em>Hey! Happy holidays your lucky lot! Some of us are still working – sorry I can't be there! As you can see, I'm enjoying a hotter Christmas here in the pacific. I'm practicing for Christmas next year on the island (He flipped the glasses down his nose before popping them on again). By now father Christmas should have delivered my presents for you. You must open them together, at the same time or it will spoil it ok? Think of me as your tucking into your Turkey and pulling the crackers – count yourself lucky I haven't been there this year to mess with the bangers </em>(He chuckled to himself. He'd nearly singed Virgil's eyebrows off last year) <em>…or have I? hahaha. I am sure you will have a very peaceful but let's face it, boring Christmas without me. Oh, and by the way – don't touch my stuff Alan and that includes Christmas gifts! Bye byeeee bye! He waved off like a maniac.</em></p><p>"I don't know what he's on about I'd never touch his stuff!"</p><p>"Yeah that's why you had to have a shower this morning when you triggered the trap he'd left in his room." John rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I did not!"</p><p>"I wondered why there was flour all over the landing!" Virgil laughed.</p><p>John turned his tablet back round with a picture of a shocked Alan face full of flour, it all down his chest and in his hair. He looked like the ghost of Christmas past. John and Virgil bent over double pissing themselves whilst Jeff shook his head in amusement.</p><p>"How did you get that?!" Alan cried outraged.</p><p>"Gordon must have set up a camera and rigged it to send an auto email of the offender to me. Alan you should know better! Even Grandma doesn't go in there while he's away!" John was still crying - it was too good. This picture was an actual gift in itself.</p><p>Grandma nodded. "It's true I leave his laundry in the airing cupboard."</p><p>Alan sat with is arms crossed. He was the only one not amused. Jeff coughed. "Right shall we open the rest?"</p><p>They all nodded in agreement and started to work their way through their gifts except for Jeff and Ruth who waited so they could watch the boys. "Hey! This one's from Gordon he says, you have to open all of mine together at the same time, like in the video." Virgil set it on the floor like it would explode, hell it probably would. The other boys followed suit.</p><p>"Well?" Asked John.</p><p>"You first" said Alan.</p><p>"Once bitten twice as shy huh?" asked Virgil.</p><p>"Shut up! How about on the count of three?" Alan suggested.</p><p>"Boys maybe you should open these outside?" Jeff was worried now, lord knows what Gordon had been up too.</p><p>"3, 2, 1!" they all pulled the ribbon on the little gold packages.</p><p>Boom! Each little gold box emitted an explosion of coloured foam shooting up in the air in circular columns, despite taking precautions they all got covered, diving to avoid the worst of it. It ended in moments. Virgil was just wiping the foam from his face when poof! The confetti cannons went off with streamers and multi-colored bits of paper sticking to their hair, their faces. John spat some out and used his dressing gown to clean his face. He was laughing, <em>the little shit! </em>He thought<em>. </em>He dug into the bottom of the box tentatively worried what else might occur. Then he found an instant camera with a small note that read, <em>take some pictures for me. xoxox</em></p><p>John snapped one of Virgil who still look dumbstruck. He showed it to his father who laughed. Virgil took one of Alan who looked confused before quickly grabbing the camera and taking a picture of all of them. What a god damn mess! Jeff opened the card from Gordon addressed to him whilst the boys were messing around on the floor with the camera.</p><p>
  <em>Hi Dad,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry about the mess, please don't be too mad. I know this Christmas would be hard without mom and grandpa and I wouldn't be there to lighten the mood. I just wanted to be able to bring a smile and to create a happy memory in spite of everything. I know today would be hard for you, don't feel you have to put on a show for us – leave that to me! We are all here for you if you need us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Child number four – you know the gifted one</em>
</p><p>Jeff snorted at the last comment. He was touched by his son's gesture, it was making him emotional. His mother looked concerned so he passed her the card. He watched as she read, her expression one of fleeting sorrow to a warm smile. They both turned to look at the three boys as they tried to mush foam in each other's faces John and Alan had ganged up on Virgil and tried to pin him to the floor, they had got him on his knees he was straining to stand up before a pile of foam up the nose distracted him enough to get pummeled. "Aggghhh! Get off of me!"</p><p>"Boys watch the tree dammit!" Jeff leapt up to grab it just before it toppled over. Grandma went to check on tea. Some things never changed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff and Virgil dumped their bags on the floor of the lounge. It was a long flight but they'd made it. Brains stumbled in through the doorway after them. Kyrano was already waiting to meet them at the entrance to the lounge from the kitchen. Jeff shook his hand and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good to see you Kyrano."</p><p>"You too Mr. Tracy, I trust you had a safe journey?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you, how about you and I head to the office, the boys will find their rooms I'm sure."</p><p>The boys nodded. "Very well Mr. Tracy." They peeled off to the right leaving Virgil and Brains to head down the corridor. Brains looked around enraptured. He couldn't believe he would be living here with the Tracy's. It was unbelievable, Brains couldn't wait for John to join them after his studies, it would be good to be reunited with his friend. Virgil and Brains had met each other once or twice now at Tracy industries and when Brains had visited for New years. Virgil liked him, he was quiet and good natured; he was sure he would settle in well. Virgil had selected his room on the initial plans so he knew just where he was going as did Brains. "See you back in the lounge in a bit."</p><p>"Y-yes Virgil."</p><p>Virgil stepped through the sliding door, it sealed with a whoosh behind him. That might take some getting used to he reflected as dropped his bag on the bed. He headed out to his veranda; it was a bit different to the view over the fields back home. All he could see here was rocky outcrops of the island and the palms leading to the sea in the distance. He pinched himself, he still couldn't believe this was his life now. It felt like a fresh start after everything that had happened. This was so far removed from anything he could have imagined happening to him, he was feeling apprehensive but also excited for the future. He walked back over to his bag and pulled out his sketch book. Now they were here he was keen to show his father a few of his designs. He flicked through the pages of several concepts he had assembled of a green sleek looking craft, this design he had already shared with his father and Brains. She was to be his new aircraft. She had a flat oval shape with a large wingspan and a cleverly interchangeable cargo hold which would allow for the quick loading of essential rescue equipment that could be cherry picked to suit the type of rescue she was attending. As of yet she had no name. They had all been trying to come up with one but they couldn't think of anything suitable as of yet. Still they had time, he had only just got his pilot's licence he needed some more experience before flying something that size. He closed the folio and headed out to find his father.</p><p>Jeff was sat at his desk catching up with Kyrano. Tin-tin was preparing some lunch for them all so he had a chance to catch Kyrano on his own. "So, you got away ok then?" Jeff asked. He was referring Kyrano's nefarious brother who he had since learned was known as the hood.</p><p>"I think so, we left straight away with only what we could carry as soon as you gave me the signal. My neighbor's contacted me just before Christmas to advise our house had been burned down." Kyrano looked saddened.</p><p>"You don't think that bastard had anything to do with it do you?"</p><p>"I am most certain he did, no doubt he has already claimed my life insurance or will once my identity is of no further use to him. I suspect he did it out of anger at me escaping his clutches."</p><p>"Hmm. Well if he has, he would have shot himself in the foot, we could make a claim against him because we can prove your alive." Jeff frowned in concentration.</p><p>"Its ok, better to let it lie. Tin-Tin and I are safe now that's all I want. You have kindly provided me with a home and a job. I need not worry about him any longer. We will be safe here finally. I still don't know how I can ever repay you."</p><p>"Kyrano, we've been through this you don't have to. You're my family now and that's what family do; they look out for each other." Kyrano smiled. Jeff was like the brother he wished he had when he was younger. He was looking forward to this new chapter of his life and to meeting Jeff's boys properly. There was a beeping at Jeff's desk. "This is Captain Tracy to Tracy island requesting permission to land."</p><p>"Good to hear from you son, permission granted. See you soon."</p><p>"F.A.B father."</p><p>Virgil walked back into the lounge. "I assume that's Scott?" referring to the sound of an incoming jet. "Yep, he should be up here in a minute, he's early too which is a bonus. What have you got there son?" He was referring to the black folio under Virgil's arm.</p><p>"Well I thought that IR really needs a logo so I have a few concepts to show you that I thought you might like."</p><p>Jeff indicated he should sit next to Kyrano in the two quilted chairs by the large desk that was suspended from the ceiling. Virgil stepped across the plush rug and handed his dad the folio before sitting down. Jeff's eyes roved over the three designs, one instantly jumped out at him. It was an incredibly simple but effective design that encompassed the values of the organisation perfectly. It was a white gloved hand in front of a globe, it contrasted well with the bold black outline and the red lettering of IR. The hand was pointed down at an angle with an open palm to indicate a helping hand. "This one" Jeff pointed at the image.</p><p>"That's my favourite too." Scott peered over Virgil's shoulder.</p><p>"Hello!" Virgil turned around surprised. He'd not seen his brother since before Christmas, he hadn't made it home for new year either.</p><p>"Hey! where's this new rocket then?" Scott was literally bouncing with restless energy on the balls of his feet. He wanted to finally see what this baby looked like assembled.</p><p>"Scott, you've just done a long-haul flight, sit down for a minute and have something to drink. We'll get to testing her soon and it's not a rocket."</p><p>"Well it's not a jet." Scott countered.</p><p>"No, it's a reconnaissance craft." Replied Jeff.</p><p>They were interrupted with Kyrano bringing some refreshments. They stood up to sit in the newly furnished lounge. Tin-tin followed behind her father.</p><p>"Hey Tin- tin! Its nice to see you again!" Scott gave her a polite hug and peck on the cheek. She tried not to blush. Virgil followed in a similar fashion.</p><p>"Its nice to see you both too. Where's Brains?" She looked around; she had heard a little about the engineer genius but had yet to meet him in person.</p><p>"H-h-ere" he sheepishly rounded the corner chiding himself for arriving so late. Now he had to be introduced to everyone again all at once and it was embarrassing, especially in front of the young girl. He'd always struggled to communicate at the best of times let alone in the presence of women.</p><p>"Ah Brains! Let me introduce you to Tin-Tin and Kyrano. Scott you already know."</p><p>"Er - how do you do?" waved Brains awkwardly praying no one would hug him. He liked the Tracy's a lot but they were all pretty tactile. He maintained a respectful distance, choosing to sit on the yellow sofa nearest the door.</p><p>Scott leant back arms spread across the length of the back of the couch behind himself and Virgil, he gave a low whistle. "This is quite the house father. Did you go over budget?" Scott grabbed a grilled chicken sandwich from the plate and eyed the size of the room with its expensive modern looking furniture and art that adorned the room. The folding glass doors that covered one whole side of the villa flooded the room in a wave of natural light making it seem even more spacious. Virgil's pride and joy the grand piano had already been shipped over and was placed by the windows so the pianist had full view of the room as well as the view outside. Scott could easily adjust to living here, provided he was kept busy. Just sitting around filled him with dread. He was not the type to enjoy sunning himself. "Nope, we actually came in under budget by twenty thousand dollars thanks to Brains genius under floor heating and the natural water infiltration system." Brains blushed at the sound of his name. Scott nodded in appreciation whilst tucking into his second sandwich.</p><p>"So, what have you been up to Scott?" Asked Virgil. Scott quickly swallowed the bite he was on.</p><p>"The activity's picked up at the base of late, tensions have been building in the east so we've been on high alert with increased patrols and runs. Its been manic! I'm surprised I still managed to get away for the weekend." He was due to lead an operation against zero-30 a new terrorist group in Sudan that had aircraft capabilities. They had eliminated most of the known bases where the planes were being built but recent intel suggested testing had taken place within the last week of a new fighter jet, one with similar capabilities to their own but with advanced weapons. It couldn't be allowed to enter active service. The US was currently on high alert for terrorism as a result. The only reason Scott had been granted leave was because he hadn't had any from the weekend he had seen Alan race and they wanted him ready to lead the operation next week. Scott was entitled to 15 days but had only taken 7 due to the amount of work going on. The guys in his unit were pretty jealous that he was jetting off for leave at his father's new tropical paradise. He had received no end of stick and banter for it.</p><p>"Are you still being deployed?" Jeff asked him concerned.</p><p>Scott nodded curtly. "Yep, no timings as to how long, could be six months, could be a full tour till until my enlistment renewal is due. Depends on how bad things get."</p><p>Jeff had been following the situation closely in world news he was worried the conflict could become serious and if it did then Scott might not have a choice in not re-enlisting. He just hoped his son would return safely and in one piece. It was a major worry for him along with the teething problems he faced with the start up of IR.</p><p>"Well, fingers crossed its all over before it can even begin." Said Virgil. They all nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Anyway, I'm not here to bring a downer on proceedings, where is this rocket? I want to see her!" The last time Scott had seen the craft, it had been sat in one of the Tracy industry hangers, just an empty shell waiting to be built upon.</p><p>"You mean you want to get in that cockpit." Rephrased Virgil.</p><p>Scott grinned. "It's the fastest air craft known to man, of course I want to get in there. It will be like nothing I've ever experienced before!" Scott had tested several new fighter jet prototypes in his time the last one being just two months ago. She was capable of Mach 10.2 and really shifted much to his delight at the time. The craft in the silo downstairs could reach Mach 19.7 which was insane. He was more than ready to put her through her paces.</p><p>Jeff couldn't help but smile at the gleam in Scott's eyes, Jeff had been itching to test it himself but he wanted to have his son do the honours. To be fair Scott reflexes would be far superior to his, it was a long time since Jeff had flown anything that wasn't your standard civilian craft. Scott would be able to put her through her paces properly. "Well you certainly don't look tired so come on, lets go and have a look."</p><p>"Yes!" He bolted off the sofa before realising he didn't know where to go. Tin-tin giggled and pointed to the concealed lift doors behind the screen. He smiled and jumped in. Virgil rolled his eyes. Scott was always the first to moan at how impulsive Alan could be yet he couldn't see he was of the same ilk, although granted he had greater self control when it was required. "Brains and I will go and get set up in the control room" Virgil indicated to the area known as the cliff house, which was a control room that had been constructed into the face of the cliff above the hanger entrance. At the moment it was filled with Brains mobile gear to monitor the craft's flight but he and Virgil would be working over the next few weeks to outfit the control room properly now there were no contractors around to see the state-of-the-art kit that was going to be installed. It could have easily raised unwelcome questions. "I'll join you shortly once I've shown Scott down." The lift clicked into place, Scott and Jeff swayed a little at the momentum of the lift descending downwards. Tin-tin followed after Virgil and Brains, she was interested in speaking to Brains about his studies as she was due to enrol on her own engineering degree in the spring.</p><p>The lift ride was shorter than Scott had anticipated considering he knew how far down the silo was. Again, none of the construction workers new the cavern existed. The lift descended into a small ordinary store room that you could say was a basement but there was a secret door at the end which Kyrano had overseen the installation of into the cavern. Only Jeff's top in house engineers had been entrusted in the silo area to create a launch sequence for this rocket that had been transported to the island via ship before being wheeled in and placed into position. There had been two different crews one for the assembly of the launch pad and the other responsible for dropping off the aircraft so neither knew the full scope of the operation. The electricians had also been drafted in to put the lighting and power in first before anything else had been constructed so they had no idea what would really be housed in here.</p><p>Scott stepped out onto the silo platform, his light footsteps taking him over to the railings quickly. He peered down and gasped in awe. Jeff pulled up alongside him, placing his hands on the rails. He had seen the completed article some weeks ago. He was pleased with the outcome; Brains had excelled himself in creating the finest craft Jeff had ever laid eyes on. "Wow its beautiful." Scott said softly. 115 feet of glorious gunmetal coloured, aerodynamic beauty. This craft was the stuff of legends, of Scott's childhood dreams. "So, do I want to know how much she cost in the end?"</p><p>"A damn sight less then she would of if those engineers were let loose. Thank god you put it on hold when you did. Brains managed to stay in budget and create a model that can be utilised for all the other vehicles and hopefully the submersible in time."</p><p>Scott was relieved. "So, you're not mad at me then for terminating it." Scott spoke over his shoulder as he walked out on the narrow retractable platform to what he assumed was the entry point to the cockpit. His father was directly behind him.</p><p>"Of course not, it was the right thing to do. I've not had the chance to tell you but I am really impressed with the way you managed things in my absence Scott. The board were singing your praises when I got back." Scott smiled; he was pleased his dad was happy with his performance.</p><p>"Thanks dad, it was tough especially with you gone but it taught me some essential skills which have come in useful of late."</p><p>"Then I am glad to hear that something good came out of it all at least. Press your hand to the side of the panel." Jeff instructed seeing Scott's puzzled expression at how to gain access.</p><p>Scott spread his palm to the left of the door (He was left-handed). It whooshed open to reveal a spacious cockpit. Scott instantly noticed the pilot's seat was quite unique in that it was suspended off the floor on a pivot arm which was attached to the partition behind. He surveyed the rest of the cockpit with a technical eye "No foot pedals?"</p><p>"Nope, she can be operated using the four levers on either side. Two control steering and altitude the others engine throttle. The seat will automatically rotate when you shift from vertical to horizontal flight and vice versa." Supplied Jeff. Scott had already hoisted himself up into the seat and was viewing the controls. "Awesome" he beamed. Jeff smiled; this experience was making up for missing Christmas together, he hadn't seen Scott this excited since he was a boy. Scott skimmed his hands over the controls and familiarised himself with the sonar, remote camera and tracking screens. It was all pretty similar to the standard military craft Scott had been accustomed to for many years. He went to put on the harness and frowned at the two straps across his middle and feet. "Er, this is a bit basic isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes, well there's bound to be a few modifications required. Let's see how she flies first and then you can discuss it with Brains." Scott nodded in agreement he could think of a few.</p><p>"What else do I need to know?"</p><p>"This switch controls your viewing hatches to the left and right of the cockpit. You also have an automatic camera detector that will let you know if anyone is taking photos of the craft, it's imperative that we maintain secrecy at all costs. Megaphone, magnetic grapple and winch, high velocity steel spears and 20mm swivel machine cannon under the nose."</p><p>"Nice!"</p><p>"Right are you ready?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think so, lets give this a go!" Scott strapped himself in and adjusted the microphone to his height. It was nice not to have to wear headphones and mic. It gave him a better view and gave him a greater freedom in the chair.</p><p>"Good luck son." Jeff patted him on the back as he retreated to the safety of the control room. It gave Scott a few more minutes to familiarise himself. Some people might have been nervous, Scott was simply impatient to be let loose awaiting his father's signal. He played with the levers in anticipation and settled back into the seat. It was far comfier than the fighter crafts he was often in.</p><p>"Ok Scott, start the launch sequence." Launch sequence, launch sequence pondered Scott as his eyes quickly assessed the multitude of buttons under his fingers. Aha! He pressed the little green button.</p><p>"Launch system is go!" Scott felt a slight jolt as the launch plate underneath him started to descend down a steep slope out of the main silo. Scott wound down the observation windows for a better look he was intrigued, this was a fine piece of engineering to position a rocket like this ready for launch in such a short period of time. He felt the click as the platform locked into place. The sound resonating around the cavern.</p><p>"Engage thrusters on my count 5….4…..3…..2…..1 GO!" Jeff's authoritative and well-versed countdown echoed throughout the silo as well as the microphone. The tell-tale rumble signalled the firing of the thrusters along with the smoke that began to clear as Scott rushed out of the pit and heavenward. He was shocked by the instant pull he could feel as he rocketed up at a rate of knots. <em>Shit! She was fast!</em> Scott adjusted for the increasing altitude as quick as he could. Once he was clear of the island, he radioed in. "Switching to horizontal flight now father."</p><p>"F.A.B superb launch Scott, well done!" Scott felt the craft smoothly level out under him as he marveled at the way the chair also pivoted and levelled out, it was like nothing he had experienced before.</p><p>"Base to Scott, how's it going son?"</p><p>"Pretty good father, all the readings are within normal parameters and the switch from vertical to horizontal was as smooth as anything, I'm just as impressed with the engineering on this pilots' seat as well as the rest of the craft!"</p><p>Jeff chuckled. "Well when your ready, open her up a bit and see what she's really capable of."</p><p>Scott flexed his fingers across the controls in un-contained glee. This was the moment he had been waiting for although he was a bit more cautious now after being catapulted into the atmosphere faster than he had experienced in a craft that wasn't capable of space flight. He lined himself up where he wanted to be before pushing the right lever forward as far as it would go. "He felt himself imprint into the back of the cushioning of his seat. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed.<em> This was insane!</em></p><p>"Language!" Scolded his father, he could hear Virgil laughing in the background.</p><p>"Whoops sorry! My! she is fast!" Scott had forgot to shut off the comms. It all being so new he was concentrating hard on the controls and not much else. He feinted to the left and right playing with the dexterity of the steering, <em>very nice</em> he flipped her round in quick succession before boosting back the way he came and carrying out a few more complex looping manoeuvres and dives. "Whooooooo-Hoooo Yeah!" he burst out in jubilation the adrenaline rush was infectious. This was simply the best thing he had ever had the pleasure to fly.</p><p>"Show off!" Virgil called over the comm.</p><p>"Right now, you've had your fun do you mind getting back to the testing?" his father reprimanded, reminding him that his dad had been well renowned for his reprimanding of young boisterous recruits in his hay day.</p><p>"Yes sir!" The response was automatically ingrained, Scott levelled off and settled back to a much more stable speed. He slowly increased and decreased the speed, checking the performance in general before deciding to test the altitude. 150,000ft Brains reckoned. The only time Scott had reached that level was on his way out of the atmosphere to the moon. It would be pretty impressive if he could obtain that height especially without the need for a mask. He increased the altitude steadily building upwards. "50,000ft, 80,000 feet and climbing – all good so far. 100,000ft, wow this is impressive! No way! 150,000ft reached. Oh ok! now I know why I need the strap for my feet!" He laughed as he could feel them trying to lift off the plate with the drag. The controls started to feel spongy and less responsive because the flight control surfaces were no longer responsive due to the thinning of the air. He eased off everything. "Surface controls have finally given up the ghost so I'm reducing altitude now. Highest altitude reached; recorded at 151.20ft." Scott uttered in disbelief, he had just set a new record in flight history and no one would ever know.</p><p>There was a round of applause through the comms and excited cheers including Tin-tin. Scott beamed at the controls. This was the most elated he had felt in a long time. He loved this craft so much. "Right, I think that's enough testing for today, let's try and get you back on the ground." His father called through.</p><p>"80,000ft reached. Will do father." Scott eased off the controls steadily as he maintained his course back to the island. He did one celebratory fly by of the cliff house to give them something to look at before he then ascended a little higher to switch to vertical flight. He then lined her up the best he could before coming into land. He realised he was coming in a bit fast so wiped off the speed as quick as he could, the gap was ridiculously small back into the silo. He wasn't used to landing in this manner, she wobbled a bit as he quickly adjusted the steering, he had been over on the right a little. He frowned in concentration; he didn't want to fuck it up now – he'd never live it down! He slipped under the where the pool should be in the front of the villa before carefully landing her on the launch pad below. He then disabled the engines and let the platform do the work. He relaxed into the chair not realising how tense he had been holding himself as he concentrated on getting her back in.</p><p>He was still grinning like a Cheshire cat as he got back to what would become her usual resting place. The door slid open as Virgil stepped into the cockpit with his father. They both took in Scott's flushed face and the wide smile, both his dimples on fully display. His crystal blue eyes sparking wildly.</p><p>Virgil and Jeff looked at each other knowingly.</p><p>"So, when can I do that again?" Scott asked gleefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was springtime. Jeff was sat at desk contemplating (and not for the first time) what the hell had he been thinking when he had had set off on this venture. Today he felt the pressure and the enormity of the whole project was getting to him. So far, they had made excellent progress. Jeff had built this beautiful villa as his base, velocity one was the first aircraft to be fully completed and tested. She sat in the silo directly below him, the second craft was mid production below. Due to the size and the risk of it being recognised if fully complete, they had had the parts produced in several different factories globally before being sent here to be constructed by a specialist in house team that Jeff had handpicked himself. They were a mixture of old forces squaddies, astronauts and engineers. Jeff realised to maintain these machines he was going to need a trusted team that knew how to construct the parts for the future in case they needed spares, repairs or replacements. Jeff had decided these individuals would be signed up as agents. They each had the capability to store and engineer these parts at short notice and under the radar to keep IR operational. They had signed strict contracts and agreements in the presence of Jeff's Lawyer. Jeff had also successfully registered international rescue as a non-profit organisation which allowed him to set up accounts that would continue to fund the organisation into the future.</p><p>With all of this going on Jeff found he was starting to fall behind on Tracy industries. He couldn't pull out of the company fully as he relied on it as his main source of income but he couldn't continue at the level he was currently at either. Since he had returned from Malaysia last year he had never fully returned to the role as he saw it as a good opportunity to start distancing himself from the CEO role. Instead he had been working with Mike to take over some of his more practical duties so that Jeff could continue to work part time effectively sharing the role with him. Eventually he would step back further but right now the company needed him to maintain the 16.5 billion turnover it currently churned out.</p><p>The difficult part of all of this was having his family spread to the five winds with no guarantees. This was the biggest calculated risk he'd ever undertaken in his life. He didn't have a plan B, for example; What if his two middle children failed their astronaut training? Scott and Gordon were still serving and Jeff was fully aware of the life-threatening risks they already undertook every day, a year and a half was enough time for something to easily go awry for them. Virgil was the only one Jeff was sure was a complete guarantee. He had already done so much for the organisation. Virgil had created the logo, submitted designs for the secondary craft and designed their uniforms with his input. Brains was the best hiring decision Jeff had ever made; The kid was hardworking, passionate and intelligent. One craft built, one mid production and the other just passed out of the design phase they were well on their way to hitting their target of being operational in 2065.</p><p>An email notification pinged and caught Jeff's attention. It was Gordon, he must have made it to mainland. There was a photo of him next to Sydney harbour and an attachment. Jeff smiled fondly at the picture; it was good to see his son was getting to check off his bucket list. W.A.S.P had really been the making of him.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hey Dad,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I hope all's well with you? I'm fine, had a great time here in Sydney on a brief respite. Back on ship later today. While I had a moment, I thought I would send over that provisional design we discussed for your project? Anyway, it's all in the attachment, you'll receive the password to your phone shortly to open it. Let me know what you think? I'm also working on my own rebreather and tank design. When I next see you, we can go over that too, it would definitely be useful for what you want.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I see that Alan is still at college, must be a new record! Maybe it helps having the bookworm to make him toe the line? I spoke to Scott a couple of nights ago. Its pretty rough where he is right now but he says he's coping ok, he's recovering well. Say hi to Virgil and Brains for me and give my love to Grandma when you talk to her.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Gordon</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Jeff felt his phone vibrate with the code notification. He authorised it before clicking the attachment. He waited for it to load. Jeff was worried about Scott, the last time he spoke their camp had come under attack. Luckily Scott had already been airborne and had managed to dispatch the couple of attacking jets after coming back in from patrol. His jet had been severely damaged in the assault but Scott had managed to land her even with a cockpit full of smoke. He couldn't get much more information out of his son but according to Major Newton, Scott had then leapt from his own smoking jet and raced over to Mavi's; she had been shot down close to Scott. He still didn't have the full details but Scott had eventually been pulled off the field suffering from smoke inhalation and a nasty burn wound to his leg. Jeff had been advised he was in the infirmary all of two days before being discharged. Although still recovering Scott had passed the fitness tests easily and had been put on admin duty for a week anyway as a precaution. They needed as many active personnel as they could. The warfare was getting more intense daily. There had been too many casualties already and the first U.S marine death of the conflict had been reported just yesterday. Jeff was really anxious but he knew there was nothing he could realistically do to help Scott, he just had to focus on what he could do.</p><p>He looked over the design concept and the detailed annotations his son had included. It was a small nimble submersible bright yellow in colour (<em>Y'know like yellow submarine</em>!) Gordon was referring to the old Beatles song that his grandmother used to play. Jeff shook his head and continued reading. It had two turbines and four vertical thrust hover jets for emergency launch. It also had a battering ram, missile launcher (The note read: <em>For clearing of debris, rock faces – not for my own gratification of owning a missile launcher.</em>) and laser. It also had its own integrated air lock and the ability to cruise above as well as underwater. Jeff had to admit it was pretty impressive, Gordon's military knowledge of current craft on the market could clearly be seen in this design. Gordon had thought through a multitude of rescue scenarios and had given detailed examples as to how these gadgets would assist the rescue effort including the missile launcher and laser. Satisfied with the design. He emailed it to Brains and asked him to provide the technical specification for approval taking into account this design but he could submit tweaks of his own. Then Jeff sent a quick reply back to his son thanking him.</p><p>He still had 85 outstanding messages in his inbox just from last night. Sighing, he stood up and walked on to the veranda for a smoke. The next craft being assembled was the easiest one of the lot. Jeff had made his fortune from building satellites and space stations after all. He looked up to the sky as if he could picture it in front of him. John and Jeff had worked on the design collaboratively, Jeff focusing on the life support systems and materials. John worked on the telecommunications and satellite scans. It's a shame John was so young and still in education, he would have been an incredible asset to the communications design team at Tracy industries.</p><p>He heard soft footsteps approach from behind. He turned to face Virgil. "Hey father. Just thought I would see if you fancied a break from the office? The carrier is coming along nicely if you wanted to see?"</p><p>"Yes, that sounds like a welcome distraction, lead the way." He gestured for his son to walk in front of him. It was funny a lot of people said Virgil looked just like him but Jeff felt he was the perfect balance between his resemblance and Lucile's. He had her eye shape and smile although Virgil's chin and general facial features were similar to his. Virgil was gentle natured and even tempered just like his mother - although the occasional hot headed Tracy streak did appear at times when he was under pressure. They hopped into the lift together, Virgil pressed the secret button that allowed them to descend to the lowest floor of the silo.</p><p>Virgil wondered if his father was taking on too much. The last week he had looked especially worn but that could have just been because his eldest son had been injured on tour. Virgil wanted to see Scott come home more than anything, he hated it when he was on tour it reminded him of the constant gnawing anxiety he would feel as a child when his father had been deployed, always being terrified of him never returning home. He just hoped Scott said yes to international rescue, it was dangerous but not in the way the forces could be. Gordon had yet to see any action as his role was technically a research role but Virgil knew it was a high possibility the longer he remained enlisted.</p><p>They exited the elevator and Jeff gasped. It had come on a lot even just in the week he hadn't been down here. Virgil smiled over his shoulder as he walked, directing his father to the frame. "So, I think the last time you were here she was on the floor in bits, right?"</p><p>"Yeah! How have you pulled this off in a week?" Jeff was struggling to pick his jaw up off the floor. It was just him and Virgil - the others were at lunch in the round house where they were staying till completion of this project. "Dad these guys are the best, they are making incredibly light work of this craft, that and Brains engineering is so simple it's a pleasure to fit. You'll have to watch out, Lee already wants to hire him off of you." Virgil passed his dad a tablet. As you can see from the task list, we have completed thirty percent of the fit so far. She has the main frame, the shell of the cockpit and the fuel tank installed along with the stilts. I'm just about to try the hydraulics on them out. Do you want to see?"</p><p>"Alright." Jeff stood back a little. Virgil grabbed the tablet and pressed the button. There was a hissing sound as the legs began to lower, the sliver frame sliding closer to the floor. The mechanism locked in place as the frame docked on the floor.</p><p>"Wow! works like a charm!" Exclaimed Jeff.</p><p>"She didn't earlier, she got stuck midway. I've been adjusting it most of the morning, one of the legs was calibrated just out of sync with the others which was causing it to stick. Here we go." It started to lift upwards steadily; Virgil held his breath willing for it to work. It had frustrated him all morning. She locked into her full height. "Yes!" Virgil pumped a fist in the air grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>"You know I swear it wasn't this big on the schematics, she's not even got her full wingspan yet and nearly fills this hangar." Jeff was taking a leisurely stroll around the full thing. She dwarfed velocity one at an imposing 250 metres in length. Jeff spied a large crane assembly and the turbines on the conveyor belt. "Installing the turbines next then?"</p><p>"Yep, Brains completed testing them this morning and is happy with their output even under the stress test so we're clear to proceed." Virgil slipped the tablet back into his overall pocket. He folded his arms as he admired what was fast becoming his new pride and joy. The job satisfaction he'd had with this role so far was nothing like he had ever experienced before, not even in his pianist days. Knowing that he would soon be helping to save lives made all the trial and tribulations worth it. Getting to work with the most genius minded engineer of the last decade was also an added bonus. Virgil had learnt so much from Brains and was valuing his new friendship just as much as John. They actually had a lot in common engineering wise.</p><p>Virgil looked up at the ship. Although his dad said secrecy was paramount there was going to be no hiding this once it was airborne, he voiced his concerns to his father. "Father, this ship... there's not many that match her size and her design is totally unique. It's not going to be long before people start talking about these machines once they are operational. We're going to need some kind of security surely?"</p><p>Jeff was concerned about this too. "Yes, we are, I've already taken precaution with the camera detectors and hand scanners on entry but your right we are going to need security. There will be organisations that pose a threat to our operations and they simply cannot be allowed to interfere when lives are at stake. We also can't let these designs fall into the wrong hands, they could easily be weaponised or used to do just as much harm as good. I need people on the ground on a global scale. Agents that can report anything suspicious of untoward and those capable of disabling the identified threat."</p><p>"Say! I think I know of someone - well someone who can cover the UK anyway." Virgil said.</p><p>"Oh yeah who?" Jeff was interested.</p><p>"You know that year we were based in the India when you were on deployment?"</p><p>"Yeah." Replied Jeff uncertainly unsure of where this was leading.</p><p>"There was that tea plantation we used to visit; you knew her father? That girl that was a similar age to me… Penelope! That's it! lady Penelope."</p><p>"How do you remember? you were barely four years old at the time!" Jeff had requested a posting back to the states just after that as Scott was of an age to go to school and Lucile had wanted them to enjoy an upbringing that she had never experienced, one where they didn't have to move school school, making friends only to leave them behind. Settling into the neighbourhood only to move on. Lucy had been a forces kid, her folks both serving forced her to move from pillar to post as a child hence why she hadn't minded following Jeff from deployment to deployment however when the kids had come along and the family had started to grow, Jeff realised it wouldn't be fair on the kids so that's when he took the full time position with NASA so they could stay in one place.</p><p>"We used to play in the gardens of the house but Penelope was always sick. Mom felt sorry for her being the only child she said that's why she used to take me and Scott to play with her. Anyway, I'm sure you said her father was a British diplomat; could he know anyone that would help us?" Virgil wondered. As far as he knew his father was still in touch with them. Lucile had been fond of the family and continued to foster the relationship long after they had moved. Over time they had fallen out of contact but as their father began to become wealthy, they had been reacquainted in social circles. Virgil remembered playing at a charity gala a couple of years back and striking up conversation with Lord Hugh Creighton-Ward, disappointed that his daughter had not been with him. She was at some finishing school in Switzerland. Virgil had wanted to see her again; he knew it was stupid she probably wouldn't remember him from that age but he'd always wondered what had become of her.</p><p>"You know I hadn't thought of it at the time but you could well be on to something Virgil. I'm pretty sure he knows more than he used to let on. Diplomat is often a great subterfuge for an intelligence agent, he might know people at least who could help. Hmmm, I'll go and see if I've still got his contact details." He clapped a hand on Virgil's shoulder.</p><p>"Thanks son."</p><p>"Don't mention it." Virgil smiled as he turned back round to begin the turbine assembly. Jeff had pulled up his contacts and was already making the call before the elevator docked in the lounge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This desert was god forsaken. Scott couldn't remember the last time he'd felt clean. The scum and the grime intertwined with his deep bronze sandblasted complexion. He was miserable. They had been based here for three months now and his heat rash still hadn't gone and there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't have sand or even worse scorpions and camel spiders in his boots. His hair was always dusty. At night the temperature could drop to obscenely cold temperatures. They had just left the mission briefing and having suited up were now getting ready to step. It was a 12 AM night time patrol. Scott made his way over to his assigned fighter at a calm walk, helmet under his left arm. The field was swarming with other pilots, maintenance, ground crew loading various supplies and conducting pre-flight checks. His was a falcon. He put his helmet in the cockpit before jumping down and calling up his checklist on his tablet. First, he ran through the weather checks and his supplies, then he started at the left wingtip and slowly made his way around in a clockwise motion to begin the exterior check. The noise and hubbub of activity died away around him as he tuned into his task completely. Years of practice allowed him to expertly and swiftly work his way around the craft. Satisfied he moved on to the interior checking; windows, flight controls, avionics, fuel quantities and carb heat. He then strapped himself in fully and put on his helmet adjusting the strap and adjusting the security of the fit before starting the engine to complete those checks including the pre-taxi. Eventually 45 minutes later he began to taxi out ready to be armed. He waited impatiently for take-off. He had twelve pilots under his command today, it should be a standard patrol. A simple show of force but anything could happen out here. Tensions were rising daily with more and more reports of breached airspace. So far, the other side (although doing their best to invoke a reaction) had always conceded eventually allowing themselves to be escorted off of allied airspace. Scott was convinced it wouldn't be long before they were ordered to combat patrol.</p><p>Take off was textbook and it wasn't long before they were cruising. The weather was calm and proved to be unproblematic. Scott looked to his left and right where his unit were holding the first phase of formation before breaking off into smaller patrols of three. They reported in at intervals but so far it was quiet. Too quiet Scott reflected, they had already been on patrol for two hours and there was nothing. Yesterday by this time they'd already intercepted two unsanctioned craft. Still he shouldn't complain, a quiet day wouldn't be a bad thing. "Sapphire, anything to report?" Scott used Mavi's call sign.</p><p>"Nothing to report captain." Mavi was just as surprised it was so quiet.</p><p>"Mad dog, report" Scott instructed.</p><p>"Also, nothing to report Captain." Scott didn't like it not one bit. He was due to report into base.</p><p>"Base to STRAT-calm."</p><p>"STRAT-calm receiving you." Scott frowned; they shouldn't be calling him.</p><p>"Code Bravo. Offensive counter air-strike" was all that was transmitted the line patchy and indistinct. Shit! Base had been breached.</p><p>"STRAT-Calm, message received and understood." Scott quickly flipped frequencies; his small immediate team was nearest to base but it wouldn't be long before the others scrambled back too. he'd tried to gain more intel but the line was blank, they were flying into the unknown but Scott knew it was the right thing to do. With not being able to raise chain of command he was on his own. He broadcasted to his whole squad. "STRAT-calm. Code Bravo, I repeat Code Bravo. Enemy craft counter air strike at command. Alpha and Beta teams scramble - Combat box. Vic formation. Charlie and Delta teams thatch weave on approach." It was basic but with not knowing what they were heading into it was the best option giving them more fire power, unity and the element of surprise.</p><p>He received affirmation from the others as he pulled into the lead, Mavi and Mad dog at his side to form the front of the formation. Five minutes later the other three joined below them. They started to close into a tighter formation. They were coming up fast on the danger zone now. Scott tightened his grip on the yoke, his face set; determined.</p><p>In the distance all you could see was a plume of black smoke that rose in a column creating an unnatural black mark on the horizon. Scott spied at least four enemy craft, how the hell had they snuck up on them? his radars locked on to the craft in front. "Engage at will. Distract and look down. We need to lure them from base if we can to minimise ground causalities."</p><p>"Affirmative."</p><p>They flew at the four jets in formation shooting but not near enough to do major damage. The enemy planes continued to loop around the base, seems they wouldn't be drawn out easily. Scott swore they had no choice, they were going to have to engage over base. The rear Charlie and Delta teams took over at his command whistling above him and executing the thatch weave allowing his alpha and beta teams to come in and mop up behind. One of the enemy craft had gone down whilst pursuing Revlon. That left three including the one that Scott had caught on his radar. He was locked on, he just wanted to chase them further off. He secured a direct hit, the red and orange flames igniting the surrounding midnight coloured sky as it spiralled down. Scott saw a parachute deploy which one of this team quickly dispatched. It was a nightmare in the dark in the chaos of the fighting and the smoke he couldn't see what was going on the ground, that nearly turned out to be his downfall.</p><p>The other two enemy jets were still in play when the missiles began. Scott realised they were being targeted from below, probably a couple of trucks but where? These damn things locked on too! Scott desperately tried to out manoeuvre the four on his tail, he flipped into a dangerous dive twisting as he went, two missiles collided just above him. The impact of the explosion buffering him slightly. <em>That was too fucking close! </em>He still had two to shake, he scanned around quickly. There! He thought he could just see one of the trucks. Ignoring the missiles tailing him he strafed low and started firing. He saw people trying to flee as the truck was blown to smithereens below him, the rockets behind cascading into it too. unfortunately, he got clipped in the tail end of the explosion damaging the exposed underside of the jet.</p><p>"This is Mad dog. Mayday. Mayday. Mayday!" he shouted over the comm. Scott looked to his left "STRAT-calm to mad dog." Scott repeated it again "STRAT-calm to mad dog. Do you receive me?" Scott sounded calm but strained. "Mad dog receiving you. Ejected and landed. It's a mess down here captain - insurgents everywhere."</p><p>"Understood, get to ground teams and support."</p><p>"Yes Captain."</p><p>So, by his calculations they were two jets down and he soon would be joining them. The cockpit was beginning to smoke but he wanted to take that other missile launcher out. There was still one enemy jet according to his squad too. The initial formation had been successful, it had wiped out the first three jets in minutes as Scott had suspected these pilots were not experienced allowing them to make quick work of them, especially as they were outnumbered. Scott was worried about the carnage on the ground but they would have to deal with that later. The sky was brightening slowly it would be early dawn soon. He desperately went further out scanning the fringes land surrounding their compound. He caught a glimmer of something. He doubled back There! He saw a missile launch. Scott shot it before it even cleared the truck, it exploding back on itself. The fireball could be seen for miles. Satisfied they were going to cause him no more trouble he headed back to base. By now he was really smoking and the fire had taken hold. He had taken some hits from a machine gun at some point in the fray. "STRAT -Calm. Mayday. Mayday. Mayday. Coming in hot. Attempting to land." Scott managed to grind out in-between coughing.</p><p>He pulled up the yoke and wiped off the speed, He couldn't see shit for smoke. No one had responded, he was worried about his squad had they all made it? At this rate he might never know. He contemplated ejecting but he was far too low now and he couldn't get her to lift. One of his engines was hit as well. He deployed his landing gear, the rear left leg was jammed, probably because it was on fire dammit. Fine he didn't need it anyway he told himself resolutely. He banked round onto the runway and started his descent. He was basically semi falling out of the air now the best he could do was to guide her as steady as he could. Sweat poured down his face, he was having to rely on radar and scanners only, the grey smoke swirling around the cockpit and the semi-dawn light outside making it hard to observe anything. He hit the ground hard, bouncing down the runway. More flames erupted. It was starting to burn up with him still in it. He just prayed he wouldn't combust; jets had come on in safety over the years but it was still a common problem. He steered her off to the left where he suspected the sand was to try and slow him down and cushion the impact. He skidded out before coming to a jarring halt. He quickly recovered and ejected the hood, dragging himself out of the inferno. He singed his hands through the gloves as he vaulted off the side of jet. He somehow managed to land on his feet and ran for the nearest cover he could sight. Now he was on the ground he was vulnerable; he had no idea what he was walking into. There was shouting and the sound of gunshots as well as the roaring of several fires and the occasional explosion. Scott cringed involuntarily as something went off in close proximity to him. He felt the debris shower on him. He dived behind some cargo, his back pressed to it as he peered around the edge panting from exertion and struggling for breath, his lungs weren't filling with air like they should. He felt he was only taking shallow breaths, it getting tighter each time. He had one handgun on him, nothing else. He drew the weapon checked it, clicking the mag back in. He could see personnel scrambling to cover but in the semi-darkness it was hard to distinguish friendlies from foe. Then his eyes caught sight of a familiar jet coming in onto the runway. She was aflame like Scott's but had maintained her landing gear for a decent landing. He realised with a shock it was Mavi's jet. The fire perilously close to the cockpit. As Mavi brought it to a stop the shooting began. Three insurgents ran out from under cover and directly towards her firing. They were trying to cause it to explode. She was trapped.</p><p>Scott had already run from cover before he'd really decided what he was doing. He knew if he didn't do something she was going to die and he couldn't have that, not on his watch. He shot the first one through the head. Scott ducked behind another downed jet for cover as the other two started to return fire. He ducked up and shot again at hearing the tell-tale sound of one reloading. His efforts were rewarded with another cry. He skirted around the edge and took a quick peek. A bullet whistled just past his head. He ducked back "Fuck!" he took a different tactic and crawled under the jet into the darkness of the shadow it left on the floor. The guy was hidden behind Mavi's, after a few moments the guy appeared for another crack at Scott. He stood confidently and took aim just as Scott shot him from his concealed hiding place. The guy slumped lifeless to the floor. Scott checked all around before sprinting to her. The flames were worse now licking at the sides of the cockpit. He clambered onto the wing and made his way to the cockpit.</p><p>"Scott! its stuck I can't lift it!" She was coughing and spluttering badly with the smoke that had started to irritate him again too. She cried out in pain.</p><p>He coughed bringing up a hand to shield his face. "We'll try together come on!" he stood on the plane pulling with all his might on the handle. She did the same but she was getting weaker by the minute. "Scott….I …. Can't. Go before the fire engulfs us both." Her hands slipped down the glass. She coughed before her head started to droop. The glass begun to condense with moisture in the increasing heat.</p><p>"No! Mavi! Mavi! Wake up dammit!" He strained with all his might on the clasp. He bent down and yelled when a nearby flame licked the side of his calf. He bit down on his cheek hard. Why couldn't it just fucking open! His hands were burning through the gloves now as they started to melt with the heat. There was a crackle as more flames started to take hold of the engine bay. Any minute now she was going to blow. He stood back grabbed his gun and shot the lock in desperation hoping it wouldn't ricochet at him. He heard it break. With a shout of relief, he yanked it open and dragged Mavi out. Just then he heard someone below.</p><p>"Captain Tracy here! quick pass her down."</p><p>Mad dog and Digs were waiting. "Thank Christ! Some of you are still alive!" He gratefully passed Mavi's unconscious form down.</p><p>"Come on Sir, have some faith we're not all stupid as Dice. Some of us value our lives." Despite the situation Scott smirked at the joke.</p><p>"Er Captain, your leg is on fire." Digs piped up.</p><p>"Shit!" Scott quickly leapt off the jet and rolled several times across the floor. He was pretty sure he was attached to his overalls now, it hurt like hell. There was no time to check the damage. They ran to the nearest area of safety, Digs and Scott providing cover whilst Mads carried Mavi. They ran into the supply building. They placed Mavi on the floor while Scott checked her pulse. Strong thankfully but her breathing was laboured. She needed oxygen. "What the situation?" Scott asked as he continued to check her vitals. Digs acted as lookout. He seemed to have managed to procure a semi-automatic rifle from somewhere.</p><p>"Multiple hostiles have penetrated base, not sure how. Ground assault started first before the jets. The rest of our grounded squad managed to take some out with our missile launchers but then the invading bastards started targeting our missile launchers and disabling them. I'm guessing that's about when we got scrambled. Most of the enemy are now scattered and on the retreat. Reinforcements have arrived from the local forces and the marines." In this time Scott had sloughed his melted gloves, picking a few pieces off of his skin where it had burned through. The pain in his leg was also starting to burn uncomfortably. It was because it was still burning but he had no water to douse on it so he would just have to make do. Scott nodded as mad dog finished his report. He couldn't reply because a coughing fit had just begun. He ended up on all fours heaving for air. "Captain! Captain what's wrong?" Mad dog took in the wide-eyed look on Scott's face, the red rimmed eyes and the smoke smears. "Dammit! Digs! He's got smoke inhalation as well, these guys need oxygen masks, we're in the supplies building."</p><p>"Hang in their boss, don't you go croaking out on me!" Mads put a reassuring hand on him.</p><p>"On it" replied Digs.</p><p>He scouted around to the left. Mad dog propped Scott upright against a munitions box. He was wheezing but a bit more stable. The attack was passing but Scott's throat felt red raw. He looked at Mavi and tried to reach her. Catching on, mad dog checked her pulse again. Digs rounded the corner and chucked a medi kit and a mask down along with a small oxygen tank. There was only one. Scott immediately started to strap it to Mavi, coughing. Mad dog looked at him indignantly but Scott shook his head. She was in a worse condition, he would manage. "Captain."</p><p>"Don't start mads, when I look like that then you can stick a mask on me and that's an order." He wheezed and coughed. "Now look what you did." Scott replied referring to his new intense coughing fit.</p><p>"Sorry Sir, you know if I can't hear your orders then…"</p><p>Scott just glared at him. "Joking!" Mads raised his palms and backed down.</p><p>Scott found Mav's gloves were so badly stuck to her hands he couldn't get them off. He'd have to leave the medics to deal with it. He did find some painkillers though so gave her a shot. If she woke up, she would be in agony with the degree of the burns. Her legs had sustained significant damage too.</p><p>"Right. She's as stable as we can make her, can you carry her Mads?" He responded by hoisting her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, grabbing the oxygen bottle.</p><p>"Can we contact anyone?" Scott whispered; his voice was weakening fast.</p><p>"Nope we appear to have suffered a black out. Digs has just checked, it's a lot quieter out there now. Reckon we'd have as good as chance as any moving out now."</p><p>Scott nodded and signalled with his hand that they should roll out. He needed to preserve his voice. Digs passed Scott another semi-automatic with half a clip. Scott indicated digs should take the rear. He nodded and stepped in behind. Scott panned around, scanning the room as they moved up to the front entrance. He crouched against the door frame before ducking out. He looked left to right and signalled "Clear." They filed out and headed around the back of the building before heading up the infirmary which was thankfully on this side just after the mess hall. They slid along the back of the buildings keeping an eye to their left on the hills outside the compound. Just as they got to the end of the building they came face to face with a group of men and rifles. "Friendlies!" one of the officers at the front declared.</p><p>Scott cautiously lowered his rifle. "Captain Tracy; air force, we have injured personnel - trying to get to the infirmary." The Guy surveyed the girl slung over the back of the tall guy in combat fighter gear and the captain who looked dead on his feet and sounded like he'd had razors for vocal cords. He was favouring his right leg too.</p><p>"Men, change of plan. Let's escort these guys in. Sargent Watson, U.S marines." The guy stated.</p><p>"Glad you could make the assist." Replied Scott</p><p>Watson nodded before leading them in. Scott couldn't contain the relief. He was weary, it was coming up on eight hours now since they had flown out. The sun had risen. He felt his throat start to constrict again he felt another coughing episode coming on but this time his chest was really tight. Probably from the pace he was trying to maintain to keep up with the marines. They just reached the porch of the infirmary as his leg stupidly gave way. He collapsed to one knee as he slid down the wall, desperately trying to find purchase. Why was he wheezing? The air felt like it was getting thinner. The last thing he remembered was being in Mad dogs' arms with him shouting his name, tapping his face and hollering for a medic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If his brothers thought it was annoying living with each other, nothing compared to being stuck in education together - again. Thankfully their dad had the foresight to ensure they had separate dorms or they might have killed each other by now. It was also a good thing that they naturally fell into two key specialisms. It meant that half their classes were separate which gave them both a welcome respite from each other.</p><p>John was working towards becoming a mission specialist astronaut (MSA). MSA's typically had a background in sciences, medicine or engineering and were responsible for the launch of satellites, maintaining equipment and conducting various experiments. With John's degree in communications and his physics degree it meant he was the most well suited for this role. It would prepare him well for his new role as space monitor with international rescue.</p><p>Alan was training to be a pilot astronaut. Their role was to shuttle all astronauts to and from the space stations as well as to manage and lead crew throughout space missions. It was their main duty to oversee the safety and success of the overall mission. Jeff had already started giving Alan flying lessons to start to build up his flight hours ahead of enrolling and to help him gain his pilot's licence. It had taken Virgil eighteen months to obtain his, Alan had completed it in four. The kid - much to his brothers' disgust was a natural. Instead of racing cars at the weekend he was now flying jets with an old retired friend of Jeff's who was a flight instructor. Alan was in his element; he loved the rush and the thrill of the high-octane flight. He could now see why his brother was hooked.</p><p>Today they were both sat next to each other in mathematics. Alan didn't know it but Jeff had been paying John to tutor Alan in his spare time to try and catch up on what he'd missed by not completing his degree. If anyone could get through to Alan it was John. John had protested at first but when his father had explained how it would benefit international rescue in the long run he had relented. They were currently completing an exercise on a scenario that involved them having to work out how much fuel they would burn on a trip between earth and the moon, as well as to determine the speed, distance and velocity of the journey. John had already calculated his in the first ten minutes. Alan was still working on his but he knew he was on the right track. Although not as superior as his brother's mathematical mind, Alan had been one of the highest scoring students on his degree. It was just trying to get him to engage his brain that was the issue. "So, Katie what are you doing this evening, only I've got tickets to see Riot at the Q club if you fancy it?" John rolled his eyes while Katie deliberated. Alan leaned on the desk with his back to John, entirely blocking him from view. "Yeah ok, sounds good. What time?"</p><p>"Meet you outside campus reception at 8 pm?"</p><p>"Yeah sure." She wrote down her number and passed it to him "Just in case you need it". She fluttered her eyes.</p><p>"Thanks sweetheart." She blushed, the colour radiating up her pale cheeks.</p><p>John tapped Alan on the shoulder. Alan smiled sweetly at Katie before turning to his brother. "What?" he hissed frowning.</p><p>"Now you've worked out your plans for this evening do you think you could concentrate on the task in hand and not the brunette next to you."</p><p>"Oh, John don't be so square, I've completed the exercise what more do you want?" Alan looked miffed, Katie was talking and giggling with her friend so he'd lost the opportunity to continue their conversation.</p><p>"I want you to double check it and work out where you've gone wrong."</p><p>"What? Where?" He started to scrutinise his figures again. John hid his smile behind his hand. He wasn't wrong he just wanted Alan to practice the art of double checking and to stop being such a cocky shit.</p><p>The bell rang just as their lecturer asked them to turn in their work. Alan clicked the button to submit his work before flying out the door not even waiting for John. He sighed. "Still can't keep up with him then John?" John turned round to see his friend Chloe grinning at him. She was of petite build with long blonde hair neatly scraped back into an immaculate bun with a few stray wisps that framed her pretty heart shaped face. She had stunning crystal ice blue eyes and a cute button nose. They'd met at the start of the semester and had become firm friends since.</p><p>"No, the kid's hard work. He's definitely doing better than at university though so I guess that's something. Gordon says he's going to give me an honorary degree in Alan taming if he passes his astronaut training." John grabbed the straps of his bag as Chloe giggled.</p><p>They walked to lunch together before the afternoon's session on space vehicles. "You know who you both remind me of?" she looked thoughtfully at John. They stood in the queue; John passed her a tray. "No, do I want to know?" he raised a quizzical eyebrow, blue eyes looking wary yet his face held an amused expression.</p><p>"Spock and Kirk." She burst into laughter at the new incredulous look on his face. Suddenly they could hear Alan further down the line being congratulated on his latest flight simulator test where he had scored the fastest time for passing through a meteor field. At the end of the simulation your only choice was to take a hit from the projectiles but you had to calculate which one would cause the least damage and quickly as part of a survival exercise. His brother somehow managed to miss all of them by mere millimetres which was meant to be impossible. No one had ever got past it before. John had spent days running the calculations to check for errors. "My god your right!" John laughed out loud. "Don't tell him that though he'll become even more insufferable. Captain Kirk is his idol! I also don't need those nicknames bandied about; people already take the piss because two of daddy's rich kids are studying at the college daddy funded." John rolled his eyes pointing to the two girls at the table a couple of feet from the queue. They had their backs to them looking over their shoulder's thinking they hadn't been heard. "Yeah well just ignore them. They can't help it John, some people are just born as assholes." She glared at them angrily as they passed. "Chloe!" John hissed shocked. She burst out laughing loudly. "God I can't take you anywhere!" Grinned John as he passed the assistant dishing out the spaghetti Bolognese. "Maybe you can take me to the moon. I can't cause that much trouble up there." She waited for her portion to be dolloped out. "Hmmm. I respectfully disagree." He replied.</p><p>Later on, they were all stood in the mock vehicles room. It was the first time they had been in here. A lecturer took them through the different types of Buggies, shuttle pods and Rovers discussing their uses and models. John was taking notes at the front, Alan was getting rather handsy with Katie in the shadows at the back. She was doing her best to concentrate as Alan began to trail a hand down her back and into her waistband. She yanked his hand back out with an admonishing look but bumping him playfully away with her hip. The instructor's eyes fell on him. She was a hardcore ex-air force and astronaut veteran. Her dark eyes fixed him with a hard stare. He smiled back pleasantly like butter wouldn't melt. Hopefully she hadn't spied everything. "Alan tell me what model this rover is." She pointed to the one nearest to John. John watched Alan closely. "It's a 3000FX ma'am." Alan quickly supplied. "And it's main purpose?" She folded her arms, her dark complexion shimmering in the dim light of the room. "It's used to obtain scientific samples from the surface as well as to capture images it documents on its designated route." Satisfied she relented. "Very good." Alan caught John's look of disbelief as he smiled cheekily back.</p><p>"Right everyone into teams of four please! Then I will assign you to a vehicle. Each one has a problem to some degree. You need to complete a vehicle check to identify the faults and use the diagnostic software and tools to repair it if you can, hopefully you have familiarised yourself with the systems as you were asked you as part of your personal study time."</p><p>Somehow Chloe and John ended up with Alan and Katie as everyone quickly paired up. They had been assigned the latest top model moon buggy. Seeing as most of the vehicles in the room was made by Tracy industries it was not hard for Alan and John to find the manuals. John had even asked his father for the schematics so they were well covered. The Girls picked up a clipboard each. "How about John and Katie do the interior as they have the communications knowledge and you and I Alan can tackle the exterior." John shot a thankful look at Chloe; the distraction of Katie had obviously been noticed by her too.</p><p>"Sounds good." Shrugged Alan his body language at odds with his peppy tone. Alan didn't want John talking to Katie for too long, he could tell all sorts of stories. He reluctantly followed Chloe to the pack of the buggy his face brightening as it dawned on him, he could do the same! John hoisted himself over the door and into the seat. Katie settled next to him. He began to systematically work through the radio transmissions. "Shall I look at the emergency lights?" John nodded not looking up from his checks. He was so different to his brother Katie reflected. So handsome but none of the chatty spunk his brother had. Alan was rebelliousness and spontaneous which was just what she liked in a man. John was studious and disinterested in anything that was outside his specialism. Maybe it was because he was older? Shame really, he was incredibly fit. She watched his abdomen muscles flex at her eye level as he grabbed on to the bars to lift himself out, the shirt just allowing a peek at the abs below. "Erm are you done?" John looked down at her. Realising she had been on one, she blushed. "Yep! Just need to check the ignition." John went back to adjusting the Ariel, he was pretty sure it had a fault.</p><p>Outside Alan was checking the treads on the tyres for damage whilst Chloe was underneath the bonnet checking the batteries and their charge. "So, I see you've made friends with my brother. Your lucky you know, he doesn't engage with many people."</p><p>She poked her head around to look at him by the wing. "Yeah, well I like to think your brother just has good taste."</p><p>He chuckled, moving on to the next tyre. "You know he's a proper geek. He cosplays at conventions."</p><p>"Really? What's he dressed up as?" She disappeared further under the bonnet one foot suspended in the air.</p><p>"Erm some of them are way above my head but I think he's done Terrahawks, Luke Skywalker, Peter Quill and even Spock at one point." Chloe smiled to herself under the hood.</p><p>"Cool!"</p><p>Not the reaction he expected. "Cool?"</p><p>"Yeah I like the sound of Quill, I bet your brother looked as fit as fuck in that long red overcoat and tight black jeans."</p><p>Alan dropped the bar he'd been using to re-tighten the loose nuts in shock. How could anyone find that attractive let alone fit as fuck? He thought girls hated geeky. Maybe he should try it.</p><p>"Err I guess?" he couldn't think of what else to say. John was sniggering above, his brother oblivious to the fact he had heard the entire conversation. Chloe chuckled as she checked the fuses. She brushed her hands together before rounding the corner. She bent down and whispered into his ear "Got any pictures? I'd love to see them sometime." She purred. Alan flushed crimson. He thought John was missing out on student life but maybe he had it better than he had realised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harsh bright lights and white washed walls invaded his vision as he tried to open his eyes, the smell of charred flesh and smoke was overpowering despite the underlying clinical aroma. It made him feel sick, he grimaced squeezing his eyes shut as something transported him, the momentum underneath rocking him along. He peeled open his eyes again. There was a flurry of activity, people swarming around just outside his vision, talking in concerned tones – giving rapid instructions. Something was obstructing his face, he tried to yank it off the but his limbs felt like lead. He gave up and turned his head, barely maintaining consciousness confused and disorientated, then he saw her. Mavi. She was laid out on a gurney with a team of medics in camo gear, disposable aprons and blue gloves. She was unconscious and deathly pale, her hand hanging limply off the side of the bed. One medic held her head secure whilst the doctor carefully inserted a tube down her throat. Scott looked down and saw a nurse trying to cut off her uniform but from the legs down it was impossible, Mavi's legs were bloodied, the green overalls now black and tarlike where skin should have been. Suddenly the beeping that resonated in his ears flat lined, the sound now a shrill cry in comparison. The team rushed forwards, clustering around her. "Vitals have crashed, she's not breathing. No pulse. Start the defib." The nurse began chest compression's whilst the doctor took the fib from his assistant. "Stand back." He instructed. "Clear" Scott watched her lifeless body arch upwards at the shock before she dropped down again unresponsive. He tried to get up, why couldn't he move? "Mavi!" he ripped off his mask and started shouting, his cannula line getting tangled.</p><p>One of the nurses noticed and quickly came to his side, swishing the blue curtain around as she did so. He tried to scrabble off the bed but was forcibly held back. "Captain, settle down; your injured." Either she was strong or he was weak from exertion. He fell back on the trolley defeated, the pain overwhelming him. His chest burned but his leg raged like fire itself.</p><p>"Mavi" He croaked, he could feel himself sliding back towards oblivion again as the medic quickly replaced his mask and straightened out his drip. He was paralysed with fear for his friend. The whites of his eyes and his tense body radiating the distress that he couldn't seem to voice. His breathing was erratic, he felt like the air was being sapped out of him. He was semi-aware that several people were now working on him. His shirt had been opened and nodes were being stuck on him; more wires. Someone was cutting around his leg. He couldn't feel his leg but he could feel the tension on the clothing they were taking off. Why were they all on him? They should be with Mavi. The whole world lost focus, faces that were clear moments before became blurred as did their arms and hands that were passing over him in quick succession. He suddenly felt removed from the situation a peaceful blank feeling gently started to relax his body before flickering at the edges of his mind. He slipped away blue eyes closing, long, dark eyelashes resting on his cheeks.</p><p>XOXOXOXOXO</p><p> </p><p>Mads looked around the ward at the blue and white walls devoid of anything interesting. He was sat watching as his Captain who was in a medically induced peaceful sleep after surgery. The doctor warned he would awake soon and Mads was dreading it. He didn't want to be the one to shatter that peace but he deserved to be told by a friend and not by a medic. He looked at his watch. It had been four hours since they had brought them in. Mads hadn't slept at all as soon base had been secured and he'd been debriefed he'd come straight back here. The Doctors explained Tracy had received a second degree burn to his entire calf and first degree burns to his hands. The doctors were amazed he hadn't been reacting to the pain, it would have been excruciating. Mads figured he must have been pumped on adrenaline and intent on completing the mission he'd set himself which was to get to the infirmary. Once he'd completed that goal his body and mind were spent and that's why he had collapsed. Mads knew Scott's actions had saved hundreds of personnel here at the base. Only five people had been killed, fourteen injured. It was a miracle it wasn't the whole squadron and more. He played with the dog tags around his neck, he was never good at waiting.</p><p>It seemed really light, had he not shut the curtains last night? He stirred, he felt comfortable yet there was a nagging feeling in his leg and his hands were stiff. Then he noticed his throat. It was like when he'd had tonsilitis as a kid but intensified. That's when he realised his pillow was too fluffy and he had sheets instead of a sleeping bag. Not good. He opened his eyes as the memories of the last time he was awake assaulted his senses. He scrabbled up but yelped as wires pulled. "Easy Captain, easy." Mads placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Scott looked confused noticing the stark blue of the hospital gown he was wearing under Mads hand. He felt the tightness of the tape across his cheeks where an oxygen tube remained below his nose. Mads helped sit him up and poured him a glass or water. He had to help Scott drink it. "Thanks. Where's Mavi, how is she?"</p><p>Mads took his time in placing the glass back on the counter. He was really hoping he wouldn't ask straight away but this was their Captain, he put everyone's welfare above his own. Mads sat down and drew the chair closer, it scraped along the floor metal on concrete. He tried to remain composed. "Scott, Mavi didn't make it."</p><p>Scott stared at him not seeing. "Oh" was all he could utter. He looked at his hands as they began to tremble, his eyes starting to burn more than his throat. His heart felt physically crushed as the pain in his chest swelled at the news. She was gone. He thought he had rescued her; he was so sure she would make it. He opened his mouth to say something but there was nothing. Tears came unbidden as the room blurred once again. Mads bowed his head, Scott looked so fragmented he couldn't bear it. "Did we lose anyone else?" Scott was afraid to ask but he had to know. This was on him. "Not from our air team no. Once those initial jets were down, they remained in the air in case of anymore incoming attacks till Major Newton brought them in once they lost contact with you. We lost five in total. Fourteen injured including yourself." Scott nodded numbly; he couldn't make eye contact. He sunk back into the pillow and stared down the ward away from Mads. "Captain." Scott turned back again despondently. "Don't think I don't know what your thinking, this wasn't your fault. If you hadn't brought us back when you did there would have been many more deaths, everyone's saying it." Scott couldn't trust himself to answer. Mads sighed. "Right sir, I'm sorry I've got to go. I'm meant to be catching some shut eye before the extended debrief at fourteen hundred hours." He stood to leave. "Thank you Mads." Scott said sincerely.</p><p>"Your welcome sir." He walked up past the exit just as the doctor came round. It was the same guy who tried to save Mavi. "Ah, captain Tracy I see your awake. May I check your vitals?" He nodded mutely. The doctor conducted his check methodically. "Good; your vitals are regular and your hydration levels are returning to normal. You suffered a second degree burn to ten percent of your lower leg and first degree burns to your hands. You also suffered a degree of smoke inhalation but not severe. We'll keep you on the oxygen for the next twenty-four hours just to be sure your ok."</p><p>"When can I get out of here?" Scott's tone was motionless. His thoughts were still with Mavi. "At least two or three days." He replied making some notes on his paperwork. Scott sunk back further. "Are you comfortable or do you need more pain relief?"</p><p>"I'm fine." He rolled onto his side to face the wall.</p><p>"Very well, I'll leave you to get some rest."</p><p>The Doctor turned to go. "Why did she die?" He asked, his back still turned on the doctor. Scott's question stopped him in his tracks. He knew him and the woman had been brought in together. From what he understood she had been his first lieutenant. He steeled himself and turned round. "I'm afraid she had severe third degree burns and smoke inhalation. She died from toxic shock caused by the injuries she sustained. We tried to revive her for thirty minutes but there was nothing more we could do. I am truly sorry."</p><p>"Thank you" Scott replied curtly. Not trusting himself to say more. The doctor nodded and walked away. Scott was finally alone. There were a few more casualties in the ward but they were at the other end of the corridor and his curtain had been pulled across to offer him a scrap of privacy. How could she be gone? It was meant to be routine; he hadn't even had a chance to see her privately before heading out last night. Ever the professional she and he maintained their working relationship never messing around or being overly friendly in briefings, just the usual banter. The last time he had spoken to her companionably was at the mess hall yesterday evening over dinner. She had been talking about how she was hoping she would be granted leave to attend her sisters 21st and now she was never going home. He steeled himself waiting for the raw wave of emotion to pass. He breathed in deeper with a slight hitch. They had been inseparable since the day they had first met years ago when he'd transferred into her squadron fresh from Oxford. Never anything more than friends but it was a bond for life or at least it had been. Other friends had come and gone as he rose through the ranks but not Mavi, she had always been there to support him and he hoped she had felt that in return. She was the one he had confided in when his mother and grandfather had died. She was the one who gave him the strength to keep looking for dad when he disappeared. He closed his eyes. How could he have lost his mother, grandfather and best friend in under a year? Someone up there must really hate him.</p><p>XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO</p><p> </p><p>It was his second night in the ward. He hadn't been able to sleep, not when he knew she lay in the morgue nearby. He didn't like the thought of her being alone, he knew he was being stupid but he couldn't help it. She'd used her last words to tell him to leave her, she had never woken up to know he'd rescued her from the cockpit. He would have never abandoned her, he hoped in those last precious moments that deep down she would have known that. It was still semi-dark. He shifted onto his side, the movement sending a shock of pain through his heavily dressed leg. It had a special silicone webbed mesh on it which was coated in an anti-burn formula. Within a week it should be completely healed as long as he kept it dry. His hands had already begun to scab over the burns gel making light work of them. He took the oxygen tube off. His face was tight enough as it was without the tape. He scrubbed at the stickiness on his cheeks before scooting to the side of the bed looking for his clothes. He saw a fresh pair of joggers and a shirt had been left for him. He undressed quickly and threw the shirt on, the canula got in the way so he ripped it out, hissing as he did so. He grabbed some tissue off the side to stem the flow then gingerly popped his leg through the joggers. At one point the pain was so blinding he nearly fell over but he managed it stuffing his feet into his boots. None of his personal effects had been brought over apart from his phone which he shoved in his pocket. Mads had also left a packet of cigarettes' and a lighter which he gratefully pocketed. Now he had to sneak out. He was done being in here. He needed to be doing something constructive to take his mind off the pain, not wallowing in bed. The base was still reeling from the attack there was admin he could be doing at the very least and he should be supporting his squad.</p><p>He ambled down the dark ward. Most patients were still asleep but one or two watched him go. There was a medic in the office down the hall but he managed to slip past her and down the corridor. He was limping slightly; he'd almost made it when someone collared him. "Captain?" Damn! it was the doctor who had treated him, did he ever go off shift? Scott thought. He turned around, the harsh white hospital corridor lighting making him look washed out. The doctor cautiously walked closer. "You know you can't return to active duty unless I sign you off, right?"</p><p>"I'm well aware Sir, but as you can see, I'm doing quite well so can you discharge me already?" Scott stood with his arms folded in a confident stance trying to look stronger than he felt.</p><p>"Come on, why don't you have some breakfast in my office and we will discuss your condition." He indicated back down the corridor. Scott frowned; not an outright yes but not a no either. He conceded. He wouldn't get anywhere acting rashly. He had to prove he was sound of mind as well as physically able. An outburst would just get him signed off for longer. He ground his teeth as he followed the doctor.</p><p>They sat down in the small room; Scott did his best to hide the flinch as his leg knocked the chair. Luckily the Doctor was pouring a coffee. "I'm Sam by the way, I don't think I've had a chance to introduce myself properly yet." Scott nodded and gratefully accepted the coffee - he'd had nothing but water since the mission. Sam had ordered some bacon sandwiches for them on the way over that an orderly brought in to the office before leaving again. He sat down and eyed him across the desk. "Captain I'm going to be frank but you should still be in bed. There is no way you are fit for physical duty yet." He gave Scott an appraising eye which riled him up somewhat.</p><p>"Respectfully Doctor, although I am not medically trained, I can see I am in no condition for PT and physical duty but I don't see why I can't do admin. There are records to maintain, debriefs to commence, I could be doing something whilst I'm healing. This base is short staffed as it is, all able-bodied staff will be needed on clean up and to conduct patrols."</p><p>"This has nothing to do with Mavi? I believe you two were close?" Sam looked at him assessing his reaction.</p><p>Scott schooled his face and forced himself to take a bite of the sandwich even though the smell was making his stomach turn. "We were close but no it has nothing to do with her death if that's what your implying. I want to be able to serve and support my squad. I wasn't sent on tour to lie around."</p><p>"I was going to suggest medical leave." he tried tentatively, he could see how sensitive Scott was about the mention of Mavi, he was trying to shield himself in routine and normalcy.</p><p>"Respectfully Sir, my place is here with my squad, if you wanted me to take medical leave you should have sent me home while I was unconscious." He tried not to glare as he maintained eye contact. A ghost of a smile flickered across Sam's rugged features. Scott finished the roll and downed his coffee.</p><p>"Ok, well let me examine you fully and If I think you're well enough, I'll permit light duties only." Sam was still unsure but he was mindful of listening to the patient as well as his diagnosis. Scott was young and fit chances are light duties would be appropriate. He was more concerned about how his recent loss could be affecting his mental health. He made a note to recommend the counselor service on base. Although he had a strong feeling Scott would object but he wouldn't be returning to operations until he did.</p><p>"Great." Scott replied ready for the exam.</p><p>Sam pointed at the bed and asked Scott to lift his shirt. He then used a stethoscope and asked Scott to breathe in and out a couple of times before then asking him to cough. Sam watched the rise and fall of Scott's chest as he listened. Satisfied he moved onto Scott hands. Turning them over to see the palms. The skin was raw and pink in places but there were no blisters or infection. His temperature was normal and his heart rate and blood pressure were good. Sam asked Scott to remove his trousers. Scott winced as he held the fabric away from his injured calf as much as he could. Sam gently prised the bandage off. Several blisters had popped causing the top layer of Scott's skin to slough off. Sam gently lifted the mesh off with gloved hands, Scott swore "Shit!" as it got stuck on a bit of skin.</p><p>"Sorry! You know; you have an incredibly high pain threshold."</p><p>"Four younger brothers will do that to you." Retorted Scott, he'd taken a fair amount of beatings and being jumped on over the years. Sam laughed.</p><p>He applied a fresh dose of the burn cream and a new silicone mesh before bandaging it up again. He pinged off his gloves and threw them in the bin before washing his hands. Scott pulled his trousers back up over his hips and swung his legs over the side, gripping on to the edge.</p><p>"Well can I go now?" Scott was keen to get on, he could feel that breakfast might be coming back to haunt him soon.</p><p>"Yes." Scott hopped of the bed. "But there are conditions." Scott leaned against it again.</p><p>"I'm listening."</p><p>"You are not to do any physical activity at all. No PT, no gym sessions, manual handling and certainly no flying! For at least two weeks. You are to complete your course of antibiotics and take your painkillers three times a day. You may still feel exhausted if you do, you need to speak to your superior about completing shorter days/ allowing for more breaks and I want to see you back here in three days' time to change that dressing. Understood?"</p><p>"Understood."</p><p>"Good. Here's your drugs and there is your doctor's report and note for your superior."</p><p>Scott folded it and placed it in his pocket then stuffed the drugs in the other. Scott extended his hand. "Thank you, Doctor and for the breakfast too."</p><p>"Your welcome." He opened the door to let Scott out.</p><p>Scott headed up the corridor ignoring the people he passed. He reached the exit, blinking in the already bright sunlight which was a sharp contrast to the clinical hospital lighting. He stood on the steps and lit a cigarette, he'd been craving one to help settle his anxiousness about getting discharged. He strode out and headed towards his superior's office, he didn't even know if it had survived the warfare of the other night, he was also assuming that the Major hadn't been one of the casualties. He had to at least report in before he returned to his quarters. He ought to debrief too even if he was shattered, it was protocol. He hoped Major Newton would forgive him for his attire, he was a mess. Maybe he should have gone to barracks first. He chucked his cigarette and stamped it out before rounding the corner to the offices. He did a quick dust down before he knocked once firmly on the door.</p><p>"Come in" A firm voice instructed.</p><p>Scott entered and stood to attention with a regimented salute even though it killed his leg. "Sir, Captain Tracy reporting."</p><p>The Major looked up. Scott had never seen him look so astonished. "At ease" Scott marginally relaxed into parade rest. "I heard you were still in the infirmary wounded."</p><p>"I was Sir until I was discharged for light duties this morning." Scott broke his stance to hand over the report before stepping back into position. He maintained his level stance, chin pointed slightly up and focused on the wall, he watched from the side of his eye as the Major read the report. "I suggest you go an get changed then you can report to the debrief at O' fourteen hundred hours but first tell me what happened to you and your team that night." He gave Scott his full attention.</p><p>"Yes Sir. We headed out on routine patrol at O' two hundred hours, it was quiet sir, nothing to report. It was approximately O' four hundred hours when I received a code Bravo distress call from base. The call went dead before orders were given. Knowing that we were the only airborne squad I felt the most appropriate course of action was to return to base to support. So, I called my units back in and we formed a vic formation, combat box with the Alpha and Beta teams. I instructed Charlie and Delta teams to thatch weave from behind at my command. Initially we displayed a clear show of force and tried to chase them off as I didn't want jets falling on the compound however it became apparent, they were not going to move so I executed the thatch weave in front of us and we caught the remaining enemy jets in the confusion. There were four of them in total however, they also had missile launchers on truck beds outside the compound. They downed three of our jets; Lieutenant Allen, Myself and lieutenant O'Hara's. Officer Kent's jet sustained damage from the last enemy jet but remained airborne. I dispatched a jet and the two missile trucks before unable to do anymore due to the damage sustained in combat. My jet was on fire at the tail and it spread up the underside, the smoke covering my line of vision and invading the cockpit. I landed her and managed to get out before running for cover. I then saw O'Hara come in on fire before being targeted by three enemy shooters. I dispatched the three of them before they reached her, I then leapt up on to the jet as she was trapped. The hood wouldn't deploy due to the damage sustained. The cockpit was starting to ignite and the smoke was rife. She said I should leave her but I managed to get her out but she was unconscious." Scott paused. "lieutenant Allen and Airman Willis assisted me with getting her down and to a place of safety in the supplies building. We then headed out to get to the infirmary where we came across sergeant Watson of the U.S Marines and his team. They saw us in to the infirmary where I then became unconscious which concludes the report."</p><p>Major Newton gave him a critical eye. "You fail to mention that you sustained smoke inhalation and second degree burns yourself yet still managed to rescue a fellow pilot and get them to safety." Scott remained silent but nodded once. "Thank you. All I can say is that your actions ultimately saved this base, we have a lot to thank you for Captain. The fact that you were able to bring your squad of unseasoned pilots in and execute such a maneuver was exemplary. It is to be commended."</p><p>"Thank you, Sir." Scott replied stiffly. He didn't want a commendation, it had been a joint effort of his squadron. He didn't want a commendation when he hadn't even been able to save Mavi. If anyone deserved it, she did. She should be honoured in death at the very least. "If I may suggest Sir, lieutenant O'Hara was instrumental in terminating two enemy jets and several hostiles in the process. It would be good to honour her actions too in memory."</p><p>"Yes, it's a terrible loss to the squadron, she was an excellent pilot and will be sorely missed. I will consider your recommendation."</p><p>"Thank you Sir. Has her family been informed of her death yet?"</p><p>"Yes, yesterday morning. Her funeral will be held in three weeks-time."</p><p>"If no one has come forward yet sir, I would like to represent our squadron at the funeral if the family will allow."</p><p>"I think that's an excellent decision and one I would warrant. I'll make arrangements."</p><p>Scott nodded. He didn't trust himself to answer.</p><p>"Your dismissed. See you at debriefing."</p><p>"Yes sir. Scott rose as quickly as he could and saluted before marching out.</p><p>"Oh, and Captain."</p><p>Scott froze and turned to face him.</p><p>"I have so many desk jobs for you, you're going to wish you were flying fit. So, rest up while you can."</p><p>"Yes sir, thank you sir." The more work the better thought Scott, routine and stability was what he needed right now. He ducked out of the office and grabbed the door closing it behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon dropped his bags in the lounge and whistled in appreciation "Wow; would you look at this place!" Gordon gazed around the lounge at the cutting-edge design and furniture. "I feel a bit under-dressed actually." He was in a plain long-sleeved polo shirt and walking trousers. His father walked in having just finished taxing back into the hanger after picking Gordon up from Sydney airport. "I'm glad it meets your approval son. Here I'll show you your room."</p><p>"What you mean? I don't get to pick?" He grinned playfully. Jeff just scowled back at him; he knew full well Gordon had already chosen when he saw the specs for the house. He had been granted three weeks leave which was a great opportunity to test this new sub his father had commissioned. Gordon would be testing it while Virgil tested the air carrier. "Where's Virgil?" Gordon asked as they walked down the spacious corridor. "Doing his pre-flight checks, he figured you'd want to test the sub as soon as you were here." Jeff indicated Gordon should walk in first. "A double bed! Oh, how I've missed you!" Gordon swan dived straight on to it before performing a last-minute twist to lie on his back allowing the fluffy pillows and sheets to cushion him. Months on a crappy cabin bunk had been taking its toll on his back, this was simply divine in comparison. Jeff leaned on the door frame as Gordon looked across at him. "You missed me, admit it!"</p><p>"I did miss you, so don't make me regret it! You've got ten minutes to freshen up and then meet me in the lounge." Replied his father. Gordon saluted from his prone form on the bed causing his dad to shake his head on the way out. Gordon sighed; he supposed he could get used to this, the massive room with en-suite, the pool and he could go for a dip in the ocean any time he fancied, it was bliss really. Once his back had pleasantly realigned, he sat up and decided to go and find his dad, he really did want to see this sub.</p><p>Virgil had begun to acclimatise to the climate six months on from when he had first moved to the island. He had his reservations initially but had come to find that island life suited him. He liked the pace, the peacefulness and the privacy. He didn't miss his apartment in the city at all but he did miss the farm at times and being able to go for a drive but mostly he loved it here. Today was a big day, it was the first time he would get to fly his aircraft which he had affectionately named as two for want of a better name. They had finished the air spray paint job just a couple of days ago and she basked in all her completed glory in the hangar. He was so pleased with how it had turned out; the rest of the assembly crew had left the island yesterday. Now the main assembly was completed Brains was confident they could iron out any other issues among themselves. Virgil was just finishing the interior flight check when the lift docked in the cockpit.</p><p>"Permission to board the bridge captain." Gordon waited in the lift next to his dad. "Permission granted. Come here you idiot! Its great to see you!" Virgil strode across and grabbed his brother in a warm one-armed hug. He hadn't seen him since the end of September. Gordon smiled warmly before heading across to sit in the co-pilots seat. "This is really neat, you helped build this?" Virgil nodded stood leaning on the passenger chair. "Cool! Right where's mine?" he slapped his hands on his knees.</p><p>"Er; who says its yours? You're not committed yet!" Virgil reminded him.</p><p>"Not yet. Got to finish my enlistment first - then we'll see. "He winked. They all headed back to the lift and dropped down. Jeff walked them to the back of the hangar where a little yellow sub sat patiently for her aquanaut. Gordon rushed over excited. "You actually went with the yellow! She looks amazing!" Jeff smiled as he watched his son give the sub the once over finding it was designed to his initial specifications and more. Gordon found the hatch and sussed the hand recognition in seconds much to the surprise of his family. It was not something that was in the original plans. He disappeared inside and went over the inside familiarising himself with the equipment and interior. Gordon was pleased to find it was compact yet spacious. After a couple of minutes, he stepped out. "Right I'll just go and get changed then we can take these babies out and see what they can do."</p><p>"Ok meet us in Two." Jeff said to Gordon. "We will get her loaded into a pod so we can test the deployment from the air with her. Gordon nodded before bounding off. Jeff and Virgil headed back to two, they were going to co-pilot her together. She could be flown by herself but they wanted to check that all the controls worked for her maiden flight. Virgil settled himself into the main pilot's seat pulling the steering wheel towards him and flicking the switches to his left. His father took the co-pilots seat and made similar adjustments. Gordon quickly re-entered in full wet-suit gear and took a seat behind his brother, strapping in as he did so. Jeff radioed through to the control room where Brains was overseeing the communications. "Virgil to Brains requesting permission to launch, taxing now."</p><p>"P-p-permission granted Ah… Virgil."</p><p>Gordon watched with interest as his brother led the huge behemoth of a ship out of the hangar and onto the runway, she seems to glide along on her jets before coming to rest at the end. "Er? Am I missing something? I thought you needed a runway?"</p><p>Virgil turned and smiled. "You'll see." he faced forwards again. Two began to lift in the air as Gordon felt the air craft tip backwards as if it was on a steep gradient. He tentatively held on to the seat, he didn't like flying as much as the others did. He much preferred being on the ground. Suddenly there was the firing of thrusters which sent a rumble through the cockpit as two began to vibrate with the momentum. The next thing he new they were airborne. "Woah!" Gordon exclaimed. Virgil laughed and Jeff smiled. They steadily increased in height before levelling off. "Virgil to base. Launch and take off successful. No problems as of yet to report." Virgil increased to maximum speed to put the engines through their paces a little. "Very good V-Virgil."</p><p>"She flies beautifully, so smooth for such a large craft." Commented Jeff. It was nice to fly something a bit more challenging than the Tracy industries jet. Gordon marveled at the speed and agility of the thing despite its size. "How fast is she Virgil?" Asked Gordon.</p><p>"She can go at 6,000 miles and hour at top speed but she prefers to cruise at about 3,000." Virgil patted the dash affectionately. "Right; well she seems to be functioning just fine so how about we practice your launch Gordon?"</p><p>"Yeah ok!" He undid his straps and headed to the back. He looked up and down and scratched his head. Just how the hell did he get out the back?</p><p>"There's a door to your left." Jeff pointed out.</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Gordon grabbed the handle and headed through. It wasn't so soundproofed in the pod; Gordon could hear the air channeling over the aerodynamic shape of the craft outside. He stepped into the sub. He had told his dad not to tell him how it launched he wanted it to be a surprise. Gordon thought Jeff would ignore his request but he hadn't. Gordon sat in the sub trying to guess how this was going to work. "Gordon are you ready?" Virgil asked.</p><p>"Er yeah I think so. I'm all strapped in and systems are fired up."</p><p>"Ok- well brace for impact."</p><p>"Say, wha-AAAAAAAATTTTTT!" All of a sudden Gordon's stomach flipped as he seemed to lose gravity, he was falling! Inside the whole pod that had just detached from the middle of the carrier. This was nuts! (and he had gone some crazy stuff in W.A.S.P) He bounced and rolled with the impact as he hit what he assumed was the water. The door of the pod flipped open with a splash as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>"That was insane!" he shouted over the comms.</p><p>"Surprise!" chuckled Jeff pleased to be able to manage to shock his daredevil son for once.</p><p>"You know what? Next time I think I want to know what's going to happen first." Virgil's melodic laugh could be heard along with his father's deeper chuckle.</p><p>"Right off you go then son, we want to see if we can grab the pod again."</p><p>"Ok... and Err, how do I do that?"</p><p>"Blue button on your right that says ramp, it will activate the ramp." Virgil supplied.</p><p>"Ah, Cool!" Gordon pressed the button before firing the thrusters. He pushed off into the water. He was impressed with the speed, she cruised nicely above the water too, cutting through the waves like a knife through butter.</p><p>While Gordon was getting to grips with the yellow sub below, Virgil was trying to grab back the pod. They had practiced a few times before dropping Gordon but it was a tricky procedure and was going to take some more practice before it was a smooth operation. Virgil had a determined look of concentration, brows furrowed as he gently lowered over the pod. He had to get close enough to line up the pod but not so close as to douse his thrusters in the ocean. He clipped the edge of the pod with Two's outer frame. "Crap!" Scowled Virgil.</p><p>"Easy Son, you've got plenty of time, just nudge her to the left 20 degrees and I reckon you've got it." Virgil shifted his position slightly and sure enough heard the whirring of the mechanism as it clicked and began the docking process. "YES!" cried Virgil in jubilation.</p><p>"See I knew you could do it Virgil, well done!"</p><p>"Thanks Father" He beamed.</p><p>They pulled up and did a lap of the island to get some more flight practice in whilst Gordon tested his craft in the sea below. "Brains come in"</p><p>"Yes Gordon, B-Brains here."</p><p>"I'm going to submerge."</p><p>"O-o-kay."</p><p>He started to submerge but as he did, he realised an emergency light had come on in red. Uh oh. He suddenly felt her drop at speed. "Brains! I'm sinking! There's a fault with the buoyancy systems." Gordon tried to pull the sub up but it was unresponsive. Bubbles flashed past the windscreen with a shoal of small sliver fish as the sea bed rose up to meet him. The sub nose dived straight into the sand kicking up a flurry of silt so he couldn't see anything around him. He was rocked in his seat from the impact, jarring him into the harness. He sat back "Well that was short lived!" He was a tad disappointed that his craft had fallen at the first hurdle. So much for international rescue! looked like he was going to have to rescue himself on this occasion. "Gordon! come in! Gordon do you read me?" His father's concerned tone rebounded through the cockpit.</p><p>"I do read you and don't panic, I'm fine. Reckon the subs grounded though."</p><p>"Well as long as your ok but how are we going to get her back?" Jeff was relieved his son was ok but the craft being stuck on the ocean bed was problematic when she was their only underwater craft. Gordon was already shucking on diver gear and a tank. He fixed up the comms in his mask. "I've got a tank with me, I figured I might need it. let me go out and see how bad it is before we do anything too drastic, it might be I can fix her."</p><p>"Ok son, be careful"</p><p>"I'm always careful!" he muttered indignantly to himself as he cut the communication. He went into and sealed the airlock before opening the hatch to head outside. He swum round to the service panel on the outside hull and popped it open. He began to rummage amongst the wires and components trying to trace the fault back to its cause. Hmm this might take some time he reflected.</p><p>Two banked around the island heading back to the hangar. They were most likely going to have to launch the yacht so they could go and assist Gordon. A large shadow loomed over the villa as the giant machine turned in ready to taxi back into the hanger. They had just made it past the large cladded chimney of the villa when there was the sound of metal unlatching, the clang sounded as a latch pinged open. "Father! I think the latches have failed!" Virgil quickly tried to pull away but not before the other latches gave way and the pod slipped out of the middle. It fell several feet crashing into the villa below. Virgil quickly swung her around to assess the damage. He gasped when he realised the pod had hit the side of the villa and was balancing precariously off the edge. "Shit! I'm so sorry dad" Virgil looked contrite. "Its OK son, you did the best you could. Seems we have a few issues to iron out. Let's get her landed and see how Gordon's doing. Once he's back safe we'll assess this mess and get it sorted. You're all safe, that's the main thing. Machines and buildings can be replaced." Virgil nodded solemnly before heading to the runway.</p><p>Gordon called Brains. "Brains is dad back with you yet?"</p><p>"Err not yet…. S-slight c-c-complication with the aircraft, he'll be here s-s-s-oon." Brains stammered nervously. He was frustrated the latches had failed so spectacularly and was worried about Mr. Tracy's reaction to the state of the villa, from what he could see from here it didn't look good. The pod had cracked the external wall in places.</p><p>"Ok, no worries Brains. I think I found the issue here but I'm going to need you and your fancy toolkit."</p><p>Luckily Brains was competent in diving having gone on a couple of expeditions in his youth. "O-Okay I will find your father and meet you s-shortly."</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>Gordon wondered what could have gone wrong with the air craft, it had seemed fine. He figured he better head to the surface so they could find him easily. He began to swim up making notes about the local fauna and flora as he did so. He'd already noticed a few rare coral species that he was keen to explore at a later date as well as a species of sea snake he'd not come across before. He swam up fluidly pushing through the relatively calm sea, it getting lighter and lighter as he neared the surface. He broke through the waves and looked around to get his bearings. The island was on his right and to the back of him. He was quite far out, the villa obscured from view as Gordon was on the far side of the island. He squinted at the coastline and was confident he could see a cave or two. That would be worth exploring at some point he thought to himself. He was definitely going to enjoy living here even if he wasn't part of international rescue.</p><p>He started to wave as he noticed a rather fine-looking yacht stream out towards him. He was going to have to ask his dad if he could borrow that sometime too. He and Glenn could have some great parties on that around the coast!</p><p>It didn't take long before they pulled up beside him. Brains was already in his gear ready to deploy. He sat on the side of the boat and flipped back, tool kit grasped in one hand, mask in the other as he plunged into the sea. Gordon waved cheerfully to his Dad and Virgil before diving under to catch up with Brains. They both consulted the panel together. "I think what happened is water leaked in here and it short circuited the system." Gordon used his flashlight to show Brains the issue. "Y-y-yes your r-r-right. Let's use this sealant for now as a t-t-temporary fix and then we can make full adjustments back on dry land." Brains set to work. "I'll head back in the sub, tell me when you ready and we can try her out."</p><p>Brains gave him the OK' sign before returning to the task in hand. Gordon swam up and tugged himself back in through the hatch before draining the airlock. He then took off his mask and headed back into the cockpit. He switched his comms back to the console - it was a pretty neat little feature. "O-okay Gordon try her now."</p><p>"Will do, stand back" Gordon flicked the ignition back on and engaged the turbines. The little sub lifted off the sea bed and began to float. "Perfect! Thanks Brains, I'll take her back in via the jetty!" Brains gave the OK' through the windshield again before starting to swim up. Gordon took the sub back along at a leisurely pace so as to not overload their little bodge-it job. He was impressed Brains had managed to encompass all the features he had wanted including the missiles, Radar and his laser cutter. This really was a neat little ship and would be a real asset for any underwater rescues. She was small and nimble which made her prefect for search and rescues in compact places too. If it wasn't for her little buoyancy problem, he could have quite happily stayed out here but thankfully he had three whole weeks to tinker and acquaint himself with the little yellow sub and the surrounding ocean habitat. In fact, he was quiet looking forward to it as he smiled to himself.</p><p>Virgil and Jeff were surveying the damage. Jeff conducted a quick walk around whilst Virgil looked on from a distance with an anxious Brains. It was midday and the heat was almost too hot to withstand outside on the white concrete patio. Virgil had put his sunglasses on to get a better view. Jeff delivered his verdict. "Well thankfully the villa seems to have maintained its structural integrity, most of this is superficial damage, the chimney will need re-pointing and the garden veranda rebuilt. There's a slight hole in the ceiling too when I looked inside in the bedroom. Gordon had got changed in the silo and made his way up. "Oh wow. What a mess." he exclaimed loudly.</p><p>"Yep you can say that again, Brains and I are going to have to rework the latch mechanisms for the pods, I think. If we're lucky this might be a one off but we're going to have to test them all to be sure." He sighed it was a lot of work again. They had been so sure they were ready to go but still, it was only a minor setback.</p><p>Kyrano had popped out onto the veranda and placed some drinks and lunch by the pool before coming to survey the damage and looking upon it like this was just normal daily life for him now. Gordon supposed in a way it was. There must have been several testing mishaps of late as dad tried out his new tech and machines although granted this was probably the largest issue.</p><p>"Ah Mister Gordon, just to let you know that I have relocated your bags to Scott's room."</p><p>"Oh, ok but why?" Realisation began to dawn on Virgil as he tactfully excused himself from the conversation for lunch.</p><p>"Well Mister Gordon your room maybe a little inaccessible at the moment." Kyrano nodded towards the green pod. Gordon not yet fully familiar with his new home had failed to realise the obvious.</p><p>Jeff had come over to greet Kyrano. Gordon strode over to Virgil who was lounging on the swing chair. "Look you, I've been home all of three hours and you've trashed my room already? What is this kindergarten?" He looked mock offended. Virgil pulled down his shades slightly.</p><p>"Gordon, I didn't do it on purpose it was an accident. Not like when you released those cockroaches in my room when you were in kindergarten just because you thought I would move out and surrender it to you. Dad had to call the exterminator out three times before we could get rid of them. I couldn't sleep in there for weeks because of the fumes!"</p><p>Gordon flopped down next to Virgil. "Ohhh yeah! Ah! man that was an amazing prank! I'd totally forgotten about that." He smiled fondly at the memory, grabbing a sandwich.</p><p>"It was not amazing; you gave Alan nightmares for weeks about cockroaches eating him alive. Your mother and I ended up with him sleeping with us for another six months before we could settle him back in with you." Jeff growled. Him and Lucy used to joke that's why they stopped at five. There was certainly no chance for any promiscuous activity for him and Lucy in that year thanks to their second youngest antics. That and they'd had to move Virgil back in with John whilst his room was fumigated which caused additional arguments over space and personal belongings at all hours of the day and night.</p><p>Gordon had never apologised and it didn't look like it was going to happen now either. "Right; you two enjoy a break while I make some calls about this." he gesticulated at the mess. "Then you can both help lift the pod off and get to work adjusting the machines so they are ready for a second test run."</p><p>"Ah man. What kind of holiday is this?" Moaned Gordon as he looked wistfully at the pool.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff pulled and straightened out the cuffs on his tux shirt anxiously in the foyer. Once upon a time Jeff would have been in his element networking and canvassing the room confidently, looking to strike up business partnerships and eye up the competition. Now he felt sick, this was his first public appearance since he lost his wife and he felt out of touch with the whole scene. Having been so secluded on the island it had been many months since he'd had to socialise with outsiders, the close proximity of so many people was making him uncomfortable. He was here as apparently, it was the only way to gain an audience with her ladyship, the owner of this fine house. He was nudged out of his reverie by a gentle touch to the shoulder that reminded him he wasn't alone. Warm light brown eyes radiated concern. Virgil knew this would be challenging for his father tonight. "Are you ok father? We can go if it's too much?"</p><p>"No, it's fine. I'll adjust in a minute. Just need some time to acclimatise." Virgil nodded and took it as a cue to move into the ballroom. Trouble was one Tracy in a room would have been enough to turn heads but two? That was definitely going to draw attention. Both men hopped down the small flight of steps into the room before grabbing a drink off a waiter at the bottom. Whilst Jeff wore a classic black tuxedo with a crisp white shirt, Virgil had opted for a subtle navy-blue tux with a slight sheen and black lapels. His light brunette hair was perfectly styled and he wore a simple Rolex to accessorize. Several young women in the room had already given him an appreciative once over but he only had eyes for one lady and he had yet to see her in the flesh. When his father had said he was attending tonight Scott and Virgil had been worried about him going on his own. They didn't want the press and the public dredging up painful memories for him when he had finally shown signs of recovery and closure. With all the other boys engaged in work or education it befell Virgil to offer himself up as company. His father had accepted without hesitation, Virgil knew his dad would never admit it but he saw how relieved he was to have one of his sons by his side to navigate his way through the socialites.</p><p>"Ah Jeff! What a delight to see you here tonight!" Duchess Roysden simpered. She was an elderly lady with purple rinse hair that was extravagantly piled upon her head. She wore thick rimmed over sized spectacles that slipped halfway down her long nose. Her pearl necklace was large enough to anchor her to the floor, Virgil was convinced years of wear was what caused her to stoop forwards the way she did. It must literally weigh her down. She wore a light purple sleeved floor length ball gown.</p><p>"Duchess, it's wonderful to see you too." <em>Ah! god save me</em> now he internalised. He was pretty sure if Lucy could see him from up there, she would be crying with laughter, she knew the lengths he used to take to avoid any kind of conversation with this woman who had an obvious attraction to him. Trust him to walk right into her path tonight. Virgil smiled, trying not to laugh. He'd heard many a story about Duchess Roysden from his mother like the one where they had been invited to a business awards dinner and father had got placed at the duchess' right hand side whilst his mother had been placed next to Sir Jeremy Hodge. She had a delightful evening watching Jeff bat off the Duchesses advancements. She'd never seen him so flustered and had teased him all the way home.</p><p>Virgil stood politely half keeping an ear in on the conversation and trying not to get lost in the music at the same time. A small orchestra were playing (Bach Concerto n.o 4 in G major - if he wasn't mistaken) at the front of the hall on a raised platform. It wasn't often he got to listen to live music now. He scanned the room absentmindedly as he took a sip of champagne from his flute. He didn't know many here but he recognised a few. Sir Harry and Sir Jeremy Hodge were in attendance and he thought he'd seen John's old professor - the one that was Brains' guardian. His eyes then roamed over the ornate murals under the large glass prism chandelier, the opulence of this place was extraordinary. He simply couldn't believe that that little tomboy of a girl he'd met back India all those years ago now lived like this. It was strange but he suddenly felt like someone was watching him, he turned slightly back towards the entrance to the ball room. His breath hitched in his chest as he gazed upon the person who was looking straight at him. He expected her to look away as most people do when caught unexpectedly staring but she continued to stare at him with those gorgeous big blue eyes, her head tilted slightly to one side, curious. She gracefully descended down the stair's white furs around her neck and a satin blue gown that hugged her in all the right places of her svelte form. It was her, he's seen her pretty face on enough magazine front covers since he'd looked her up when his father had made that initial call to Sir Hugh. "No ma'am this is Virgil. Scott's still posted with the US air force at present."</p><p>"And what is it that young Virgil does for a living?" Jeff trod on his foot. Virgil jumped a little abruptly, crashing back into the conversation and severing his link with the beautiful young woman across the room. He recovered well. "I'm an engineer by trade Duchess, I work for my father at his company." Virgil replied.</p><p>"Wow! what diverse life your children lead Jeff."</p><p>"They do indeed. Virgil is an accomplished pianist too." Jeff felt more comfortable now the conversation had steered onto his children and not his personal life.</p><p>"Really, then you simply must play for me sometime Virgil." A voice as smooth as silk interrupted their conversation. A voice that marked her instantly as an aristocrat.</p><p>"I would be honoured to, Lady Penelope." He nodded his head to her in greeting, she was the lady that had captivated him earlier and she seemed to have recognised him after all these years or at least looked him up to know who he was by sight.</p><p>"Lady Penelope, it is simply wonderful to see you! Thank you so much for inviting me this evening." Lady Roysden leant in for a hug and a peck on the cheek which the lady of the manor returned warmly. They were good friends.</p><p>"You are most welcome Duchess, I'm so glad you could make it. I trust you have enjoyed the entertainment so far?"</p><p>"Indeed, I have and its been so nice to catch up with people I haven't seen in years like dear Jeff here." She moved closer to him. He resisted the urge to take another step back.</p><p>"Lady Penelope. Its good to see you, I'm not sure if you remember me but I met your father when I was posted in India." Jeff voiced by way of an introduction.</p><p>"Yes, I remember I used to play with your two eldest, Scott and Virgil here I believe." Penelope cast a glance in his direction noticing the well-dressed young man he had become. She couldn't believe he was the same little boy she used to force tea parties on according to her mother. She remembered a few vague moments but they were very young at the time. She remembered the boys mother; she was kind and used to bring her sweets the airmen got in their care packages.</p><p>"That's right, we were out there for the first four years of their life before transferring back to the states." supplied Jeff.</p><p>"We came back too; the Indian climate didn't suit me at all, so my father managed to get a transfer back to the UK embassy. A lot of time has passed since then." She reflected.</p><p>The Duchess saw another acquaintance in the crowd. She didn't want to tear herself away from Jeff but she really must speak with them. She hoped she would have the opportunity to sit with him at dinner again. She made her excuses and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Jeff looked bemused. Virgil laughed which got him a frown from his father, his laugh dying out quicker than it had started.</p><p>"Lady Penelope is there somewhere we could talk in private?" Jeff was keen to get out of here but didn't want to seem rude.</p><p>"Yes of course, my father explained that you had an interesting proposition for me." Her eyes sparkled with excitement. She indicated they should both follow her through the crowd to a pair of double doors midway down the length of the room. They opened into a private antechamber - effectively a small sitting room. There was a gold and duck egg intricately patterned sofa and a couple of chesterfields in front of a large elaborate Georgian fireplace. The cream carpet was protected by a large Persian rug. It was lit with several small lamps on the walls creating a warm ambiance. The men took the chesterfields. A waiter was on hand to refill their drinks before closing the door behind him.</p><p>"Well what can I do for you gentlemen?" She cut straight to the point peering over at them above her glass as she coolly appraised them. Her father had mentioned Jeff knew the true nature of his job all those years ago and had approached him to make use of those skills but was saddened to learn her father had retired. Then her dad had mentioned his protégé and Mr. Tracy had become quite interested.</p><p>"I approached your father about a month ago in regards to a new business venture I am undertaking that requires…. additional security of a nature in which your father's particular skill set would have been very useful to me. Now I understand he has sadly retired from active service but that you may know someone who could help." Jeff didn't want to give too much away.</p><p>Hmmm, Cagey thought Penelope. Just what was this venture to warrant all this secrecy? She knew that since Jeff had lost his wife, he had disappeared from the public eye almost overnight after a very public scandal where he had gone missing for over a week in Malaysia. Penny had been tapping her contacts ahead of this meeting (She always did her research) but frustratingly all they had come up with was that Jeff had relocated from the states to a undisclosed uncharted island in the pacific but no one seemed to know why apart from the rumour was he was looking to retire from the company to spend more time with his family. She imagined the loss of his wife so young was quite a blow and may have spurred this unusual behaviour…...that or he was planning something, Jeff Tracy was not a man who sat by idly as the world passed on its axis.</p><p>"I do know someone who is still in the business that my father once frequented. He trained a very competent protégé as his apprentice for the last decade of his service. They are currently ensconced high up within the intelligence society." If he couldn't trust her then she wasn't going to elaborate either. Dear me! she hoped this wasn't a waste of her time although it was delightful to see Virgil again. She wondered how Scott was, she new he was a captain in USAF and had completed his degree here in the UK at Oxford but not much more than that. For second in command to the patriarch, less was known about Scott than any of the other children from what she could see. Virgil was well renowned for his musical talent within social circles, Alan (although young) had already garnered a reputation in the racing industry, John had a score of scientific journals to his name plus two degrees and Gordon was enlisted with W.A.S.P in a specialist division. Interestingly Alan and John had enrolled at the space academy of Jeff's at the beginning of the year, was it possible they had something to do with this new enterprise?</p><p>"That sounds like just who I need. Would you be able to arrange a meeting for me?" Jeff asked.</p><p>"Well I might but I would need some information to go on, you have my word that I will not disclose it with anyone else apart from the person you seek. I can be very discreet I assure you." Virgil's interest was piqued, something about her tone radiated a conviction that couldn't be ignored. He pondered about her lifestyle. She certainly was part of the elite socialite circles, enough to know several important people. It was likely she was telling the truth and she was bound to know her father's colleagues at least by acquaintance. He hadn't realised until tonight what a celebrity she was.</p><p>Jeff deliberated. He hadn't planned on disclosing the information to anyone but the operative. Mind you; she was Sir Hugh's daughter and was aware of his work with the federal agent's bureau, chances are she was used to keeping secrets. He made up his mind decisively. "What I am about to disclose cannot leave this room or be discussed with anyone other then ourselves and your contact." She nodded her agreement. He continued, leaning forwards "I am establishing a global rescue operation that will aim to provide rescue to those that cannot be rescued by normal means. My team will have access to the most advanced rescue vehicles to cover a multitude of rescue scenario's including land, sea, underground and space. This will be the first service of its kind in operation and well ahead of its time in terms of technology therefore we are looking to ensure that we have robust security measures in place to ensure that this information does not make it into public domain. These vehicles and technology have the potential to save many lives in the right hands but they could also just as easily take many lives if they fall into the wrong hands. Hence why we are looking to assemble a global network of agents who would monitor any potential security threats and breaches." Jeff let her digest the information. Virgil's face remained impassive as he assessed her reaction.</p><p>"Well Jeff I must say this venture sounds very interesting and would benefit many people globally. From what you have told me I can understand your concerns about the risk of the technology being misused. There are certainly many groups who would love to get their hands on this type of kit and adapt it for warfare. I think you are very sensible Jeff to keep this organisation secret and to consider a private network of your own agents that will not be affiliated with other government intelligence agencies – at least not directly. If they are clever enough, they would maintain and use those contacts for your cause."</p><p>"Great; so, I can trust that you will make arrangements to meet this person and introduce us. I would like them to operate as our London agent" Jeff instructed.</p><p>"There's no need Jeff, I can do better than that. Consider it already done."</p><p>"Excuse me?" He frowned, had he missed something?</p><p>"I accept the position of the London agent." She took a sip of her drink as Virgil tried not to spit his out realising the implications of her words.</p><p>"I'm sorry….."</p><p>"Dad! she's her father's protégé!" He looked at her with a new found interest. This unassuming beautiful blonde stunner was a secret agent of one of the most well renowned and respected intelligence services in the world. How on earth did she manage that being in the public eye as she was? She smiled back at him demurely.</p><p>Jeff leant back, it was not often he was fooled or surprised but tonight was one of those rare occasions. "Well I'll be dammed! Seems you could teach me a few things about balancing this new double life I've made for myself!"</p><p>"My name is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward; the chief operative of the Federal Agents Bureau and I am at your service."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ocean spray showered over him as the ship powered through the strong current of the Indian ocean. It had been three months since he'd gone home on leave. He took in a deep breath of sea air as he leant over the side of battle cruiser, the brine leaving a familiar pleasant tang on his lips. It was good to be back even if he did miss his family. They were back to a period of strict no communications and he was missing the contact with the outside world. It had been great to see his dad and brother as well as how things were progressing with the new family business. He was already very fond of that little yellow submarine having fine-tuned her to perfection during his leave. He was now pretty confident he wouldn't be re-enlisting after this one was up. He wanted to be part of the rescue organisation along with his three brothers. He still hadn't told his dad or the others yet though, he needed time to make sure he was really comfortable with his decision.</p><p>Glen rocked up next to him. "Alright Merman? You look lost in thought."</p><p>"I'm fine just thinking of home, how far out are we?"</p><p>"E.T.A is three hours then we need to submerge and wait for nightfall."</p><p>Gordon glanced around to make sure they were alone. "What's the current intel?"</p><p>"An arms dealer ring is operating 50km off the coast of the Maldives. The weapons are being stashed in an underwater cave ready for collection in two days' time according to intel. It's imperative we locate and intercept the weapons first."</p><p>"I take it its not your ordinary consignment of MK's?" Gordon raised his brow.</p><p>"No. These damn things are programmable air missiles that can target and lock onto aircraft. They say they can even outpace a Falcon fighter Z90."</p><p>"Really? Let me see." Glenn transferred the file to Gordon's watch with a simple click. Gordon flicked up the hologram and quickly scrolled through the intel. He was scanning for something in particular, dismissing large sections of the report.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Bastards!" Swore Gordon vehemently. His eyes clouded over with barely contained rage. Glenn checked round to make sure there were no witnesses, thankfully this section of deck was deserted, most of the guys were still in their mission briefing which Glenn and Gordon were not part of (being W.A.S.P and not Navy).</p><p>Glenn waited coolly for his partner to calm down and tell him what this was all about. It wasn't like him to get riled. Gordon was well known for his laid-back nature. Glenn folded his arms and waited, Gordon took a breath. "These guys run all over the east. The last batch according to this got assigned to a guerrilla terrorist cell in the Arabian desert back in March this year, a month before my brother and his squadron got shot out of the sky. He mentioned that there was some kind of missile that had the ability to track his jet that couldn't be out maneuvered. These bastards are the ones who almost got my brother killed. He lost his lieutenant that night, they were really close." Gordon was seething. He wouldn't let this happen again. They were getting the weapons tonight and making sure their operations were permanently terminated.</p><p>"With us on the case they don't stand a chance. I remember you saying their base was attacked. How is he now?"</p><p>"I haven't seen him since last year but we've chatted a couple of times over calls. Thing is my brother never admits his true feelings, he sees it as a weakness but I can tell this has shaken him. He told us he had just suffered smoke inhalation and a few cuts but he was fine, his squad were coping. When dad spoke to Scott's commanding officer, he found out he had also suffered 2nd degree burns to his leg which he failed to mention. He also failed to mention he lost his best friend after trying to save her from her burning jet. He can't talk about that day or about Mavi. I know he thinks it's his fault because he gave the order to engage but it wasn't, he wasn't the one that was attacking the base, those terrorists killed her with those weapons. Not Scott." Gordon looked grimly out to sea. His brother had been so subdued since, there was none of the trademark cockiness and good-natured charm. At the start of the deployment he had been moaning about the desert but had laughed it off in his usual resilient manner, now he just looked tired and haunted on the rare occasion he let his stoic façade slip. Gordon knew his brother's deployment was taking its toll yet he refused to come home when he'd had the chance. "I'm sure there are people in his squad watching over him. They'll help him through it, I can imagine it must still be pretty raw for him. It must be unbearable to suffer such a loss mid tour." Camaraderie and companionship were what kept you going on deployment. Gordon nodded. "I guess your right. We better get doing." Gordon pushed off the side of the ship. Glen clapped him over the shoulder as they walked back to their cabin to prepare for the night's operations.</p><p>At twenty-one hundred hours they were dropped in their little bathyscape. The Navy ship was anchored 70km away from the site. They didn't want the runners to spook with a war ship in their mist, there was no guarantee they wouldn't have some form of surveillance of the weapons location. The Navy would be anchored for the night whilst they conducted their exploration below. As soon as Gordon and Glenn felt themselves being lowered, they immediately stood to get ready in the tiny space available. They already wore black diving suits. Gordon reached above him and pulled down the storage locker to reveal his night vision googles, service hand gun and his semi-automatic. He slung it over his shoulder in the specially designed holster on his suit that would keep it dry until he needed it. "Hey!" Glenn shouted as Gordon's rifle butt smacked him across the back of the head. "Sorry!" He tried to shimmy around to give Glenn more room to grab his gear. Gordon slapped the spare rounds into the special waterproof compartments on his baldric and attached the torch to his harness. He secured the rest of his equipment to his utility belt at the hip and stashed his knife into the pocket that ran alongside his slender calf. By the time they were done they had reached the bottom of the ocean floor and radioed to the ship to check in and advise them that everything was ok. Glenn took the controls and un-docked them. Usually a bathyscape would struggle to travel this far at the speed they needed but it had been specially adapted for this purpose. They propelled along the ocean floor following the GPS coordinates given whilst Gordon monitored the sonar for activity.</p><p>They reached the location in good time. Gordon and Glenn had a grid reference that they would then need to search to locate the weapons. Initial scans had revealed a substantial cave system within the area. Glenn deployed the anchor which meant the little sphere hovered above the floor bed at the desired level and remained in position not being able to ascend or descend as it was anchored in place. It bobbed gently in the slight eddying current. Glenn went out in to the airlock first and suited up before Gordon followed suit shrugging the tanks on to his back. He put on his re-breather and gave Glenn the ok signal to pressurise and open the airlock.</p><p>They filtered upwards and out into the gloom of pitch-black ocean. Gordon could only see as far as his torchlight radiated. He guessed this is what it felt like to be a deep-sea anglerfish. They set their own wrist sonars to scan and got out their metal detectors. They weren't like the large ones used on land, they were more like pet microchip scanners, handheld and compact. They worked systematically to cover quadrants side by side. It wasn't long before they located the cave entrance. Glenn was just about to go in when Gordon barred his way with an arm across his chest. Glenn looked surprised behind his mask. Gordon pointed to the entrance where they could see a white glow getting closer and closer. Someone was already in there! They both dived down onto the sea bed and cut their flashlights. There was no where to hide apart from to rely on the darkness of the night and pray they wouldn't be seen. A lone diver emerged, closely followed by a large metal capsule that was being towed along on some kind of hover jet board with turbines that propelled it through the water. They rose steadily upwards, the light fading as they did so. Gordon and Glenn waited cautiously for a few moments in case more divers came out of the cave before taking off after the diver at a distance. "Shit. They must have brought the collection date forward." Gordon mused.</p><p>"Yep. Our orders were to retrieve the weapons at whatever cost but we could be outnumbered and outgunned here. It was meant to be a simple retrieval for fucks sake!" They both swam faster to keep up with the mystery diver.</p><p>"Oh Well… Shit happens. I'm in if you're in?" Gordon couldn't let these weapons get away not when he knew how his brother had suffered. Not when he knew the destruction and danger that awaited someone if these things got on the black market again. "Of course, I'm in! I've never not completed a mission, yet have I?"</p><p>"Have we; I think you mean." Countered Gordon. Glen smirked at him. They reached the top just as they saw a pair of flippers ascend the metal ladder up onto an expensive looking yacht. The cargo was already out of the water and being hauled on board. Getting down to business both men immediately sobered up. Gordon indicated they should split to surround the yacht. Glenn nodded and moved away. Gordon looked up and down, he couldn't see anyone as he silently surfaced and grabbed on to the hull. He had specialist gloves that were designed as a synthetic version of an octopuses' tentacles that suctioned onto slick surfaces for better grip. Gordon used these to quickly scrabble up the side. He paused at the lip of the hull to listen. He raised himself up on the rail to peer just over the top. It was deserted, he quickly flipped one handed over the top, his upper body strength making light work of lifting the rest of him over. He sprung onto the deck like a cat on all fours before quickly rolling and diving into the nearby inlet. He made his way to the back of the yacht where he heard voices. He crept forwards keeping his slim frame pushed tight into the shadows. He saw two men with large rifles resting in the crook of their arm, weapons poised and facing the cargo that was being winched up. The diver was nowhere to be seen. Just as he made his mind up to lure one of the guys away, the one closest to him started to walk towards his hiding place. Gordon crushed himself into the shadows once again as the guy got closer. He came shoulder to shoulder with Gordon who remained poised and calm, the man paused for a moment level with Gordon before he walked on. Gordon ran at him and in two swift bounds had launched himself onto the guys neck from behind, covering his mouth and strangling him in the crux of his elbow applying pressure. The guy slumped unconscious back into Gordon's arms. The man was a good foot and half taller than Gordon yet he still managed to lower him to the floor and drag him into the recess. He grabbed a cable tie from his belt and tied the man's hands together.</p><p>Gordon slunk back to the end of the yacht; the other man had also gone. Gordon snuck under the balcony of the top floor, seeking safety in its cover. That's where he found Glenn. They both nodded and knew they had at least dispatched a man each. Now to check the rest of the boat. They both crept up the small spiral staircase, Gordon in front and Glenn just behind. There was a light on. Gordon paused in the dark recess of the stairwell and listened. He could hear footsteps. Just one set of them pacing the varnished wooden floor before they stopped. The sound of engines started up beneath them. Gordon looked at Glenn in concern, it looked like they were going for a little ride. They had reported in when they first sighted the diver, hopefully the teams being scrambled to assist would be able to find them via their trackers. Gordon smiled, it changed their plans too. He signaled they should retreat back downstairs. Once at the bottom he whispered. "He's the only one on board now and distracted sailing this. What say we relieve him of his cargo and then get out of here?"</p><p>"I like you're thinking Merman." Grinned Glenn. If they ditched it mid transit, he was hardly likely to realise he had lost the missiles or be able to find them. They quickly made their way over to the cargo; they would have to work fast as although dark they were completely exposed on the deck now. Gordon set to work cutting through the cables that held the case in place on the winch whilst Glenn secured and activated a tracker. They then quickly hoisted the cargo between them straining under the weight as they lifted it to shoulder level. They balanced it on the edge of the boat and gave each other a grin getting ready to chuck it over. The only warning was the whistle in the air, one minute he was there the next Glenn went down hard. Gordon buckled under the weight and quickly dumped the case over the edge and ducked for cover, dragging Glenn with him. He turned him over and balked at the amount of blood that covered his hands, Glenn had been shot straight through the forehead, he would have been dead before he hit the floor. He eyes stared up at Gordon unseeing, his expression slack. Gordon fell back on his haunches shocked, then the anger flared through him. He grabbed his handgun and checked it was loaded before launching out of his hiding spot. A peppering of shots tore up the deck as he ran, the attacker was using a silencer, you could barely hear it over the ocean and the roar of the boat's engines. The yacht was travelling at a rate of knots now, it was fast and seemed to glide across the ocean slicing the waves as it did so. Gordon slid across the floor on his side before launching back up the stair well. He was at a disadvantage but he would have to manage. No way this asshole was getting away.</p><p>He grabbed the flash bang from his belt and threw it in front of him. He heard the distinctive clang, rattle and hiss as it exploded on the floor. There was a curse from upstairs. Gordon waited a minute before launching onto the upper deck. He ran straight for the seats at the back, using the fog to shield him. He squinted he couldn't see where the bastard had gone. Gordon chucked off his googles and mask. The lights were on as the fog cleared. He could make out a fancy seating area with a bar under a roofed section, the back of the boat where he was had an open-air balcony with outside seating. He looked up to the wheel at the front but no one was there. Had he gone back down in the fog? Gordon silently skimmed along the chairs making his way up to the front, checking around corners with his gun pointing outwards as he went. He made it to the edge of the bar before he saw the attacker crouched there. He was trying to stand but swaying. Gordon launched himself at him pressing the gun into the exposed flesh at the back of his neck "Stand up. Don't fucking try anything." Gordon spat thrusting the barrel into his neck more forcibly. The guy stood slowly and put his hands behind his head. Gordon walked him over to the back of the boat where he kicked the guy's knee in from behind forcing him to drop. Gordon's hand shook on his weapon, he hastily propped it up from underneath with his other hand. "Turn around asshole."</p><p>The man shuffled around on his knees and made direct eye contact with Gordon. He had brunette hair and a mustache. A small, dark set of eyes glared menacingly up at Gordon. He smacked him across the face with the butt of the gun. The stranger rolled with it not even uttering a cry. He turned to look up at Gordon with the same cold hatred. The yacht still churned on; Gordon assumed it was some form of autopilot. "Tell me who your buyer is."</p><p>"Why would I do that? What could you possibly give me? I know I'm not getting out of here alive. Not after what I did to your companion." His voice was heavily accented. He looked at the blood that covered Gordon's gloves and his front. Gordon adjusted his grip, the weapon slick in his hand.</p><p>"Tell me who your buyer is. Just because your doing to die doesn't mean I'll make it quick." Gordon crouched to the man's level. "I can be pretty creative you know." He smiled unpleasantly, he almost looked inhuman for a moment before he abruptly stood up and shot the floor right in between the man's legs. This time the man did flinch. Gordon smiled in grim satisfaction. "Don't make me ask again. Who's your buyer?"</p><p>"Why don't you come closer and I'll tell you." Gordon was pacing side on now. "Why don't you stop fucking around." He counted as he shot near the man's hand not even breaking his stride. The shot was precise; it was intended as a warning, the man jumped as splinters from the floor buried into his fingers. He hissed in pain. The rage was building in Gordon whose inner voice was still internally screaming at his loss.</p><p>"You will have to do better than that if you want information." The man taunted. Gordon lunged and pressed the guy against the edge of the boat, squeezing his airway with his forearm. Tighter and tighter. He stared at the man watching the life ebb from him before his eyes suddenly gleamed in the light. Gordon slackened his controlled chokehold in surprise. "You will drop the weapon." The voice intoned. Gordon tried to refuse, his hand shaking uncontrollably unwilling to obey him, his eyes widened in shock as the gun clattered to the floor, his hand dropping limply to his side. <em>What! What was happening? </em>The guy got off the floor and straightened his collar before grabbing Gordon by the neck and pinning him against the inside wall of the boat. The man's eyes glowed like fire as he bore down inches from Gordon's face. Gordon tried to turn his head away, grunting with the effort but he was trapped. He could feel his body screaming for oxygen as it did when he was under water without a tank. "You ruined everything!" screamed the man, spittle flying from his lips. "You will pay for this. You wouldn't have just dropped those weapons. I bet you were going to retrieve them later. Give me the tracker." The man shook him knocking Gordon's head against the fiber glass.</p><p>Thankfully Gordon couldn't give him the tracker, it was on Glenn. He felt an unexplainable pressure building in his head under the intense gaze, then a searchlight scanned across them highlighting their faces before it roved away, leaving them in semi-darkness again. The attacker looked concerned. Gordon laughed hysterically, wheezing. "They're coming for you. When they find out you killed one of our unit, you're going to wish you'd never been born." He gasped as the pressure behind his eyes as it blinded him. The attacker screamed, his face contorting into a snarl of pure aggression. The glow of his eyes intensified. Gordon couldn't take the pain anymore; he knew salvation was near but he couldn't hold on. The world went white.</p><p>The man looked at the limp figure in his hands in disgust, he dragged him along the floor by the back of his wet-suit. The others would be on him any minute; it was time to go. He reached the balcony before unceremoniously dumping the ginger-blonde man over the edge, there was a satisfying crack as his back hit the railing below before plunging into the waves with a splash. He peered over for a moment satisfied before ripping off his mask. He calmly strode back to the wheel and pushed the hydrofoil up to top speed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were in Rangeley, Maine for survival training. There were eight of them in their group, John and Alan had been put together along with Chloe and Katie. They were all sat in the back of an army chopper getting ready to deploy, they were being dropped in the middle of the forest. "Right; look ready!" Shouted their instructor. Alan and John sat opposite each other and began to make last minute checks to their gear. John slid on his goggles over his helmet. Alan adjusted his harness. They stood up swaying slightly whilst holding on to the webbing. John was the first to work his way over to his instructor. The plan was they were to parachute into a clearing where they would then begin their survival training. John approached the edge of the open door with apprehension, he couldn't say he was that comfortable with throwing himself out of helicopter. Give him suspended animation any day but not free falling, it was unnerving. As he neared the instructor, he stood patiently ready to listen to instruction. "Get ready son, you're in for a bumpy ride." The instructor pitched John backwards straight out the open door. Alan yelled and didn't even hesitate before jumping off after his brother. The instructor internally commended his bravery or at least stupidity - which one it was, only time would tell. He peered over the edge to see Alan had managed to dive hard enough to grab his brother's wrist as they plunged into the lake together whilst he was still chucking students out. They had thrown them out so low they hadn't had time to pull their chutes. Katie flipped out screaming.</p><p>John and Alan broke hands once they realised it was water below. John quickly crossed his arms and held onto his shoulders; Alan followed suit. They then crossed their legs at the ankles and braced before impact. They both hit the water six foot from each other. Their brother had actually explained what to do in this scenario so they were confident in their ability. The risk was trying to come up too early and expending your energy against the resistance of the water. John tried to relax until he felt himself come to a natural stop. Then he slowly released his limbs and began to float up again using his legs to propel him. Alan hit the water a bit faster but recovered quickly and calmly as he rose to the surface thanking Gordon for all the times he'd tried to dunk him in the pool as a kid. It had made him very water confident, even if it had terrified their mother. John broke the surface first before being quickly followed by Alan, the spray splashing over John again. Both took gasping breaths as they shook their heads and swiped the water from their eyes. They both looked at each other. "You ok?" John asked. Alan nodded. They trod water as they tried to get their bearings. They had been told that the rescue point was due south but that was before they got chucked into the middle of the large lake instead of the wilderness. John heard spluttering next to him, A head of brunette hair popped up as an arm clawed desperately at the water before sinking under again. "Katie!" Alan cried. He sucked in a breath and dove straight under again. John looked around desperately trying to sight them. He had faith in Alan but that didn't mean he wasn't anxious. A few tense moments later Alan surfaced holding onto to Katie and swimming them both over to John on their backs, one arm propelling them whilst the other was securely around her chest. She was crying.</p><p>"Katie are you hurt?" John asked concerned.</p><p>"No, I tried to come up too quick and got exhausted and I panicked." She sobbed hysterically.</p><p>"It's ok. I've got you, take some deep breaths for me." Alan calmly reassured her, slowly her panic attack began to subside. John was impressed, he hadn't seen this responsible side of Alan before. He had performed exceptionally well under stress so far. John flicked his annoying mop of blonde hair out of his face, his blue eyes looking determined.</p><p>"Right we need to swim to shore, some of the other students have made it already but I'm pretty sure they are on the wrong side of the lake." He looked at his analogue wristwatch. His father had always taught him to wear one for this reason. He pointed the hour hand at the sun, South would be halfway between the 12 and the hour hand. "By my calculations we need to head this direction. John pointed to the bank furthest from them. Katie was now managing to tread water herself "Are you sure?" She looked at everyone on the other side of the lake.</p><p>"My brother may be wrong about many things," Alan winked. "but navigation is not one of them. "He's exceptional when it comes to having a sense of direction."</p><p>"Wow! Alan are you well? That almost sounded like a compliment!"</p><p>"Shut up John, I've got plenty of time to drown you from here to the bank."</p><p>"That's more like it!" John led the way the other two swimming behind him. A drone whirred overhead, it was how the instructors assessed their survival abilities and monitored their safety. The fire department and search and rescue were on standby to intervene if needed. They reached the bank in good time. At the moment the weather was sunny, which was good because they only had the clothes on their back, it was going to take time to dry. As they scrambled up the bank a familiar voice called out. "You took your time." John grinned back at her.</p><p>"Not all of us are former triathlon athlete's you know."</p><p>She smirked wringing out her dark blonde hair before re-plaiting it, resting her arms on her knees as she did so. "Looks like we're a team then."</p><p>"I guess so."Replied Alan, he was looking around trying to scope a good base for camp, it was late afternoon. They all took a minute to do a quick inventory. They each had a small bag with one tiny ration back, an empty water bottle, water purification tablets, a first aid kit, a knife and an emergency flare. Their objective was to survive 72 hours on their own whilst traversing to the nearest road to attract attention to be rescued. They re-packed their bags, starting to feel uncomfortable in their wet boots and camo gear.</p><p>John straightened up from his crouched position by the lake where he had filled his flask and added the tablet. The others did the same. "Right; the road is in that direction but realistically we are going to need to make camp before nightfall and gather resources to build a den for the night. Let's follow the lake for now and see what we can find."</p><p>The others nodded in agreement and trudged off their feet catching the large stones of the shore at odd angles, causing them to stumble on occasion. They walked for an hour in reasonably good humour but their wet clothes began to grate on them after a time and it wasn't long till they became irritable, especially Alan. He was generally very good natured but the smallest thing could tick him off. They reached a natural clearing five kilometres from the lake. Chloe looked around "This looks as good a place as any. Its sheltered, there's a stream just down the hill there and there doesn't appear to be any broken branches or obvious danger overhead." The ground was covered in dry pine needles and fairly soft, the trees provided some natural shelter from the elements and there were materials that could be used to make a shelter. "Don't you think we should find a cave or cliff outcrop? It would be a lot more waterproof." Alan suggested.</p><p>"Aren't there bears out here and don't they like caves?" Katie asked looking over her shoulder in worry.</p><p>"Yes, they do and we would run the risk of them disturbing us. We need to be mindful of them here too which means we will have to take it in turns to keep watch. I haven't observed any animal tracks here but you never know." John stated.</p><p>They spread out in pairs to look for materials to build their shelter. John and Chloe didn't have to go far until they found a large log. It was ideal as a pillar for their den. Together they managed to hoist it up and carry it the short distance back to the camp. Katie then started to collect ferns and moss to cover the den with, using her knife to cut the large ferns. Alan found another log and heaved it back over his shoulder, it not being as heavy as the last. Chloe realised they still had their parachutes so she set to work on cutting hers up so they could use the paracord to tie the branches together and use the sheeting as a tent cover to go over the frames of the poles. She gathered the remaining paracord and secured it to her bag, it would make a good rope. Eventually John and Alan came back dragging another large sturdy branch behind them. John and Alan (Being the tallest) worked together to tie the three logs at the top with the para cord. John pulled on it tight to test its security. He impaled the ends of the poles into the soft ground. Satisfied he and Chloe then covered the tent with the parachute. Alan and Katie then worked together to cover it head to toe in moss and ferns to try an make it as watertight as they could. Inside they used another parachute to cover the floor and to provide some kind of bedding. They stood back to admire their handiwork. It looked good.</p><p>"Right time to make a fire." Alan declared. "These damp clothes suck!" He set about gathering some firewood whilst Katie and Chloe gathered some large rocks to create a ring to hold the fire in. They placed them around a small old tree trunk which would be the perfect base for the fire. They also found a few flat stones for cooking on. John focused on striking the branch across his knee with a knife to create some tinder to light the fire. Once they had everything, they needed they reassembled and built up the fire together. "I'll light it!" Alan volunteered. He quickly dug a small nick out of the trunk with his knife before then snuggly fitting a tough round branch in place and placing the tinder his brother gave him next to it. He then pushed downwards hard and vigorously spun the stick backwards and forwards, building momentum. It started to smoke as an ember spat into the tinder. Alan tried to blow gently on it but it wouldn't ignite. Frustrated he tried again. After ten minutes and seeing the girls depressed faces John piped up. "Maybe one of us should try." John suggested.</p><p>"I can do this!" He frowned stubbornly at the stick. If fires could be lit with glares then Alan would have had it going long ago. His hands were starting to redden with the friction. After another five minutes he chucked it down annoyed. "Fine if you think you can do better!" He stood up and threw himself down on a log next to Katie. John just shook his head, Alan losing his rag when he couldn't do something was a common occurrence. Its why they refused to play board games with him, it was no fun when the game ended up on the floor. John whittled the stick faster and faster and within two minutes a fire was beginning to be coaxed into life. John tried to keep his smug look to the floor but he heard Alan huff in disgust in the background. The girls cheered.</p><p>Soon a raging fire was roaring. They had completed a food and water itinerary. They only had supplies for twenty hours but if they were careful, they could eek it to forty-eight then if they were on track for rescue, they would only have to go without one day if they couldn't find anything else to supplement their diet. Chloe had laid some snares with the paracord but she wasn't hopeful that they would actually catch anything. Alan had been picking at the log he was sat on and was extracting a large white fat grub. Katie squealed. Alan laughed as it curled back towards his thumb and forefinger. "Alan don't you dare eat that; I'm never kissing you again!"</p><p>"If I kisses gave me subsistence Katie then by all means I wouldn't have to eat this gross thing." He cut the head off with a knife - at least he thought it was the head, it was still moving. He cocked his head to one side.</p><p>"Maybe I could sustain you in other ways." Katie suggestively flicked her hair. "But not if your going to eat that!"</p><p>"Hmm, now there's an offer" He winked.</p><p>John gave a strong look of disapproval as he stoked the fire roughly. Chloe tried not to laugh at Alan as he was seriously considering the offer. He shrugged, pushed the large grub on a stick and handed it to John.</p><p>"No thank you, I wouldn't want to deprive my little brother. He needs to keep his strength up apparently."</p><p>Katie blushed. Alan went back to roasting the grub. John was pretty grossed out but there wasn't a lot to eat and sense told him they needed to conserve their rations. He went over to the log and pulled one out for himself. Chloe followed suit. It looked like Katie would rather starve.</p><p>There was a chill to the evening air now as the sun began to set, they were grateful for the fire that had almost dried their clothes. They had each pitched their socks and jackets onto sticks to dry and put their boots as close to the fire as they dared. The sun dipped below the horizon brilliant pinks, oranges and yellows torched the sky above them. Soon they had all roasted their grubs and cooled them down.</p><p>"Right together?" John asked.</p><p>"Together"</p><p>"All for one and one for all!" Declared Chloe clattering their sticks together before they broke away and took a bite each.</p><p>"Eurrgh!" Chloe swallowed but immediately started retching hard.</p><p>"Eww - that's nasty!" John looked offended as he tried to swallow as quick as he could. To his credit he finished it.</p><p>Alan looked like he had marbles in his mouth. He tried hard to maintain a cool composure but soon he was vomiting it back up behind some bushes. "Ugh! That's bad." Katie had gone white just watching them. She patted Alan's back soothingly as he continued to wretch.</p><p>In the end they ate a quarter of a ration bar. It was full dark now and the stars could be seen through a tiny gap in the canopy. To take their minds off the hunger they lay down as John took them through the star constellations they could see and the ones they couldn't see with the naked eye. Alan looked across at his brother. His face was lit by the amber hues of the fire his expression animated as he talked about what he loved most. Alan always moaned it was boring but deep down he loved listening to his brother talking about the heavens, this was the first time since Alan was a child that his brother had spoke in this manner. It reminded him of when they used to camp out on the farm.</p><p>After a while they figured they better turn in as they probably weren't going to sleep well and someone needed to keep watch. John insisted he would go first and that they should all get some sleep. They all crawled in, it was tight but they managed. Alan lay in the middle (Being the tallest he needed the widest diameter of the tepee to fit. The girls curled up either end under the parachute using their bags and parachute bags for pillows.</p><p>John sat as close as he could to the fire and hugged his knees it was chilly, the damp clothes from earlier hadn't helped but he was almost dry he just hoped he didn't get hypothermia. He listened out intently for anything that would suggest danger but the night was quiet. He continued to look at the stars. He had asked his dad for advice before they came out here and he had said that you needed to believe in your abilities and take your time. No good came from rushing into a situation panicked. He also said remember Water, food, preservation, shelter and make sure you make it known you want to be rescued. John's lips quirked into an involuntary smile. Day one was over he wondered what the next two days would bring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight streamed through into the private room, illuminating the white walls in a soft morning glow. The plant on the window and the picture of golden sands on the wall attempted to make the room feel less clinical but failed miserably. The only sounds were the compressed air of the ventilator and the steady beep of the life support machine. The hospital bed seemed to make him look even smaller than he was, swamped under a large sheet up to his waist. His chest was exposed, covered in wires rigged up to monitor his condition. His body was held in place by a bio-degradable polymer exo-frame. His hands were like pin cushions with cannulas on either side, a wristband declared who he was and the date he was admitted. Three days ago.</p><p>Three days ago, Jeff's life fell apart again. Just one short phone call. The one where they told him his second youngest child had broken his spine and was in a coma. Jeff sat with a five o'clock shadow gently sweeping the shock of strawberry blonde hair back off Gordon's forehead, he was afraid to touch anywhere else for wires. He remembered he used to do this when sending Gordon off to sleep as a child, a long time ago. He may be an adult now but he was still his boy and always would be. Jeff let his hand rest for a moment praying that Gordon could at least feel his touch, to know he wasn't alone.</p><p>When they had first got here the Doctor had prepared them for the worst. Jeff remembered sitting numbly in the waiting room whilst they waited for Gordon to come out of surgery. Time seemed to slow somehow as the doctor explained that Gordon had broken his spine in two places, although thankfully his spinal column was in tact but some of the nerves had been pinched, trapped between the vertebrae and as a result would be badly bruised for some time. This meant they couldn't guarantee the severity of the paralysis or whether it was long term, especially with Gordon not being awake for assessment. The coma was concerning, Gordon had been admitted with hypothermia and shock. His organs had begun to shut down before the doctors had been able to stabilise him but he still couldn't breathe for himself at present. All in all, it was beyond bad, even if Gordon did wake up the outcome looked poor. They also weren't sure if brain damaged had occurred from the lack of oxygen during resuscitation. For all the advancements in medicine it seemed Jeff Tracy couldn't get the answers he angrily demanded. In the end it had taken Virgil to pacify him and make him realise his fear of the situation was dictating his anger. The last time he was in this position his wife had never made it out of surgery, he couldn't let that happen this time. "Save him" was all Jeff could plead in the end as Virgil sat touching his side, providing that steadfast but unobtrusive support he needed in that moment. They'd dozed fitfully in the private waiting room overnight and into the early hours as Gordon was stabilised and operated on for eight painstaking hours.</p><p>Jeff looked at his son, it terrified him how fragile and pale he looked. Even his freckles had paled into obscurity along with his tan. His face that was usually so full of expression was devoid of any emotion now. His auburn eyelashes resting against his cheeks, what Jeff wouldn't give to see those dark amber eyes sparkling and alive with mischief. Jeff leaned back and placed his face in his hands. He prayed for Gordon to wake up but the coward in him hoped he stayed asleep. Right now, Gordon was completely unaware of his condition. How on earth was Jeff meant to tell him he was paralysed? Gordon was the most energetic, bubbly child out of the lot! To not be able to walk, run or most of all; swim again would kill him. Jeff imagined Gordon sat in a wheelchair forlornly whilst his brothers were called to their first IR emergency. Jeff couldn't bear it, Gordon would be so bitter and angry. Jeff wiped his eyes furiously just as the door opened.</p><p>A woman in full W.A.S.P uniform entered the room; she had her hat under her arm. Gordon was currently in the W.A.S.P recovery and rehabilitation centre based in Sydney. They had six other hospitals like it across the globe including one at headquarters in Marineville. The woman looked to be in her early forties with tied back raven dark hair, steel colour eyes and a stern but kind face. She took in Gordon's condition "Colonel Tracy, it's a pleasure to meet you. I only wish it was under better circumstances. I'm so sorry Gordon's here, its every parents worst nightmare." She looked in sympathy at Gordon. Jeff gestured she should take a seat.</p><p>"Commander Mason I presume?" Gordon's commanding officer Jeff thought, the one who called initially.</p><p>"Yes sir. Thank you for agreeing to see me, I understand this must be a terrible time for you all. Gordon has regaled us with his brother's antics many a time, I can imagine they must all be worried for him."</p><p>"Three of them are unaware at the moment. One's in USAF on deployment, the other two are on survival training at the space academy and I know Gordon wouldn't want to jeopardise their exam. This is the first time I've convinced Virgil my second eldest to go home for twenty-four hours."</p><p>"Wow your boys certainly seem to take after you." She looked at Jeff in awe.</p><p>"They do; now I'm starting to wonder if that's a bad thing as they seem to end up in harms way more than I ever did. Maybe you can enlighten me as to what happened to Gordon? I know the investigation is still being conducted, I want to know how this was allowed to happen." Jeff didn't sound angry but he was incredibly authoritative. His tone suggested she needed to be honest. Colonel Tracy was not one for bullshit it would seem. She recognised she would need to ensure her report was straight otherwise Jefferson Tracy wouldn't stop until he had uncovered everything and that would be disastrous for her secret unit. They could not afford to let the public know about the existence of the unit, their secrecy was critical to their counter terrorist operations. She didn't want to lie to this man, didn't want to downplay Gordon's sacrifice in the line of duty but she had no choice. Jeff appraised her critically, not taking his hand off of Gordon's.</p><p>"Gordon was selected with his comrade Warrant Officer Glenn Hudson to trial a new classified Hydrofoil yacht which was to be one of our new research ships. The test was conducted at night due to the classified nature of the project. Gordon was selected as our most experienced and skilled captain. He had to undertake four months training prior to this maiden voyage. Initially for the first thirty minutes of the exercise it went well. Gordon and Glenn reported the yacht was handling well and all the readings and performance were to be as expected. Then Gordon reported a fault, the yacht was travelling at speeds of 400 knots but before we could respond the yacht exploded. Gordon was unfortunately expelled off deck by the force of the explosion and hit the lower deck before rebounding into the ocean. We scrambled to his location before extracting him. our medic tried to stabilise him but it was clear he had suffered extensive injuries as well as being unresponsive with a weak pulse. We then had him medi-vaced here as our nearest trauma centre. The investigation is ongoing but preliminary results show there was a mechanical fault with the hydrogen engines that caused the explosion but the investigation is ongoing to identify the exact component and cause. The boat blew to pieces so there is not a lot left to investigate but we're confident it was a mechanical error and not deliberate."</p><p>Jeff sat in silence contemplating what he had been told. He had no idea Gordon had been involved in such a high-risk project but then it had been classified and Gordon wouldn't have been able to disclose the details to anyone. He was a grown man and entitled to make his own decisions in life. Everyone knew it was early days in terms of hydrofoil engineering and there had been one other major incident he could think of where a similar thing had occurred. If Jeff had known he would have talked Gordon out of it.</p><p>Jeff sighed. "I know my son; he would have made sure he was the lead on this project regardless. I can see it would have appealed to him - he's always been excited about new technology and engineering, especially marine based. There would have been no stopping the daredevil in him jumping for glee at such an opportunity." Jeff though back to how Gordon had lit up at the sight of a certain little yellow sub just recently. "What happened to the warrant officer that was with him?"</p><p>The Commander looked grave. "I'm afraid he is missing in action at present. The search concludes close of play today." Jeff looked pained; he knew Gordon had been close to Hudson they had both been in the submarine service before transferring to W.A.S.P together, it was more tragic news he was going to have to break to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry Commander; please give my condolences to his family." Jeff knew from experience that he wouldn't be alive, not after all this time at sea.</p><p>The Commander nodded. "I can assure you Colonel Tracy that we are deeply sorry about what has happened to Ensign Tracy. He is a much loved and valued member of our unit - a character one might say." She smiled gently. "Rest assured we will see that he receives the best care and rehabilitation that we can provide. Our teams are specialists in this field and have over forty years' experience." Jeff nodded in reply.</p><p>"What about in terms of his future career? I know being in W.A.S.P is more than a job to him, its his soul. He lives and breathes it. Its going to tear him apart if he can't return to his role. If he is medically discharged will he be compensated?" Jeff was already ensuring that his son got the best deal. He had suffered life changing injuries it was the least they could do to ensure that Gordon could live comfortably in terms of financial security if nothing else.</p><p>"His immediate care is covered whilst he is still enlisted. There will be regular reviews once more is known about his condition to assess if he should be medically discharged. If he is medically discharged, he would have to apply for W.A.S.P medical compensation. Its assessed on a case by case basis as to how much we would support and for how long but I would think in these circumstances Gordon could be entitled to some form of aftercare and support. He would still be entitled to his military pension too."</p><p>They both sat quietly for a while watching Gordon. The Commander wasn't meant to have favourites but Gordon Tracy was just one of those people you couldn't not be affected by. He had charm and wit in abundance and never failed to put the team at ease even in the direst of missions. Even in his short time in service he had racked up an impressive sixty missions with a ninety nine percent success rate. He could always be relied upon when things went belly up, she wasn't really sure how the unit would cope without him. They were already mourning Glenn's loss keenly, if they lost Gordon too it would devastate them. Many of the unit (that weren't on assignment) had already popped in to see him. Commander Mason looked across to the esteemed Jeff Tracy, she felt awful for him. It was just coming up to a year anniversary of losing his wife and father and now this tragedy had befallen his family and she was responsible. She felt the least she could do was distract him from the waiting.</p><p>She nodded towards Gordon. "Did he ever tell you about the time we first met?" Jeff shook his head; his son was not one to elaborate on his personal life. "I transferred in to Gordon's unit as their new Commander, his previous Commander warned me that Ensign Gordon Tracy could be a… err, wild one". Jeff smirked in spite of the situation; her predecessor was not wrong. She smiled too. "Anyway, I'd had my fair share of rouges, troublemakers, cocky son of a bitches and Jesters – as I'm sure you have too."</p><p>"Indeed, I have, five of them are of my own creation." Muttered Jeff. The Commander laughed quietly. "I felt sure I could handle whatever Tracy threw at me." In the first week he had terrorised the new recruits insisting that they would have to pass the new Commander's inspection, then hid their gear so they panicked. He had youngster's tearing the ship apart in all the cabins looking for their gear and literally running away down the corridor at the sight of me. I got them to form up one day and he appeared drenched head to toe - his hair plastered all over his face but stood to attention impeccably. To this day he has still not given me the answer as to how he ended up in that state. I'm pretty convinced he was the one who turned my office sign into one for the female toilets but I still have no concrete proof and no idea how long it was up there before I noticed so he couldn't be reprimanded. Oh, and he managed to make actual bangers and mash with flashbangs much to the delight of his mates. By the end of the the third day I was about ready to throttle him. He would always find a way to deny it was him or plead innocence. Even if I made him do 100 laps of deck as punishment or latrine duty he would bounce back and do something stupid again. By the fifth day I was going spare, he was the only one I couldn't get to conform but then I saw him out on manoeuvres and it was like watching a different man. He was so serious, resourceful and an absolutely outstanding strategist. He is still; to this day one of the best leaders I have seen in action. The unit would follow him to the ends of the earth, they respected him because he was truly one of them. To balance that line between friend and leader is a rare talent but he made it look like second nature. He showed me his worth and in return I overlooked the quirks. In ways he reminds me of my own son, I guess that's partly why I went easy on him too. One thing I do know is that the unit's not the same without him." She smiled sadly at the memories.</p><p>"Thank you for not giving up on him, he's always been a handful but W.A.S.P has been the making of him, he's never been so settled or had such a strong sense of duty. He definitely found his true calling and I believe you had a lot to do with that too, he always gives those he respects the most the hardest time in regards to his high jinks." Jeff frowned at his son in the bed. He couldn't believe he had given her all this trouble... well actually he could.</p><p>"Does he now?" She looked at the young man in surprise. "and there was me thinking it was because he didn't like my leadership."</p><p>"That's just what he wants you to think, he's not good at communicating his true feelings, he tends to hide behind the humor."</p><p>"Well I just hope after all he's been through; he keeps that determined spark, he's strong Jeff. There will be dark days ahead but if anyone can pull through it, your son can." Jeff smiled weakly, he was banking on it.</p><p>"What's your son's name?"</p><p>"Joe" she pulled out her phone and showed Jeff a picture of a handsome dark-haired man in U.S marine uniform of a similar age to Gordon. He was about to smack another guy in the face with a whipped cream pie. "That's his brother Aaron." She supplied.</p><p>"I can see what you mean about you reminding him of Gordon, his brothers and I have been on the tail end of that gag since he was in diapers." Commander Mason chuckled loudly.</p><p>She stood up and so did Jeff. Commander Mason extended her hand, Jeff shook it. "Thank you for your time today sir, just remember if there is anything, anything at all I can do for Gordon just call me."</p><p>"I will, can you keep me informed of the conclusion of the investigation?"</p><p>"Of course, and do you mind if some of his comrades visit him from time to time.?"</p><p>"Not at all, he needs all the company he can get right now."</p><p>She smiled. "Good day Sir."</p><p>"Goodbye Commander."</p><p>Jeff suddenly felt alone. Talking to Commander Mason had made him realise he couldn't remember the last time he had a conversation with someone that wasn't family or business, it was good to talk to someone that understood his son so well and could understand how he was feeling as a parent right now. He sat down heavily as he pulled his chair closer to the bed; ready to take up his watch once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was in a secret hanger in the Mojave Desert. It was one of Tracy industries little known satellite sites where they usually engineered the top classified aerospace technology for the US Government and other government bodies from across the globe. Scott always referred to it as the Tracy equivalent of area 51, the security could certainly rival the infamous USAF base of old. After all; their father was brought up on the stories of the base in his early USAF days so it was very similar in design - Jeff had a keen interest in avionic military history. The Tracy version was simply known as the 'distribution centre' to the outside world.</p><p>Virgil strolled down the corridor to the large door that clearly stated Authorised Personnel Only in bold black capitals. Virgil scanned his ID before then placing his palm on the reader. Then he bent down to the screen's level for the retina scan. The screen flashed green with access granted and a whoosh of the door opening. He walked into the hanger. Virgil grabbed the tablet that was stored on the door pillar to the left before walking across the metal suspended platform high above the hangar floor. His footsteps resonated through the cavernous space. He flicked through; the assembly was complete as of yesterday which meant today was the final phase of checks before international rescue's newest craft could be signed off. It had been three weeks since Gordon's accident, he was still in a coma. Jeff had moved to the mainland temporarily so he could monitor Gordon's condition, Virgil visited as much as he could but he hated the sitting around and waiting. There was no guarantee his little brother would wake up and it filled him with terrible sense dread that made him feel sick. He just couldn't cope with seeing Gordon so…so lifeless and broken. He hated feeling so helpless. There was nothing he could do for his brother but he could for his father. With Scott still on tour, second in command naturally fell to Virgil. Virgil had offered to oversee the management of the company and IR so his father could concentrate on Gordon. Jeff was incredibly grateful. They had a tight deadline to the launch of IR and both were loath to delay it. The longer they took the more people went unsaved. Virgil knew Gordon would want them to continue regardless, so that's just what they would do.</p><p>The last space craft and the satellite were the easiest to engineer out of the lot; after all this was his father's trade and something he had passed on to Virgil. Jeff Tracy's now billionaire status was thanks to his cutting-edge design and ingenuity when it came to space technology. It really hadn't been difficult to complete these two final vital components that would complete international rescue. Virgil tucked the tablet in his breast pocket of his overalls before stretching his arms out on the railings to admire his and Brains' handiwork; all eighty-seven glorious meters of her. Virgil was halfway up and still had to strain his neck to see the top of her. She was a SSTO (Single Stage to Orbit) spacecraft capable of speeds of just over twenty-five thousand miles per hour making her the fastest spacecraft in existence. Perfect for deep space rescue. Chemical rockets to fire her to launch from a vertical position and an ion drive for propulsion in space. She was quite simply a breathtakingly stunning feat of engineering but not as good as his girl back home. His aircraft was a masterpiece of visionary engineering and completely unique.</p><p>"I – I'm s-s-till not sold on the err, red." Brains was referring to the British post box pillar red that the entire rocket was painted in.</p><p>"Alan wanted a red Ferrari but dad said no because it was too fast and flamboyant for an eighteen-year-old. So, this is Alan's little joke, Ferrari was a no. The fastest red rocket to have ever existed? At the tender age of 18? Alright son, why not?" Virgil gesticulated at the craft. "You have to admit it is very Alan."</p><p>Brains nodded. It was. They headed to the lift in companionable silence. Brains was desperate to ask about Gordon but he didn't want to upset Virgil. He could see although he seemed to be in good humor it was taxing him with the effort. He was obviously trying hard to remain strong for his father but Brains could see the taught line of his shoulders, the tense neck and the smiles that didn't quite reach his eyes in the way they usually did. Virgil was always the quiet and studious one in comparison to his more outgoing brothers (well except maybe John). Brains really hoped Gordon pulled through, for all their sake's. The Tracy's had suffered enough tragedy to last a lifetime.</p><p>The lift rocked to a stop at the bottom floor before Brains and Virgil strode across the expanse of the hangar and into another circular caged elevator. Virgil depressed the button and they shot upwards into the centre of the rocket at considerable speed. When the cage opened, they found themselves in the take off lounge. It was a circular room with four large leather seats with harnesses. Part of the wall was covered in red padded leather the rest was a plain grey colour. There was one console and small chair in the corner. There wasn't a lot else in the room as it was simply the area where the pilots would remain seated for the duration of lift off. Once out of the earth's atmosphere they would then get up and head to the control room. Virgil pushed a button at waist level to reveal a small one-person elevator, he stepped in and went up first before sending the lift back down for Brains.</p><p>The control room had mellow yellow walls and a red circular port cover. There was a raised platform on which two red swivel chairs sat in front of a large console. There was a small L-shaped desk cut into the console, several leavers were located on the large arms to the left and right of the chairs. Brains' pulled out his checklist, he preferred a good old proper hard copy. He pushed his thick rimmed glasses up his nose as he began to systematically check off his action points. Him and Virgil took a side of the console each and tested each function looking for any obvious fault codes or poor connections. Virgil was concentrating on checking the current and electrics under the desk which had yet to be secured away. They worked in silence each intent on their own tasks, they couldn't afford to get this wrong.</p><p>They must have been working for about twenty minutes when Virgil's phone suddenly buzzed to the tune of Beethoven's Fur Elise. He dropped the voltage and continuity tester and arched his back lifting his torso off the floor so he could grab the phone from his back pocket. He was having all calls diverted from the island to him to save his father having to deal with them. He answered it without looking still intent on pushing a tested wire back into position. "Hello; this is Virgil Tracy speaking, how can I be of assistance?"</p><p>"Virg?" A surprised voice exclaimed.</p><p>"Scott!" Cried Virgil equally shocked. <em>Shit!</em> <em>Dad's not been able to get through to tell him about Gordon yet. Oh god! How do I tell him?</em> Brains gave him a worried look under the desk. Virgil shrugged back.</p><p>"Hey, Buddy long time no speak. It's good to hear your voice. I've missed you all." Scott sounded worn despite his cheery attitude.</p><p>"We've missed you too, what happened? We haven't been able to make contact for a while. Dad has been trying daily."</p><p>"Ah, I was on a classified mission I couldn't give you any forewarning I'm afraid but the good news is its over and for now I remain at base conducting some administrative duties."</p><p>"You're not hurt, again are you?" His brother was typically still actively flying and commanding squadrons from the air, admin was rare for him.</p><p>"No, I'm not hurt. Just got assigned to admin on this occasion, its not uncommon after numerous combat and reconnaissance missions." Virgil had now extracted himself from beneath the desk and sat in one of the chairs. Brains had left after signalling to Virgil that he would give him some privacy.</p><p>"Ok good…. well I'm glad your ok. It sure would be nice to have you home soon."</p><p>"I know, I can't wait. Especially now home involves a tropical climate and pina coldas."</p><p>Virgil chuckled. "No pina coldas; we've not created the mini bar yet, its just the usual whisky or a pale ale if you're lucky I'm afraid."</p><p>"Hey don't knock the whisky! I'm quite looking forward to the Woodford reserve double oaked that dad's been stashing." Virgil could imagine Scott with his lips quirked in a playful smile. <em>He didn't want to be the one to spoil that. Maybe he could say he was busy and ask Scott to call back but what if Scott wasn't free for another month to call? </em>He twitched his foot against the floor nervously. "So, what have you all been up to? Have I missed anything; I'm assuming Dad's around somewhere?" <em>Damn! I'm going to have to tell him, if I mention dad wants to talk to him, he'll know somethings up.</em></p><p>"Virgil?" Scott inquired at the lengthy silence.</p><p>"Well Alan and John are on the survival training exam at the moment and Brains and I are just testing the third vehicle, you know that special one we're designing."</p><p>"Oh wow! I forgot the lads were on the training together, god I'd love to be a fly on the wall for that one. I wonder if they've throttled each other yet?"</p><p>"Not as far as I am aware. You know we don't always need our big brother to split us up, we are very good at defending ourselves." Scott chuckled that was very true. Alan could be very masterful with his insults; John had the cold shoulder treatment perfected and Virgil was so amicable he could pacify his way out of most situations. Gordon was a runner or a joker depending on what he thought his chances were at the time. "How has the project gone?"</p><p>"Yep, really well. Just swell actually. Should be ready to test next week." Virgil tried to keep his voice calm.</p><p>"What about Gordon have you heard from him? I've tried calling him a couple of times since I got back and I haven't heard a thing." Scott wasn't too concerned; it could be hard for them both to catch each other with what they did for a living.</p><p>"Well that's why dad was trying to contact you." The sweat from Virgil's hands was making the phone slip in his grasp. His voice took on a pitch that was out of character for his usual harmonious tones.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Scott's voice lost its soft good-natured vibe and became all business. He leaned forwards on his bed ignoring his protesting back.</p><p>"Oh Scott, I really don't know how to tell you this. Dad wanted to tell you but he just couldn't get hold of you. Scott are you sitting down?"</p><p>"Yes, just tell me dammit! What's happened to him?" A hundred and one scenarios flooded his mind each worse than the last. His brother was on deployment something bad must have happened.</p><p>Virgil took a deep breath. "Gordon had an accident, he was testing a new hydrofoil research yacht for W.A.S.P it….. well…. it suffered a mechanical failure and it exploded with Gordon onboard." A sharp intake of breath at the end of the phone. "He's alive but badly injured and in a coma. He has been for three weeks now. Father is with him. I'm so sorry Scott we wanted you to know straight away." There was a clatter on the line.</p><p>"Scott! Scott are you there?" Virgil stood up panicked.</p><p>Scott grabbed his smashed phone from the floor. "Yeah, I'm here" he replied hoarsely. "When you say badly injured in what way?" Scott was reeling on his knees, the broken screen of his phone slicing his fingers as he gripped onto it harder. Droplets of blood began to smear the phone; he didn't even register the pain.</p><p>"At the moment, they don't know the extent of the long-term prognosis but he broke his spine in two places, he's paralysed Scott." A small sob escaped Virgil. He'd tried to be strong but this was his eldest brother, Virgil had always let down his guard and confided in him. He couldn't hide it. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.</p><p>Scott's hand flew to his mouth, he rocked back on his heels and collapsed backwards sprawling against the bed frame. It was far worse than he could have ever comprehended. Poor Gordon, if the kid woke up, he was going to be devastated. "Has he shown any signs of waking?" Scott voice was surprisingly strong despite the news he'd just received.</p><p>"Not yet, his vitals are stable but he's still on a ventilator in ICU. The swelling is much reduced so the doctors said if we are to see anything it will likely be in the next few weeks."</p><p>"How's dad taking it?" Scott was worried this would tip him over the edge again.</p><p>"As well as can be expected. I was worried, its so close to the anniversary of mom and grandpa's death but he seems to be holding it together for now. I think because he's holding onto the fact that Gordon is still alive which compared to last time…." Virgil sighed. "I guess he's focusing so hard on ensuring Gordon has the very best treatment he still feels he can achieve something and it gives him hope. I took over the company and IR for him so he can just focus on Gordon."</p><p>"And the others?"</p><p>"Not great, they didn't know straight away either as they were on the survival exam, dad didn't want to pull them out when it's so crucial to their course. Alan was angry at being told late at first, John's become insular again and is throwing himself into his studies but summer break is coming up. They will be coming back to the island. Grandma is coming too."</p><p>"Ok, well hold tight Virgil. I'm in a bit of a bind. All leave has been suspended because we are on high alert but I will do my best to get there just as soon as I can. Hang in there Virg, sounds like you are doing a swell job holding the fort. I'm really proud of you."</p><p>"Thank you, that means a lot, it hasn't been easy. I don't know how you coped so well after Mom and Grandpa and then with father missing." Virgil was amazed but at the same time worried. Scott had an unhealthy tendency of bottling his emotions. He didn't believe in talking things through with someone or crying publicly.</p><p>"Trust me, keeping myself busy and on task was key, making sure I was there to support you all. It helped. A lot." Scott paused. "Can you do me a favour? Even if I can't answer the phone can you just leave me a short message each day to update me on Gordon's condition or message me?"</p><p>"Of course, I will! Please be careful Scott and take some time to yourself. Go talk to someone if you can or I'm always here, you know that don't you?"</p><p>"I do but don't worry about me, I'll get by. I always do. Say hi to everyone for me... including Gordon and tell dad I'll try and get back soon. Where's Gordon being treated?</p><p>"The W.A.S.P rehab facility in Sydney."</p><p>"Good, that place is one of the best military hospitals internationally – he couldn't be in a better place."</p><p>"That's what father said."</p><p>"Well I've got to go I'm being hailed. Chin up and look after yourself Virgil, you need me you call ok? doesn't matter what hour and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."</p><p>"Thank you, I will. Bye Scott"</p><p>"Bye Virgil."</p><p>Virgil held onto the phone as Scott severed the call. His buried his face in his hands and tried not to cry, a tiny lone figure in the large spacecraft.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stuffed his smashed up phone in his drawer. The knocking at his door had ceased a few moments ago, hopefully whoever it was had gone. It was meant to be his rest day anyway. Scott stumbled out into the desert heat, his mind elsewhere. The door slammed shut behind him. Autopilot took over as he navigated his way down the back of the officers' quarters, winding through the barracks and onward to the main headquarters, kicking up dust as he did so. Occasionally a young airman would salute him here and there as he passed but he barely registered the movement as he pushed his way past. With his shades no one could see his cold sightless gaze, he was so deep in thought he nearly overshot where he wanted to be, he doubled back. "Captain Tracy Sir!"</p><p>Scott stopped and about turned again. "Yes?" he didn't mean to sound so abrupt but it was out before he could take it back. "Its been reported that the supply run was sabotaged again, we've conducted a stock take and we'll be out of food in three days unless we start rationing." Scott groaned this was the second time in four months. "Well start rationing then. Leave it with me, I'll report in to Major Newton who will devise a plan of action."</p><p>"Thank you, Captain Tracy," Scott walked off not waiting for the salute, he wasn't in the mood today. Ever since Mavi died the tour was getting more and more challenging, not to mention downright dangerous as they descended into warfare. The rebels had attacked their base so they had tightened security. Scott had been on constant combat patrols one week then reconnaissance the next trying to locate the enemy airbase but so far it remained unlocated. The settlers in the desert were being carpet bombed on a regular basis, Scott's team had taken them out on more than one occasion but then there was the collateral damage of falling jets from both sides that landed on civilians homes below. Scott had yet to kill any civilians accidentally in the crossfire but he was terrified he would. It wouldn't be long before it happened. The locals were wary of any kind of humanitarian aid and they blamed the Americans for making things worse. The rebel's latest retaliation had come in the form of taking out their supply drones. It didn't matter what time of night or day they arranged the drop or the location, they were still getting blown out of the sky. Camp morale was at an all time low. The constant attacks and looking over their shoulders whilst being starved of supplies was messing with their minds as well as physical condition. Scott prayed to god it all ended soon. He couldn't take much more and yet he couldn't abandon his men and women.</p><p>He knocked at the office door and waited patiently. There was no answer. Scott wiped the sweat and dust off his brow before looking around. "Hey!" he hailed across the yard.</p><p>An officer in the distance turned round. "Where's Major Newton?"</p><p>"Down at the supply store, Sir." <em>Shit guess he already knows about the attack then. He's bound to be in a foul mood. Not good for the conversation I need to have.</em></p><p>"Thanks." Scott started off at a jog, gritting his teeth and ignoring the tight scar tissue that itched on his right calf. He made it in good time, better than he had done since his recovery. Sweat turned his light khaki shirt dark in a v shape on the front of his chest. His camo trousers felt damp. He really, really hated this climate. He took a moment to get his breathing under control before rounding the corner. He could see the Major talking to Mads. Major Newton turned round. "Tracy what are you doing here? You're not meant to be on duty." Several airmen we hauling the limited supplies that had come in around them as they conducted the final stock take and rotations.</p><p>Scott stood to attention and saluted. "Major Newton. I was looking for you sir. If I could have a moment of your time, its in regards to a personal matter, I'm afraid its urgent."</p><p>Mads looked questionably at Scott who continued to ignore him. "At ease." Major Newton released him. "Your lucky; I've just finished here." He dismissed Mads and stepped into line next to Scott. "Walk with me Captain."</p><p>Scott fell into step. "Now what's all this about that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" They stepped out into the blazing heat once again before heading over to the portacabins that were serving as the offices. The major's hat shielded his head from the intense glare, Scott was regretting not wearing his, which was surprising as he was always trying to ditch his cap, he detested wearing one.</p><p>"Sir, I was resting and decided to check in with the family. You know my brother is also in the forces, in W.A.S.P?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Well it turns out three weeks ago he was badly injured on deployment testing a hydrofoil, he's broke his spine in two places…. He's been in a coma ever since. They say he's paralysed."</p><p>The Major pulled open the door and stepped into the shadow of the office, Scott followed suit. The Major walked around his desk and sat down heavily steepling his fingers. He must be due for retirement soon; he wasn't far off father's age Scott reflected. The Major had the same salt and pepper hair as Jeff but a more oblong face with moss green eyes and thin lips.</p><p>"That's terrible news, I'm sorry. Your family has more than its fair share of grief of late. Please give my regards to your father." Jeff and the Major were old acquaintances, <em>Jeff was a good man he didn't deserve this kind of pain. His kid stood before him didn't either</em>. The Major knew what Scott was going to ask, knew that he was going to have to tell him what he didn't want to hear. <em>Why was his job such a pain in the ass sometimes?</em></p><p>"I will. Sir, if I may, I know leave is suspended right now but my brother could literally die Sir. Even if I could just have forty-eight hours just to check in on him. I would come straight back." Scott remained stood, his emotions well-schooled and in check.</p><p>"I know you would but sadly Captain it's not my decision." Was that a flash of anger in those blue eyes? The major sat back in his seat. "I'll refer you request to the lieutenant colonel but I'm not hopeful. The attacks are increasing daily and with this dammed targeting of the supplies I can see your going to have to start escorting the supply drones in. You're the most experienced senior pilot we have out in the field, you've also been working on locating this hostile base for months and have come the closest to locating it out of the whole wing here. Unfortunately, you are indispensable at the moment until operation Typhoon is complete."</p><p>"With respect Sir –</p><p>"Tracy, its out of may hands, the only compromise will be that I will ensure that you are contactable to your family within reason but ultimately it's the LT. Colonels decision."</p><p>"Understood Sir. May I be dismissed Sir?" The retort was bitingly curt yet over courteous.</p><p>"I want you to report for duty at five hundred hours sharp, I need you to undertake the next recon shift at those coordinates you showed me yesterday."</p><p>"Yes sir, now may I be dismissed?"</p><p>"Dismissed." Scott bolted out of the room as quick as formal protocol would allow.</p><p>Scott strode down the narrow open corridor between the huts, his whole posture and language radiated don't approach me as he stormed across to the gym. He kicked a barrel in frustration on his way across the yard. Mads watched in alarm, he'd never seen his Captain lose control so publicly. He looked left and right before cautiously following him. Scott entered the room and grabbed the discarded white tape before fiercely wrapping his hands. He ripped it off with his teeth and chucked the reel back on the bench. He didn't even bother going to get his gloves, he started boxing the punch bag over and over. Feinting to the left then the right. One deft punch after another as he tried to channel the anger and roaring frustration at his predicament. Thankfully the gym was quiet - most people were on lunch or out on exercises. Scott threw in a kick for good measure sending the bag swinging even though it weighed as much as a grown man. At some point Mads slipped in silently and firmly held the bag against his body and leaned into the bag to steady it. Scott grunted his appreciation as he continued to pummel the bag. A short section of his hair had flipped down over his forehead, his biceps glistened under the short sleeves and the veins in his forearms were raised with his tense posture. Scott wasn't an overly muscular man but he was well built and in peak physical condition, he had to be. His knuckles were starting to throb but he didn't care.</p><p>"Are you ready to talk now Captain?" Mads still looked anxious. Scott had never been good at communicating his feelings not when everyone relied on him but he needed to or he would burn out. Mads could see something was eating at him.</p><p>Another fast punch in response, Scott adjusted his stance spreading his feet further apart. "I'm fine." He sounded strained.</p><p>"Yeah sure looks like it. Like when my girlfriend says she's 'Fine'."</p><p>Scott couldn't help it, a slight smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth. He went in again only this time less forceful.</p><p>"And yet your still stupid enough to ask her if she really means it."</p><p>"Well you know me, I'm like a dog with a bone - I don't stop." There was a reason he was known as mad dog. "Anyway, enough about me, what's going on? I've never seen you kick out in frustration before. Scott winced he was hoping there hadn't been any witnesses. He had wound his punches to a slow hit now, some of the earlier feelings having abated. Scott looked at Mads peering out from behind the bag.</p><p>"I went to ask for emergency leave. I've got a family situation. Again." He sighed as he dropped his hands and went to sit on the bench. He looked at the state of his knuckles in his lap. He was going to have to find some salve. He started to unwind the tape. Mads sat next to him and waited. "It's my second youngest brother, Gordon."</p><p>"The one in the submarine service?" guessed Mads. He couldn't keep up with the Captains four brothers, they were all of a similar age it was hard to tell them apart. Even if they all had different hair colour.</p><p>"He transferred to W.A.S.P and was on tour. Turns out he was testing a hydrofoil three weeks ago when it malfunctioned and exploded with him on board. He's broken his spine in two areas if that wasn't bad enough, he's still in a coma and most likely paralysed but they don't know to what degree until he wakes up." Scott tried hard to mask the pain but Mads could see how devastated he was.</p><p>"Jesus. I'm sorry." Mads looked shocked. "I'm guessing brass won't give you leave."</p><p>"You got it. I can understand why but at the same time I really need to be at home. What if he dies Mads? I won't have got a chance to say goodbye." <em>Mom, Grandpa, Mavi – I never got to say goodbye or to tell them how much I loved them. Every damn day I carry those goodbyes around, I'm terrified - I couldn't take it if Gordon just slipped away too. I need him to know how proud I am of him, how much he means to me! I can't lose someone else, not this year. If he dies I'll never recover.</em></p><p>Mads clapped him sympathetically on the shoulder. "I get it, you're in an impossible situation. The best thing you can do is to get this tour done. Its up in just a months' time" –</p><p>"If it doesn't get extended which it probably will." Scott leant his head back against the cool wall.</p><p>"Then you've got to make sure it doesn't go on. Your so close to finding that base, we can all sense it. just a few more patrols and we could be there. Get that done and I'm sure they will let you go. In the meantime, you'll just have to pray your brother holds out. I'm sure he would understand especially given his own background. He knows the drill.</p><p>Scott nodded although he was no longer as angry, he still felt an overwhelming wretchedness that ensnared his every thought. He thought about all those that he had lost since he had been in the forces. How much of his time he had sacrificed with family and friends yet he still couldn't be there when it really mattered.</p><p>"God, I'm so tired of all of this."</p><p>"I'm not surprised Strat, this year's been real shit for you but you've come through it always ready to face the next challenge head on. I've every confidence you'll pull though this too."</p><p>"Thanks, Mads. You're the best" Scott smiled weakly.</p><p>"I fucking know I am." Scott gently punched him in the arm and winced at the pain that travelled up his hands.</p><p>"You overdid it didn't you?" Mads frowned at the state of Scott's hands.</p><p>"What, no! I could go ten more rounds." Mads scoffed.</p><p>"Right come on, time for lunch." declared Scott.</p><p>Mads sniffed the air. "If you want the ladies to sit next to you, I suggest you cool off in the showers first buddy."</p><p>"Charming! more like you want to go to lunch on your own so you stand a chance of some attention." It was well known on base that Scott got a lot of attention.</p><p>"Hey I'm looking out for my wingman ok? like I said I'm happily settled thank you very much." Scott cocked his head at Mads with a clear look of I don't believe you.</p><p>"Its true, why can't you just be happy for me?" Mads put on a high-pitched defiant voice. "Granted its only because I'm stuck in a forsaken desert and not down the squaddie bar but you know, for now we've got a good thing."</p><p>Scott laughed. "Fine, I'll go and get a shower."</p><p>Mads walked towards the door.</p><p>"Mads?"</p><p>He turned round by the door.</p><p>"Thanks man, for the talk."</p><p>"Anytime Strat" he waved and left.</p><p>Scott headed back to his quarters and grabbed a fresh set of clothes before heading over to the outside shower cubicles. He stripped off his grimy shirt and chucked it over the door along with his trousers and everything else until he was just in his dog tags. He turned on the water. The cold was a shock initially but then quite refreshing in the heat as he acclimatised. He scrubbed his face. His mind kept wondering to his brother, imagining him in some lonely hospital bed pale and hooked up to monitors. The soap stung his eyes as he tried to bury the image. It wasn't helping with his feelings towards his job either. Not being granted leave had really soured his feelings towards being in USAF on top of the emotions he hadn't been able to shake since Mavi's death. He twisted under the water. This war they were fighting was pointless, civilians were still dying, children still living in poverty, dying from starvation as the government fat cats here lived in luxury brought from arms deals and weapons production. Yet NATO and other world alliances still couldn't touch them. Or bring them to justice. Mavi, Revlon and five other airmen had died so far just on this tour and for what? They had nothing to show for it. It just dragged on and on. Scott didn't want to be the one forced to send his personnel out day after day to get killed for a cause he no longer believed in. It had been a decade of tensions that had just turned into war. It could go on for another decade or more. He didn't want to waste time here that he could be spending with his family. He had missed out so much on quality time with his mother in the last five years of her life. First being at military academy then heading out to Oxford to do his degree before then eventually being posted far from home. He had only seen her twice in those three years, not even her last Christmas. It hadn't bothered him until it was too late. If he was crying you wouldn't know with the water that was cascading over his face.</p><p>The water abruptly ran out, one of the sad realities of being in the middle of the desert on a temporary encampment. He ran the towel over his shoulders and chest, pissed that he could still feel the abrasive grains of sand on his skin. His mind wondered to his father's project for the first time in months and that bombshell proposal last fall. The one where his father wanted him to be his field commander. Two months ago, he was still dead set against giving up the air force but now…. His motivations were changing. He regretted the time lost with his mom, his grandpa. He hated that Mavi had died on what should have been a routine mission and it hurt him more than he could say that he wasn't there for his brother right now. He hadn't been able to protect any of them he thought bitterly, not in the end. If he was in IR he would be there at home and on the job to protect his brothers, he would be working for a cause that he could never become disillusioned with. There was nothing more worthy than saving lives and that was something worth risking his and his families life for. Together they could save people from the heartache he and his family had suffered. He would also still get to utilise his piloting skills in some ways, it likely providing more challenges than he currently experienced. Scott had never wanted to go further than Major anyway, the moment he was desk bound would be the end for him. Most of all Scott didn't want to miss another goodbye with anyone he cared about. Mavi's fate in particular had proven life was too short.</p><p>He threw on his trousers and stepped out topless before chucking the fresh shirt over his head and pulling on his socks and boots. He bent down to tie the laces and straightened up. He resolved there and then that this would be his last enlistment. He was done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Initially; instructions were to head to a rendezvous point for extraction but midway through the second day (whilst they were sheltering from a torrential downpour) a drone had arrived with a new scenario. One of them was seriously injured and unable to move. They would no longer make the extraction point in time. They had to decide what to do next.</p><p>"Well; if one of us is injured that severely then it wouldn't make sense to travel, better to stay still and conserve resources and await rescue. Provided their suit wasn't damaged whilst they were injured, we'd all still have air for another forty-eight hours." Voiced Alan frowning as he concentrated on formulating a new plan. He hoisted his backpack higher.</p><p>"Wouldn't it be better to split into two teams; one remains with the casualty the others go to the extraction point and lead help back here? Katie looked up from repacking her supplies.</p><p>"We still have many miles to travel, how could we be sure to relocate them again?" John questioned.</p><p>"I think Alan's idea is the best. We can make a camp here under these trees and we are right on the shore of the lake so we can make a fire or SOS sign to make ourselves known and try and hail a rescue. There's a good water supply here and food." Chloe surmised.</p><p>"I agree, at least we don't have to rely on LOR these days (Lunar orbit rendezvous), otherwise we'd have no chance." if you missed the rendezvous point you would have missed your ship and your only chance. John shuddered. Space technology had come on leaps and bounds since the first lunar landing. "OK, Alan; you and I will collect some materials to make another shelter, Katie and Chloe can you concentrate on grabbing us some fresh water and firewood?" They nodded.</p><p>"Great; we'll reconvene back at this point. Don't stray too far we need to be able to hear each other in case of an emergency."</p><p>They nodded as they disbanded. John and Alan headed deeper into the woodland, ducking under the lower limbs and looking for large branches to construct their shelter. Their footsteps were muffled by the dense blanket of pine needles and soft earth. John did his coat up tighter, it was chilly in the shade. "Do you think we've done enough to pass then?" Alan asked.</p><p>"I think so, provided we can successfully attract the attention of the rescuers. I've been keeping a checklist on the assessment criteria."</p><p>"How did you sneak that in? We didn't even know when the training would be! We've been in the dark Since the beginning of term!"</p><p>"I've kept it in my pocket since the beginning." Grinned John. "Boy Scout one-oh-one, always be prepared."</p><p>Alan looked at him in disbelief. "You are such a nerd."</p><p>"I have a masters and two PHD's already - of course I am a nerd and proud!"</p><p>Alan grinned as he picked up a suitable log. They began to drag it back together. They took a slightly shorter route between the trees with John in front, the leaf litter was thicker here. "We'll take this one back and then we'll – AGGGHHHHHHHH!" Yelled John as he collapsed to the ground. The log abandoned by his side as he clutched his leg.</p><p>"John!" Alan rushed to his side.</p><p>"Careful! There might be more!" John gasped. God! he could see stars and it was daylight. He swayed a little where he had landed. Alan crouched next to his brother who was white as a sheet and looked down at his calf which was firmly sandwiched in the jaws of a bear trap. The rusty metal glinted through the covering of pine needles and leaf litter, it had been very well hidden.</p><p>"Shit! Ok John. I need you to wiggle your foot if you can for me?"</p><p>He tried. "OWWWWWWW! Fuck!"</p><p>"I take it you can still feel your foot then?"</p><p>"I would fucking say so yes!"</p><p>"Ok, Alan quickly scrambled in his back pack for the paracord he had been using to tie their shelter together. He quickly used his knife to cut it into two long pieces before starting to thread it through the spring loops. John saw what he was doing and quickly started on the other side. He wanted his leg out of here, like yesterday!</p><p>Alan quickly stood up and pulled the looped end of the paracord over his foot. "This might hurt for a moment."</p><p>"Just do it!" hissed John as he got ready to pull on his.</p><p>"On my count 1…2…3" Alan heaved the rope up which squeezed the spring mechanism. John panted as the pressure was blissfully released. Alan quickly secured the safety catch before grabbing the other one that John was struggling with and doing the same.</p><p>Alan carefully moved the trap out of harms way to the base of a nearby trunk before crouching in front of John. He put a gentle hand on his brothers' shoulder. John was crying with the pain, it was intense. "Your doing really well John, just hold on for me while I have a look ok?" John nodded biting his lip.</p><p>Alan quickly pulled out the first aid kit and ripped it open, gloving up and grabbing the scissors. He cut up the length of John's calf so he could see the damage. He tried not to wince. "Luckily it doesn't look as bad as it probably feels on first glance." Alan could see there were four deep puncture wounds from spikes, this trap had spikes instead of serrated teeth it wasn't meant to amputate as the animal then might get away. There was already some immediate colouring with some impressive bruising coming through. He talked as he assessed the wound to reassure his brother. "There are some puncture wounds and some bruising but no obvious external break but you may yet still have one. What's the pain on a scale of one to ten? Ten being Excruciating, one being minimal."</p><p>"Ah! Erm, nine" John was sweating.</p><p>"Ok possibly broken. Let's get you patched up." Alan grabbed a bandage and gently started to wrap John's leg. John yelped and nearly hopped up in pain before Alan gently but firmly settled him again. He worked quietly and quickly wrapping firmly enough to apply pressure to the puncture wounds but not tight enough to constrict circulation. He then used some sticks and paracord to create a makeshift splint. Satisfied with his handiwork he passed John some water, he wanted to give him painkillers but he was worried because they hadn't eaten much. He gave John his last ration bar. "Eat this then I can give you some painkillers when we get back to camp". John nodded. Tears had stopped but his leg was throbbing with such intensity he wanted to knock himself out, anything so as not to feel this pain. Alan cleared up and searched the surrounding area carefully in case there was anymore traps. <em>Where the hell were the girls? John's yell was positively blood curdling, he had never heard any of his brothers yell like that in his life, not even in the avalanche. They must be right down by the shore.</em></p><p>Alan headed back over to John. "Right let's see if we can get you back to camp ok?"</p><p>"Alright." John leaned heavily on Alan as he pulled him up. He tried to stand up and swayed violently. "Agggh!" he collapsed again, cradling his leg close. Alan Frowned. This was no good! There was no way John was walking out of here. Luckily his elder brother was light if tall. Alan made up his mind. He stashed John's kit safely in a corner and slipped his arms through the straps so he was wearing his backpack on his chest.</p><p>"Alan, you can't carry me, you'll kill yourself!" John tried to stand up on his own.</p><p>Alan rolled his eyes. "Oh John, don't be so melodramatic. I'll be fine come on! Fireman's lift."</p><p>Still rather reluctant but seeing no other way out, John allowed himself to be hauled up onto his little brother's back like a sack of potatoes. Alan grunted at the immediate weight, shifting him slightly as John tried to breathe his way through the pain.</p><p>"You know they jinxed us, until we got this injured person scenario thing, we were fine." Alan tried to get a conversation going to keep John occupied whilst carefully trying to watch where he was placing his feet.</p><p>"Well it just suddenly got a lot more realistic at my expense." John groaned in pain.</p><p>"Just hang in their buddy. We're almost back at camp and we'll get you all comfy. I'll make you some pine needle tea and we'll get all wrapped up in a parachute snug as a bug you'll see."</p><p>"Snug as a bug that sounds nice." John's voice was getting weaker.</p><p>"Johnny don't you go to sleep on me." Alan strained under his weight he could see the camp clearing now.</p><p>Chloe saw them first, dropping her firewood. "Oh my God! John! what happened?"</p><p>"Bear trap." Alan gently set John down on the floor and with her help they propped him against a tree. "Can you keep him warm Chloe and keep him comfortable?" She nodded. John had started to shiver so she quickly stripped off her coat and wrapped it around him as well as one of the shutes. John snuggled in, teeth chattering.</p><p>Katie was hesitating on the edge. "Katie come with me; we need to attract the attention of one of those assessment drones."</p><p>They both sprinted off to the shore.</p><p>Chloe got some pain killers into John and quickly began to set up a base for the fire, praying she could get it going like John could. She tried for several minutes, they had kept some dry wood and tinder in her backpack in case it rained, luckily it was still dry.</p><p>"You need to push a bit firmer and faster, hands lower down the er…stick" John stuttered.</p><p>A few minutes later there was a spark, she was so surprised she nearly extinguished it. Chloe gently nursed the beginnings of the fire with tinder before adding the kindling and building it up.</p><p>"Nicely done." Smiled John weakly. She smiled back adding a few more sticks.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Erm. Its kind of an all-encompassing pain that's flooding my mind and I'm c-cold."</p><p>The fire had taken hold nicely now so Chloe shifted over to John and snuggled underneath the parachute with him. "Maybe I can help with the cold."</p><p>The immediate flush of warmth of her next to him was heavenly. He leant on her shoulder heavily. Chloe gently reached over grabbed his hand rubbing in small circular motions on his palm. He focused on the touch, it soothing him a little.</p><p>Alan and Katie had found some large sticks and stones to formulate a large SOS sign on the bank. Alan was sure it would stand out once complete. The drone's tended to check in on them every two hours but Alan couldn't remember when the last one had flown by. Soon they had finished the sign, Alan just hoped it was clear enough.</p><p>Katie pointed to her pile of damp firewood. "Shall we see if we can get this lit? the wood and the pines are semi damp - it should smoke well once strong enough."</p><p>Alan quickly grabbed into his bag for the tinder, fire stick and wooden plank. After about ten minutes of cursing the thing to eternity he got it to light. They built up the fire with more dry driftwood until it was raging, then started to add the pine needles and all the greenwood they could find to make it smoke.</p><p>"Whatever we do Katie; we can't let it go out." Alan looked worried.</p><p>"How bad is his injury?"</p><p>"His leg was crushed pretty badly but there's no external fracture or excess blood but he is in a lot of pain, the sooner I can get him out of here the better." He pulled through his bag for the parachute. It had a red section of fabric which Alan hastily cut out and tied to a large branch. "Here if you see the drone, wave this like a mad thing."</p><p>"Will do."</p><p>It soon headed into early evening. The sky becoming a deep grey dusky colour. It looked like it was going to be a cold and wet night. In the time that Alan relieved her from looking after John, Chloe had headed down to the lake, stripped to her trousers and waded in up to her thighs with a three-pronged sharp stick she had whittled. After thirty minutes she had managed to spear a large trout. She wandered back up the bank as Alan went to relieve Katie. They had got John into their newly assembled shelter where he was currently resting fitfully, his blonde lock of hair fallen over his accentuated cheekbone.</p><p>Alan relieved Katie who had dutifully kept the fire going. It was low dusk now and visibility was becoming poor. "Anything?" Katie shook her head and gave him a quick hug of reassurance. "They'll come soon."</p><p>"I sure hope so." Alan chucked a few more pine branches on before settling down on a large slanted rock. He hugged his knees to his face. This was certainly more than he had bargained for. He stood up sharply on alert - what was that? It was a buzzing sound. Alan could see a little red LED light in the distance. "Yes!"</p><p>Alan quickly ran and wrapped his flag from earlier around the branch. He then added some pine bark and stuffed it in whilst lit. The whole thing went up in his hand in a bright orange glow. He waved it furiously. "Hey! Hey Over here! Mayday!"</p><p>The Drone got to Alan's face level and hovered. Relief rushed through him. "This is Alan Tracy; my brother John has really been injured on the survival exercise. His leg got caught in a bear trap we need assistance urgently. He can't walk, suspected broken if not badly bruised with four deep punctures." The drone continued to hover but started beeping.</p><p>"Understood, stay where you are Tracy. Emergency assistance is on route."</p><p>Alan let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXXOXOXOX</p><p> </p><p>John woke up in his dorm groggy and disorientated. He looked at his phone. Ten AM. He groaned. Dear god his leg hurt; he'd been up several times in the night despite the meds. "Morning Sunshine!"</p><p>John startled, surprised as a hand settled a mug of coffee on his bedside table. "Alan! What are you doing in here?"</p><p>"Remember they only promised to discharge you if you had someone who could monitor you so I stayed. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Rough as hell but I'll live. Did we fail our assessment because of me?" John was fretting as he had realised that they were back on campus a whole day early.</p><p>"Trust you to think about the calamity of failing an exam and not being thankful for the fact that you still have your leg and woke up in a warm bed and not on a forest floor. As far as I am aware the instructors were actually really impressed with how we handled the situation. They were confident we would still pass but they just need to confirm our marks."</p><p>John sat up against his pillows. There was a heavy knock at the door. John looked confused as did Alan. Alan cautiously headed out and went out to open the door. John couldn't see from his room who it was but Alan sounded surprised. There was a muffled exchange of words before they both came back in. John quickly tried to neaten his hair praying he didn't look too rough for whoever this unexpected visitor might be.</p><p>"Dad!" Exclaimed John. "What are you doing here!"</p><p>"Nice to see you too, son." Jeff smiled but it looked strained, there were dark circles under his eyes too as well as a worn expression. He sat down heavily in the chair that Alan had vacated. Alan walked back in with another coffee which he handed to his dad. "Looks like you could do with one of these, or something stronger." Mused Alan.</p><p>"Thank you" Jeff took the mug and turned it around to grab the handle. "How's your leg son, when the instructor called me, he said it was quite an injury."</p><p>"At the time it killed but its just a constant throb now, I have to stay off it for at least three days and keep it raised to let the swelling go down. Thankfully its just a greenstick fracture, it should heal pretty quickly now it's been cast."</p><p>Jeff sighed that was a relief! Three of his boys being injured in such a short space of time had frayed his nerves even more. At least this was something John could recover from ok." The instructors were impressed with how you managed to call for help." Jeff took a sip of coffee.</p><p>"Alan was amazing dad. I honestly don't know what I would have done without him. He managed to free me from the trap, assess my injuries, give me first aid and then carry me back to camp. As well as managing to get the drone's attention too."</p><p>Jeff looked at his youngest with pride. It was great to hear that he was finally starting to show some maturity, Jeff had been beginning to wonder if it would ever show itself. He knew Alan had such potential if he could just apply himself. "I'm proud of you son, that was a pretty amazing rescue and from the sounds of it you have the makings of a fine survivalist and maybe even a rescuer!"</p><p>Alan beamed at the praise. "I was just glad I was there to help; John would have done the same if the roles were reversed."</p><p>John threw off his duvet and gingerly brought his legs around to the floor. He was wearing shorts so Jeff could clearly see the damage through the clear cast. "Christ, that's some bruising! Where are you trying to go son? Let me help."</p><p>"Er, the bathroom" John replied embarrassed. Jeff slid a shoulder under John's arm and helped him limp the short distance to the bathroom.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Just give me a shout when your ready to come back." Jeff leaned heavily against the wall.</p><p>"Father are you well? You look tired, I hope you've not been pushing yourself too hard with this IR business?"</p><p>"I have some news I have to tell you and your brother." Jeff heard the door unlock and John walked out looking pale.</p><p>"I err- don't think the painkillers agree with me." Explained John weakly. Jeff gently rubbed his back in sympathy as he led him back towards his bed. "Alan can you make your brother a peppermint tea please."</p><p>"On it." Jeff fluffed up John's pillows before letting him sink back, he pulled the duvet up and swept his blonde lock back out of his eyes. John was surprised by his father's reaction. They all knew their dad loved them very much he just wasn't the full-on paternal type, especially not now they were basically adults. It was rare for him to display this kind of full on affection and worry. It concerned John rather than comforted him. "Dad, you said you had something to tell us?"</p><p>Alan walked back in and sat on the edge of John's bed, careful not to squish his legs as he passed over the tea. John placed it on the cabinet to cool. Jeff looked at them his face etched with concern. "Boys I have some bad news about Gordon that I wanted to tell you in person."</p><p>"Bad news! What's happened!" Alan leapt off the bed. John stifled a yelp.</p><p>Jeff raised his hand. "Please Alan; what I'm about to say is the one of the hardest things I've had to tell you after your mother and grandfather." Alan stood against the wall and piped down.</p><p>"Thank you. Your brother had an accident while on tour. He was out on an exercise in the Indian ocean testing the latest hydrofoil yacht for W.A.S.P when it suffered a fault and exploded. Gordon was thrown violently from the boat and broke his spine in two places." Alan's hand flew to his mouth, John gasped. "Its not good I'm afraid boys, he's in a coma and chances are there is a degree of paralysis but its too early to determine how severe."</p><p>John started retching again. His father quickly grabbed the bin and held It under his chin until he had finished. He rubbed his shoulder gently until the heaving had passed. "Sorry I" –</p><p>"Don't apologise its not your fault. I'll talk to the doctor and see if we can get your prescription changed."</p><p>Alan looked daggers at his Dad. His face like an incoming storm. "How long has he been in coma?"</p><p>Jeff thought this might be a problem. "About two weeks or so."</p><p>"Over two weeks and we only just know are you kidding me!" Alan raged. "I want to see him now!"</p><p>"Look Scott doesn't even know yet, we've been trying to get hold of him and we can't. I knew you were at a crucial point in your studies, you couldn't miss the survival camp you would have failed your whole training." Jeff tried to keep the bite out of his voice but he was struggling, he was stressed enough as it was.</p><p>"Why can't you get hold of Scott? Nothings happened to him again has it?" John asked anxiously.</p><p>"Not that I am aware of or have seen reports of. Chances are he's just on a mission but I am worried, its been a long time since he last checked in. The warfare out there intensifies daily."</p><p>That seemed to sober Alan a little. Poor Scott would be devastated when he found out. "Well we might have still failed our training anyway thanks to John's little accident." Alan crossed his arms haughtily.</p><p>"You said the instructors told us we'd be ok?" John looked like he'd been smacked. A small flicker of guilt registered on Alan's face before he became indifferent again. He just shrugged.</p><p>"Look I know this is a terrible shock for you both and I am really sorry I didn't tell you sooner but Gordon will need us and its important we maintain a united front together to aid his recovery ok?" Jeff looked firmly at Alan.</p><p>He stared defiantly back but didn't say anything. "The Doctors have stabilised Gordon but its very unlikely he will wake in the next couple of weeks, his body has experienced a lot of trauma therefore if you feel willing, I would prefer it if you completed your studies." Jeff saw Alan about to erupt again. "Your two weeks off summer break then you can come and see him with your Grandma."</p><p>"She's not seen him yet either?" Cut in John before Alan could start his outburst.</p><p>"No, she wanted to stay here in case anything happened to you two, in fact she should be here very soon. As soon as she heard you were injured, she wanted to check in on you. I didn't know how quick I could get here so she was coming just in case."</p><p>"I want to see him. Where is he being treated?"</p><p>"He is at the W.A.S.P rehab centre in Sydney. They are quite strict on the number of visitors because its behind the wire but I think I can pull a few strings."</p><p>Alan was tearing up, he couldn't help it he was downright livid! How dare their Father keep this from them. Before he'd really decided what he was doing he stormed straight out of the room and the dorm.</p><p>"Alan!" his father and John called after him. Jeff was hot on his tail catching the door before it banged. Alan nearly ran smack into his Grandmother. "Oh my! Alan! What on earth is going on!" He tried to bolt past her but she was strong for an old lady and he didn't want to hurt her. "He knows" Jeff mouthed over Alan's shoulder. Ruth nodded with a clear leave this to me. Jeff thanked her silently. "Come on young man, show me where you've been living and we can have a good old chat together." She wrapped an arm around the middle of his back (She couldn't reach his shoulders anymore) as they walked off down the corridor together.</p><p>Jeff closed the door and headed back in to John's room. He was sipping his tea. He was too sick and not sure how he felt about anything at this point in time. "I'm sorry if your angry too, I understand but I just thought I was doing what was best. When I called you were already at the camp completing the practical training, they told me if I pulled you out you wouldn't get another chance this year."</p><p>"It's ok Dad I get it. It was a tough call. Has Gordon shown any progression since he was admitted?"</p><p>"No, he had to have several surgeries in the first few days, his condition has remained unchanged but then they say the swelling needs time to go down. I've been with him nearly every day. Virgil's taken over the business."</p><p>That surprised John, Virgil had always shied from the responsibility saying he didn't have the business acumen when really John knew he was fully capable he just needed to give it a go to get some confidence. With Scott still posted he guessed Virg hadn't had much of a choice.</p><p>"Dad; thanks for coming to see me but you need to get back." John put down his tea.</p><p>"John you need someone to look after you."</p><p>"Like you said Grandma is here for us, we'll be ok. I'll talk Alan down."</p><p>"Are you sure? He's gonna be in a fine mood if he finds I've gone without him."</p><p>"Dad, he knows how to book a flight, if he wants to get to Gordon, he will but in the meantime Grandma and I are here. I can't really travel like this anyway. Better to wait until summer break when I've healed a little and then we can see Gordon together, hopefully with Scott."</p><p>"I don't deserve you John, only if your absolutely sure your going to be ok?" Jeff instinctively put a hand on John's forehead, it having just occurred to him John could be vomiting because of an infection. Hmm.. he was a little warm.</p><p>"Dad, I'm fine." He half halfheartedly tried to swat his dad's hand off.</p><p>"We'll let the doctor be the judge of that, if they give you a clean bill of health in my presence then I'll think about going." Jeff pulled out his phone as John settled back into the covers defeated, hoping that his poor brother would be alright as he drifted off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was cold despite the warm climate, he found himself inadvertently shivering in the dark. He stalked towards his target, his footsteps ghosting over the wooden planks leaving wet imprints. He could smell the tang of brine in the air, taste the salt on his lips. He inched closer straining his ears as he tried to listen for any signs of movement but it was hard over the constant roar of the engines. What exactly was he doing here again, in the dark alone? He spun round, His mind was fuzzy, he didn't like it. Why did It feel like he'd been here before? That nagging sense of déjà vu that was growing in intensity. His hand squeezed tighter around his gun; he could feel the coldness of it through his gloves the balanced weight of it giving him little comfort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Had he blacked out? He suddenly found himself looming over a man on his knees, his faced obscured in shadow. Some one was shouting- the tone hostile, he realised with a shock it was his own voice, he didn't even know he was capable of such malice…...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His head rolled forwards before he was slammed against something, he suddenly felt afraid, the confidence of earlier having fled entirely. Gold irises stared deep into his soul, he tried to move but he was frozen, why…...why couldn't he move! His arms, his legs they were no longer his to control. His body was frozen in time as his eyes roved wildly in panic. No! No! His breathing quickened, he tried to calm himself but he couldn't as he started to hyperventilate, the last thing he saw were those molten amber eyes. A brilliant white light assaulted his eyes as he tried to force them shut.</em>
</p><p>"Hello Gordon it's your Father, can you hear me?"</p><p><em>It sounds like I'm underwater but yes, I can hear you. </em>His ears popped.</p><p>His father didn't reply. <em>Why not?</em> <em>I just said I can hear you! </em>Gordon raised his voice.</p><p>A sigh, the feeling of a slight depression on the mattress as something took hold of Gordon's hand. It was his dad's hand. He felt sure. <em>Why can't I see him?</em></p><p>Gordon strained and tried to get his brain in gear to move his fingers. The effort exhausted him as he fell into a stupor.</p><p>"Not a lot has happened this week, John got into a bit of trouble on the survival exercise at the academy. You're not going to believe this but John stumbled on a bear trap and was rescued by Alan!"</p><p>
  <em>Wow…. what do you know…? My little kid brother the hero! Bet he wants a medal.</em>
</p><p>"Virgil managed to get in contact with Scott which is a relief. He's worried about you - (<em>Why?)</em> and wants you to know that he is trying his hardest to get back here to see you for himself but he's got to finish his tour. Couple more months then he can come home."</p><p>
  <em>God this conversation's frustrating! Why can't I answer? Its making me tired, I can barely stay awake…...</em>
</p><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXXOXOXOXO</p><p>
  <em>They were both on parade, stood side by side as they formed up in full-service dress uniform on deck. The Admiral was assessing them with a critical eye. He tried to subtly draw himself straighter. He prayed his cap was on point - it had a tendency to slip. The Admiral looked him up and down before walking on with no comment. Gordon inwardly relaxed as he maintained his posture. He and Glenn gave each other the side eye both acknowledging their relief. They were given the order to march out as they about turned on their heel a whistling hissed passed Gordon's ear. Glenn fell to his knees and then onto his front, a pool of red oozing onto the steel grey deck. "Nooooo!" Gordon broke formation and flipped Glenn over. Grey bloated puffed skin and cloudy sightless blue eyes stared back at him with a slack jaw. Gordon pushed Glenn away off his lap in horror and scrabbled backwards across the floor yelling, everything was dark now, except for the light that shone on them. This isn't real, this isn't real! Gordon clamped his hands over his ears to escape the sudden assault of noise. Beep, Beep, Beep. A sound like air rattling through a tube inhaling and exhaling. Gordon could see a nurse, looking at a monitor away from him. "Hey!" he ran up to her in a hospital gown and tried to grab her shoulder. He was shocked when he found he couldn't touch her. He waved in front of her face nothing! "I'm here! Right in front of you dammit! Why can't you see me!" He was in such a panic he roared in her face, there was no denying he wasn't there and yet she looked right through him and walked out the door! Gordon felt himself go limp and slip away once again.</em>
</p><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO</p><p>"Hey Gordon, its only me; Virgil – Dad's gone to get a coffee for us. I've been talking to one of the nurses and they are pretty sure you're going to wake soon, they said I should try and talk about things that are familiar to you, then they mentioned familiar music and I thought I'd play for you, well a recording I did last night of your favourite film soundtrack. It's the pirates of the Caribbean theme which you would call classical, I beg to differ but I agree it's a nice piece. Lots of flair and drama – I can see why your drawn to it." Gordon could picture the quirk play across Virgil's' lips.</p><p>The sound of a piano filled the room, Gordon could feel it as his mind hummed along to the familiar tune – adding his own flourish to the score here and there. He was soon lost to the music the sound providing a calmness he'd not felt in some time, he could feel the tension leave him. It was one of his favourite pieces he imagined he was Jack Sparrow, just him and his ship sailing the seven seas looking for adventure and fortune.</p><p>His fingers twitched to the beat. At home he loved to pretend to be an overzealous conductor, standing on the baby grand and usually getting sworn at by Virgil.</p><p>"Oh my god! Gordon! Can you hear me!" Virgil voice had risen several octaves in shock.</p><p><em>God! why was everyone asking him this</em>? He'd been trying for what felt like weeks <em>Yes, I can hear you! you idiot!</em></p><p>His fingers spasmed again.</p><p>Gordon jumped as he heard what he suspected was chair legs crashing to the floor. He felt a hand on his. "Gordon if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."</p><p>Gordon did as he was told. Virgil gasped; he didn't know what to do! Gordon was responding! He looked around the room and sighted the emergency button, he stretched to press it not wanting to let his brother's hand go.</p><p>"Oh Gordon. I'm so happy I could kiss you!" Virgil exclaimed warmly.</p><p>
  <em>Ewww! Please don't!</em>
</p><p>He didn't squeeze Virgil's hand. But he fluttered his eyes. Virgil caught the movement. The door opened and a doctor and nurse rushed in.</p><p>"I… I played him the music like you said and he… he moved his fingers! Or at least he tried!" The nurse gently pulled Virgil away from the bedside to allow the doctor to pass. His hand slipped out of Gordon's. Gordon didn't like the fact he was gone, he reached out again, his eyes forced themselves open before closing again.</p><p>"It was weak but I felt him, he responded, he's awake, isn't he?" Virgil looked at the nurse for reassurance. She bent down, her blonde ponytail flicking forwards over her blue scrubs as she picked up his chair and sat him in it gently. "We'll know more in a minute, you did the right thing in calling us". She soothed.</p><p>"Gordon?" Can you hear me? This is Dr Wilson. Try and open those eyes for me again if you can."</p><p>Gordon felt his eyelids forced up, he looked directly at the Doctor. Fuzzy but he could make out thick black rimmed glasses and warm brown eyes. Suddenly a bright orb filled his vison causing him to flinch inwardly. "Pupils are equal and reactive to light." The Doctor commented. "Good Gordon well done. Gordon, you had an accident and are in hospital. You've been unconscious from your injuries so we just need to do a short assessment now you are awake. Once I've done this, I will be able to explain a little bit more." Gordon felt… really out of it. He tried to speak but just kind of choked. He contorted the fingers on his right hand. Dr Wilson noticed. "Gordon, try not to panic for me, I know it must be really disconcerting right now. You have been asleep for a while and had to be sedated as we needed to use a ventilator to treat you. You won't be able to talk right now or move much but we will aim to get you off it as soon as we can now we know your awake. We are just going to rotate your head a little that's all but we'll have to hold your eyelids open for you at the moment just until you get your bearings." Gordon's hand clawed inwards awkwardly, the dexterity not quite how it should be. He was really scared. He heard soft voices then the only one he was really interested in. "It's ok Gordon, its Virgil I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He felt a warm hand squeeze his, he settled a little.</p><p>Taking this as a good sign, the nurse got herself in position behind the bed. Virgil was anxious, he couldn't see what they were doing but he didn't want to get in the way either. He held on to his brother's hand firmly but calmly as he quietly softly gave reassurances. "Let's go to the left first please" the doctor indicated. He quickly but gently turned Gordon's head all the way to the left, the nurse moved with him keeping Gordon's eyelids open. Gordon's eyes travelled with the direction of his head. They paused before moving him back to the middle. Gordon's eyes remained smooth and coordinated in movement. "To the right." The nurse nodded. Again, Gordon's eyes tracked to the right to and then back again. "Excellent. CN3,6 &amp;8 are in tact." Ok let's try down then up. They gently moved Gordon's head downwards then up. "Good, CN4 is also in tact."</p><p>"Ok Gordon, that was really well done and has helped us to understand your condition better. We are going to take you for another MRI now to see how things are looking and then we will have a pretty good idea on the next course of action."</p><p>His grip tightened surprisingly strong on Virgil's hand, he tried not to gasp in pain, he couldn't remove his hand it seemed Gordon's was stuck. "Erm…" Virgil pointed to his hand. "Looks like Gordon's having some trouble with his palmar grasp but that's not uncommon after the injuries he has sustained." The doctor gently released Virgil's hand. They got ready to move out his bed. Virgil stood out of the way. "Don't worry Gordon, Dad and I will wait here till you come back. Dad will be so happy to see you."</p><p>With a click, the locks on the bed disengaged and Gordon was wheeled from the room now surrounded by a full team. Virgil, not sure what to do followed them out. He found his Dad looking worried in the hallway. "Is something wrong? They wouldn't let me back in." Jeff passed Virgil his coffee as they watched Gordon disappear around the corner.</p><p>"Nothing's wrong father, he woke up!"</p><p>"When?!"</p><p>"Just now, I played him that recording I made last night and his fingers moved and his eyes started to flicker. They want to conduct some more assessments now he's conscious then they will update us."</p><p>They both sat down again, Jeff hated waiting and was more anxious then he cared to admit. Just how bad was this going to be? Since the doctors were pretty confident Gordon was going to need some kind of rehab, Jeff had already had several installations put in at home including adapting Gordon's en-suite to a wet room, thankfully they still hadn't repaired the damage from the testing of two until last week which allowed Jeff to make these changes at minimal cost/disruption. He had also had ramps installed on all the stairs and additional adaptions that he thought might aid Gordon's recovery including some hydrotherapy equipment in the pool. He was determined to do anything to help his son recover. He took a swig of his now lukewarm coffee before leaning against the wall and closing his eyes, knees slightly apart coffee cup resting in both hands. He was tired. He'd crossed several time zones to get back here only twenty-four hours ago after seeing John and Alan. He never used to get jet lagged but he was in his mid-fifties' now so he guessed he shouldn't be surprised. It was like being hungover at eighteen he could drink like a fish with no ill effects but by the time he was thirty he'd awake from a bender and feel like he'd been hit by a freight train.</p><p>Virgil was anxious, wringing his hands in his lap. His honey coloured eyes full of warm concern, eyebrows almost knitted together. What was taking so long? Gordon must feel so alone and helpless. He knew how fierce his younger brother was when it came to independence, he hated that he had three older brothers and a father to watch over him when he was more than capable of making his own way in the world. This was going to break him potentially. His career looked to be in ruins and his role in international rescue was looking unlikely. Even If he did recover fully there must surely be future repercussions that would be detrimental to such a physically demanding job? His phoned pinged. He pulled it out of his pocket. <em>Hey Virg, any news? S</em></p><p>"Who's that?" inquired his dad at the message alert.</p><p>"Who do you think? Its like he has a sixth sense, maybe he should be a medium rather than a pilot."</p><p>"Go on; see if he can take a call, he'll want to know." Virgil nodded and fired a quick message back. <em>Call me if you can, I have news.</em></p><p>The phone buzzed instantly. Jeff smiled as Virgil passed the phone over. "Hey son. You ok?"</p><p>There was the noise of jets firing up in the background and shouting. "Yeah, got a few minutes then I've gotta be in the air. Virg said there was news." Scott shouted above the din as he headed into the mechanics quarters, it was slightly quieter in the office. Luckily it was empty. They could hear a door slam shut.</p><p>"Gordon just woke up, Virgil was with him." Jeff placed the call on speaker.</p><p>"That's fantastic news! The best I've had all damn day!" Scott sounded relieved.</p><p>"Its still early days, they are assessing the severity of his injuries now with an MRI and additional tests, we're just waiting for them to come back."</p><p>"Well, give him my love and tell him I'm pleased to have him back in the land of the living! How did Virgil get him to wake up?"</p><p>"Well, I wasn't sure it was me Scott. I played him that pirates of the Caribbean theme he loves so much."</p><p>Scott laughed. "He always complains about your taste in music, It seems you managed to push his buttons for once."</p><p>"I guess so" Virgil smiled at his dad.</p><p>"Well I've gotta go, getting close to the mission objective now, if I pull this off I could be home by the end of next week."</p><p>"Bye Scott."</p><p>"Good luck son, God's speed."</p><p>"I'm gonna need it! See you on the other side all being well."</p><p>He hung up. Now Jeff had something else to worry about. There was such as thing as out of sight out of mind or at least always on the periphery of his mind. If he fretted the whole time his sons were on tour, he would have had a heart attack along time ago but hearing the jets in the background and Scott's choice of words told him his son was going into direct combat. He wished he was overseeing the operation himself, he hated being left in the dark. Gordon being injured had stirred anxieties that Jeff hadn't been consciously aware of. Guess he knew how his family had felt now when he was gallivanting in the air force and space.</p><p>Virgil nudged his Dad as Dr Wilson strode back into view. Jeff drummed his fingers on his leg as he approached. "Thank you for waiting, will you follow me to the office? I'd like to discuss Gordon's condition with you then you can go and see him." They both stood in silence as they followed the Doctor a short distance to a private consultation room. They sat down and waited for the Dr as he pulled up some reports on his tablet. "Okay so let's start with the good news. Gordon's Cervical vertebrae, the top one's here" The Dr pointed to the image on the tablet. "Are all in tact and undamaged as is the spinal cord in this section. The two breaks he has sustained – both located in the lumbar region are both healing incredibly well and I am confident that they will continue to do so. The problem we have is that the spinal cord is still very swollen in these areas where its been pinched and frayed between these broken vertebrae. The lumbar region in particular is responsible for all the nerves related to the lower legs, knees, sciatic and reproductive organs. We have conducted extensive reflex tests as well as the MRI. At the moment Gordon has Hyporeflexia which means there is no reflex response when stimulated. Gordon's Hyporeflexia extends from his midriff right down to his feet so at this point in time sadly Gordon is classed as paraplegic." The Doctor looked at them sympathetically waiting for the news to register.</p><p>"So, what your saying is Gordon is paralysed from the waist down?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Do we know if this is temporary or…." Virgil trailed off he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.</p><p>"The good news is we are hopeful its only temporary but its not an overnight fix and he may never recover the full use of his legs but we hope to be able to get him more mobile than he is at present through a range of treatments including physical and occupational therapy as well as mobility aids as we discussed previously."</p><p>There was another awkward silence. The time in the room seemed to slow. "Does he know?" Jeff asked.</p><p>"Yes, he was panicking about the tests and becoming distressed at the ventilator so we removed it and I explained to him the extent of his injuries. He was able to tell me he remembered the accident but the details were sketchy. Its not uncommon, the memories will most likely come back in time."</p><p>"Can we see him now; I don't think he should be alone." Virgil stood anxious to see his brother.</p><p>"I understand, of course you can, spend as much time with him as you would like but remember he's been through a lot his body is still very damaged and he is still sedated to help him with the pain and the trauma, he needs rest."</p><p>"Of course, we'll stay as long as he needs us and we will be sure to encourage him to rest. Thank you for what you have done so far Doctor. As I mentioned earlier you do what you need to do to help my son recover to his fullest potential just add it to the bill."</p><p>"Yes sir." Dr Wilson saw them out.</p><p><em>I'm paralysed! From the waist down this can't be happening. </em>Gordon watched the corridor pass in a haze as he was transported back to his room. He knew it was bad when the Doctor was testing and asking if he could feel this or feel that but he couldn't feel a damn thing. Where movement had once been as natural as breathing, he was now immobile. He found himself willing his feet to move, straining with the effort of trying to make his feet twitch but nothing happened. He started to lift his arms in panic, finding those worked just fine now the sedation had worn off a little. He scrabbled at his neck he couldn't cope with this tube any longer it was so invasive he felt like he was drowning and he couldn't speak. A Nurse gently grabbed his hands as another re-sedated him. He had blacked out. When he had woken up, he found the tubes had been removed, his throat scratchy and painful. That's when the Doctor explained about the paralysis. That's when he had cried, the nurse gently wiping his tears as he was still too groggy to reach up himself. He pulled himself back to the present time being wheeled down the corridor, bright lights above causing him to squint. His eyes weren't used to the light anymore, it hurt.</p><p>A door opened and he was ushered back into a room, little did Gordon know he hadn't been out of that room for nearly four weeks. He couldn't sit up he had to remain on his back because of his spine but at least he could talk now, to him that was progress. He had to take it one step at a time if he was going to pull through this. "W-where is Virgil?" he managed to strain out, his voice raspy and raw from lack of use and damage from the tube. "I think they are outside do you want me to get them for you?" He nodded it was all he could manage. He tried to swallow and found the sensation felt alien to him. He coughed. God this was shit! He took a moment to work out what he could new within these new limitations he was experiencing. He turned his head slowly taking in the whole room. He could see a coastal portrait of a beach, a plant pot on the window and what looked to be Virgil's jacket slung forgotten over the back of a chair. He twitched his fingers, a lot more in control of them now and successfully wiggled his shoulders but he couldn't lift his arms. He guessed he must be suffering a degree of muscle wastage which wouldn't be helping. By the time his family walked in he was already debating his next steps and forming a plan of action. Like the fact he needed to report in to his commander. How much did they know and what had they told his family? A new pain washed over Gordon as he remembered Glenn's fate, the memory assaulting him like a battering ram. Tears flowed anew. He wished his tear ducts were paralysed as he tried to furiously wipe his face on his pillow before his dad got too near.</p><p>"Gordon! I'm so relieved to see your awake." Jeff pulled a chair close to his bedside but far enough down that Gordon wouldn't have to strain to see him. Virgil smiled as he took a chair next to his dad on the same side.</p><p>"Dad" Rasped Gordon. "Virgil, thanks for the music bro, always manages to wake me up even if I don't want to."</p><p>Jeff sat closer so he could hear. Years of jets and shuttle take-offs had prematurely knackered his hearing. Gordon used to have competitions with his brothers on how loudly they could discuss their antics and not be heard in their father's presence. "Your welcome, we just spoke to Scott he's happy to hear your awake too and sends his love."</p><p>Gordon nodded. Good to know his big brother was still ok. Jeff saw the red marks around Gordon's eyes, he took his hand. "I'm not going to say much because I know you won't want any fuss but I want you to know we are here for you Gordon and we have access to the best treatments and equipment for you."</p><p>"Thanks Dad... Dad has Commander Mason been in?" Gordon wheezed and hacked harshly, his whole-body racking with the cough. Virgil looked anxiously at the exo-suit protecting his brothers healing spine.</p><p>"Yes, she has and was singing your praises even if she was also politely telling me what a rouge you were. You didn't really change her office sign to the female WC one, did you?"</p><p>Virgil's laughter chimed through the room. "You didn't!"</p><p>A ghost of a smile flickered across Gordon's face. "I cannot confirm or deny… does she know it was me?" He whispered.</p><p>"In her words, I have no proof but I still have strong suspicions even to this day." He grinned wider at his dad's words. Jeff shook his head. "I should have known they wouldn't have managed to discipline you fully."</p><p>"Can you let her know I'm awake. I …. Would…. Like to…see her at some point." Another wheezing cough.</p><p>"Sure. Look son, as wonderful as it is to be talking to you again, I don't think it's doing you any good. You look tired, why don't you rest and I'm sure the next time you wake your throat will be less raw." Just then a nurse entered and came in to check his vitals. She adjusted the volume of meds before smiling at them and vacating again.</p><p>"Ok, but I only just woke up. I think I've slept enough for a year."</p><p>"A coma and sleep are two different things. Do you want us to stay? Visiting hours end soon but the Doc said we could hang on."</p><p>"Yeah if you don't mind, just for a bit." He drifted off peacefully, the sedation finally getting the better of him.</p><p>Jeff and Virgil settled deeper into the chairs, Jeff checking the news reports in Kuwait and Iraq. Virgil put his headphones in and brought up Clair de lune as he closed his eyes allowing the music to absorb him and absolve him of his anxieties for Gordon's condition and Scott's latest mission. They remained that way until visiting time was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alan and John were home for summer break, the first thing they did was visit Gordon in Sydney. John had signed Gordon's exo-brace with an impressive star constellation annotation of Aquarius (For Gordon's birthday) and Gordon had signed John's cast with…... a topless somewhat lopsided mermaid (Thanks to his current coordination issues) which Virgil hastily scribbled a bikini top on before their dad came back. Gordon was still laughing at John's expression when they left. Despite everything Gordon seemed to be in good spirits - definitely around his brothers at least. It was a tough road ahead for him but he was determined to walk again. Only time would tell.</p><p>Their new home was certainly very different from what they had always called home. It didn't have the same warm feeling of the farmhouse with the old scrubbed kitchen table and comfy leather couches in the lounge but the views were stunning and the climate suited them both. They had a gym, pool and games room which made up for the lack of being able to head into town in some ways but Alan in particular missed his friends. Jeff breezed through the kitchen after lunch noticing his youngest sat at the edge of the breakfast bar, looking glum as he scrolled through his phone. Jeff was worried they would get bored here, it was rural in Kansas but at least they still had a small town to hang out in with their friends and the cinema. He felt guilty pulling them away, he'd have to make sure they got time on the mainland when he could. Jeff looked at Alan. "Come on" he motioned for him to follow.</p><p>"Why?" Alan sulked. He and his dad were talking again but Alan still hadn't quite forgiven him for withholding Gordon's condition from them. Hence the attitude. Jeff hoped this would go some way towards repairing things.</p><p>"You haven't had the tour yet, come and see the machines."</p><p>Alan's face lit up; they had been told they couldn't go down unattended as there was still a lot of mechanical work being conducted. He scrambled off his seat and pocketed his phone. They went into the lounge where John was reading a book.</p><p>"John! Father's going to show us the machines!"</p><p>"Oh? Go on then! I err… take it I can get down there? He pointed to his leg.</p><p>"Yes, there's a lift."</p><p>He carefully marked his place in the book (Colonising Mars) and popped it on the table before grabbing his crutches. They stood expectedly. This was a good opportunity to test the security.</p><p>"Right" Jeff clapped his hands together. "See if you can find the entrances to the hangars."</p><p>They both looked around before looking at their father like he was mad. "What entrances?" asked Alan.</p><p>"They are all located in this room, go on give it a go! I want to know if they are well hidden to those that don't know about them."</p><p>Alan gave his dad a sideways glance with an easy smile as he hopped up the steps. He skimmed his hands along the blank green wall looking for some sort of crevices or buttons…. Maybe the wall was some kind of elaborate hologram? His smile quickly turned to a frown as he pondered where the entrance might be.</p><p>John took a bit longer to survey the room before heading over to the portrait of the shuttle that had taken his father to the moon for the first time. He tried to prize it off the wall but it wouldn't give so he ran his fingers around it looking for some kind of release mechanism, one crutch abandoned.</p><p>Jeff smiled. "One of you is warm the other is very cold."</p><p>Alan groaned in frustration. John looked perplexed. Alan abandoned the wall and headed over to two lights on the wall further along that were set a person's width apart. "Ok now both of you are warm."</p><p>Alan grinned, these lights, they did something! They had to! He noticed they were just above shoulder height. He stepped forwards facing them and went to hold onto them. He heard a click and suddenly he was spinning around. He gripped onto the light fixings tighter as he felt the air become cooler, there was an echoing of drills and hammers before he flipped back round again. The plate came to a stop.</p><p>"Woah"</p><p>"Alan did you see anything?"</p><p>"Just the wall." he stepped off the plate dizzy as Jeff chuckled.</p><p>"You were the wrong way round! The sight would have been quite impressive I promise you but not to worry we'll go down another way. You just practiced part of Scott's launch sequence."</p><p>"I did? Cool!" Alan looked at the wall, it was remarkable you couldn't even see the joins.</p><p>"You said I was warm too…. yet I still can't find it?" John was looking at the picture intently. Jeff walked over.</p><p>"You can't really do this one right now in your condition but this is where Virgil will launch from." Jeff borrowed Johns crutch and depressed a hidden footplate at the bottom of the image which caused it to tip back to reveal a shute. They peered down the dimly lit tunnel. It looked like the slides they used to go on as kids.</p><p>"Ahh! Virgil's is way cooler than Scott's" Exclaimed Alan.</p><p>"I knew the picture did something!" John smiled.</p><p>"So, where's ours?" Alan looked round expectantly. Both he and John knew they would be sharing the spacecraft.</p><p>"Why don't you take a seat over there and I'll show you?"</p><p>Intrigued they did as they were told for once. They sat down together on the sofa that their dad pointed too. Jeff walked up and motioned for Alan to scoot over away from his brother to make room. Jeff settled between them before calling over to Kyrano who was watering the plants. "If you would do the honours Kyrano."</p><p>"Yes, Mr Tracy" Kyrano slipped behind the desk and pressed the concealed button on the edge. Something clicked below them as the sofa began to drop downwards. "Woah!" Alan gripped the edge of the seat as they descended into who knows where. Jeff was holding on to Johns crutches across their laps whilst John was trying to work out wherever the hell they were going. Jeff watched his sons in amusement his eyes twinkling in the strobe lights as they headed deeper into the abyss. Alan looked above him; amazed at how far down they were. John marvelled at the other couch that was ascending into the gap above, it was identical to the one they were riding on. "I'm guessing that covers up the one in the lounge?" Jeff nodded.</p><p>They then moved along sideways like a conveyor belt before then rising again, the sight caused them to gasp literally taking their breath away. They were underneath what could only be described as a giant rocket. The thrusters themselves were taller than Tracy villa. Both boys stared up with a wonder, their father hadn't seen them this surprised since they were young at Christmas. They rose upwards into the belly of the rocket before the silo sealed shut below them.</p><p>"Boys welcome to the launch room. This is where you would strap in for blast off."</p><p>They hopped up out of the chair curious to check out their first experience of a real spaceship not some mock up in a museum or simulator. They had yet to conduct and space craft flight training at the academy so this was pretty special. John was impressed at how spacious it was in comparison to other similar vessels, his dad had pulled out all the stops to produce his most advanced space shuttle. It really was a fantastic feat of engineering.</p><p>"Where does this go?" Alan indicated to the door.</p><p>"It's an elevator up to the control room, go ahead and have a look." Alan pushed the button and hopped in excited. John then Jeff followed until they had all reassembled in the control room. Alan sat in the pilot's chair and tried to familiarise himself with the controls from what he knew from other simulators. Thankfully although it appeared complex, he could recognise most of the primary functions including the ion drive and thruster controls. There was a circular radar screen too.</p><p>"Say father, these seats are a little odd." Alan was referring to the wide red swivel chairs. There was a lot of space in them to slip about in.</p><p>"Yes, one of the interior fitters had seen a luxury space shuttle outfitted with these recently and thought they would be ideal as they obviously were not aware of this shuttle's true purpose, people seem to think I've had it created as some kind of leisure shuttle to take myself to Mars and relive my space days in my midlife crisis. I'm already thinking of having a bit of a refit in here to make it more practical but this will do until all the crafts are complete." Jeff had only been away for under a month with Gordon and only a week passed before Virgil was assigned project manager and in that time Jeff's team had ploughed on and filled in some gaps themselves in the interior design not wanting to halt the project.</p><p>"What's the second deck for that we passed dad?" John inquired.</p><p>"That's where all the rescue equipment and cargo is located."</p><p>"Ahh I see. This is pretty revolutionary, even by your standards."</p><p>Jeff smiled. "As far as I know she's the fastest in existence – well once tested anyway. In theory she could reach the sun in just sixty-five hours."</p><p>"That's insane!" Alan whipped round to face his father, just how fast does this thing go?</p><p>"Just over twenty-five thousand miles an hour" Jeff supplied pre-empting his son's next question. "Let's go and see the exterior now."</p><p>They piled back out onto the walkway mid-way up the rocket. Alan leaned on the rails and whistled in appreciation. He was going to have to pass his astronaut training - there was no way he was missing out on piloting this baby! No way.</p><p>They took an elevator back to the hangar floor before piling into a monorail carriage. Again, the boys were impressed they had no idea the scale of the operation was this big, their father had explained it to them many times but It was different when you got to see the sheer enormity of it first-hand. The carriage took them away from three and into hanger two where they could see a big green air carrier. "That's Virgil's, right?" John gingerly stepped out of the monorail, his father lifting him down over the gap.</p><p>"Sure is!"</p><p>"Virgil! There you are! Where have you been all morning?" Alan gave him a curious look.</p><p>"Well I went to the mainland to visit Gordon, pick up some supplies. Oh, and then would you believe it; this stray tried to follow me home so I took pity on it." Virgil stepped aside as a figure stepped out of the shadows and dumped a kit bag at their feet. Sporting a pair of camos, khaki shirt and combat boots with his aviators tucked into the neck of his tee.</p><p>"Scott!" cried Alan and John in unison. Alan took a running leap and hugged his eldest brother who returned the hug fiercely. "Hey kid! How's being an astronaut working out for you?"</p><p>"Pretty well thank you, I'm still there if that's what you mean." Scott ruffled his hair affectionately (Alan swatted him away) before walking up to John and grabbing him in a bear hug.</p><p>"Heard you got into trouble for once! that looks painful. How's it healing?" Scott held John at shoulder length looking concerned.</p><p>"Its fine, should be healed fully in a couple of weeks, it's just a greenstick fracture." John was tired of explaining that it was mostly just the bruising that was the issue not the break. He rolled his eyes at Scott as he adjusted his crutches for him.</p><p>"Sorry" Scott muttered catching himself.</p><p>"Dad, nice to see you." Jeff gave him an affectionate clap on the shoulder.</p><p>"Good to see you too son, this is a wonderful surprise. I had no idea you were coming home!"</p><p>"Yeah, thankfully the tour from hell ended prematurely thanks to locating the enemy base and obliterating it. So, I've been granted early leave for two weeks in light of everything."</p><p>They all walked companionably over to the elevator at a slightly slower pace than usual to allow John to keep up. The lift started downwards with a clunk before opening on the hangar floor. "I take it you've been to see your brother?" Jeff asked.</p><p>"Yep flew straight into Sydney yesterday and went and said hi to him and grandma before I convinced Virgil here to pick me up and surprise the lot of you and by the way little brother…. I ain't no stray." He bumped Virgil playfully on the shoulder, he was in a cheeky somewhat good-natured mood, it was good to be home, he hadn't seen his family in over six months and found he's missed them terribly. At one point he wasn't sure he was going to make it (A dark shadow flitted across his face) but he wasn't going to dwell on that today, not when he had such good company. He turned around walking backwards so he could face his brothers as they crossed the hangar. "So I get the feeling this is your first time down here?"</p><p>"Yeah, dad took us to see the space shuttle, now we are going to look at Virgil's air craft carrier."</p><p>"You mean you've left one till last?" He looked mortified.</p><p>"They haven't seen four yet." Jeff informed him.</p><p>Scott dismissed his dad's comment by waving his hand. "Personally, I'd just skip these two, the best one is in the hangar next door, he threw a thumb over his shoulder.</p><p>John laughed; Alan shook his head. "What do you mean skip over these two? I'll have you know that without my air craft carrier you won't be doing a lot of rescuing Scott, its not like you can lift transport say a submarine in it or an underground tunneling machine."</p><p>"No, but by the time you get there the rescue will be over and I'll be landing back here as your going out. Mach 19.7 Virgil against your measly 7.82"</p><p>"Speed's not everything Scott" –</p><p>"Boys! That's enough, you've only been here all of five minutes. In all seriousness these are rescue craft not your personal thrill rides."</p><p>"Yes father" Virgil and Scott chorused. Jeff was in front and didn't see them fooling around behind him as Scott whispered about virtual and horizontal flight capability whilst Virgil boasted about torque. They started to rough house causing John and Alan to smile at each other. It was good to have him home. Alan sniggered when Scott made a crass joke about being able to get his up quicker which caused Jeff to whip around. Scott and Virgil broke off from their conversation and smiled innocently – well as innocently as a dog that's raided a bin. Jeff frowned at them before turning around again to greet their resident engineer.</p><p>"J-John l-let me get you a chair." His friend scrabbled for his desk chair and swiveled it over to him.</p><p>"Thanks Brains." John gratefully took the seat. It was great to be living with his best friend again, John missed his roommate at the academy and this was by far the best thing about living on the island. It was like they were in uni again.</p><p>Jeff took them through two's specs and brought Scott up to speed on her disastrous first test flight. "Could have done with you here for that one" muttered Jeff. Scott was a trained test pilot and therefore had he been flying he might have identified the fault earlier but Virgil would get there with practice. They all chatted for a time about where they were currently at with two's pod assembly being the last thing to complete. They then headed to velocity one's hanger where she was sat proudly. Scott was still in awe of her, he couldn't wait to take her out again.</p><p>They headed back up for lunch outside on the veranda, it was only there that the others noticed how tanned Scott was. "That's quite some tan." Alan remarked looking Jealous.</p><p>"The desert was hell on earth, this is the first week I haven't been red from a heat rash. I'd rather be pale any day than baked like a potato day in and day out. Scott took a drag on a cigarette.</p><p>"I thought you were going to give up at the start of the tour?" John pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah well that was before the tour went to shit, this is stress smoking." He blew out a plume of smoke over his shoulder.</p><p>"That's what you said last time" Reminded Virgil.</p><p>"Well there won't be a next time because after this stint I'm done."</p><p>There was silence around the table. Jeff looked up from his paper "Is that what I think it means?" Jeff dared to hope just for a moment surprised at his son's flippant remark. He had been torn for nearly a year over this decision, it was unlike Scott to just change his mind.</p><p>"Yep" he stubbed out the cigarette. "No more air force for me, I've thought long and hard and as much as I love flying fighter jets, I've had one to many diabolical tours so I figured why re-enlist when I have the opportunity of a life time here and could make a real difference in the world. So, if you'll still have me, I'd like to be considered for the position you offered."</p><p>The other boys watched the conversation with interest. Virgil thought his brother had sounded strained the last time he'd spoken to him and was concerned about his welfare. Mavi's death had hit him hard, then Gordon's accident. It wasn't hard to see how his brother had come to this conclusion but he knew it wouldn't have been easy for him. He adored his Job, his squadron and had served for many years. Virgil knew his brother would be sorely missed.</p><p>"Scott, I know what a difficult decision this has been for you and what you are giving up. I would love to have you on board son, it's the best news I've had in a long time."</p><p>Scott smiled. It was nice to be able to give his dad something positive to look forward to after their latest tragedy.</p><p> </p><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO</p><p> </p><p>Scott was lying in his room glad to be in an actual bed and not some horrible camp bed. It was good to be somewhere he knew was completely safe. Initially as he first settled down, he still felt tense but after half and hour he had fully relaxed more than he had in months. He felt the knots in his back unwind, felt his shoulders sink fully into the mattress and the gentle breeze of the air con on his bare arms. He closed his eyes and reflected on the day's events. He had seen Gordon last night and again before they left this morning. Scott hadn't known what to expect or how Gordon would be feeling. It was a long time since they had seen each other so he had been a bit worried it would be awkward initially to make conversation, after all it's a bit hard not to mention the obvious but Gordon had been very open and frank about it from the beginning immediately putting Scott at ease. "Well, long time no see brother; I would stand up to greet you but it's a bit awkward right now you know?" with a wan grin. Scott had chuckled as he sat on Gordon's bed and gave him the chocolate's he had brought. They'd talked about his treatment plan and the physio he was going to start undertaking in the next week once the brace was off. Scott really hoped Gordon would heal and be able to join them in international rescue. He didn't want him to feel left out.</p><p>"Gordon I'm so sorry I couldn't make it back, when I heard about the accident, I was so worried for you. To find out you'd been unconscious for three weeks was a hell of a shock and know look at you! Your doing amazing all things considered." Scott gestured at him sat up and chatting away. Although Gordon was a lot thinner and still trapped in a frame he looked remarkably well if a little tired. The bags under his eyes concerned Scott a little but he guessed it would be pretty exhausting and uncomfortable with the amount of healing his brother still had to do.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, I know you would have been here if you could. I'm just glad to see you made it back in one piece after what happened to you. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Yeah fine, my leg healed weeks ago and luckily the smoke inhalation was minimal." Scott rubbed at his calf absentmindedly.</p><p>"No, I mean how are you really; emotionally? I know you and Mavi were close, I also know you lost others. The last time we spoke I could tell it was affecting you. I hope you talked to someone." Gordon gave him that intense look with those amber eyes that Scott always struggled to refuse.</p><p>Scott's jaw became tense; his face set. He stood up and looked out of the window. He hadn't been asked directly since the therapist on base during his standard psych eval after a traumatic experience. He crossed his arms debating what he wanted to say.</p><p>"You know although I'm coming to terms with this." Gordon gestured at his legs. "I wasn't expecting the emotional trauma to be so hard; the paralysis is almost secondary." Scott looked at him surprised.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah physically I know what my limitations are and my full chances of recovery which I am told are somewhat reasonable now, it's something physical, something tangible that I can focus on. I've a clear plan of action and a goal to work towards with milestones to hit - but mentally? I've got no idea the degree of damage caused or how long it will take to heal. I keep waking up at night panicking thinking I can't breathe because there's a tube down my throat that's no longer there. I became so reliant on that tube it was my whole life-force for three weeks and then it was just gone. I know it's stupid but I've become really anxious about my breathing when I rest, I wonder if I'm going to wake up again when I close my eyes." He wrung his hands together in his lap. Scott looked at him in concern.</p><p>"Have you spoken to anyone about this? They could help you here with therapy."</p><p>"Did it help you?" Gordon quizzed throwing the topic in a 180 back to Scott.</p><p>"Yeah, it did." A haunted look passed over him as Mavi's face floated before him that gorgeous wide smile of hers, his mind then flashed to her screaming in the jet, then her coffin…. The moment he saluted and handed over the folded flag to her mother at her graveside. He sat down abruptly almost missing the chair.</p><p>"Scott I've been honest with you I want you to be honest with me." Gordon was firm.</p><p>This was not how this was meant to go down. He was supposed to be supporting his brother not the other way around, his troubles paled in comparison. Just then a nurse came in and advised it was time for one of Gordon's physio sessions. Scott smiled weakly with a hasty goodbye and a promise to visit again soon before he left. He could feel Gordon's eyes on his back with the promise of unfinished conversation that would be had at a later date hence in the morning Scott had ensured he visited with Grandma so the topic could remain firmly off the table. Scott needed to get his head straight if he was going to help his brother. He tossed and turned the short bout of relaxation gone as his mind continued to go over that conversation and how uncomfortable it had made him. He was glad to be home but it was hard to adjust, the free time allowed for the trauma to surface at unexpected moments catching him unawares like on the flight back with Virgil earlier where the cockpit suddenly felt claustrophobic, he could smell the smoke like it was happening right then. Or when he was talking to Alan at dinner, he brought up his last track day and it painfully reminded him of his last off campus catch up with Mavi. He could see he was going to have to keep himself busy on these two weeks to keep his mind in check. He rolled over one last time frustrated at himself before he drifted into an uneasy sleep, wondering if Gordon was still up too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff woke up early, he hadn't slept much last night. He glanced over at the clock. It as five AM. He stared at the ceiling, the sheets trapped around his waist, v neck shirt open halfway down. A whole year without his wife by his side, today was the first anniversary of her death. How it had passed so quickly Jeff had no idea, he felt a pang in his chest as he realised his father had been gone that long too. He rolled over to his left looking at the empty space, he'd brought the mattress and bed from the farm, he found he couldn't part with it just yet. Silly but it still brought him comfort to know she had once been there. His hand ghosted across that side of the bed; the familiar little dent was still there. He remembered the day he had ran from home and all that occurred since that time.</p><p>Jeff had grown his company into a billion-dollar company and sown the seed for a new venture in the form of international rescue with the support of his sons, his mother and family friends. Scott had become a Captain of his squadron and nearly completed another full tour of duty; John had completed his degree in telecommunications and was now firmly on his way to his second year of astronaut training along with his brother Alan who had shown a natural aptitude for piloting. Virgil had been instrumental in leading teams on the engineering and design of their new rescue machines with Brains. Gordon had really proven himself in W.A.S.P getting promoted to ensign and although horrifically injured whilst on duty, he was fighting back daily. Jeff was so impressed at his resilience and determination to succeed. The physiotherapists were astonished at his progression and that fact that just after four weeks since waking up he was already applying for para-athletics. On his first few performances alone, he had secured a coach and was looking to apply for the spring championships in several swimming categories.</p><p>Jeff stood and picked up the favourite picture of him and his wife. "I know you would be so proud of them, love you always; my love." He popped the picture down on his bedside cabinet. He wanted to return to kanas to visit their graves but with Gordon still receiving treatment and his mother staying to help care for him in Sydney he had felt it would be best to wait until John and Alan returned to the academy at the start of the new term in a couple of weeks, then they could combine one trip all together. His mother would want to tend to his father's grave, he knew she felt guilty at having not visited recently. Jeff felt the same but he always made sure the cemetery keeper laid fresh flowers monthly for both his wife and father.</p><p>John was in his room across the hall from Jeff's, surveying a small box. He opened the lid and pulled out an exquisite wrist watch. His thumb traced over the engraving on the back "For my darling Jeff, love you to the moon and back – Always -L x". It was what they could only assume was an anniversary gift from his mother to his father. Grandma had found it tucked in the old dresser in the kitchen when packing up their possessions. Underneath the box was a receipt dated the day before they had gone away on holiday, she obviously intended to give it to their dad on their return but never got the chance. Grandma had shown them it and was pondering what to do when John came up with an idea. If their dad was going to be the commander of this new rescue organisation then he would have to be contactable at all times but in a discreet way, a smart watch would be the perfect disguise and an easy way for him to communicate. John had asked Brains to adapt the smart watch with the technology they needed and suggested they could gift it to dad on his wedding anniversary which was today. The other boys agreed it was a lovely gesture and were sure dad would love it but they were worried it might upset him. John carefully wrapped it, he was the neatest at wrapping and enjoyed the task so much so most of his brothers would get him to wrap their gifts. Scott in particular was especially rubbish at wrapping he was always in such a hurry it always looked half arsed with bits of tape and gaps everywhere. Satisfied with his handi-work he added a gold bow and took it with him to breakfast.</p><p>In the kitchen he was surprised to find Virgil already making coffee and Alan sat at bar. John had popped the present in his satchel along with his book. "Good morning we're all up early." He slid onto a stool next to Alan just as his dad came in. "Well we did say we'd all go to see Gordon today he's keen for us to see his progress." Virgil set a cup of coffee down in front of John, black just how he liked it.</p><p>"Morning dad."</p><p>"Morning, a quick breakfast and straight over to the mainland is it?" They nodded.</p><p>Kyrano popped a selection of bacon, eggs and toast on the table to which they all helped themselves. Once fueled for the day they headed out to the plane, Virgil said he would pilot to build up his flight hours. There wasn't much talk on the way over they were all subdued in their own ways, mulling over past memories and what had happened at the lodge last year. It wasn't something they would ever forget, even with time.</p><p>They headed through the hospital reception and trod the now familiar path to their brothers' room when they opened the door, they were pleased to see him in a hover chair in gym gear "Hey!" I thought we could go for a walk around the gardens?"</p><p>Jeff was pleased to see his son looking so active. "Sure, that sounds great, let's go."</p><p>Jeff saw his mother in the corner and gave a her a quick embrace as the boys plied out the door chatting. "You doing ok?" he asked her softly.</p><p>She broke away. "As much as you are, I imagine?"</p><p>He nodded as they headed out together arm in arm behind the boys. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun basking down on the pretty square garden with raised beds and winding paths. They strolled towards the centre where there was a large pond with Koi carp and a little bridge over the middle. "How is he doing?" Jeff nodded towards Gordon who was pointing out the sub species of Koi to his brothers and the pet names he had given them. "Jeff he is absolutely remarkable! He has thrown himself into the physio and developed his own training programme. The physio says he is already way ahead of where he should be, he's recovered his upper muscle tone quickly, apparently it helped that he was in such peak condition before. He's determined to enter into the Paralympics next summer."</p><p>"Really?" Jeff was amazed could his son really turn it around that quick?</p><p>"Usually it takes over 12 months but did you know Gordon could already swim with his legs bound together?" They slowed as the they got nearer to the boys.</p><p>"No, I didn't even know that was possible."</p><p>"Well that seems to have given him a head start, the first few times he took on a lot of water and struggled but in the last week he seems to have been able to adapt his technique to cope. They can't keep him out the pool now!"</p><p>"Hmm I noticed his hair was damp when we came in." Jeff smiled.</p><p>The boys had chosen a large picnic table to sit on under the trees where they pulled out some sweets and drinks, Jeff and his mother perched on one side, the boys on the other. "It's a shame Scott couldn't be here today." Grandma said sadly.</p><p>"It is, unfortunately he was only granted a brief respite due to Gordon and completing his primary objective. He's had to return to finish up his full tour which ends on the 30th December then he's got another weeks leave for the start of the new year." Grandma nodded. It was just like when Jeff had been away, there had been whole years where he hadn't come home.</p><p>The boys looked at each other, they weren't sure when was the best time to bring this up but they were going to have to at some point. Grandma could see what they were gearing up to and nodded at Virgil. Virgil cleared his throat. "Er dad, we know that today is a day of mixed emotions with the anniversaries but it's your wedding anniversary too. Grandma found something last month that we think you should have." Virgil looked to John who pulled the small box out of his bag and pushed it towards his dad. Jeff looked perplexed; he recognised the handwriting on the tag tucked under the bow. "This….. this is your mother's writing." He touched the small scrap of card gently almost afraid it might turn to dust. "It is, turns out mom had hidden her anniversary gift for you, Grandma found it so we thought we would gift it to you on this anniversary for mom."</p><p>"Where was it?" Jeff asked his mum as he gently picked up the box.</p><p>"In the old dresser behind the drawer."</p><p>"Lucy knew I would never spring clean, it would be the perfect place to stow away something she didn't want me to find, she always moaned I would find and spoil all her surprises." A quick smile flashed across his features making him look younger than his years.</p><p>He slowly undid the bow and pulled the lid off the black card box. Inside was a leather case, when Jeff opened it his eyes fell on a beautiful custom watch. It had black leather straps with a large analogue face with gold roman numerals on a white background and set in a brass casing. Engraved on the back was a message. He tried not to choke as he read <em>love you to the moon and back – always – L x, </em>again it was in her writing; she'd etched it herself. He swallowed loudly trying to clear the lump in his throat. "I asked Brains if he could adapt the smart watch element, allow me to demonstrate." John brought his own watch up and pressed the dial inwards on the side and twisted it until it reached the desired frequency. Suddenly the watch in Jeff's hand vibrated.</p><p>"What the!"</p><p>"Dad press the button on the side." John instructed. As he did John's face peered back at him where the clock-face had once been.</p><p>"Hi!" He waved with Gordon next to him"</p><p>"Wow! That's remarkable!"</p><p>John cut the call. "I figured that if you are going to be the commander of IR then you need to be contactable at all times in a discreet manner, so I figured watches would be the best thing. We can all contact each other in seconds if we need to. When I saw the watch that mom got you it gave me the idea. I also thought it was a nice way to encompass mom in our new venture, she would have wanted to be involved." Jeff stood and motioned John to get up before he gripped him in a hug. "Thank you, son, it means a lot. I will treasure it always. And thank you mother for finding it, I'd hate to think it could have been lost."</p><p>"Your welcome." It was lovely it had been found. She missed Grant so much she wished she might find something tucked away one day, some piece of their lives she had yet to discover but she knew it was unlikely.</p><p>Jeff took off his old watch and placed the new one on, it was he perfect fit. He settled on the bench again. "So, Gordon you still want to stay here?"</p><p>"Yeah, I have found myself a coach and joined the local para swimming club here, they are confident I can make the trials so I want to stay and train. I figure me being at home with the carers also might be a bit of an issue with you know – the project you have going on. So, it's better I stay here for now."</p><p>"Well only if your sure son, home is all set for you and I am sure we could work some way around the carer issue."</p><p>"Honestly, I'm good and Grandma has offered to stay a little longer so I won't be lonely." He smiled. He looked at the time. "Ah man! I'm sorry to break this up but I've got a physio session in thirty."</p><p>"It's ok we ought to think about heading back anyway but we promise to come and visit again soon ok?"</p><p>Gordon nodded before getting a cheeky glint in his eye. "Race you back to the entrance last one owes rest of us beers."</p><p>"Oh, come on that's not fair! I don't have a hover chair." John looked at his leg, the cast was off but it was still stiff and he was walking with a limp.</p><p>"Hop on, Virgil and Alan can piggy back to liven it up a bit."</p><p>John looked nervously at the chair; his brother was not known for his piloting skills. He didn't want to break his leg but the look of joy on Gordon's face had him saying yes. Alan hopped onto Virgil's back from the table.</p><p>"Boys! This is a hospital not a race track…."</p><p>Their dad was drowned out by the countdown as they raced off in to the distance with yells of watch out and not too fast! Jeff scowled after them.</p><p>"Oh, Jeff don't be so hard on them, there only having a bit of fun!"</p><p>"It's all fun and games until one of them cracks their head open mother.."</p><p>"Well; then we better go after them." She stood up and offered him a hand.</p><p>They walked back to the reception, they assumed that was where the boys had ended up. "Are you still taking them on the trip tomorrow?" She was referring to Jeff's maiden voyage to the new satellite.</p><p>"Yep we're already a bit behind because of John's injury I would have preferred Scott to test it and take them up but If needs must…." There was a twinkle in his eye.</p><p>"Jefferson Tracy something tells me its no hardship for you!" She linked arms with her son.</p><p>"I'm not going to lie I'm quite excited; I thought my days were over but it seems I've been given one last chance."</p><p>"I hope you've had a check up first."</p><p>"Mother, I had a full medical last week, not exactly NASA standard but good enough."</p><p>"Hmm, well promise me you'll be careful and you'll call me the moment your back." He bent to kiss her on the head.</p><p>"Of course, I will."</p><p>He could see the lads arguing in the foyer but he was thankful they all seemed in one piece. It seemed Gordon had won but only because he took a concealed short cut, he was arguing there was never a specific agreed route therefore he won fair and square.</p><p>"Right come one lets sign out and leave these poor people in peace. Gordon, it seems you still have energy to burn so you better get to that appointment." Jeff ruffled his hair as he ducked out the way.</p><p>"Bye dad, bye guys!" They all waved, Gordon and Grandma stayed in the foyer until the rest of the family was out of sight. "Well that was lovely."</p><p>"It sure was Grandma." Despite the anniversary it seemed that things were looking brighter for the future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff, Alan, John and Brains were suiting up in the lower deck. Jeff checked each of them over ensuring the seals were tight and helmets on properly before he nodded satisfied. Alan was so excited; he didn't think he would get to experience space until the eight-month stint they were due to start as part of their course in January. Once they were out of the atmosphere his father had promised he could lead on the piloting to give him some first-hand space flight experience. Alan had obtained his pilot's licence months ago and had been flying some of the fastest private jets on the market in his free time but space flight was a whole different skill set and one that he had only tested in a simulator so far. He wanted to prove to his father what he was capable of.</p><p>John was quiet (even for him) lost in deep thought at the anticipation of finally seeing the cosmos in all her glory from space, he'd seen pictures of Earth from up there but to see it with his own eyes? It was going to be beyond special. To look at the galaxy without the need for a telescope; It's what all his dreams had been made of as a boy, now they were going to be a reality. Would it live up to his expectations? He pondered as he double checked his suit. The shuttle had the air and life support systems for them to travel without needing to gear up in a space suit but as this was her maiden flight they wanted to check she did actually work prior to trying it out.</p><p>Brains couldn't believe he was being given the opportunity of a lifetime, despite great advancements being made in space travel it was still an uncommon occurrence. Mostly due to the extortionate costs involved in sending even a small crew into space.</p><p>"Right boys! We've conducted the pre-flight checks, assembled and tested our suits and loaded supplies for two months in case of any disasters. We've also packed all the equipment we'll need to outfit the satellite with."</p><p>"Yep, does that mean we are ready to launch father?" Alan couldn't hide the glee that radiated from him.</p><p>"It does indeed. John, Brains - you strap in down here and monitor the radar and trajectory. Alan you come with me to the flight deck."</p><p>"Yes sir!" Alan stood in the elevator once their father had gone. "See you in space!"</p><p>John grinned as strapped himself in. "See you soon."</p><p>Alan walked through the sliding door onto the flight deck and took his place in the co-pilot seat, his dad was going to handle the launch and if that went well then Alan could take over.</p><p>Jeff clicked the intercom. "This is Jeff Tracy to base."</p><p>"Base is receiving you." Virgil's warm tone replied.</p><p>"Commencing launch sequence, are we clear to launch?"</p><p>"No reported air traffic or activity in nearby shipping lanes, you are clear to proceed. Commence launch."</p><p>Jeff pressed the ignition; they felt the rumble as the thrusters engaged. "Commencing in 5….4…..3…..2….1 Blast off!" Jeff slipped the lever downwards towards him.</p><p>The downward thrust of the force was instant as they were propelled upwards, John could feel the forces pushing him into his seat, he couldn't turn his head the pressure was so great he could only look forwards. He gripped onto his seat as they rocketed away from the island. This was it!</p><p>Brains didn't like the feeling of being pinned under such an immense force that was beyond his control, thankfully he had been told that the feeling didn't last long. He couldn't say the launch or indeed re-entry was going to be his favourite part of the trip.</p><p>Alan gave a whoop of pure elation enjoying the thrill of a successful launch. Jeff was used to the sensation although he could really feel the forces at play grating on his older limbs, he was sure to have a few aches later but it was worth it to get to go to space for perhaps his last ever time. To be given a second opportunity after so long really was one of the best moments of his life. He had forgotten the thrill of leaving the atmosphere and was looking forward to looking down on Earth from above one more time. It never got old. To be able to take his own sons into space as they followed in his footsteps was a momentous moment and one that Jeff would remember for many years to come with fondness and pride.</p><p>Once they broke the atmosphere, Jeff deferred the controls to Alan, he wanted to see how he would handle a space flight. Jeff kept a watchful eye out for any potential hazards whilst his son took the helm. "So how does it feel to be in space for the first time?"</p><p>"Honestly? Its awesome! I mean the simulator is pretty realistic but its just not the same, this is unbelievable and this thing really does fly. I doubt we'll get anything this fancy for our moon base mission."</p><p>"This is by far the most advanced space shuttle I've ever flown, she's pretty unique thanks to Brain's genius. So far, she's performing well to but to be fair I'd be pretty annoyed with myself if there were any major issues, I've been made a living from aerospace technology after all. I like to think I'm pretty good at it by now.</p><p>Alan smiled. "Don't worry dad, I think your reputation is still intact."</p><p>A call came through the comm. "On final approach to the satellite Father."</p><p>"Thanks John. Right Alan, do you want me to do this or are you happy?" Jeff was nervous, the satellite had just finished being constructed the last thing he needed was for it to be damaged on docking but the boys were going to have to do this on their own soon, he needed to make sure they got as much practice as possible and the confidence to do it for themselves. It was just like when he took Alan for his first driving lesson except their lives and a good million pounds worth of equipment were at stake. Jeff hovered over his co-pilot controls and the override just in case.</p><p>"I'm happy. Engaging docking protocol now." Alan reduced the speed and lined up before allowing the automatic traction to line them up with the portal. The top section of the rocket smoothly docked with the satellite's rimmed circular airlock. There was a large metallic clunk as the two met. "Well done Alan that was textbook." Jeff smiled as Alan beamed back pleased with the praise. They headed back down onto the launch deck where they found Brains and John popping their helmets back on. "T-the life support systems were active throughout the flight with no problems, w-we were err - able to removed our helmets just after launch with no reported disruptions to oxygen levels." Brains concluded his report.</p><p>"Excellent, Well lets go and see this satellite and check it's in functioning order then we can begin the additional modifications." Jeff pressed the button on the door to give them access to the airlock. Jeff had applied for a licence for the satellite but in order to maintain secrecy he had registered it as a space observatory which was the perfect cover story especially with John's background. Therefore, the team assembling the satellite had outfitted it with the standard fittings and fixtures of a manned satellite and didn't know its true purpose. Today they would be adding the modifications themselves which included advanced radio scanners, military/ government grade satellite imagery and specialised GPS locators as well as high spec computer software that would not only manage the multiple rescue calls but also have cutting edge security features that would protect the sensitive data that the satellite would be gathering.</p><p>Once the airlock had pressurised the door released allowing them into the next section of the satellite, the lights came on automatically at their presence lighting up the long circular corridor. Jeff checked the panel next to the airlock. "Life support systems are online and so is the gravity field. Ok we can remove our helmets." They took them off, John placing his in the crook of his elbow as he got to take in the first sights of what would become his new home from home. There had been this small nagging doubt building at the back of his mind, what if he didn't like the true sensation of space or living on the satellite? It was one thing to take part in a controlled simulation on earth but quite another to actually experience it. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind; his whole young adult life had been dedicated to astronomy and physics how could he not love living in space?</p><p>He walked over to the control panel next to his father's shoulder. Jeff showed him how the levels should look if they were functioning properly and pointed out how the gravity field could be de-activated and re-activated. "Want to try son?"</p><p>"What to experience actual zero-G? Yes sir!" John wanted the proper space experience.</p><p>"Ok grab onto something until you get used to the sensation." Alan and Brains stowed their helmets in the lockers on the wall and grabbed a handle each which were installed at intervals for this very reason.</p><p>Jeff signalled to John to go ahead as he toggled the settings. The light turned red and the next minute John was literally floating on air. He laughed as he relaxed into it and did a little forward's flip. He gracefully pushed off from the corridor room and floated towards where he knew the main control was from was from the specs he'd studied. He hadn't had this much freedom of movement since his leg was busted from the bear trap it felt good to move so freely again.</p><p>Jeff having spent many years living in such a setting found the lack of gravity quite comfortable and very much second nature to him. He was also reveling in the weightlessness of the atmosphere. Alan pushed off with gusto and found himself smacking up on to the ceiling "Woooaaahhh" he panicked as he spun and hit the roof. Jeff gently pulled him back down. "Alan you don't need much propulsion here, just take it nice and easy. Remember your training."</p><p>"Sorry dad." He managed to straighten himself out. Jeff looked to Brains still clinging to the handle. "Brains, hold onto my arm."</p><p>"Err…. Ok t-thank you Mr Tracy"</p><p>They followed behind John who was gliding confidently ahead through to the control room. When he got there, he saw the huge panoramic window which overlooked the most magnificent view he had ever seen. He pulled himself forwards and touched the glass, palm spread against it whilst holding himself still. Alan sailed past behind him unable to stay still, grumbling. John quirked a small smile at Alan's reflection before focusing on view again. She looked like a blue sapphire under a spotlight in a dark room surrounded by a gold halo and diamonds with specs of green and white like you might see in an opal. The earth was so beautiful never had he felt so insignificant yet so honoured to be in the presence of something truly extraordinary. It took his breath away. "Pretty special huh?" Jeff joined him having deposited brains at the desk nearby. "Sure is! I just can't even comprehend how I feel. I've always wanted to see this." John stared on stumped by the view, the earth refracted in his blue eyes. Jeff smiled at the wonder on his son's face and the way it accentuated his already handsome features.</p><p>Alan joined him on the other side. "That's a pretty cool view." He swayed a little still not able to hold his position.</p><p>"I'm glad to have had the chance to take you on your maiden space voyage boys. Now what say we get to work with unloading three and installing these systems?"</p><p>"Yes sir"</p><p>John flipped backwards and propelled over to the controls that he knew were situated in every room of the satellite. Alan tried to flip but ended up upside down instead, spinning off into his dad who caught him around the waist and up righted him. "Why is this so hard and how come you two make it look so damn easy?" Alan frowned his forehead bunched together in a way that was not becoming for such a young man.</p><p>"Practice" both his dad and brother called at the same time, making him scowl even more. They all held on to something before John flicked the switched and they felt the gravity come back full force. Jeff remembered to bend his knees a little to compensate, the others were young enough not to have to worry.</p><p>Brains was very pleased to have his feet back on the ground and immediately offered to help Alan get the kit needed whilst John took a quick tour of the living facilities including a small kitchenette, bed cabin, bathroom and a living area. There was also a small study and a space for his most beloved telescope along with one sofa and a TV. The main control room was quite large and currently very empty looking with just blank desks and storage with a lone chair in the middle. "What do you reckon son, think you'll be comfortable here?" Jeff set down the toolbox he had brought in.</p><p>"I'd say so, certainly spacious enough and I will have plenty of work and my main hobby to keep me busy. I've already got an idea for my first study into planetary nebulae." John started to rifle through the toolbox for what he needed.</p><p>"Well we'll make sure once we are operational that you are on a regular rotation with Alan as much as I'm sure you would like to; you can't live in space permanently. It's not good for the immune system. Zero G is also a problem health wise hence why you should try to have the gravity field in place as much as you can."</p><p>Brains had come back in with Alan carrying a large cargo box with the new radio system. "Y-y-you know there was an interesting s-study conducted in 2015 to 2016 with the K-kelly twins. One lived in s-space for eleven months and the other on earth. They found s-subtle changes such as the thickening of the skin on S-Scott's forehead along with the lengthening of his telomeres due to his time in space."</p><p>"Teleo – what?"</p><p>"Telomeres Alan, the tiny structures that can be found at the end of your chromosomes linked to aging. They shorten progressively throughout your life but in space Scott's actually lengthened." John interjected. He knew the study well.</p><p>"Wait, so he stopped aging?" Alan asked surprised. That would be a cool side effect.</p><p>"N-n-n-o more like slowed down slightly however within six months of being back on earth these changes reverted back to normal. It was the f-first study of its kind and fascinating." Brains pulled up the specs for the radio installation.</p><p>"Don't worry; as fun as it is in zero G, I'm sure the novelty will wear off in time." John smiled looking up at his dad.</p><p>"I don't know I kind of miss it." Jeff looked wistful, memories of his younger years flooding back.</p><p>"I'm glad you got to come back one more time dad."</p><p>"So am I son, so am I."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff surveyed the table from his place at the head. It had been two years since all his boys and himself had been home for Christmas together and could be the last for some time, so he was determined to make it memorable. The dining room was decorated with paperchains and lanterns which decked the ceiling and surrounding borders in traditional red, gold and green hues. The table was covered in a fine red cloth with a holly and mistletoe garland that ran the length of the table down the middle. Kyrano, Grandma and Tin-tin were placing down an array of dishes; a collective mix of traditional Christmas dinner with Malaysian cuisine peppered throughout. Scott leant over to grab one of the dishes just as his Grandma gently swatted his wrist. "Hold your horses' young man till we're all seated!" Gordon snickered. "Grandma USAF have literally starved me; I could eat an actual horse." He was fresh off a plane literally two hours ago and had missed breakfast to try and make it in time for the festivities. "Hmm, you do look thin but I'm sure we can remedy that before you go back." She set the larger dish of meats down next to his left. "Thanks Grandma, you're an angel." She smiled warmly at him before moving on.</p><p>Virgil was trying to peer down the end of his cracker to guess what might be in there while Gordon sat at the bottom of the table was rattling his. "I reckon I've got dice." Virgil declared.</p><p>"I can't hear anything; I reckon it's a mini notepad." Gordon took his turn to squint down the hole of his.</p><p>Tin-tin shyly took her seat next to Alan. "Hey Tin-tin - how's uni life treating you?" He gave her one of his all-encompassing smiles, the ones that lit up his eyes. When he was happy it really did make him look attractive in that boy next door kind of way. "Very well thank you Alan, I'm due to complete at the end of summer next year. At this rate I'm predicted to be graded to a distinction level."</p><p>"That's amazing! Hey! We finish our studies at the academy then too, we'll be graduating at the same time!"</p><p>Their conversation was drowned out by the loud debate going on in the middle of the table in which John and Scott were arguing about their chess prowess whilst Brains looked helplessly on. "Look; the only reason you won last time was because you cheated whilst I went to the bathroom." John glared at his older brother.</p><p>"I did not cheat, you resigned when you chose to go to the bathroom."</p><p>"No, I clearly remember us discussing that we were going to pause, then resume."</p><p>"Not how I remember it." Scott took a swig of his drink.</p><p>"Well let's have a rematch later after lunch. Then we'll see. We can do a timed game of twenty minutes." John folded his arms.</p><p>"Alright you're on, I can whip your ass in twenty minutes."</p><p>John turned to Brains. "Can you be our mediator? We need an impartial witness this time."</p><p>Virgil laughed at the look of obvious fear on Brains' face. "Don't worry I'll back you up." He smiled warmly. He knew what Scott and John could be like when in one of their moods. At least Scott would be well fed, it helped quell his temper somewhat when he played. He was an Aries after all, being competitive was in his nature.</p><p>A chink of a glass brought them all to attention. Kyrano and Grandma had taken their seats either side of Jeff.</p><p>"Well this is a very different Christmas to what we're used to but its lovely to have you all home and to welcome our friends Kyrano, Tin-tin and Brains to the family too. I know that this was a big move for us all and we have each given up our old lives for this vision of mine, I can only hope that you believe me when I say it will be more than worthwhile. This time next year we will be fully operational saving lives daily on a global scale, putting each of your unique skillsets and training to use. You never know we may even have a Olympian in our midst by then." He nodded towards Gordon who smiled despite feeling a little awkward. I want to thank each and every one of you for your hard work, dedication and commitment to this cause and I hope that you will join me in raising a toast to international rescue." Jeff raised his glass as did the others cheering and tapping the table and their feet in a raucous applause. "Without further ado I wish you all a Merry Christmas! Now let's eat!"</p><p>"Hear-hear!" Scott added as he launched onto the meat platter. His family laughed as Tin-Tin internally wished she had his metabolism. She added a few potatoes and a modest ladle of vegetables to her plate. Jeff offered the gravy to his mother whilst talking to Kyrano about the new irrigation system he wanted to set up in the garden outside. Grandma was chatting to Alan about his latest flight simulator exam. Virgil and John suddenly remembered the crackers and went to pull them. Bang! They cracked open and whatever was in Virgil's flew across the room and landed near Gordon. He jumped startled by the projectile. He dropped his fork and flew back from the table. John looked on in surprise as their brother reversed his hover chair and made his excuses quickly bolting from the room to the lounge. Jeff had noticed and made to go and check on him but Scott was already up, finishing his mouthful. "It's alright dad, I've got it."</p><p>"You sure?" Jeff asked. Scott nodded as he dropped his napkin on the table and headed off.</p><p>"What was that all about?" Asked Alan.</p><p>"Gordon can sometimes have troublesome memories from the accident, I've seen him like this before." Grandma replied as she scooped up Scott and Gordon's meals for the hotplate. Alan looked at his dinner, sorry he had asked. There was a short silence around the table. "He'll be alright boys he just needs time; it was a pretty traumatic accident its not uncommon to experience these bouts after such an event. Now John why don't you tell me about that latest modification you wanted to apply to the scanners on the satellite?"</p><p>Scott found Gordon at the very edge of the pool overlooking the sea view. His back was to his brother so Scott made sure he announced his presence early; he didn't want to startle him again. "Hey its only me, just thought I'd check in."</p><p>Gordon remained with his back to him, his shoulders taught and his body tense. Scott slowly grabbed a chair and placed it gently at his side. Gordon furiously wiped at his face as Scott tried not to show his concern at the despair he saw in Gordon's eyes as a sob threatened to escape him. They just sat together quietly. Scott didn't want to push him, he needed him to open up, not shut down on him. "Do you ever…. Get like this?" Gordon gestured at his face in frustration.</p><p>"Depends what you mean like this? Moments in time, normal daily life scenarios that stupidly trigger unpleasant memories? Memories that you feel you can't share with people even though you know you probably should?" Gordon nodded. He had hoped Scott would understand.</p><p>"All the damn time, although not as strongly as I used to. It can fade in time, or at least mine have." Scott shrugged. "Is there something you want to talk about, would it help? because I don't mind. Whatever you think they can't handle, I can. I assure you." Scott looked sideways at his brother hoping he would realise he would understand better than anyone what Gordon was experiencing. He knew Gordon was hiding something, the more his family discussed the accident around Gordon the more suspicious Scott became. Gordon struggled to piece together that day saying he couldn't remember much because of the explosion but his eyes held such clarity when he spoke, he felt that was untrue. If someone did quiz his brother, he noticed he could rarely maintain eye contact under pressure, he would start to tap his hand nervously. Make a joke, good humouredly change the subject. Scott knew his brother well enough to know he was hiding something.</p><p>"It's not that I don't think you could handle it, its more the fact I'd be breaking protocol." Gordon played with his hands in his lap. Torn with indecision and worry.</p><p>"Well seeing as your now officially medically discharged you wouldn't technically be breaking protocol, right?" The heat of the mid-afternoon sun would have burned Scott if he hadn't already been acclimatised to the desert.</p><p>"No; this is like enigma protocol." Gordon replied.</p><p>"Well Now I'm intrigued. I didn't think it was an accident."</p><p>Gordon sighed. "Ok, this is top level, top secret shit. The only other person I've told what really happened was my Commander. You have to promise me this go's no further; ever." Gordon glanced around, the family still seemed to be at dinner, as long as they weren't out here too long, they should be undisturbed. "I'm only thinking about telling you because I'll go insane. I need someone to…. to understand that's outside of my unit because I can't speak to them anymore." He looked devastated. He'd had a lot of tough goodbyes when he was officially medically discharged the previous month. It wasn't how he wanted his career to end.</p><p>"I promise." Scott didn't even hesitate.</p><p>Gordon turned to face him. "What everyone thinks I did and I what I actually did for W.A.S.P are very far removed from each other. I'm a… was a ESFO – Elite special force operative." He looked at his wasted legs bitterly. Scott didn't say a word, fearful of interrupting him in case he clammed up. "I was trained to undertake counter terrorist operations, specifically specialising in targeting weapons running at sea. Mine and my partners roles were to gather intel and run our own sting operations to stealthy get the evidence we needed to then link up with our teams and terminate the target or bring them in – depending on orders as well as to retrieve the weapons before they got on the market." Gordon sighed.</p><p>"It started out like any other day. Glenn and I had our intel, we got into the bathyscape under the usual cover of marine conservationists before breaking off once submerged to go and locate our target. Everything was textbook until we got to the location and found that someone was already there retrieving the weapons when we were told the pick up wasn't going to be happening until seventy- three hours later. Anyway, our mission was to retrieve the weapons at all costs, our team were nowhere near ready to deploy, it would take them some time to reach us so Glenn and I decided we would push on." Gordon closed his eyes his face awash with regret. The regret that tore at him in his sleep, the second his mind wandered, the moments when he should be at his happiest; it sabotaged him. Every time he closed his eyes, He took a breath trembling at what he was about to re-live again.</p><p>"So, we make it onto this yacht, I take down a guy, Glenn's on the other side of the boat doing the same. Things seem manageable. The guy who we saw get on the boat is busy sailing away as fast as he can from the pick-up site. We don't know how many others there are or where this guy is going, there could literally be a base with several of them which we might not be able to handle on our own. So, I stupidly say hey while he's distracted why don't we dump the weapons in the sea, then he can't find them and we can get out of there and retrieve the weapons like we're meant to, then the SWAT team can take him out later and anyone else he might be working with. So, Glenn and I start to cut through the winch, we manage to tilt the box onto the edge and then…" Gordon put his head in his hands.</p><p>Scott carefully rested a hand on his shoulder, rubbing his back with a feather like touch, aware of the injuries there. He was starting to realise his brother's trauma was deeper than any of them could have comprehended.</p><p>"I didn't see it coming Scott. One minute we were smiling task in hand, the next he hit the deck like a stone. I dragged him to cover, turned him over….. there was so much blood Scott, how can you lose that much blood from one little bullet to the head? It was warm all over my hands, splattered over my face, my knees where I had pulled him on to me. I could smell it, I swear I can still smell it in the air and the way he stared upwards, I… I can't forget it, I can't unsee it no matter what I do. He was my best friend Scott and I got him killed!" Gordon lost composure at that point; Scott leaned in closer so Gordon could tuck in under his side. Scott couldn't believe what he had gone through, keeping it hidden all this time and still smiling, still joking around. The poor lad, he was far too young to have gone through this on his own.</p><p>"I know its hard but you can't blame yourself for this Gordon, we all make choices in the heat of the moment that we may regret but at the end of the day Glenn made the same choice as you. You didn't force him. He knew what he had trained and signed up for and he died doing the job that he loved."</p><p>"You don't understand. Glenn did it for me, the mission was personal. I let my own feelings cloud my judgement." He took himself off Scott's shoulder and straightened up.</p><p>"Well then, he died helping his friend. That's even more important. He would have known the stakes Gordon. You weren't to know what was going to happen. Either way you still couldn't have let that guy get away, those weapons were dangerous right?"</p><p>Gordon debated for a minute, did he tell Scott why it was so personal or was Gordon just trying to use it as an excuse to justify his actions further whilst the other voice in his head still raged at him screaming it was his fault? He deserved to live with this guilt for eternity when his friend hadn't even got to live.</p><p>"Gordon?" Scott asked tentatively.</p><p>"They were dangerous alright. They were the same weapons that took your squadron down in the spring. Missiles that could target and lock on to fighter craft. "</p><p>"What!" Scott stood up knocking the chair back. His hand flew to his mouth. <em>How? Who, who were these people that had wrecked his and his brother's lives?</em></p><p>Gordon look pained, it wasn't his intention to hurt Scott too but it was all spilling out now, he couldn't seem to control the filter anymore. "I didn't know until Glenn shared me the intel. I put the two and two together that they were the same weapons and that this weapons runner had supplied that cell in the desert. I couldn't let him get away not when I knew first hand what he had done to you and your squadron." He left Mavi's name out of it, she'd already be on Scott's mind. Scott settled down heavily.</p><p>"What happened next?" Scott wanted the full details now. He recognised his brother needed to debrief fully.</p><p>"Well the guy was trying to shoot me but I was beyond angry, I've never…. Never felt so consumed by hatred and rage. I ran up those stairs, flash-banged the bastard and hunted him down. I had him kneeled on the front of the deck at gun point. I wanted information about his contacts. Glenn had died for this, I at least needed to try and get some information but the asshole wouldn't talk not even when I shot near his hand or in-between his legs. I went to finish him off when he caught me off guard. There was something about his eyes, I couldn't look away I was trapped. He grabbed me by the neck and hauled me against the boat. I could see the lights in the distance, hear a boat. I knew it was my unit coming so I goaded him, he was going to kill me anyway I could see it in his eyes. He wanted some kind of information from me but I resisted until I fainted. Next thing I know I'm being hauled out of the sea choking on water, the medic is shouting, their cutting my suit open but all I can feel is this excruciating pain in my back and I'm so, so cold. I couldn't feel my limbs or my face. I was just numb and then I blacked out. Next time I woke up was in the hospital with Virgil."</p><p>"God Gordon! I don't know what to say. Sorry doesn't just doesn't cut it but I am truly sorry this happened to you. Look regardless of where I am if you need me you call ok? anytime, you can't keep carrying this around by yourself alright? I hope your commander advised you to attend therapy?"</p><p>"She did. I didn't go at first but then I couldn't sleep and it was slowing my recovery so I did and it improved a few things but she said I needed to share my feelings with someone close to me, it would help."</p><p>"She sounds decent then. Sound advice." Gordon smiled weakly.</p><p>"So back at dinner earlier…."</p><p>"I didn't know they were going to set off the crackers the bang was like a gunshot. Like the ones I fired in retaliation. It triggered a flashback."</p><p>"We'll try to be more careful in the future." Scott looked out to the horizon. "I take it your unit didn't catch the man who did this?"</p><p>"No, they lost his trail in Thailand."</p><p>Scott frowned mulling the info over, info that he couldn't share with his command. He could take a look at the evidence reports from the attack on base though, see if the new information brought anything to light that he could use.</p><p>"How do you feel now? Do you want to go back to your room for a bit? I can bring you dinner?"</p><p>"No, it's ok, I think… I think I can go back now, most of them will be in the lounge and I'm not that hungry anyway but I do feel better so thank you for listening."</p><p>"Anytime but we should be thanking you Ensign Tracy for your sacrifice and commitment to protecting armed forces and civilians across the globe. Your actions will have saved countless lives and if people knew that you'd be regarded as a hero. You are in my eyes." He held out his hand to shake his brother's. "I'm proud to call you my brother".</p><p>"I don't know about that but thank you."</p><p>Scott smiled at him kindly. "Come on, we'll go in together, let me do the talking unless you feel like jumping in."</p><p>"I hear you have a chess match to partake in?"</p><p>"Oh yeah! I'm looking forward to beating him again." Scott smiled in anticipation.</p><p>"Competitive much?" Gordon raised a brow.</p><p>"It's Christmas, Christmas is a time when families get together and annoy the fuck out of each other, of course there is bound to be competition." He walked backwards through the doors of the villa looking at Gordon.</p><p>"Christmas is the season of goodwill." Gordon laughed.</p><p>"Bah humbug!" Scott flipped round and grabbed a discarded Santa's hat off the shelf and stuffed it on his head. Grinning like a Cheshire cat.</p><p>"Come on, let's go and get you something to eat, I know you were starving before you followed me I bet Grandma put it in the hot plate." They headed off down the corridor to the kitchen avoiding the lounge. Scott started singing we wish you a Merry Christmas (awfully) whilst encouraging Gordon to join in so by the time they hit the kitchen their caroling could be heard in the lounge. Gordon still felt vulnerable but as long as Scott was around tonight, he felt his demons would be quieter for it and for that he was thankful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was New Year's Day. The boys were lounging around the pool keeping a watchful eye on Gordon who had been slowly pushing up his pool time. Although still weak out of the water he had gained a lot of his strength back and was able to swim despite the limited use of his legs. He was progressing well and had got to the point where he could stand again with supporting bars but only for very short periods, he still couldn't put one foot in front of the other. In the water he could move his legs a fraction and his feeling had come back in his right leg to just below the knee. The doctors and the physios were encouraged by these signs, he remained determined to walk again even if it was with limitations.</p><p>Scott was in the pool just in case his brother got into difficulty. He tried hard to concentrate on swimming but found he was distracted keeping an eye on Gordon so it was mostly a half-hearted affair. Virgil was reading sprawled across the sun lounger whilst Alan and John were chatting about their space mission which they were going into quarantine for tomorrow. The radio was on in the background playing a mix of modern and alternative music. The older Tracy's were indoors sheltering from the rising noon sun, Tin-Tin had returned to uni just after boxing day wanting to be back for the New Years celebrations.</p><p>The news report came on the radio. "Breaking news, A high atmosphere weather station known as Nimbus has got into difficulty over the Yukon after getting caught in blizzard conditions which caused mass engine failure. It has since been caught up in a strong wind current and is rising dangerously high in altitude with two meteorologists stranded onboard. Rescue attempts have been made including USAF air force trying to intercept; but so far, they have been unsuccessful due to the increasing level in altitude and their aircrafts not being suitable for aerial rescues, they are currently sitting at 30km and rising. The pilots cannot be roused. There is some concern that they could be heading out of the stratosphere where they will simply not be able to be rescued as there's not a craft on earth that could handle that altitude."</p><p>"Say; that sounds pretty dire." Alan cocked his head as he strained to listen to the radio. Scott and Gordon had swum over and were leaning on the edge of the pool to listen in.</p><p>"We will aim to bring you more on this breaking news story shortly. In other world news…"</p><p>"By the sounds of it there's not much hope for a rescue." Virgil settled his book on his lap marking its place.</p><p>"Not if USAF can't even intercept them, I take it that means there really is no craft that could cope with the altitude they are currently at." John looked to Scott who looked lost in thought, frowning in concentration. He seemed to be making up his mind before quickly hoisting himself out of the pool.</p><p>"There is one craft that might pull it off." Scott said as Virgil chucked him a towel. He tousled his hair furiously "and we're standing above her. Virg help Gordon out, then all of you clear the deck!" Scott started to sprint to the house.</p><p>"Where are you going?!" Yelled Alan after him.</p><p>"To see a man about a plane." He yelled back over his shoulder.</p><p>"You don't think…." Alan started.</p><p>"He wants to launch Velocity One?" finished John.</p><p>"Yeah I do, someone better get me out of this pool." Gordon cut in, looking at Virgil who quickly lifted him onto the edge and with John's help got him into his chair.</p><p>They headed into the lounge as a heated debate was taking place.</p><p>"Come on Dad, I know we're not ready to officially launch yet but she's been out for several test runs and been fine, if I don't leave now; I'm not even sure I'll be able to catch them. Let me try and bring them down, you know I have the piloting ability and the craft is more than capable. " Scott looked determined.</p><p>"I understand you want to help but if people see these craft flying before we're ready their going to have questions, questions we can't yet answer and could lead to unwanted attention. The satellites not even manned yet; we wouldn't be able to get the intel needed to guide you through the rescue."</p><p>John had picked up his laptop on the way through and had it balanced on his arm as he stood around his father's desk with his brothers. He pressed play and they could hear the military conducting the rescue operation. "Its no good sir, their at 45km now and rising we just can't catch them, this blizzard is getting worse. It's too dangerous to attempt we're going to have to stand down, over."</p><p>Jeff looked shocked. John looked tentative fearing a reprimand from his father this time, in place of his elder brother. "I've been coding the programming for the satellites data feeds; this is my test program but to be honest it functions pretty well."</p><p>"See we're good to go." Scott injected. He'd come to trust John's hacking ability. "Chances are the only people who will see One are the meteorologists. I just have to get them to the ground. I can drop them at a safe location they can be collected and I'll be out of there before anyone sees."</p><p>Jeff looked at the stubborn determination that he also suspected was mirrored in his own expressions. Scott stood proud with his chin tilted slightly upwards with a defiant look that Jeff was all too familiar with. There was a reason he had sent Scott to the military academy at such an early age. Jeff sighed, it would be a good maiden pre-launch test he supposed. They had yet to be able to practice in a real-life situation and Scott already had the piloting skills and experience to pull it off, if it was one of the others he would have said no, they still had more training to complete.</p><p>"Alright, off you go son, maintain constant radio contact."</p><p>"Yes sir!" Scott had finished pulling on his shirt as they spoke, he shoved his shoes on and ran over to the lamps clicking the switch that would spin him round into the hangar.</p><p>"John, bring that computer here so we can monitor the radio chatter together. Brains huddle round - we'll need you for some calculations and to charter the stations increasing position." Brains extracted himself from the corner where he had been hovering and headed over to the desk. The rest of the boys took a seat in the lounge. Virgil brought up the world news on the TV with subtitles so they could keep an eye on the latest developments. Gordon took himself to his room to get changed, Alan went with him to help.</p><p>Scott strapped himself into the seat and conducted his checks at speed before firing up the systems that would take him down to the launch bay. He felt her begin to taxi out. It still felt strange to be heading out vertically, One inched down the steep slope out of the hangar before rocking to a gentle stop on the launch pad. There was a firm click as the clamps of the base locked. "Velocity one to base. Ready to launch with your permission."</p><p>"Your clear to go. Commence launch in 5….4…..3…2…..1"</p><p>"Velocity one is go!" declared Scott as he rocketed out of the silo.</p><p>Gordon and Alan watched from his room. "Christ! that things fast!" All Gordon could see was a tiny spec as his brother hit supersonic.</p><p>"I'll say, he's a lucky devil getting to fly that!" Let's head back to the lounge and see how they're getting on.</p><p> </p><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO</p><p> </p><p>"Approaching danger zone now." Scott radioed in.</p><p>"Ok Scott you need to climb to 55km at coordinates 63.62751° N, -135.50845° E." John called through.</p><p>"F.A.B"</p><p>"Scott; seriously are we going to use that as understood and received?" John asked.</p><p>"Yeah; we want secret right? No one outside the family is going to know what it means. Weather is pretty bad; I'm getting blown around like crazy and visibility is poor. Altitude is beyond thin; I can feel the strain on the engines already." The snow flurried around the aircraft.</p><p>"Do you have eyes on yet?" His father's commanding tone took over.</p><p>Scott checked his scanners and external cameras for signs. He strained against the controls, grunting at the effort of keeping her on course as she fought against him. What was that? – a flash of sliver in the white? "Got it! Eyes on. Rotors intact but not functioning yet they must still have some flight capabilities or they would have ascended higher by now. Currently at 60km and increasing."</p><p>"B-b-e Careful S-scott, 20km more and y-ou'll be on the upper limit of the mesosphere, velocity one has not been tested for thermospheric flight, we have no i-idea if she's capable. Her engines may very well cut out."</p><p>"Thanks Brains, duly noted. I'm going to attempt to get secure a line on it and then I can tow it out of here. John can you make radio contact with the pilots?"</p><p>"Hang on."</p><p>"No Scott, communications still down, USAF were able to make contact initially but one pilot was already confirmed to be unconscious they think the other one may be out due to altitude sickness."</p><p>"Alright, standby, attempting to attach a line."</p><p>Scott lined up the shot, it kept moving off target as he was being buffered by intense gale force winds. He squinted as he lined up his shot, his thumb hovering over the button. He waited for a violent tail wind to pass before depressing the button. It hit the metal of the station on first attempt. Scott tried to turn one around but he turned sharp into the wind, which caused the engines to falter. "No, no, no! Come on! You were doing so well!" He wrestled with the controls whilst trying to reboot the engines, at least they weren't rising anymore, One was heavier than the weather station which looked like an over sized drone. The Blizzard whipped up in a crescendo around him, the alarms were going off in the cockpit and he could barely hear anything apart from the howling outside.</p><p>"What's happening?" Scott could just make out his father's demand for information over the noise.</p><p>"JUST LOST THE ENGINES, GIVE ME A MINUTE!" Scott rebooted as they plummeted downwards, the balloons of the weather station were thankfully adding a bit of drag. "Come on!" he muttered under his breath in frustration, he'd done this a couple of times in flight to escape dog fights he was confident he could get her to fire again. He pulled up horizontal from the vertical drop he was in - then Boom! The jets finally spluttered into life before firing on all cylinders. He shot off at speed, the turbulence was a welcome relief as it was a clear signal that he had entered the Tropopause layer which was the lower tier of the atmosphere below the ozone layer. He levelled out; the storm was still bad but manageable in comparison to the conditions he'd just experienced above. "Velocity one to base. Engines rebooted and stabilised. I have the station and will drop them at the coordinates given earlier at ground level. Please call for rescue teams to be on standby. I have no idea of the condition of the pilots I've still not been able to make contact."</p><p>"Excellent! Well done Scott. Return to base as soon as you can." His father instructed. To the outside world his dad sounded calm and very much in charge of the situation but Scott could make out the clear relief in the undertone of his voice. Velocity one was battered around as Scott tried to bring in the weather station. It was going to blow off again if he didn't get rid of those buoyancy aids, luckily, he had enough room on the tether to spin around and shoot them down. The station plummeted but the line caught her, Scott just hoped the pilots were still secure; that would have been pretty rough for them but he didn't have a lot of options left. He gently lowered it to the floor and detached the cable. He really wanted to check they were ok but he knew he would be risking the secrecy his father was so desperate to maintain if he did, USAF couldn't be that far away and the emergency services would be here imminently. He had completed his part of the mission; it was time to hand over. As if on cue John called in. "I've spoken to the emergency crews, E.T.A in five."</p><p>"Ok thanks John, I'm clearing the area now."</p><p>"See you soon."</p><p>"F.A.B"</p><p>Scott kept reviewing the mission over on the flight home as he often did when flying operationally, it helped to calm his mind after the mission and to prepare him for debrief. Overall, he was satisfied with how it had gone, he had taken a risk climbing up to that level of altitude and had pushed the craft to her limits but it had been worthwhile. He'd got them down and now they had a much clearer idea of just how high One could fly, it turned out that she had stronger capabilities then anything else on the market at present (including military). The first rescue and getting to fly One was quite the thrill; he had loved every minute of it and felt that he had accomplished a lot more than he had done in months. The craft was a thing of beauty and a absolute dream to handle. He and her were going to get on just fine, he patted the controls affectionately. He felt confident now that he was doing the right thing in leaving the air force.</p><p>"Velocity One to base. Requesting permission to land."</p><p>"Permission granted, welcome home son."</p><p>Scott switched to vertical controls, reversing one back down to the island. The pool finished docking just as he descended level with the villa. Plumes of grey smoke rose up as he descended back in to the launch bay. She settled into place before he disengaged the engines. As she started to climb back up to her resting place Scott wound down and completed his interior post flight checks. By the time he had docked, he was out of his chair and getting ready to head outside. He would complete the exterior checks too. Satisfied; he emerged 15 minutes later and headed into the lounge. He was tired but pleased – if also a little apprehensive about hearing if the meteorologists were ok. He was worried they may have suffered altitude poisoning and injuries from the rough flight.</p><p>He spun through the wall to cheers and applause. He smiled and took in the sight of his whole family celebrating apart from his father who was still sat looking at the reports on his desk and the TV but he did look up and smile briefly. "How are they? Did they make it?" Scott asked his family once the excitement and the pats on the back had died down.</p><p>"There're fine, the media reported that they have a degree of altitude sickness and one of them has a couple of fractures but they are stable. It seems they had emergency oxygen masks on board and were able to use them in time." Alan reported.</p><p>Scott breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "You were seen though." Jeff looked at his eldest frowning.</p><p>"What! I was clear of there well before the emergency services and military arrived!" He slumped down onto a chair; his grandmother passed him a whisky. His face perked up at the sight and she gave him a wry smile with her back to his father.</p><p>"You weren't sighted in the Yukon, you were sighted over the Pacific Ocean." Jeff grumbled; he didn't look pleased.</p><p>"Oh Dad! come on! stop overreacting." Gordon looked exasperated. "Scott you were spotted by a couple of people on a cruise in the Pacific Ocean, that's all. They couldn't even describe what they were seeing you were flying so high, no photos or clear description. One guy thought you might be a UFO."</p><p>"Well I guess he could be right; she is technically an unidentified flying object; we don't even have a proper name for her yet." Scott nursed the empty tumbler in his hand. Gordon rolled his eyes dramatically.</p><p>"A lot of people on social media are speculating it's a new military craft of some kind." Virgil read aloud.</p><p>"Someone else thought you were flying a Thunderbird." Alan added. Scott snorted; Jeff chuckled spite of the situation.</p><p>"They've obviously never seen a Thunderbird before then. She looks nothing like one." Scott knew veterans that had flown Thunderbirds as did his father, they were a pretty distinctive plane – or so he had thought anyway. Scott relaxed; Gordon was right these sightings were just hearsay. People would speculate for a couple of days then it would fade into oblivion.</p><p>"Well Scott, thankfully it seems the sightings were inconclusive and you did manage to save that poor man and women from their fates so all in all, a job well done. Brains has gone down to gather the altitude and flight data as he has a few ideas for some modifications to improve her performance at high altitude now he has some figures to work towards."</p><p>Scott wasn't paying attention he was muttering to himself. "Son, did you hear me?"</p><p>"Ugh? Erm, yeah sorry I was just thinking we haven't named these crafts of ours yet."</p><p>They had all be bandying ideas around all over the festive period everything from velocity to firebirds, tornadoes but nothing stuck.</p><p>"Had another idea?" Alan asked.</p><p>"Well I just thought it would be quite amusing to name them Thunderbirds after their first public sighting, we don't want people to know what they really are so we could just name them after an old aircraft model, it would be pretty ironic."</p><p>"Thunderbird two" Virgil voiced aloud. "I quite like it actually! it has a nice ring. We could paint the name on the sides in white, name the whole fleet the same so people know they are all part of the same outfit."</p><p>"Thunderbird four's would have to be in black, nice and bold against the yellow."</p><p>"You just like to be different." Alan joked amused.</p><p>"Too right I do, it would be boring otherwise." He was dressed in a garish leopard print top which kind of illustrated his point. Gordon didn't do blending in. No one raised the fact he may not even be able to pilot the sub. Four would always be Gordon's whatever happened, even if he never got to complete rescues. He had been heavily involved in her design after all.</p><p>"Well boys, its sounds like you've finally made your minds up. What do you think mother?" He turned to face her in one of the armchairs where she was knitting.</p><p>"I think they sound wonderful; Thunderbirds is a nice strong name."</p><p>"Kyrano?"</p><p>"I think they sound splendid indeed, Mr Tracy."</p><p>"Well that settles it then. Thunderbirds it is." Jeff smiled. It was all coming together nicely now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are over half way now so i just wanted to say thank you so much for the views and kudos, i am glad your enjoying the story so far...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John stood with his coffee, overlooking the expanse of the white cratered surface. They had been stationed at moon base for two months now and it was starting to feel like home. He took in his appearance briefly in the reflection. He was paler than he had ever been, his ash blonde hair washing him out even more under the harsh strobe lighting. His navy-blue polo shirt was neatly tucked in to his white combats.</p><p>He smiled as his reflection was joined by a blonde and blue-eyed girl, although her hair was a dark golden, the colour of honey. She stood a good foot and a half shorter than him. "Lost in the stars again Tracy?" She noted he was nursing his coffee. "Stay up too late gazing again?"</p><p>"You could say that." He spun round to give her his full attention. "I know I'm close to observing something phenomenal." She could see the dark circles under his eyes.</p><p>"Well maybe you should concentrate on getting some rest when you can, we wouldn't want you missing something phenomenal due to sleep exhaustion would we?" Her usual playful tone was gone, she was genuinely concerned, since they got here John literally lived and breathed space. He completed numerous missions, research tasks and maintenance. Any down time he got he was straight back on the telescope in the cabin he shared with his brother.</p><p>"Don't worry I'll be fine; I just haven't adjusted to a sleeping pattern yet but it will come." The cafeteria around them started to empty as the teams got ready for their daily assignments. Alan walked over to John in the same uniform.</p><p>"Morning Chloe."</p><p>"Morning Alan, can I trust you will keep an eye on your sleep deprived brother today?" John rolled his eyes</p><p>"Sure thing, I promise to bring him back in one piece." He smiled good naturedly at her.</p><p>"Alright well, we can check in again at lunch?" Chloe was on lab rotation for the next week whilst the boys were on maintenance duty.</p><p>"Yep, we'll be here." John watched as she nodded and walked away, waving over her shoulder as she did so. John waved back and shook his head smiling. They set off towards the locker room to prep for donning their spacesuits. The corridor wound round to the right and was mostly deserted except for a few students here and there. The walls were made of a tough carbon alloy with an imprinted cross in each panel. It was really easy to get lost in your first month as all the corridors were uniform in design.</p><p>"Come on, admit it your sweet on her." John caught himself rolling his eyes for the second time in quick succession.</p><p>"Alan, I am not<em> sweet </em>on her. You can have female friends you know." He sighed in exasperation. He opened his locker and pulled out his suit where he hooked it up on the door and began to undress.</p><p>"I know but I've seen you with your female friends, this is different. Something changed when you got your leg caught in that trap. Katie and I were gone for a long time when I came back you were snuggled up with her under the parachute." Alan gave him a mischievous look as he pulled his shirt off.</p><p>"Alan I was borderline hypothermic with shock; she was following standard procedure of exchanging body heat." John pulled on his liquid cooling and ventilation garment. These looked like tight-fitting wetsuits with a network of small tubes running all over the exterior which the water would run through to help cool them down. Temperatures fluctuated from one extreme to the other in space depending on where you were in orbit. John struggled to get it up over his well-defined shoulders. He squirmed into it trying not to curse.</p><p>Alan Sniggered. John shot him a filthy glare. "Get your mind out of the gutter Alan. There was nothing more to it." He managed to shuck it on over his shoulders.</p><p>"Ohhhh! That's why she was so flushed when I got back because she got hot under the collar from your hypothermia." Alan smirked. It was John's turn to colour up at a rather pleasant memory. Well - he could only hope it was a memory, it could have been a delusion he was that high on pain and in shock at the time. He seemed to remember Chloe's warm breath on his neck at one point. He had whimpered as the stabbing pain in his leg intensified along with the throbbing but there was no more pain relief to be had. The rest of his body was bone chillingly numb, he just wanted to fall unconscious but he couldn't. Instead Chloe had mentioned something about distracting him from the pain…... next thing he knew she was on his mouth, gentle kisses at first before becoming increasingly passionate as his foggy mind had kicked in and begun to catch up with what was happening….. then he couldn't remember anything else until Alan had come up to them to say the drone had found them. When John had recovered, he waited to see if Chloe would bring it up or make a move but when she didn't. He decided to remain quiet, not quite convinced it wasn't simply a hallucination. He internally berated himself he realised he had been uncomfortably quiet for too long. Alan was now linking up his life support system over his cooling layer. Spacesuits had come on leaps and bounds since the early models, not quite skin tight just yet but they allowed for a lot more mobility than the suits of old and were no thicker than a big winter coat and lined waterproof trousers.</p><p>"Alan, she was sat next to a raging fire on a mild day, chances are that's why she was flushed. I was only so cold from the shock." He stuffed his hands into the soft internal gloves, then the adjustable thermal underlayer.</p><p>"Uh-huh" Alan gave John the side eye, his lips quirked playfully to one side as his blue eyes danced with barely contained mirth. It wasn't often he got to tease one of his older brothers so he was milking it for all it was worth. He pulled his helmet and started to hook up the oxygen and mic.</p><p>"Pack it in, I don't want to have to explain why my brother hasn't returned from his routine lunar walk." He hooked up his oxygen too, ready to breathe in a pure concentrated oxygen for the next thirty minutes to clear the nitrogen from their systems fully prior to heading outside. Alan grinned back at him.</p><p>Thirty minutes later they were through the initial airlock which hissed open before they then stood in the final antechamber. The green light signalled the other airlock was closed and this one was ready to open. John and Alan held onto the sides and got ready as the door slid open.</p><p>They headed over to the rover where they both hopped in. John in the passenger seat navigating whilst Alan drove. They were heading 30 minutes away to the section they had been tasked with evaluating and conducting repairs. "What have we got on today then?" Asked Alan as he navigated past a large crater to the left. He tried to stick as close to the base as he could.</p><p>"Erm…. John consulted the list on his tablet running through the data. He silently counted up the repairs. "We've got five repairs listed on the rota today as well as the usual checks. There's a faulty relay in the exchange box that needs switching out, a robotic arm that needs additional lubrication and a solar panel that needed adjusting after being knocked by debris. There is also a chipped window on the east side of the base and a dented panel that needs replacing on the west wing."</p><p>"Wow that's a lot - we better get a move on." He depressed his foot on the throttle some more.</p><p>"Steady Alan!" John's bones rattled as he gripped the roof roll bar for support and to try and cushion himself from the vibrations that coursed through him.</p><p>"Relax old man! I'm barely moving."</p><p>"Can you not feel yourself being shaken apart?"</p><p>"No, this is no worse than the Dakar rally."</p><p>John braced himself tighter into his seat and closed his eyes. This was going to be rough.</p><p>They reached the east wing first where they needed to repair the window. Before they began John inched along assessing the panels and the overall structure as they went, part of their job was to ensure that the external panels and joinery were intact and to identify any potential flaws such as cracks, bent or damaged panels that could lead to the base being compromised. These checks were daily essentials, their lives depended on them being undertaken.</p><p>They were both unusually quiet as they concentrated on the task at hand. John and Alan had all the tools they needed on them (An astronaut could carry anywhere between 70-100 different kinds of tools). They continued to inch their way along. Small dust clouds puffed up at their feet. When out on an active mission they needed to be mindful that their mics were on and being monitored for emergency purposes as well as scientific. Alan located the chipped glass and began to carefully sand the edges around the chip to create an abrasion for the new resin to adhere to. John had completed his checks and prepped the resin gun. He handed it over to Alan so he could fill the hole. "Task one complete!" Alan announced as he smoothed off the resin with the plastic scraper.</p><p>The solar panel was only five minutes down the way so they walked it. John brushed the panel clean before he and Alan then tried to realign it. "Uggghhhh!" John panted as he tried to lift it. The rotating arm had seized. He tried not to swear because of the live mic. He rooted around for the lubricant spray on his belt. Alan tried to flex the panel as John sprayed the arm. They were both engaged in their respective jobs when there was a shout out on the comms. "Lunar crew 29. You need to retreat to base now! large space debris incoming. I repeat Space debris incoming, 60 seconds to impact - MOVE!" John and Alan hastily stored their tools and started to traverse back to the airlock. It had taken them five minutes to get here. "Sprint for it!" shouted John. His speed caused him to skim and bounce a little like a stone does when skimmed across water. Reports were conducted everyday and usually they were pretty accurate at identifying when incoming debris would hit but somehow this one had gone undetected.</p><p>Alan ran; he could see something huge in the corner of his vision but was struggling to judge the distance through the semi-circular view that his helmet allowed him. it was like looking out of the corner of a fish bowl, his depth perception was off. He heard something impact 200 yards away and felt the aftershock as well as experienced the glow of white light caused by the explosion. He was knocked off his feet and thrown hard into the ground. He cried out in shock one hand extended as he tried to crawl across the floor, his ears were ringing and he was disoriented.</p><p>"Alan!" John cried. He'd made it to the buggy and turned back just in time to see his little brother catapulted across the surface. John held up an arm across his face to shield his eyes from the brightness of the explosion, the other holding onto the roll bar. It looked to be some kind of old satellite or a rocket segment. John threw himself into the driver's seat and quickly adjusted the distance of the seat before speeding towards his brother. Other smaller bits of junk were now raining down around them. John swerved to the right to avoid a larger piece of fuselage before quickly diving to the left to avoid the other half. The buggy skidded in a wide arc but he managed to get the tail end under control again. He braked just in front of Alan who was trying to get to his knees. John leapt out and scooped his brother up slinging an arm over his shoulder. He hobbled him over; they were almost there but there were lots of smaller projectiles he had to watch now, ones that could easily tear their suits. He lifted Alan into the passenger seat before sliding back into the driver's side and taking off towards base.</p><p>His hands gripped the steering wheel tight; he couldn't even afford to look at his brother, he was having to navigate craters, dust and projectiles. His face was fraught with concentration and worry. He could hear base still trying to make contact with him. "Alan? Alan! Can you hear me are you alright?"</p><p>"Yeah…. I think so… just a bit stunned. I'll be alright in a minute."</p><p>John released the breath he'd not realised he was holding. They were almost at the airlock now. Most of the danger had passed. "Tyler, we are five minutes out from gate one now. Has the wave passed or is there more incoming?"</p><p>"looking at the scans that was the last of it but the damaged sustained means we have had to evacuate the lab but one person is still trapped."</p><p>John looked at Alan with horror. "Who is it Tyler? Who's trapped?" John had a jittery feeling in his stomach as his hand slipped on the wheel.</p><p>"Chloe O'Sullivan" John slammed his foot on the brake causing them to lurch forwards. He tried to calm his beating heart.</p><p>"What's the situation?" John could hear his heart thumping in his ears. He looked Alan up and down as a distraction, assessing him for any injuries. He assumed his suit wasn't damaged or the alarms would be sounding.</p><p>"Everyone was mid evacuation when the partition gave way, most made it into the corridor a few…. Didn't. Chloe knew she couldn't cover the distance in time so she sealed herself in the containment chamber which was then buried under wreckage. We can't reach her, the base went into lockdown when the breach was caused."</p><p>"Well; we're out here, we'll go and find a way to get her out." John started to reverse the buggy.</p><p>"You can't do that son." It was Captain Taylor.</p><p>"Well we can't get back either so we might as well do something constructive." John was already driving back. Alan was checking his suit. He thought he was ok.</p><p>"The scans show there's likely to be more space junk incoming imminently, you boys need to get to the emergency bunker at either the north or west locations and wait this one out. It's too dangerous."</p><p>"We can't just leave her sir!" interjected Alan looking horrified. "We can get to her."</p><p>"How are you going to get her out? She initiated the contamination protocol it's not going to open for twenty-four hours. I know its hard but there's nothing we can do." He ended softly. He knew Jeff had been setting up this new-fangled rescue organisation and instilling this strong moral compass in his sons which was commendable but at the same time he knew they weren't ready. They couldn't save this poor lass.</p><p>"I'm sorry Captain I will not abandon her, not while I have the opportunity to at least try and rescue her." John had driven to one of the nearby emergency bunkers. He needed supplies.</p><p>Captain Taylor made a motion to cut the public broadcasting of the conversation."</p><p>"Dammit John! your father will kill me!"</p><p>"No, he won't and you know it."</p><p>The Captain growled something akin to swearing as John cut the mic.</p><p>"Your going to be in so much trouble."</p><p>"Never mind! Getting to Chloe is our priority. John was already opening the bunker hatch. They pressurised through the airlock before John spied what he was after. He grabbed the spare suit and a first aid kit. Alan watched him as he ran around in a flurry. He ran back to the airlock; Alan went to follow. "Oh shoot! Alan, I forgot, can you grab a ration a pack please?"</p><p>"Yeah sure." Alan dutifully ran back to the small kitchenette.</p><p>John stepped out into the airlock and typed in the override. Alan saw the doors close out the corner of his eye, he dropped the pack running and hammered on the glass. "John! John! No! let me out!" Alan yelled.</p><p>John looked pained. "Sorry brother no can do, its all very well me risking my own life but I can't risk yours. I'd never forgive myself and dad wouldn't forgive me."</p><p>"You silly bastard! Let me help!" Alan furiously punched in several codes on his side but they beeped with access denied. He glared daggers at John.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He turned and climbed up the ladder. He tried not to flinch at the banging.</p><p>"John! John! Don't you dare, you come back here! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"</p><p>Alan punched the wall in frustration, his brother was going to get himself killed and there was nothing he could do about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon held on to the bars, sweating with a mixture of exertion and agony. He was in a simple white T-shirt and grey joggers. Just standing like this caused his arms to burn as they took the weight his legs wouldn't support - well; weight he didn't trust them to support. He hadn't moved for a few minutes because of the fear of falling again. His physiotherapist Mark and his assistant Emily were either side of the bars ready to assist. Thoughts of the determination to succeed flickered through his mind as he prepared to do something that had once been as simple to him as breathing. One foot in front of the other, that was all he needed to do but It was hard when all you had to work with was paralysed limbs and crushed nerve endings. He gritted his teeth in preparation of the pain and tried to remind himself that pain was good. Before Christmas he barely felt anything below the waist; now he could feel a little. The first time he got pins and needles he'd cried; the sensation had been absent for so long just to feel something had been overwhelming. Now he felt the bed sores every god damn day. He grimaced at the latest shooting pain.</p><p>"Come on Gordon, try and move if you can." Emily brought him back to the present day. He tried to move his right leg first which was the most responsive one. He thought about moving forwards but his leg just trembled. He bit his cheek in frustration and tried harder. His foot pushed forwards across the floor in an awkward shuffling motion, he couldn't raise it fully yet. Sometimes he scuffed his toes, his coordination was completely off. He tried to weight-bear on it and pull his other foot forward but he overbalanced and fell for the sixth time in twenty minutes. He slammed his fist on the crash mat in frustration. Emily and Mark bent down to pick him up. "Again." Gordon demanded.</p><p>"Maybe we should take a break." Mark suggested.</p><p>"Again!" Growled Gordon already reaching out for the bars, his legs were bruised from yesterdays session but he didn't care. He needed to walk again, he wanted to be ready in time for the launch of international rescue in the late summer. Although he felt at home in the sea, he wanted to be able to walk again more than anything. He had always had boundless energy, a desire to walk, run and train as well as swim. To be so restricted! The frustration was killing him and in turn this led to an uncharacteristic short fuse, his frustrations quickly turning to anger.</p><p>Knowing it was best not to argue with him (Gordon Tracy was as stubborn as a mule) Mark gently reset him on the bars. He could see the irritation in Gordon's face, the way he crinkled up his nose and the hard stare. The usually warm amber eyes managing to look like molten lava. Mark could see why Gordon had been a formidable opponent in the field and how he had earned his reputation of being the leading man in his unit. Mark figured this was why Gordon had made such remarkable progress in such little time. This was a man who wasn't beaten easily, no matter what was thrown at him. "Gordon remember you have done amazing so far, you are the most progressive patient I have seen in the decade I've been in practice. The progress you've made in seven months is simply extraordinary. I've never seen anything like it and to be in the semi finals for a place in the Paralympics this summer? I'm pretty sure it's a new record."</p><p>Gordon flexed his fingers before tightening his grip on the poles, everybody said how amazing his progress was but it didn't mean anything to him. He'd only consider it extraordinary when he was walking unaided again and not before. The distance was a mere six-foot-long but it felt like sixty miles to him with the sheer effort he was having to invest into moving anywhere. This time Emily bent down to gently guide his leg, Mark the other. Gordon would usually protest at this but he was so tired he didn't object. He tried desperately to relax his mind. "Don't overthink it Gordon, just look ahead and imagine where you want to go." Emily's warm tone made her instruction sound like a suggestion. "Think of something or someone that you really want to go and see and picture yourself getting there."</p><p>Who or what did he want to see? He looked at the blank white wall. Chocolate cake? He snorted at himself, maybe not the right motivation. He was an athlete now he had to be careful with what he ate.... what about running to the sea surfboard in hand? Or imagining running away from Virgil after one of his latest pranks had been discovered. To feel the sand in his toes again! He smiled at that thought as he felt his legs being coordinated stiffly forwards below him. His smile was wiped off his face as he looked back up at the wall. Standing there leaning on it with his arms crossed was Glenn. Blonde cropped hair shimmering in the sunlight with a small amount of stubble across the lower half of his face. His green eyes watched Gordon and with a playful smile, the affectionate mocking smirk that said come on Tracy, I didn't have you down for a quitter! He quirked his eyebrow as if to prove a point. <em>Are you challenging me?</em> Gordon suddenly looked like he was far away, his surroundings forgotten. Emily and Mark had tentatively let go of his legs realising something had changed in him. They remained quiet, not wanting distract him as he stood still. His body posture was more confident now, his weight was spread more evenly. His arms no longer full of tension as he began to trust his weight on his legs. One-foot shuffled forward like a man does when blindfolded, tentative and unsure in themselves but recognising the need to move forwards.</p><p>Gordon was still fixated on Glenn in his W.A.S.P uniform at the end of the room. Glenn looked so…... calm? At peace? Certainly not how Gordon imagined. He blinked and shook his head. Nope still there. Glenn laughed then. Gordon could see his body shaking with laughter, just like when they had been training together, or chatting on the mess deck. Gordon didn't hear Emily's sharp intake of breath or see Mark's smile; he was too focused. His other leg shifted to align with his right. He wobbled but maintained his position. His right leg shuffled forwards a tiny step again, his left dragged behind a few delayed moments later. Glenn pushed himself off the wall and clapped, grinning before turning away he looked back one last time and made direct eye contact. "There's nothing to forgive Gordon." He smiled before fading out. "No!" Gordon called extending a hand and foot forward which caused him to topple. Mark was in front of him in an instant catching Gordon and up righting him, Gordon strained to see over Mark's shoulder at where Glenn had been but he was gone. His body slumped as his heart felt heavy. It was just an illusion, probably the meds but at least this time Glenn had looked at peace. Not like the Glenn that still haunted Gordon's worst nights.</p><p>"Gordon?" Mark looked at him worried, Gordon still looked to be in some kind of trance. He knew Gordon had episodes of trauma at points during his recovery; moments where he appeared despondent or panicky but they'd not been able to get to the bottom of why these occurred or just what he was remembering.</p><p>He focused on Mark. "What are we doing?" Gordon looked confused.</p><p>"Gordon look behind you." Mark was smiling as he and Emily helped turn him around. Emily then left him supported by Mark whilst she went to grab his chair.</p><p>Gordon's mouth opened in a small O shape as he took in where he was. He was nearly a third of the way down the poles! "Woah, I did that! I mean did I really walk that?!" he tried not to get his hopes up.</p><p>"Yep; we helped you the first couple of steps but the rest you did on your own. You did four paces Gordon! that's the most you've ever done in one!"</p><p>He looked at the distance again, a huge kilowatt smile burst across his face. "I did it! Oh my god! What are we waiting for? Let's go again!" All the tiredness and pain of just a moment ago faded as excitementtook hold.</p><p>"Gordon, you really shouldn't push it, we can try again in tomorrow's session - you've got training this afternoon."</p><p>"One more time please? I can do it! I know I can!"</p><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO</p><p> </p><p>Gordon rolled over and groaned. He glanced at the glowing green clockface in the dark. It was 4am. He'd gone and done it this time. For someone that hadn't felt his lower limbs in months there was no denying the feeling now. Shooting pains and a constant gnawing ache plagued his hips and his knees. Everything was intensified. He tried not to cry; he still couldn't freely move his legs on their own into a comfortable position so he lifted them. He yelped as he stuffed a pillow in between his legs which helped a little. He took a swig of water along with the painkillers, technically he shouldn't have a dose right now but fuck it, it was painful. What he needed was a distraction. He could ring the bell and his grandmother would come running but he didn't want to bother her this early but he also couldn't lie here and wallow in this pain either.</p><p>He pulled his watch off the bedside table and scrolled through his most recent contacts. He stopped when he found the one he was after. He hoped to god he was available. It rang, that was a good sign. Gordon waited and waited almost giving up hope, eventually a face lit up the screen. The serious face of his eldest brother came into view, blue eyes radiating concern. A slight frown played across his forehead.</p><p>"You know; you shouldn't frown like that; you'll get lines and they can be really aging." Scott ignored the goading. Gordon liked pushing buttons, usually when he was trying to deflect attention.</p><p>"Gordon; You don't look so good, what's wrong? Another nightmare?"</p><p>Gordon sighed. "No thankfully those seem to be lessening. I'm just waiting for some pain killers to kick in, I could do with a distraction. Just talk about the weather or something."</p><p>Scott could see the pain in the contorted features of his face. "Gordon have you called for Grandma?"</p><p>"Scott its 4am I'm not waking her up, it'll pass." He hissed at the sudden shooting pain.</p><p>Scott stared at his brother. "Alright then why don't you tell me how you got in this state; I'm assuming you pushed it too far again."</p><p>Gordon glared at Scott, that's exactly what had happened. "You know you don't have to be such a smart ass. Yes, I did but It was for a good cause. I took four steps some of them unaided."</p><p>Scott's face lit up. "Wow! That's amazing news! Congratulations." Scott smiled, he wished he could have seen it for himself. He really did hope that Gordon would be able to walk again. The doctors were being cautiously optimistic.</p><p>Gordon smiled despite the pain, Scott was the first person he had told, it was good to celebrate his little achievement with someone. "Yeah it was pretty cool, I also did my fastest time so far in the pool a couple of hours later."</p><p>"Christ! No wonder you're in so much pain, you must be aching like crazy. I hope your going to have a rest day today." Usually Gordon would protest but seeing as it felt like both his knee caps had been shot that might not actually be a bad idea.</p><p>"I'll still have to do physio but I'll take it easy on the rest. I need to be in full shape for the weekend for the trials in Melbourne. Anyway, enough about me what have you been up to?"</p><p>"The usual, I'm just glad I'm not in the desert anymore. I much prefer the climate of Cyprus; it agrees with me at least, its actually chilly in the evening which is refreshing. Its calmer here too - touch wood; mostly reconnaissance and a lot less dog fighting at present." They had withdrawn from the old base after eliminating the hostile base because they were concerned about retaliation. Instead they flew over from the base here and continued to patrol the airspace. Scott's only complaint was his ass was sore from the uncomfortable seat of his otherwise beloved jet. Since flying Thunderbird one he realised the comfort he had been missing out on.</p><p>"Good, I'm glad your somewhere safer at least while you're on base anyway. Have you handed it in yet?" Gordon was referring to Scott's resignation aware that there may be others around him. Scott knew exactly what he meant.</p><p>"No not yet. Things keep cropping up." Scott shrugged defensively.</p><p>"Scott, your leaving it a bit close, aren't you?"</p><p>"I know, I know. I'll get round to it at some point." He paused looking over his shoulder. He popped Gordon on mute and spoke to someone just out of view. He unmuted it and turned to face Gordon again, another face appeared leaning over Scott's shoulder.</p><p>"Mads! How's it going?"</p><p>"Ah look he remembers me! I told you I make an impression." he nudged Scott playfully. Scott smiled. "I'm good thanks, what about you kid. You recovering ok?"</p><p>"Meh, I'm getting there. I'm working on getting my legs back first then my sea legs."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan mate. You W.A.S.P lot never know when to give in, like cockroaches the lot of you."</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment seeing as cockroaches are effectively indestructible."</p><p>Mads laughed. "Your brother always says you've got a comeback for everything."</p><p>"Yeah he always has to have the last word too." Scott added.</p><p>"Well its not my fault I'm the only one with enough wit to pull it off." Gordon grinned. The pain relief and company were finally starting to work. He missed this banter. Banter he would have been part of with his unit.</p><p>Mads smiled "Right, I've got to head back out. You keep that chin up kid. Your brother tells also tells me we might have an Olympic champion in our midst. I'll be rooting for you buddy."</p><p>"Thanks, I'll be sure to include you in my thank you speech."</p><p>Mads gave him a wink and a smile before waving off.</p><p>"Right, are you gonna be ok now? You look a bit perkier." Gordon glanced at the time it was 5am.</p><p>"Yeah I feel a bit better thanks. I take it you've got to go?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, as much as I enjoy our chats, I'm needed in the hangar - got a squad going up on a sortie in a couple of hours' time. Got myself a few newbies that need kicking into touch."</p><p>"I don't envy them; poor bastards don't know what's coming."</p><p>"Hey! Smart ass you quit your lip!" Scott looked affronted at Gordon's brazen cheekiness.</p><p>"What? you were always bossy, you must be in your element now captain." Gordon winked.</p><p>"Seems their not the only ones that need to be reminded of the chain of command."</p><p>"What chain of command?"</p><p>"Gordon…." Scott put his head in his hand this is exactly what he had been saying to mads.</p><p>"Boss, give it up, your right he really is a cocky little jerk but you're not going to beat him."</p><p>Gordon laughed. Scott sighed exasperated.</p><p>"Goodbye Gordon."</p><p>"Goodbye Captain Bootlicker." Gordon replied with a twinkle in his eye and mock salute. There was a roar of laughter from Mads at the other end and the lasting picture of Scott's indignant expression as he hung up. Gordon was almost doubled up laughing before he yelped in pain. Ow it hurt but it was worth it. He felt much better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John slammed the metal hatch and got on the mic. "Captain Taylor."</p><p>"John are you" –</p><p>"Captain; listen carefully. Alan is in the north bunker sealed in under emergency protocol. It will let up in twelve hours but if I'm not back you'll need the code I've just imputed to your communicator understood?"</p><p>The captain pinched the bridge of his nose looking at the screens in front of him where he could see John climbing back in the buggy. He sighed. "Understood. Well, if you're going to do this at least let me be your eyes. There seems to have been a technical failure with the scans hence why it didn't pick up the first round of debris." I'll try and give you as much warning as I can if there's anything incoming.</p><p>"Thank you, Captain."</p><p>John hurried over to the east wing where the lab had been located. He felt hell of a guilty leaving Alan like that but the earlier impact had been far too close and he wasn't going to watch his brother get blown up for a second time today. There was no need for them both to die. He would manage this himself. He didn't think his dad would cope if he lost one son let alone both after all they had been through of late. He pulled up at the site and nearly swore at the devastation before him. His initial theory had been right, it was an old rocket segment that was Chinese in design. It was approximately twenty-five-foot-long and looked to be the only half of the original rocket. It had broken up on impact and scorched into the surface coming to a stop about twenty foot out from the base. The crater it had formed was massive, the debris would have been travelling faster than a bullet at the time so the impact was significant. This is what had caused the moon base section to separate as it had been compromised from the foundations at the bottom which in turn, had caused it to collapse inwards from above. John gulped. He could easily be pulling a body out of here - this was bad. The separated end of the moon base was covered in rubble, so much so he couldn't see the breach. The only thing he hoped for was that the containment unit had held. It was made to withstand this kind of scenario as the last thing you would want is a potential containment breach to release a disease into space or the rest of the base. It had been vigorously tested on earth before being assembled here. He had to have faith it would have protected her.</p><p>He grabbed the winch cable on the buggy and dragged it over to the first bit of collapsed paneling he could see might come away easily. He also grabbed his laser cutter and set to work cutting the panel into smaller, more manageable chunks. Twenty minutes later he got ready to winch the first bit out. It was heavy, John could hear the engine whirring under the strain. The wheels skidded but eventually gained traction. "Yes!" he exclaimed; one small victory was his. An hour later he had cleared enough to see the edge of what he was sure was the containment module. He was getting so hot it was unbearable. They were on the sunlit side of the moon for the next 13 days and it was roasting him. The suit was having to work overtime to cool him and he only had a litre of water to sip that he was trying to conserve. Sweat was pouring down his face making his nose itch uncomfortably. Once he was out of his suit he was going to rip his skin apart trying to quell the all the other itches. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead as he tried to wipe it with his forearm before realising he was being stupid.</p><p>"John, status report" Clipped the Captain.</p><p>"I've cleared a path and can see the edge of the containment module. The space junk appears to be part of a Chinese fuselage system, it has weakened the foundations causing a partial cave in. I'm going down now to see what I can see."</p><p>"Ok, take it easy. We're still trying to override the lockdown system, if we can get out, we'll come and assist. Space debris impact in approximately forty-five minutes. No-where near as big as the last one but still a danger to life."</p><p>"Understood. Thanks Captain."</p><p>John wrapped the winch around himself before abseiling down into the newly formed crater. He pushed aside some smaller slabs of rock and twisted metal panelling grunting with the effort as he did so.</p><p>John peered in through the six-foot gap he had created and shone a light. He could see the glass was still intact although there was a large crack just above his head. He shone the light left to right and jumped when something banged on the glass. A hand appeared at his face level smacking on to the glass before a small figure slid down the glass next to him. "Chloe!" he shouted before realising she couldn't hear him. He noticed she had a nasty looking head wound, there was a thick red torrent of dried and crusted blood down her left-hand side of her face, staining her blonde hair which had become unbound and disheveled. Her eyes were tear stained, she looked like she'd lost the will to live. He needed to get to her. He signed to her that it was him and he was going to try and get her out. A weak smile crossed her face. She signed back slowly. <em>John if I don't make it out of here…. there's something I need to tell you. </em>She leaned against the sealed glass door and spread her hand up to where his was. They met on either side of the glass briefly touching. She looked at him in a haze of pain. He stared back concern etched in all his features.</p><p><em>You will make it out of here, so you hold on to that thought for me. I want to hear you say it.</em> He started to clear more wreckage out of the way. He needed to find the service hatch that would allow him to pass the suit through so Chloe could get it on. Then he needed to hack the panel and get the containment chamber to release. He couldn't remember if it was on the left or right dammit! He didn't want to waste time digging out both sides.</p><p>He tapped on the glass. He was concerned when she didn't stir where she was slumped on the glass, he banged harder. She slowly turned her head. Only one of her pupils reacted to his light <em>Shit!</em></p><p><em>Chloe – Left or right side for the service hatch?</em> He signed quickly. She pointed over her left shoulder. To the huge mound of twisted metal and rubble. He jumped soaring six foot into the air to the top of the pile, he grabbed on to a protruding beam. Thankfully objects on the surface of the moon only have 16.5 % of the weight that they would on earth which meant that John's movements were lithe and quick. It also meant he could move the heavier rubble and fragments than he could on Earth by himself. He kept scrabbling and digging at the pile lugging rocks, metal, wiring and other items till he could see the service box. He was sweating buckets now and in danger of overheating. He forced himself to take a sip of his drink from the water bladder in his suit. His suit was now covered in off white moon dust up to the elbows and all down his front, he still had to pay careful attention to what he was doing to ensure that he didn't snag his suit. "Yes!" he declared as he found the yellow and black hazard tape that marked the edges of the service box. He pulled open the hatch and shoved the bag he had brought down with him through it. He then pressed the button to start the decontamination process, to his relief it still worked. He dropped straight back down right in front of where he had left Chloe. The front of the containment module was almost clear of wreckage now.</p><p>Her head was slumped on the glass, her eyes closed, hands tucked to the side with her body turned towards him, she was still bleeding. He tapped the glass but she didn't stir. He needed her to wake up. If she didn't put that suit on, he couldn't open the containment chamber or she would die with exposure to the atmosphere. Her lungs would rupture with the last remaining breath she had and then she would asphyxiate within 15 seconds as the oxygen left her body. He hammered desperately on the glass. He was so engrossed in his task he didn't notice the shadow jump into the crater. Someone landed with a light bounce next to him. John flipped round his eyes wide in shock. "Alan!"</p><p>"You can't get rid of me that easy Johnny boy. Right; what do we need to do to get her out? We have Thirty minutes and counting till another impact." John shook his head still dumbfounded they didn't have time to discuss how he had got out, now he was back to two people he cared for to worry about. His head spun.</p><p>"She's unresponsive with a head injury, I need her to go and put on the suit or she dies. Trouble is there's no sound in space so she can't hear me banging. I was hoping she'd feel the vibrations but she hasn't."</p><p>"Ok" Alan pulled one of his emergency light beacons off his belt." He turned it on and set it on the SOS setting so that it flashed and blinked in quick succession, he held it right up to the glass at her face level but not directly at her.</p><p>"Ah Alan! That's genius! Why didn't I think of that!" John got out his and started to do the same. Chloe's brows furrowed together in discomfort. They kept flashing.</p><p>"Probably because you're subconsciously panicking."</p><p>Something bright was flashing across her face, like bright sunlight through a half-closed curtain. She didn't want to wake up but her mind was urging her to. She groggily came to pressed against some glass. She was too cold…. She leaned back, hand to her head where she felt a sticky substance. Her hands trembled as she looked at her fingers that came back crimson. Now she remembered what she was doing here. John! She turned too quickly causing her to sway. She steadied herself on the glass with a bloodied hand smearing down it. There he was! He was signing something; Alan was there too! <em>Chloe there's a suit in the service hatch, can you get it?</em> She tried to stand but found for whatever reason she couldn't, instead she dragged herself along the floor, she could see the hatch six feet in front of really wasn't that far, why was it taking so long? Once she had painstakingly dragged herself under it, she tried to stand using the glass to support her. She fell at first and cried out. She sunk back on the floor; this was it! she was done for. She'd always known space was dangerous but she'd never expected to die here, she was too young to have pictured her death or even considered that as a direct consequence. Now her time had come and she realised too late that she hadn't left any words for her family, any goodbyes for her friends. Her eyes slipped, her breathing becoming awkward, the simple life processes she'd taken for granted becoming torturous. there must be a leak somewhere, the oxygen was depleting too quickly. John, he would be waiting for her to come back. She knew he wouldn't leave without her; she didn't want to be responsible for his and Alan's deaths too.</p><p>That thought gave her the last flame of motivation to do something about her situation. She would not have her friend, the guy who she adored die for her. Not today. With a determined growl she pushed herself onto her knees before staggering up and slamming on the glass, she managed to depress the button and pull the handle of the chute down causing the suit to fall on her, the helmet was wrapped inside to protect it. She cried in relief pulling the suit close. It usually took over five minutes to get on a suit normally under emergency situations. She stripped off her trousers and top awkwardly to pull on the undergarment, her feet getting stuck in the legs. She was so clumsy; her coordination was all over the place as she swore in frustration. She then dragged on the top layer and shimmied on the floor to pull it up over her chest. Her arm felt like she'd been stabbed in the shoulder when she went to pull the undergarment up and over. She cried out loud as she tried not to black out. She took steadying breaths before zipping it up. She then lifted the helmet, again her arm screamed in protest. Then she had to put herself through the agony again to pull up the outer suit. She gasped as new tears filled her eyes before completing the seal at the base of her helmet. She pressurized the suit and set the oxygen going. Usually you need 30 minutes of it before venturing out but she knew they didn't have time; she would just have to hope they could get inside again in time. That was even if she got out of here. She tried not to despair, one step at a time Chloe she reminded herself.</p><p>John was pressed against the glass trying to look around the corner as much as he could and straining with the effort. She had been gone for too long. Impact was in minutes, they had to get out of here! had she fainted again?</p><p>"John, we've got to go!" Alan looked up at the heavens worried.</p><p>"I can't leave her Alan I've come this far, but you should go."</p><p>"No, I'm not leaving you. I suggest if your planning on waiting for her that you take a look at this panel to see if you can actually override it."</p><p>"Oh, I don't need to. I can override it. Brains and I re-wrote the programming for this in our summer camp. They were after an upgrade for a new moon base containment chamber. Dad was impressed with the design but said it should have a backdoor for emergencies regardless of the need for containment. So, we built one in." The only thing is that it can only be opened from the inside. So that even if someone outside had the code they couldn't open it an unleash a potentially dangerous pathogen but if someone got locked in by accident then it could be opened." The bigger problem would be if the doors wouldn't open from the crushing they'd taken.</p><p>"Alan, this is Captain Taylor you have one-minute left till impact please tell me you're on your way to the bunker."</p><p>They both looked at each other in silent concern, John glanced back into the room praying she was there. He saw an arm then another as she dragged herself across the floor among the smashed furniture and lab equipment, to his relief she was fully suited as she emerged from the shadows. "Chloe!" John called in relief. "That's my Girl!"</p><p>Alan leant into his comms as he updated command on the situation. John signed to Chloe. <em>Chloe you need to access the panel and type in this code. 19-38-27-42-10</em></p><p>He watched her try to stand, she was really unsteady and slipped down the glass a couple of times. John gestured to her, urging for her to try again. She forced herself up one final time and grabbed the handle near the door. John kept repeating the code so she knew what to input. Her free hand typed in the code slipping a couple of times. John waited anxiously she only had three attempts or it would deadlock then all hope would be lost. He waited; the suspense killing him. The door slid open. He rushed forwards pressing to the glass. She passed through the first doors fine but the exterior doors where John was had only opened a slither. She got her legs through but her chest and helmet wouldn't clear the gap. John called for Alan and together they both heaved on the doors with all their strength but they just wouldn't budge, Chloe slumped down, John still holding onto her arm. "Debris incoming, get out of there boys now!" Yelled Captain Taylor. Alan let go and jumped up into the distance. He returned seconds later with a metal beam and wedged it in the door. He looked at his brother "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" Alan strained and grunted with the effort creating a gap just big enough for what they needed. John dragged Chloe through and scooped her up into his arms. Alan let go and the door sprung back crunching the beam. Alan jumped up on to the crater wall and rubble pile, scurrying his way up as quick as he could.</p><p>Once at the top he passed down the winch cable which John clipped around his waist before picking up a semi-conscious Chloe. Once at the top he handed her to Alan so he could quickly hop into the passenger side. He then took her back on his lap whilst Alan jumped through into the driver's seat, abandoning the hover board he had arrived on. More projectiles pelted down all around them as well as storms of dangerous dust particles which would be full of broken-down space junk effectively turning it into shrapnel. Alan flicked the buggy to the right in a particularly dangerous manoeuvre to avoid an impact. John gripped Chloe tighter.</p><p>Another bit of junk bounced off the top of the buggy causing him to flinch. He placed his body over Chloe's to shield her as he felt something bounce off his helmet. "Not far now!" Shouted Alan into the comms as he fought with the steering. A few hair-raising minutes later Alan slid to a halt outside the bunker (It was the closest available shelter).</p><p>Alan ran and opened the bunker door before coming back and grabbing Chloe. John grabbed the kit he'd packed and followed him in. To John the airlock procedure seemed to be taking forever as he stared at Chloe's limp form in Alan's arms, powerless to do anything else. They had already reported in that they had made it back and were preparing to assess her injuries.</p><p>Finally, it clicked and swished open allowing Alan and John in. John laid her on one of the four bunks and took her helmet off. She moaned at him moving her head, her eyes fluttering.</p><p>"Chloe, I need you to stay with me if can." All of a sudden, she started gagging. "Oh No! Alan Help me roll her!" Technically they should have rolled her protecting her spine in case of a spinal injury but the way they had to rescue her earlier did not allow for them to follow protocol. If her back was damaged he hoped it would have been quite obvious by now. She leaned over grabbing onto him as she vomited all over the floor splattering his knee and feet.</p><p>"I'm so sorry" She stammered weakly.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure you have a nasty bout of concussion." John took off his gloves and threw some medical ones on before Alan handed him a swab. He gently cleaned up her wound and applied a sterile dressing. Alan handed him a cold compress which he applied to the bump on the side of her head. She hissed in pain.</p><p>"Are you hurt anywhere else?" John started to pat his hands down the side of her neck and downwards to check for wounds and breaks. She hissed when he touched her right shoulder.</p><p>"There?"</p><p>She nodded. He made a note, could be sprained or dislocated. He finished conducting the full body check. Chloe didn't appear to be in pain anywhere else.</p><p>"I have some pain meds do you want us to administer them?"</p><p>She nodded. Alan prepped the syringe as John pulled back her suit enough to get to her shoulder to inject the meds. "Let me know it you feel like your going to be sick or drowsy ok?"</p><p>"Ok. thank you for coming to get me, I…. I thought I was going to die." She whispered. Tears began to well at the corner of her eyes. Alan rose, signaling that he was going to check in with base to see if they could get access yet. John nodded. He leaned closer to her and placed a reassuring hand on her cheek.</p><p>"Your welcome, once I heard you were out there, I couldn't leave you. Just try and stay still for me. We're locked out of base at the moment and waiting for this space junk to pass over, then we will get you to the doctor." He removed his hand to check her compress before popping it on her forehead again.</p><p>"John, I wanted to tell you earlier…." John waited patiently, she looked disorientated and confused. "John if I had died, I wanted you to know that although I haven't known you for very long you have had a massive impact on my life since that first day, I met you. I was alone starting on this new venture; I was the only one in my year that was selected for the space academy programme. Then I saw you looking just as lost and insecure and I knew I wanted to get to know you better. As time has gone on, I've come to wonder if…. if we could be more than friends and I thought I would die with that question unanswered." She searched for the truth in his eyes, he still looked concerned about her condition but his face was as poker faced as ever. She wasn't sure how he would react to her confession.</p><p>Alan chose that moment to come back over. John squeezed her hand in a reassuring gesture and smiled before looking at Alan. "The worst of the debris has now passed. They have managed to seal off the broken sector and the systems have rebooted so moon base is open. They are sending a crew to come and get us with the doctor. Should be here in twenty."</p><p>"That's great thanks Alan."</p><p>"See aren't you glad I came after you anyway." Alan glared at John haughtily.</p><p>"Look I'm sorry I didn't want to risk your life, you're my younger brother, it would have been irresponsible of me. How did you get out anyway?" Chloe watched with interest and slight annoyance, Alan always did have an inopportune way with his timing.</p><p>"You're not the only one who can hack software John. I may not have your finesse but I am more familiar with the latest tech than you. I'll tell you later if you're lucky, I can't disclose my secrets in front of witnesses." Alan looked smug in a playful way.</p><p>John knew that it shouldn't have been possible for him to override the codes like that. He could see he wasn't going to get anymore out of his brother for now though. He shook his head.</p><p>"Well thanks for the assist, even if it was stupid."</p><p>"Your welcome. It wasn't stupid, it was heroic."</p><p>Thirty minutes later the doctor was gearing up to move Chloe out with his team. John and Alan and brought up the rear. They hovered off at some distance to talk privately.</p><p>"So how did you do it?" John lowered his voice.</p><p>"Well I wrote this really complex bit of code then dismantled the panel so I could bring up the R drive" –</p><p>"Alan..." John intoned in an uncanny resemblance to their father when he knew one of them was feeding him bullshit.</p><p>Alan put a hand behind his head and looked sheepish. "I remembered these new watches of ours and that you said they could be used in space too. I called Dad." –</p><p>"YOU DID WHAT!" That drew a look from the last guy in front. John stopped and turned to face Alan.</p><p>"What else was I meant to do? You didn't leave me with a lot of options, did you?" He hissed. "Anyway, I explained the situation and he in turn told the Captain to give me the code you had given him after promising not to kill him for letting his boys run wayward across the moon as Captain Taylor put it. Father trusted me to help you and I did."</p><p>"I guess we're going to have to call him later then."</p><p>"Yep he wants us to call as soon as we get back to base."</p><p>"Just great" Replied John as he secured his helmet. "Just great."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott was on the edge of base in the pre-dawn light, in a small outbuilding that he had found was rarely disturbed. He had yet to be found here when he needed a moments peace but he knew that wouldn't last forever. He perched on the old crate he'd been using to sit on and leaned against the wall pulling his dress uniform closer around him to shield himself from the early morning chill, cigarette in hand. It was just starting to get light. He bowed his head; it was a whole year today since the attack on the base in Kuwait. A whole year since five of the squad had died. How could Mavi have been gone a whole year already? It was scary how quickly it came round. He leaned against the wall - god he missed her! He missed her laugh, her smile and how she could light up a room. He missed her ballsy attitude with the guys in the squad and knowing she was never that far off his six in the air. She always had his back and he hers until that fateful night. Any down time he had around base he'd spent it with her, they had been so similar in personalities all the guys said they could have been twins separated at birth. It still hurt, losing her. He sighed. No matter how many people told him it wasn't his fault it was hard for him to forgive himself. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his messages expanding a picture of a white grave stone with a bloom of bright white and purple carnations with alstroemerias. He thumbed the picture softly as he read the message below. <em>Thank you for the flowers, purple carnations were always her favourite. They look beautiful in the spring sunlight. I hope you are keeping well, don't feel afraid to pop in the next time your home. Your always welcome here.</em></p><p>Mavi's mother was so lovely, she had always welcomed Scott into her home with arms wide open, even though he couldn't bring her daughter home safe. He remembered the day of the funeral. He had saluted and handed her the flag before marching back to his place and trying to hold himself together, mostly concealing his grief under the peak of his cap. He found he hadn't been able to bring himself to leave until it was just him and her, looking down at the coffin still exposed to the elements. He still couldn't believe that was her in there. He didn't want to leave her, not yet. He jumped at the hand that graced his shoulder. "I'm sorry ma'am." He was startled momentarily but continued to look downcast at the mahogany casket.</p><p>"It's Mary, you don't need to address me as one of your superiors and don't apologise. I've been watching you all day." She sighed and tried to get Scott to look at her, deep brown eyes searching his. "Scott, I don't blame you for what happened, none of us do and Mavi wouldn't either. I've heard the report, there was nothing you could do. You did your absolute best for her. I'm glad you got her out and she didn't go up in flames in that cockpit." Scott bowed his head, he couldn't respond, he was watching Mavi screaming that she couldn't get out before telling him to leave her. Then she was fitting in cardiac arrest on the table whilst he watched on helpless. He stood unyielding not trusting himself to say a word. He just nodded mutely. They stood shoulder to shoulder, Mary was petite like Mavi, Scott towered over her small stature. Tears started to fall silently, Mary noticed and pulled him around gently, tilting up his chin. "Oh Scott, you probably haven't even had a chance to try and process this have you?" He shook his head before he suddenly found himself pulled into a tight embrace. At first, he was as ridged as a board but she soon felt him relax into her shoulder. She held him close, she knew he had lost his mother late last summer and knew the Tracy's were a very male dominated family. Without his mother she knew he'd probably kept his grief hidden from them as well as his squadron. She couldn't do anything more for her daughter but she could try to help her friend who she knew her daughter had always held in such high regard. They'd stayed there for a long time, just talking about Mavi and their memories of her. Scott had found he missed his own mother keenly in that moment but he was thankful for Mary's comforting presence. It had helped to talk to someone else who was as close to Mavi as he was. He learned a lot about her younger years that day, the memories coaxed a sad smile from him.</p><p>Life would go on today and he would have to move along with it as dragged his mind back to present, putting his phone away before pulling out a slightly dog-eared letter. His conversation with Gordon the other night had spurred him on. He had written it back at Christmas but every time he went to hand the damn thing in, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He had decided that the deadline was today. He was ready to walk into that office and hand it over, it seemed fitting on the anniversary of those terrible events that finally pushed him into a decision. It was time to start over. Experience something new and challenging again.</p><p>He pushed himself off the crate and headed out into the early morning sunlight. He had thirty minutes before he was due for active duty. He headed over to the barracks and straight for his superior's office, feeling like the letter was burning a hole in his front pocket. He was nervous, once he did this there would be no going back, he'd been in the air force since his late teens. His first and only career, it was a lot to give up, all the comfort and security of a stable job would be gone. He hated this! One minute he couldn't wait to leave and move on to greater things then the next a small seed of doubt in the back of his mind would creep up. The rational side of him throwing up valid what ifs that he found hard to dismiss. He hadn't realised he had arrived at his destination, he quickly cleared his mind and knocked on the door before he had a chance to talk himself out of it again.</p><p>"Come in." Major Newton was sat at his desk several papers stacked up to his left. He barely even glanced at who came through his door.</p><p>"Major Newton, Captain Tracy reporting. If I may request a moment of your time Sir?" He saluted and stood to attention.</p><p>"You May."</p><p>"Sir, I wish to submit my formal resignation. My commission comes to an end in June and I believe the time has come for me to leave my military career and to utilise those skills towards a civilian career." Scott stepped forward to place the letter on the Major's desk before formally standing. It was surreal, he never thought this move would come this early. He had always imagined retiring in his late forties, maybe once he had a family of his own that needed him.</p><p>The Major gave him a critical eye as he stopped typing and picked up the letter. He opened it and quickly surmised the contents. He was not expecting this from Tracy. He was his best damned Captain in the wing, he was loathe to lose him. He dropped the letter on his desk. "Captain; what is this?"</p><p>Fearing the trick question, he replied "My written resignation from the Air Force sir, I have relished having the opportunity to serve my county - hopefully with honour but I am now at the point where I wish to move on."</p><p>"Captain you were bred for this life, why the sudden change?" The Major looked at him intently.</p><p>Well this was an interesting line of questioning and not one he had expected, his face remained neutral while his mind tried to back pedal to some stable ground, he couldn't really say his dad was forming a secret global rescue organisation. The Major was right in that he had been bred for this life he'd wanted to follow in his father's footsteps since a young boy. Now he was just following his father once again, down a different path. He tried to stick close to the truth.</p><p>"To be honest Sir, in the past eighteen months I've lost my Mother and Grandfather, my best friend and nearly my brother who is still in recovery and now medically discharged from W.A.S.P - having been paralyzed and my Father went missing for over a month before thankfully being found. Naturally it led me to re-evaluate my life to the point where I have decided I need to be in a role where I can be there to support my family and commit fully to my job. My father has offered me a position within the company that was too hard to refuse. I will always value the time I have served and look back on it with fond memories but I believe my time has come to step down."</p><p>The Major leaned back in his chair silently chewing Tracy out a bit more. He always had such an effectual way of compartmentalising key events and information. When Scott summarised it like that he figured he should have seen this coming. A lot had happened to this young man in a short time it was no wonder he was burnt out. It was a shame; he was an exemplary pilot, strategist and leader. He would have made an excellent Major maybe even a Colonel like his father in time.</p><p>"And I can't change your mind? Your too good for me to let you go without a challenge Tracy. You more than have the potential to advance beyond Captain in the next few years. I had high hopes for you."</p><p>Scott smiled faintly. "Thank you, sir, but no my mind can't be changed."</p><p>"You realise there will be no going back once your out that's it." The Major fiddled with his pen.</p><p>"Yes Sir, terminal leave back to civilian life."</p><p>The Major sighed. "Very well, thank you for giving me advanced notice, I'll file the necessary paperwork. You still have leave to take... looking at your record here." The Major had pulled his record up.</p><p>"Yes sir, if I may I'd like to take it in the last month of my term so I may be discharged early, my brother is looking to compete in the Olympics and I'd like to be there."</p><p>Now the Major looked even more affronted with the knowledge that was going to lose him a whole month early. "Very well if that's what you want, seeing as I couldn't let you go when he was injured, I will put this request in with a strong recommendation that it be approved. Anything else?"</p><p>"No sir, I'm just about to head out to lead proceedings on the memorial service this morning."</p><p>"Well don't let me keep you. Dismissed."</p><p>Scott turned on his heel and smartly marched out.</p><p>He took in a lungful of fresh morning air. It was done. As of May, he would be a civilian. He hoped his Father's venture would be a success, his life now depended on it. He couldn't lead a normal civilian life; that terrified him, he resolved to make International Rescue a success. He straightened his uniform and replaced his cap back on his head before marching off in the direction of the memorial garden.</p><p>Major Newton threw his pen down, running a hand across his mouth. Just where was he going to find another Captain with Tracy's credentials?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Boys, are you OK?" Jeff sat at his desk with two of his sons on the newly mounted screens on the wall opposite. Virgil was sat on the edge of his fathers' desk one leg drawn across his lap, the other resting lightly on the floor.</p><p>"Yes, Father. It was a bit touch and go for a time but we're safe now." John reported. Alan was sat on his left in what looked to be some kind of dorm. John looked immaculate as always with his blonde curl swept back. Alan's youthful face and softer features complementing his elder brothers' sterner features.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad to hear it. You weren't injured at all?"</p><p>"Nope, Alan got thrown in the initial impact but he just has a couple of bruises to show for it."</p><p>"Alan! You said you hadn't been hurt when you called." Jeff frowned angrily. If he'd known he wouldn't have asked Lee to release him. Alan elbowed John hard in the ribs below screen. John didn't give Alan the satisfaction of a reaction but Virgil could see the clear look that suggested retribution at a later date on John's face as he turned towards Alan.</p><p>"I must have forgotten to mention it in my worry for John when he was gallivanting on his own outside in the middle of a space debris storm."</p><p>Jeff shook his head. They were both safe he had to remind himself, that was the main thing.</p><p>"How's the girl you went to rescue? She's your friend, isn't she?" Virgil indicated to John. Alan's knowing smirk earned him an elbow in the side. "Ow!" he rubbed his bruised side from the impact. John wasn't in the least bit sorry. He was still trying to process Chloe's earlier declaration, he didn't need Alan mouthing off.</p><p>John cleared his throat. "She's in the infirmary, she took a pretty nasty knock to the head. They were concerned she had a brain injury because one of her pupils was blown and she was vomiting but the CT revealed that she has no brain injury just a bad case of concussion and damage to her eye directly that had caused it to blow. Fingers crossed with some rest and the anti-sickness drugs she'll make a full recovery - She strained her shoulder too."</p><p>"Well from what I heard about the damage sustained to the base it sounds like she got off pretty lightly. Lee couldn't believe It when you brought her in alive. Especially after the lab technician didn't make it."</p><p>All the boys looked saddened. Jerry was an old timer on moon base and had numerous years of successful missions under his belt, he had been a friendly face to many students over the years including Virgil when he had completed his astronaut training. "It could have been a lot worse; they still don't know why the junk didn't register on the scans... it seemed to have some sort of cloaking capabilities. Captain Taylor thinks it was an illegal unregistered spacecraft. Initially we thought it was old space junk but it may have actually been from a recent illegal launch." Alan explained.</p><p>Jeff was angry that someone out there had been so reckless as to conduct an illegal launch endangering not just his sons but a whole colony of personnel at the base. He began typing a terse email to NASA to ensure that they investigated this incident thoroughly as his boys chattered among themselves for a moment.</p><p>"Well boys; as much as I don't condone your putting yourselves in direct danger, I am very proud of the way you handled this situation. You risked yourselves to save that girl's life and she's safe because of you. Well done."</p><p>"Well, you know just preparing for our future roles." Alan smiled.</p><p>"Dad, if you don't mind, I'm going to sign off. I promised Chloe I would check in on her about now." John looked distracted.</p><p>"No worries son, thanks for calling in."</p><p>"Your welcome, Bye" John replied. Alan waved as the transmission cut.</p><p>The screen on the wall reverted back to John's picture of him in a burgundy silk shirt and crisp grey suit. Virgil had been working on a little something with his Grandma in regards to the portraits but they had yet to reveal them to his father as they were still incomplete but he was close to finishing them now. The ones on the wall at the moment were the ones their mother had created just before her death. They were digitally rendered paintings of each of the boys, they started with John and ended with Gordon.</p><p>"Well I'm relieved to see they are safe and sound after the call you took from Alan earlier." Virgil slipped off the desk.</p><p>"Yes, as I am I. Just goes to show there is a need for a rescue organisation capable of space rescues, if John and Alan hadn't been on the outside when that debris hit their friend would have probably been dead by the time, they had made it outside." Jeff shuffled some papers as Virgil nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>"I'm heading to the kitchen, do you want a drink?" Virgil asked.</p><p>"A coffee would be great thank you."</p><p>Kyrano was in the kitchen. He was humming an old tune to himself as he busied around the kitchen preparing the herbs for drying. As he went to hang them above him, he suddenly dropped the bunch of tarragon grabbing his head on both sides and withering in pain. <em>Kyrano! You should know better than to try and ignore me. Thought you could get away with your new life, that Jeff Tracy could shield you from ME! He will pay for his interference! I may not have access to your identity anymore Kyrano but I will own your mind till the day you die! I saw that space rocket of Tracy's…what is he planning Kyrano? </em>"Nooo, Nooo!" moaned Kyrano trying to fight off his brother's influence, international rescue was at the forefront of his mind he couldn't tell his brother! He mustn't know!</p><p>"Kyrano!" cried Virgil as he rushed across the floor sliding to a halt in front of Kyrano rolling on the floor in some kind of seizure. "Kyrano!" Virgil gently shook to him to try and rouse him but Kyrano's eyes were rolling in the back of his head. <em>TELL ME! </em>the voice in his head roared, he could see two gold orbs as they tried to pry his mind wide open.</p><p>"Father!" Virgil cradled Kyrano's head in his lap as he called out for help. Jeff rushed in hand on the door frame as he took stock of the situation before running in to kneel at Virgil's side. "Kyrano can you hear me?"</p><p>Kyrano started to relax the spasms subsiding, he looked disorientated but more aware of his surroundings. Jeff and Virgil's concerned faces swam into view. As Kyrano sat up Virgil moved to the counter and poured a glass of water for him, they popped him up against the kitchen cabinet. "Virgil call for the doctor."</p><p>"No Mr. Tracy its not that bad, it's just a migraine. I'm afraid I suffer from them quite regularly." Kyrano tentatively rubbed his forehead.</p><p>Jeff didn't look convinced. "As it's the first time we'll let it go but if it happens again, I'll be calling the doctor straight out here to take a look at you. I know migraines can be intense…."</p><p>"Honestly Mr Tracy I just need to lie down, it will pass in time." Kyrano was embarrassed at having caused so much trouble. Jeff carefully lifted his friend up supporting him under the arm as he guided him down to the bedrooms. Virgil assisted from the other side.</p><p>They settled Kyrano into bed, Virgil closing the blinds and Jeff applying a warm compress to Kyrano's head. "I'll be up in a bit to start dinner."</p><p>"You will do no such thing." instructed Jeff. "Virgil and I are more than capable of rustling up a meal, we will bring it to you for once. Granted it won't be five star but they'll be a good helping of it followed by desert."</p><p>Kyrano smiled, he was lucky to have such a great friend even if dinner was going to be burnt this evening; it was the thought that counted. Virgil and Jeff left him in peace, the door whooshing behind them. They walked back to the lounge together. "What happened to him?" questioned Jeff as they took the stairs together.</p><p>"I'm not sure, he was already on the floor having some kind of episode as I entered, he was saying crying no and holding his head." They passed through the corridor and on to the kitchen.</p><p>"Hmmm, Tin-tin did mention he could be prone to these episodes but this is the first time I've seen one first hand. It could be a migraine but it was pretty extreme. I still think he should see a doctor." Jeff pulled out the robot hoover and activated it to clean up the crushed herbs.</p><p>"Well like you said if it happens again, we will give them a call. Kyrano is as stubborn as you. You won't be able to change his mind. So, what are we going to do for dinner tonight?" Virgil was familiar with his father's cooking and he can't say he had missed it. Virgil's culinary skills left a lot to be desired too. They had been positively spoiled since Kyrano had moved in.</p><p>Jeff opened the fridge to look at what they had left. There was a large salmon fillet – too much preparation and effort thought Jeff to himself. There was also a stack of vegetables; peppers, onions and leeks but Jeff wasn't sold on that either. He shut the fridge.</p><p>"Ham, egg and chips?" Jeff cocked his head at Virgil.</p><p>"Sounds like a safe option." Replied Virgil, eggs and ham were hard to cremate. He'd just have to keep an eye on the chips.</p><p>Jeff laughed as he undid the cuff links and rolled up his pin-striped shirt.</p><p>"How about some peas? Better get some five a day in there." Virgil smiled sitting at the breakfast bar.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Smiled Jeff as he busied himself with locating the frying pan and other pots. It was bad but he actually had no idea where these were kept and it was his own house.</p><p>Virgil chuckled at his dad's hapless expression and pulled the pan out from the cupboard by his knee. It was a long time since they had cooked a meal together but it was nice to spend some quality time together. They had both been so wrapped up with IR – Jeff with the operational side of things and Virgil with prepping the fleet from a mechanical point of view they had barley seen each other in the last month - like ships passing in the night. They took it in turns to visit Gordon on the mainland too so it was rare they were in the same space for long. Virgil had only just recently got back from a first responder training course in Kent where he had been staying with Lady Penelope. It was good to have clawed this time back together he just hoped that Kyrano would feel better soon.</p><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO</p><p>John was sat beside a sleeping Chloe. Her head was swamped in a large bandage, her blown eye covered to help it heal. She had a couple of grazes and cuts to her face and arms but looked more comfortable than the last time he had seen her at least. He was content to sit next to her and read a hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy. He was just glad to see her safe and not trapped in that cell outside.</p><p>Chloe opened her eyes to see John sat in a chair curled up awkwardly and completely immersed in his book, a small smile played on his lips as he read. He turned the page with such tenderness taking great care not to crease the spine. It was rare for people to read books these days but John was kind of old fashioned in most ways, it was part of his charm. His blue eyes drank in the words, his blonde hair falling just below his eyeline but not in a way that obscured his view. She wondered how long he had been sat there waiting for her to come round. She quickly glanced around the infirmary to see they were alone; the other patients were down the far end of the ward. She cringed as she suddenly remembered she must look like a mess; she was also irritated by the patch obscuring her vision but they told her it had to remain covered to heal. She huffed which accidentally drew his attention.</p><p>"Hey" he popped his book down, he knew what page he was on by memory. He pulled the chair a bit closer.</p><p>"Hi, I'm sorry have you been waiting long? You should have come back later." She shuffled up a little propping herself up on the pillows.</p><p>"It's alright, its been nice to sit quietly for a bit and I felt more reassured that you were going to be ok sat here rather than in my room."</p><p>There was an awkward pause as they both reflected on the last time they were almost alone together.</p><p>"look I" –</p><p>"I know"-</p><p>They both laughed.</p><p>"ladies first"</p><p>"Age before beauty" John quipped a brow. He was only a month older than her.</p><p>She laughed again. "Look I'm sorry for what I dumped on you in the heat of the moment, I had just survived being crushed and was a bit out of it."</p><p>"So, what your saying is…... your feelings for me were influenced by adrenaline?" He looked so serious her heart froze as she realised that sounded bad.</p><p>"Oh god. I didn't mean it that way. What I meant to say is I like you John but I understand if you don't feel the same way."</p><p>He smiled, he almost looked…. forlorn? John gently took her good hand.</p><p>"Chloe, I…. I am going to be honest I never thought about you in that way, not that you're not everything I would want in a partner because trust me you are. It's just that I know that when I leave here, I already have a job lined up in a remote satellite that's a permanent live in position with very little downtime. I wouldn't be able to give you the support and company that you deserve. I wouldn't be there to take you on dates or walk you home. To spend my nights with you. It wouldn't be fair to start something only to have to leave you. You deserve to have someone who would truly be there for you." John had thought of nothing else since those words came out of her mouth. He had tried to think of scenarios where international rescue would allow for him to have a personal life but it was impossible when he knew he would be expected to be on call even when he was back on earth after rotation. He wouldn't just be able to pop off to Washington to see her. He wouldn't be able to explain why he couldn't either which would only lead to frustration in their relationship. He didn't want to ruin what was already a great friendship. It was selfish but he'd rather have her in his life some small way than not at all.</p><p>He looked so dismayed Chloe knew what he said was from his heart. She had said it on the spur of the moment, she really did feel something for him but at the same time she knew their working lives would ultimately take them away from each other. She held onto his hand.</p><p>"It's ok, I understand I have a posting after this too."</p><p>"You do?" He asked surprised.</p><p>"Yep I got onto the NASA mars colonisation selection. I will have another five-year apprenticeship with them but I hope to make it up there in that time."</p><p>"Wow Chloe that's amazing!" It was an incredibly intense application process; 20,000 students applied a year but they only accepted 15 at most.</p><p>She smiled, her family didn't understand what a big deal it was she was glad that John could. It would be daunting having to start from scratch and get to know a whole new team again but she knew it was an amazing opportunity and one she couldn't pass up.</p><p>"I would love to stay in touch with you even if you're on Mars. Promise me you won't be a stranger?"</p><p>"As long as you promise to message me and keep in touch."</p><p>He smiled. "Deal" they shook hands warmly, she took him by surprise by pulling him forwards, she dropped a soft kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"For what could have been." she whispered.</p><p>"For what might have been." He gently kissed her forehead. She settled back on to the pillow. He stayed, gently stroking her hair until she drifted once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny was on board one of the finest luxury yachts she had ever had the pleasure of sailing on. The boat had a sleek modern design making it look more compact then it was. Chrome railings ran around the length of the pine boarded deck. The plush cream leather seats covered the stern of the yacht on the bottom deck forming a semi-circle. Below deck was the kitchens and cabin crews' rooms. The middle deck had five exclusive cabins and a dining/ come small entertainment area, including a separate home cinema style complex and games room. The Top deck had a hot tub and sun-lounging deck. Shame she was on business else she could have found it to be a very relaxing affair… well with better company. Jeff had called her forty-eight hours ago to explain that he had some prototype schematics of Brain's designs for secondary IR vehicles stolen. He had good intel that they had been taken by a lacky working for the oil tycoon Ron West.</p><p>Thankfully Ron West was known for partying harder than he worked for his money - quite the reputation. It hadn't been hard for Penny to influence her way into his social circle. Once Ron had heard that the socialite and supermodel of Chic magazine fame was interested in him, he had jumped on the chance to invite her to his next yacht weekend away in the Maldives. Ron West was a powerful man sitting within the top ten wealthiest men in the world. He was in his late thirties, dark raven hair with the classic cleft chin and cheekbones you could cut yourself on. His piercing light blue eyes were enough to charm most ladies along with his well defined abs which were currently on full display.</p><p>After spending the better part of the morning sunning herself on the deck in a large sun hat, glasses and kimono (Whilst Mr West regaled her with his party antics), she was finally able to make her excuses in the late afternoon citing she needed to get ready for dinner. Mr West eyed her appreciatively imagining how she might look afterwards. He retired to the front of the deck with a few of his other guests.</p><p>She headed back to her room knowing that she only had a very small window of opportunity to complete her task. She locked the door to the cabin before quickly grabbing the items that she needed. She was already dressed for the part in her two-piece bathing suit. If she had to make a quick getaway, she would swim for it and meet up with the boat and sailor she had hired who was waiting on her command. She simply attached her utility belt with the tools she needed and tied her hair into a secure bun which was more suitable then the current wavy loose locks she was sporting. She tucked two large hair pins in the back, holding on to one in her mouth as she secured the other. She finally pushed a small gun into a thigh holster that was concealed by the calf length pink floral kimono. She stuffed an ear-piece into her left ear. She had placed bugs throughout the yacht the night before when sussing the layout. Her intel had already narrowed down the location of the schematics to one of two locations. Ensconced in Mr West's personal suite either in the front room or the bedroom. On the chatter she picked up the other night it seemed that Ron wanted the plans because he was convinced Jeff Tracy's new machines would be the death of his oil refinery company, if Jeff could run these magnificent machines with fusion reactors then oil wouldn't be needed. Ron intended to steal the plans and patent them under his name so that he would have sole rights to the technology and its usage so that it wouldn't enter the common market. Then people would continue to have to use oil with limited alternatives.</p><p>What Ron didn't know was that he held the secrets to the newly formed not yet operational international rescue, it could jeopardise the whole venture before it had even begun. Penny had promised to retrieve them for Jeff.</p><p>She slipped out into the dimly lit corridor with its plush crimson carpets under her bare feet. Thankfully it was clear. Flicking between the channels on her comm she could hear that West was still boasting to his friends that he thought Lady Penelope was keen on him and of his intentions for later that evening. She wrinkled her nose in distaste<em>. One did not talk about a Lady in that manner if one wanted to court a Lady. She tried to dampen down the image of giving him a right royal kick in the –</em></p><p>She flattened herself in an alcove as one of the staff passed. Sliver champagne bucket and ice in hand. Well that was close. She continued on to the cabin at the bow of the yacht. She had checked for cameras last night of which there were none, so she was quite confident no one would see her breaking and entering. She already knew Ron kept his rooms locked. Penny put on her tan leather gloves, she bent down as she gracefully pulled a hair pin out from the top of her head. She made light work of the lock. She stood and carefully checked the room before heading in and shutting the door lightly.</p><p>Penny looked around taking a few minutes to get her bearings. Mind made up she saw a desk overlooking the blue ocean view. She quickly went around the room and drew all the blinds before stalking over to the desk. She rifled through a few papers under the lamp before quickly searching the oak drawers but coming up empty. She carefully slotted them back into place and looked around again. Her eyes settled on a portrait of the man himself square in the middle above the king size bed. "Hmm I wonder." She jumped up on the bed, thankfully it wasn't made so it wouldn't look trampled. She worked her nails under the rim of the frame hoping they wouldn't chip as she prized the picture upwards. Her efforts were rewarded as it swung off the wall revealing a safe. Just as she was getting to know the make and model, she heard the door in the front room click open. It was the faintest of sounds but her training had taught her to notice these things. She quickly and nimbly leapt off the bed and into the walk-in wardrobe concealing herself behind some suits after pulling the door to.</p><p>She watched as a man walked into the room. He looked around through both rooms just as she had, stealthy checking the coast was clear. His gaze fell on the wardrobe for a moment before dismissing it from his attention. Penny breathed a short sigh of relief. He was a senior man with mostly dark grey hair which was slicked back. He wore the white and black uniform of the waiting cabin crew. He had a large aquiline nose and big hooded eyes that were dark hazel blue in colour. Penelope was intrigued what was this gentleman's game? She continued to watch with interest from her hiding place.</p><p>Unlike her he glanced at his watch and made straight for the bed, kicking off his shoes before stepping up onto it. He lifted the picture open with ease before looking at the safe intently. Penny now noticed he had a black holdall on the bed with him which he was crouched over. He rummaged around for a few moments, his crouched position obscuring her view. She moved slightly out of her secluded spot and closer to the crack in the door so she could see what he was up to. She watched in confusion as he pulled out an old stethoscope with a flourish along with a wrench, a brick and a plank of wood about a quarter of a metre in length. <em>Just what on earth was he going to do with that?</em></p><p>She watched on in disbelief at first then awe as she realised, he was cracking the safe using the stethoscope to listen to the turning and clicking of the combinations he tried. He paused several times as he got a feel for the lock and began to quickly twist and turn the dial. Strange it was an old styled safe for such a modern boat maybe that's why this man was using safe cracking tactics that belonged in a museum. She ran a hand over the device attached to her hip that would have automatically cracked the lock for her. This model of safe would have taken approximately thirty minutes but it looked as though his man was nearly done and it had only been ten minutes! Sure enough there was a loud clink as the man swung the door of the safe towards him opening the handle with a clunk. He quickly used the wood to exchange it for a medium black box. He lifted it to his face eagerly before he cracked it open. Penny had seen enough.</p><p>She made sure the sound of the safety release clicking off was clear. "Don't turn around and don't move unless I say so." The voice modulator she depressed around her neck distorted her voice making it deeper.</p><p>The man stayed poised.</p><p>"Put down the item." He bent down and sighed as he popped it on the bed. What a ridiculous position to be caught in! he had been so close too! He tentatively turned his head to the side. "I said don't move or I shoot!" the voice was much closer now, cold and direct. The tone brokered for no bargaining so he remained quiet to see if they would reveal their next move whilst he tried to scrape together a plan.</p><p>"It's a sentry 110 if I'm not mistaken?" Penelope asked.</p><p>"That's correct err?"</p><p>"You may refer to me as Missy. What else can you tell me about this safe?"</p><p>"It's a sixty-year-old model with a dial combination lock which are ah, quite uncommon these days. Personally, they are the best you can ave as there's not many people left who know ow to crack em." She could hear the pride radiating through his heavily hyper-corrected cockney accent. She was surprised to find another brit among the Americans here.</p><p>"Well you seemed to make light work of it, what else?"</p><p>"It's a waterproof and fireproof and has a tricksy little alarm system that will trigger if the weight of the safe is disturbed prior to be dis-abled with the key."</p><p>"Ah! hence the wood."</p><p>"I see, you 'ave been watching for some time Missy."</p><p>"Talking of time, we're wasting too much. Can you see some papers in that safe in a cardboard roll?"</p><p>"Yes Miss"</p><p>"Be a dear and lift those out, would you?"</p><p>"Do you know how much they weigh? I 'll need something to counterbalance the removal, this thing will notice even paper being disturbed."</p><p>Penelope stepped forward and held out a chain over the man's shoulder at eye level. He gasped in surprise. "Wherever did you get that!" he marveled at the key hanging on the chain.</p><p>"I have my methods. Now the papers if you will please."</p><p>"Yes, Missy."</p><p>"I don't think I caught your name." She added conversationally whilst she waited for him to retrieve the papers. She checked her comms; West was still on the deck but they needed this wrap this up shortly. The man handed the papers into her outstretched palm.</p><p>"Nosey"</p><p>"Nosey….. No; not <em>the</em> infamous Aloysius 'Nosey' Parker?"</p><p>Now it was his turn to be surprised. No one knew him as Nosey, not outside the criminal underworld anyway. The media knew him as the cat burglar, he had only been identified so far for his safe-cracking deeds and not his other… talents.</p><p>"The very h'same Miss, you seem very well h'informed if I may say so."</p><p>She knew all about him; Interpol, MI5 had been after him for a long time until he'd got himself incarcerated a decade ago at Parkmoor scrubs prison. He was said to be reformed now, yet here he was. She wondered if she might exploit his talents to her advantage. She knew before she left the bureau that Parker had settled into a respectable role waiting tables in Frankie's in London for a couple of years. Naturally they had been keeping tabs on him but it seemed his good behaviour had slipped since then.</p><p>She unravelled the papers quickly, satisfied with what she saw she handed back the canister to Parker and folded the papers to fit in the water proof pouch concealed in the inside of her kimono. "I'd say its time to make ourselves scarce wouldn't you Parker?" She dropped the voice modulator. Parker was astounded to hear a voice that very much sounded like the young aristocrat he'd heard on board earlier. The one that was staying with Mr West.</p><p>"Yes M'lady"</p><p>She smiled at his back. "You may turn around."</p><p>He turned to see the lady stood poised with a small revolver pointed to his head. He gulped. "Here's what we're going to do. If you want adventure and an honest way to utilise your talents then help me get out of here and I will offer you a proposal that will involve stable employment, accommodation and additional perks."</p><p>"Sounds fair M'lady"</p><p>"Good let's get go."</p><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, oh! I say it it hurts terribly. Oh, Ron I'm so sorry I do feel rather silly!" Penelope sat on a sliver velvet couch nursing her ankle. Parker had found M'lady at the bottom of the stairs where she had fallen in her pink stilettos that she had popped on for dinner along with her dusty pink ball gown. Parker had applied a bandage and was just applying some ice to her ankle.</p><p>"Its ok Penelope these things happen, let me take you to the mainland and we'll get you checked over."</p><p>"Oh, Ron I couldn't trouble you in such a manner not when you have already been away from your guests for so long. You had such a wonderful evening planned, please don't spoil it on my behalf, Parker here will take me to the mainland, won't you?"</p><p>Ron didn't even glance at Parker, he rarely acknowledged any of his staff. Well if your sure? You can take the speedboat. She tried to stand with Parker's help before whimpering. "Here! let me." Ron swept Parker aside as he lifted Penny like she weighed nothing and made his way to the back of the boat. The small speedboat was already lowered ready to go. Parker hastily retreated to Penelope's room and grabbed her already packed bag that she had stowed earlier before returning some minutes later to find Penelope ensconced in a blanket with her feet up resting on the back cushioned bench of the boat.</p><p>Penny allowed a polite peck on the cheek from Ron before he disembarked to allow Parker to climb down. "Until next time Lady Penelope, please call me to let me know you made to the hospital safely. I'll try and visit you at the hotel tomorrow if I can."</p><p>"I will, thank you for your hospitality, it really was a lovely little trip and I enjoyed myself immensely even if it ended in mishap."</p><p>He smiled. "Take it easy and I'll see you soon."</p><p>She waved apologetically as Ron waved until he was a spec in the distance. "Where to now M'lady?"</p><p>"Head to the port of Colombo Parker. I already have a contact who will meet us there and take us to Bandaranaike International Airport. I trust you have a passport?"</p><p>"I ave an identity that would be suitable, yes Milady."</p><p>"Good; well Parker, back to that proposition earlier. I think I am right in saying that your family have served several noble families faithfully throughout the generations, including yourself till you were made redundant?" She was now stood beside him at the wheel, she tilted her head thoughtfully.</p><p>"Yes M' Lady. I served the Chynoweth's until they looked to reduce their household staff during the last recession, they had fallen on 'ard times when young Sir Chynoweth tragically died in a car accident. Unfortunately, I was not able to secure a job and ended up homeless. That's when I turned to ah less favourable ways to make a living. Just to make ends meet you understand."</p><p>"Indeed. Well Parker do you think you could abide by the straight and narrow if I was to promise you the security of a full-time live-in job? You see I am much more than a socialite; I can't delve into the details until you prove your trustworthy to me but I promise you it won't be dull and I will certainly make use of all your skills but in a more legitimate manner shall we say."</p><p>He was intrigued now, something told him there was more to M' lady than meets the eye. It had been a long time since he hadn't had to live hand to mouth and it was becoming tiring in his old age. Maybe this would be a good way to secure his later retirement, somewhere with a steady income and a chance to regain a good reputation. He could return to England too, he missed watching the cricket in the pub with the lads and the good old British climate, it was far too hot out here.</p><p>"Thank you, M,' lady I should like to take you up on your kind h'offer. I promise I won't let you down."</p><p>Penny was pleased, she had a good feeling about Parker. She drew the thick blue blanket closer around her and sat in the passenger seat. A very good feeling indeed, little did she know it would be the start of a long and faithful companionship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day. Gordon was in the changing room running through his warm up exercises with his coach and trying to not think about the enormity of this moment. He could hear the roar of the crowds watching the 4 x 100 metre freestyle relay. He tried to focus on his techniques in his mind as he stood stretching his arms. He would be competing in two events over the next two days. The 200-metre backstroke and the 200-metre butterfly stoke. His coach was confident in his ability having seen Gordon in action. His family (not really having any idea of his true capabilities even before the accident) thought he was insane but supportive non the less.</p><p>He had made some remarkable progress since February when he had first started to walk again. After four months of being bedridden and nearly eight months of intensive physiotherapy he had surpassed all the doctor's expectations and began walking again fully. He wouldn't be winning any hiking or running contests anytime soon but he could walk around the house and wash and dress himself again and for now that was enough for him. He was still in moderate pain but oddly his right thigh was still numb and would most likely always be now, there was simply no sensation. He also was required to complete rigorous daily stretches and physio exercises to maintain the mobility that he had regained and to keep his core muscles strong to take the pressure off his spine. His gait was still ungainly at times and he occasionally dragged a leg but he was a different man to the one that had returned broken all those months ago.</p><p>He shook himself out, standing concealed in the doorway of the changing room. He was nervous. Not nervous of swimming - that he had down. He was nervous because this was the first-time people would see ex-forces Gordon Tracy with all his scars on show. He felt horrendously exposed; physically and mentally. His family were pretty famous but he had done a good job of staying out of the limelight bar a few select press releases to promote his upcoming place in the Paralympics, he had also shot a piece for the Marineville veterans fund as a beneficiary. He breathed out; he was ready. He could do this; he had done a lot harder. He knew his family were out there waiting for him, well except for Alan and John they were still in space but watching the live feed. Gordon could hear the commentator Simon Reynolds. "And now we have the 200-metre backstroke. Please welcome our athletes!"</p><p>Gordon was lined up with the others ready to file out. He walked out of the tunnel to flashing cameras and wild cheers. He maintained his breathing and tampered down the feelings of panic sparked by the flashing and loud noises. He wanted to do this more than anything, he had learnt to manage his fears. He raised an arm and gave an exaggerated wave for the crowd's, grinning from ear to ear. As he took is position, he smiled at the clamouring yells from the front of the stands. When he looked across, he saw Virgil and Scott holding an American flag between them jumping up and down. He could quite clearly hear Scott yelling to the young woman next to him. "That's my little brother!" he tried not to die of embarrassment, he could see his father shaking his head but he was chuckling at their antics. He gave Gordon a small wave. Grandma waved along too, eyes sparkling with joy; she was so excited to see Gordon in action having watched him practice in the pool most days. She knew he had a hell of a good chance of coming away with a medal.</p><p>The commentators ran through all the athletes. There were nine of them in the first heat. Gordon had been the only American to qualify for a place in this heat out of the whole team, they were confident he would win. He wasn't so sure; he was good at the back stroke but it didn't come as naturally to him as the butterfly stroke. "Here we have Gordon Tracy representing the USA! Tracy has recently returned to competitive swimming after a stint in the World Aquanaut Patrol Service where he was medically discharged after sustaining terrible spinal injuries in a hydrofoil accident. Just eight months ago, Tracy was still completely paralysed from the waist down, his recovery really has been remarkable!"</p><p>Gordon waved gain to huge cheers from the crowd. He threw in a beaming smile for the viewers at home too, pumping his fists above his head to the cheers and clapping before settling down to take his position. The Clerk of Course was making his way down the line ensuring that all the athletes were correctly placed according to their current rankings. This was the final of two heats. The hardest part for Gordon was maintaining his poise on the edge of the pool. He couldn't stand for that long in one place without considerable pain so the podium wasn't an option for him. His coach helped him to sit on the edge of the pool instead. When directed he could jump in and hold on to the pool edge to start. He was classed as an S5 at qualification, when he had begun training, he was assessed as an S2 that was how much his recovery had progressed. Gordon pulled his goggles down off his cap.</p><p>They all took their positions as the crowds fell eerily quiet, everyone had taken their seats now. The referee called the swimmers to take their positions, she then promptly whistled to indicate the swimmers could enter the pool. Gordon felt the familiar comfort of hitting the pool letting the buoyancy and natural lap of the water take over his body as he enjoyed the weightless sensation it brought to his weary and painful limbs. He still had much more freedom in the water than he did on the ground at present, his movements less hindered by pain and injury. He had adapted to using his arms to propel him more than his legs. There was another long blast of the whistle from the referee, he grabbed on to the handrail, the chlorinated aroma of the water washing over him. This was it! Not long now.</p><p>The referee indicated over to the starter. He looked down the line "On your mark" Gordon gripped tighter to the rail as he held his position. The beep rebounded through the hall. Gordon pushed off the best he could and went for it, clearing his mind of all thoughts other than counting his strokes. He had no idea how he was faring against the others as he raced across the pool. His best time in training had been 2.23.42 in the heat he was in, that placed him within the top five comfortably. He pushed off the end of the pool one lap complete - another three to go.</p><p>"Come on Gordon!" Roared Scott jumping up and down. Fresh from leaving USAF only last month and jumping around like a mad thing with Virgil supporting Gordon, he felt like he had made the best decision of his life. Virgil was silent as he intently watched Gordon's every move, leaning over the bar at the front of their seats. Gordon was in the top four of the pack and slowly advancing on third place. Jeff was stood next to a rather buoyant Scott watching in anticipation. He pitched forward in excitement as Gordon closed the gap and entered the top three. He had one more lap left. "Come on Gordon!" They hollered in unison.</p><p>Gordon could just start to feel the strain of the exertion, his breathing was fine but his legs felt like they were on fire in the water and his back muscles were being tortured. He was reaching his limits and had to tamper his speed to ensure he would complete the race. Eighteen months ago, he could have done this all day but right now he was struggling with mere minutes. He hoped he made it to the finals. He stretched out his hand on the final push. Touching the edge of the pool to indicate he was finished. He gripped on to the edge just taking a minute to focus on the roof and get his bearings before flipping over. He looked at the times as they flashed up. This was the semi final heat he had to win it outright or come within the next six fastest swimmers from all the heats. The times flipped up. "First place is Dima Ivankov of Russia with a time of 2.10.41, who goes straight through to the final. Second Place is Gordon Tracy USA 2.15.45, at the moment that places him third in the top six fastest but there is still one more heat to come!" Gordon let out a whoop of jubilation! wow! That was amazing he didn't think he would even make the top three he knew that Dima, Toby and Katsu were formidable opponents and seasoned Paralympians so this made his time even more incredible. He began a few quick warm down laps before Ben greeted him. Ben helped him out of the pool, Gordon's legs gave way a little but he didn't care he had achieved more than he ever thought he could. Ben patted him on the back and congratulated him as he led Gordon over to the benches. He knew Gordon would want to see the next heat. He started to dry off before slipping his jacket and bottoms on. He drank his water, conscious of wanting to replace his fluids as quickly as possible.</p><p>The next heat passed in the blink of an eye but for Gordon it felt like forever, he glanced over his shoulder as he was doing his warm down exercises to see Virgil and Scott give him the thumbs up. He grinned and looked back to the board just as the times came in. He was slack jawed in disbelief when he saw he was the second fastest in the top six! Ben clapped him gently on the back as Gordon flew round and pulled him into a bear hug. "Right time for you to get out of here! You need to eat and get ready for that final this evening, I'm proud of you kid!" Ben's brown eyes sparkled with emotion. Gordon had surpassed all he wanted to achieve and more. "Thanks!"</p><p>Twenty minutes later and he was in the hotel lounge with his family tucking in to a well-considered lunch. For his height and build he had to eat 2,400 calories a day to maintain his weight due to the number of calories he burned in training. When he was competing, it was a little less but still a good meal and rest was vital to refuel him for the final. Scott had been the first to congratulate him "Gordon that was insane! To think of all that you've been through to this moment I mean it's just incredible! I have never been prouder of you." That meant a lot coming from Scott as the only one who knew the full hardship he had endured prior to today. "Thanks Scott, that means a lot." He beamed as Scott nodded in acknowledgment. They chatted mostly about his upcoming final and his prep before he eventually stood. He had to try and get in a thirty minute – an hour power nap if he could to try and revitalise himself.</p><p>"You did great Gordon, good luck for this evening!" Virgil pulled him into a hug.</p><p>"Thanks, I need it!"</p><p>Jeff put an arm around Gordon and walked a little way with him back to his rooms, Scott and Virgil bringing up the rear. "Gordon I can not tell you how amazed I am at your progress and what you have achieved. Your mother was right, I just needed to give you more time. I was too harsh." Gordon started to protest before his dad turned him around. "No, its true she always new you'd find your purpose eventually but you've done so much more than that. Not only did you find your true purpose but you had to reinvent yourself after having it taken away form you. I wish your mother could see you know Gordon! She would be so happy for you!"</p><p>Gordon was pleased his father had come to see his potential but it was also tinged with the sadness that had been underlying all day, all of those he had lost; his Mother, Grandfather and Glenn. He wondered what they would have made of it all. "Thanks dad, for what it's worth I know I was a tearaway and I have a knack for pushing buttons I shouldn't." He shrugged apologetically with a sheepish grin as Jeff ruffled his auburn hair before playfully cuffing him around the head and muttering what a cheeky so and so he was. Scott and Virgil laughed. "Go on be off with you! rest up and we will see you this evening!" Grandma came up to him and gave him a lavender pillow. "To help you relax and sleep, good luck for later sweetheart." He smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you you're the best." He waved good bye to them all and entered his room.</p><p> </p><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO</p><p> </p><p>Gordon lowered himself into the pool, having watched back his performance from earlier on he was trying not to overthink this race. He gripped on to the bar, his back was aching and his legs were feeling strained and tired but he was determined to succeed. He just hoped he would recover well enough for tomorrow's butterfly stroke; in hindsight he'd been rather ambitious in agreeing to take part in both the events he had qualified for but he felt like he had a lot to prove. He wanted people to see his recovery and not pity him for the injuries he had sustained or remember him as the guy involved in that horrific accident.</p><p>The beep sounded and they were off! Gordon kept his breathing regulated as he pushed through the water as streamlined as any sea mammal, his arms like fins as they cut through the water. "Gordon Tracy is in second place, looking to be a real challenger for the previous gold medalist Dima." Gordon caught a snippet of the commentary. He was soon at the end and flipped before pushing off again. He could hear the muffled roar of the crowd over the splashing of the other athletes as they cruised through the water. Gordon noticed that Dima had the lead still but he was biding his time. If he over exerted himself now, he could easily lose his advantage, he needed to be sensible. Flip, turn and push. He was off again. Not long now. His legs were starting to burn as a niggly little jolt of pain hit him around the middle section of his back which threw him off his pace a little despite the quick recovery. He'd not felt pain like that for some months. It had gone as quick as it came. He swore in frustration as he realised, he had slipped back. "Gordon Tracy has slipped to third place! This is a surprise!" Simon commented.</p><p>"Not sure what happened there it almost looked like he lost his momentum for a moment Simon." Replied Harry the second commentator. Gordon blocked them out he didn't need them critiquing his loss. He touched the edge of the pool. It was all over. Gordon knew he hadn't won. All because of that stupid little stabbing pain.</p><p>He hung his head as the times came up on the screen. "Dima Did it! He secures his 15th gold for Russia! And….. I've just been informed it's a new world record! He did it in 2.05.25! Wow!"</p><p>"Silver goes Ben Jones at 2.20.09 and finally the bronze medal is awarded to Ryker Zimmerman coming in at 2.22.15. That was one exciting final for sure!"</p><p>"It sure was Harry… Next is the final for the men's 800m relay."</p><p>Gordon dragged himself out of the pool, he was fourth. Missed out by a lousy tenth of a second. He limped over as Ben gave him his towel and water. "I'm sorry Gordon we knew this one was the weaker of your two events, we have everything to play for tomorrow. Gordon smiled even though he was gutted inside. "I was holding back a bit I was worried about expending too much energy ahead of tomorrow, guess I learnt the Hard way huh?"</p><p>"Don't be too hard on yourself, fourth is still a great outcome. Gives you something to work towards next year!" Ben didn't know Gordon wouldn't be doing this next year. This was Gordon's only chance and he'd messed it up. "Yeah, I'll totally have it down for next year."</p><p>Ben tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the stands. Scott and Virgil were jumping up and down like idiots with a flag whilst Grandma and his dad waved on. He could hear loudmouth from all the way over here. "Way to go Gordon! That was awesome!" Scott grinned like a Cheshire cat. It was hard to stay depressed when you knew your brother was making a complete ass of himself for you in front of the press. Gordon hoped someone was capturing it, he would pay for the photo. Since leaving the air force a great weight seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders, Gordon hoped he could feel like that too after this.</p><p>A quick meet up over the stands, the Tracy's retired for the night to allow Gordon to recoup. Gordon had a quick catch up with his team mates in the lobby before he met up with Mark and had a massage, ran through some physio to wind down and try and dampen the pain he was in. He didn't mention the twinge in his back to anyone. He didn't want anyone to worry. If his dad knew he'd want him to pull out all together and there was no way that was going to happen! He went to bed worn and dejected but resolved to perform better tomorrow. The butterfly stoke was by far his best event, he was confident he would win. Gordon wasn't materialistic and didn't need a lot in life to make him happy but he wanted that Gold more than anything. He had always been into competitive swimming but never took it seriously much preferring to just freestyle and mess around. He just needed to be good enough to get him into the submarine service then W.A.S.P. He had everything he had strived for, everything he wanted! Then one day in a matter of hours it's had all been callously snatched away from him. He was left with nothing. He had felt washed up and empty. His whole world fell from under him as he was medically discharged in what should have been his prime years. The Paralympics had given him something to hope for again, it gave him back the routine he had felt lost without. It gave him clear objectives to work towards and allowed him to push himself physically in a way that he had always enjoyed. Overtime this Journey had healed him more than any physio or medical care could. It had given him purpose again and the Gold medal was his ultimate objective. The covert op with the payload at the end. A job well done and a chance to serve his county once again, albeit in a very different manner. It was with these thoughts swirling in his mind that Gordon fell into an exhausted sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon came to in the early hours of the morning just as the light started to peek in through the blinds. He groaned at the immediate onset of aches and pains. "Gahhhh" He didn't want to move, the dull ache started in his shoulders and traveled down either side of his spine to his pelvis. In fact, the only bit of him that didn't ache was his right thigh so he took that as a bonus. After five minutes he pulled himself together and figured a nice hot shower wouldn't go amiss. His limbs protested at short amble to the en-suite, his gait hindered by his stiffened legs. They were always at their worst first thing in the morning. He rubbed his bare shoulder as he went, trying to work out a knot in vain.</p><p>The shower was one of his better ideas, it was a power shower and worked out the kinks and knots beautifully. He stretched feeling the familiar crack and release of tension along his spine. The steam rose upwards as he closed his eyes and submerged his head fully under the water reveling in the sensation, feeling the water cascade over his face. He needed to ensure that he warmed up and cooled down properly today to make sure there were no unpleasant surprises like yesterday. He also needed to make sure he gave it his all in the actual events, no holding back or saving himself. It was time to go hard or go home. It was the last chance to make a name for himself and he was determined to succeed.</p><p>Fresh kit donned, he made himself a coffee and headed out onto the balcony to soak up Rome in the early dawn light. He overlooked the stadium complex and the main entrance; he could already see keen sport enthusiasts lining up in the queue to be admitted even though it wouldn't open for several hours yet. He took in the view of the plaza and the two large fountains that framed either side as he sipped his coffee. He'd have to come back here someday and discover Rome properly. The little bit he had seen so far was stunning. He bet Virgil was having a great time. He and Scott were treating it as their last vacation before IR. A buzzing interrupted him from his people watching. He pulled out his phone surprised to see Alan was calling. "Hello?"</p><p>"Good luck for today!" Alan and John beamed at him.</p><p>"Aw, thanks guys! Wait you must be up stupid late…. or early? The space thing confuses me!"</p><p>"Yeah, we're up pretty late but seeing as we missed you yesterday, we wanted to make sure we got a chance to wish you good luck for today." Alan rubbed his eyes, it was late.</p><p>"You were great yesterday Gordon, I'm just sorry we're not there to see you in person." John missed being there to support his brother but he was mindful that soon he would be missing several key anniversaries and family events whilst on duty. Still; Gordon and Scott had always seemed to cope on tour. He was confident he would too.</p><p>"Thanks guys. Not long now though! Within a month you'll be back on earth!"</p><p>"Yep, it's going to feel pretty strange but I'm looking forward to getting back to some racing."</p><p>"Err, you remember dad's plan, right?"</p><p>"Yeah; but how often am I going to get called out really?"</p><p>"You'll be covering me too." John reminded him.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "I'll find a way to make it all work."</p><p>Gordon and John eyed each other knowingly.</p><p>"So what time is your event?" Alan abruptly changed the subject.</p><p>"11 am, I'm just going to get some breakfast and then meet up with the team and my coach beforehand. Fingers crossed I won't cock it up today." Gordon frowned.</p><p>"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself! You were brilliant yesterday, that was a tough competition you did well to place fourth. Anyway, your saving the best for today; right?" John smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, I am. thanks for the pep talk John."</p><p>"Don't sound so sarcastic."</p><p>Gordon chuckled.</p><p>"Alright, well thanks for calling me guys, it was good to hear from you but I better get on. Try not to kill each other in isolation."</p><p>"Ha-ha" Alan sarcastically replied.</p><p>"It's OK, we've been up here eight months together and I haven't killed him, so I'm sure I can manage for two more weeks in closer quarters." John shoulder bumped Alan affectionately.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Goodbye guys!"</p><p>"Bye, give our love to the family."</p><p>"I will!"</p><p>Gordon headed down to breakfast with a spring in his step. He loaded up with cereal, fruit salad and yogurt before sitting down at the end of the table next to Emma. Emma was on the USA team as well and competing in the women's 200m butterfly stroke. She was a tall woman (Taller than Gordon) with a classic athletic build, her raven hair cut into a striking long inverted bob. She had almond shaped green eyes and an angular face. She too had loaded on the carbs ready for the day ahead. Gordon noticed the juice just up the table. "Morning, couldn't be a gem and pass us the juice please?"</p><p>"Yeah sure." Emma grabbed the pitcher one handed before supporting the bottom with her shortened left limb.</p><p>"Thanks, so I saw you got sliver yesterday in the relay, congratulations!"</p><p>"Thank you, I just hope I do as well solo today. I saw your event, I'm sorry you just missed out, I couldn't help up notice you looked like something caught you for a moment." Emma was pretty sure he had been in pain; she knew how hard Gordon pushed himself. Some of her team mates had previously said Gordon was known for pushing himself more than he should but she figured you didn't make it through W.A.S.P selection without sheer grit and determination. She had struck up a rapport with Gordon early on when the teams were selected. Unlike some of the others here, he never took himself too seriously or moaned about things. He was funny with a happy go lucky attitude that could brighten anyone's day, it was refreshing to be around someone like him.</p><p>"Yeah, You know; I thought I saw a fish." His eyes sparkled as he winked.</p><p>"Hmm, if I didn't know better Mr Tracy, I would have said that young blonde in the Russian team caught your eye." She was referring to Alexandra Petrova, the stunning blonde who had been knocked out of her freestyle event the day before and had come to watch the men's finals.</p><p>He pretended to looked shocked. "As if I could be distracted by her ethereal Rapunzel like good looks! Although now you mention it, she's pretty fit… I wonder if she'd take my number…"</p><p>They both laughed at the absurdity of that statement, everyone knew she was quite clearly dedicated to her coach Demetri. "So, we're both competing in the butterfly stroke today. You got any tips?" She asked.</p><p>"Tips? You don't need tips; you swim like perfection. Your timing is spot on and you have a really clean-cut approach, I personally think you'll do just fine. I'd say the only thing you might need to watch is your pacing. I notice you can be quiet fast out Initially but then can taper towards the end. Conserve that energy so you can make a stronger push at the end without over taxing yourself." Gordon stacked up his empty dish and bowl.</p><p>"You sound just like my coach, are you sure you haven't been listening in?" He laughed.</p><p>"What about me, any sage advice you can offer?" he lent back in his chair.</p><p>She thought for a moment. "You swim like you belong in the water, your so fluid. I don't know what they taught you in W.A.S.P but it far excels any training half these guys have had. I would say don't be so hard on yourself. I know you hear it a lot but you really have come a long way Gordon. I think you need to listen to your body and what it's telling you and you'll do fine."</p><p>"Hmm, very astute. Thank you, I will remember your advice. Well good luck today." He raised and held out his elbow.</p><p>"You too." She returned the gesture and they bumped elbows laughing at their little greeting and parting ritual for luck. With a quick wave to the rest of the team he headed out to see his coach and get ready.</p><p> </p><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO</p><p> </p><p>Gordon had done well in the morning and had won his heat giving him a place in the final once again. They worked their way through the crowds in anticipation of seeing Gordon perform once more. Scott really hoped he could come away with a medal he knew how much it would mean to his little brother. They all filed into the aisle taking their seats for the evening. Jeff first, Grandma then Scott and Virgil. It was still very light outside it being mid-summertime. The air was warm and balmy. The Women's butterfly stroke had just ended and there was a short interval. Virgil had the flag chucked over his lap. "I've got a good feeling about today; everyone says this is Gordon's best event."</p><p>"Everyone?" Asked Scott.</p><p>"Were you not watching the recap last night on the podcast? The commentators were discussing who they consider to be top contenders. They were pretty confident about our brother's chances."</p><p>"No, I went out."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Well you know that girl that was sat next to us yesterday?"</p><p>"You didn't!" Virgil didn't know why he was so shocked. Scott turned heads wherever he went. Not only was his brother good looking, he was charming too. It was a dangerous combination especially when he dropped the fighter pilot occupation into the conversation. Most girls were sold by that point.</p><p>"What? She's here alone supporting her sister and didn't want to venture into town on her own so I offered to show her the sights."</p><p>"Oh, because your so clued up on Italian culture." Virgil remarked.</p><p>"Shut up, we can't all be experts on renaissance art. I know where to take a girl for pizza and wine what more do I need?"</p><p>Virgil shook his head in disdain while Scott laughed.</p><p>On the other side of the stand a petite young lady dressed in a white and pink floral summer dress and large straw hat sat next to Jeff, removing her oval sunglasses as she did so. She wore an expensive pearl necklace which just peeked out of the high stiff collar of her dress.</p><p>Jeff continued to pretend to read the paper, acknowledging the woman with a gentle nod. "Good day Jeff."</p><p>"Good day to you too, how was the trip over?"</p><p>"The boat ride was certainly enjoyable and the flight over quite smooth."</p><p>"Did you obtain the item I asked for?"</p><p>"I did indeed." Penny passed over an inconspicuous brown envelope. Jeff folded his paper under his arm and took a peek inside. They were the plans alright.</p><p>"Thank you, Lady Penelope, that's just the ticket, although I have a confession to make…."</p><p>"There not real, are they?" Penelope asked.</p><p>"They are but they are the old model that was in production initially but didn't work. They aren't Brains complete version. How did you know?"</p><p>"I figured it was my first assignment; you don't strike me as the type of man not to run a test prior to launch but I assure you I am quite capable."</p><p>"I had only heard whisperings your reputation, I had to see for myself first hand to be sure. Please forgive me Penelope."</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about it, Jeff darling (She waved a hand) I would do the same; in fact I have. A full profile actually."</p><p>Jeff chuckled. "Well then I'd say we were even. Anything I should be concerned about?"</p><p>"No, you are as honest as they come which is rare for a businessman of your stature but delightfully refreshing. There are a lot of others that could learn from your mantra Jeff."</p><p>"Thank you, i'm glad you think so. I try my best to make all my ventures honorable and ethical."</p><p>She smiled back before looking to the pool, the men were starting to file out. "Thank you for securing me a ticket, I've always quite fancied watching the Olympics in person. How did Gordon do yesterday?"</p><p>"Your welcome, I figured it was the perfect opportunity for you to meet most of the family. He did absolutely amazing. Fourth place in the final yesterday. Considering he was in a coma and has had to learn to walk again….. I can't even believe that's my son down there sometimes but it is!"</p><p>Penelope could see the pure pride radiating from Jeff's expression, when she had seen him with Virgil previously, she knew that he really did adore his children. "That's very impressive, I look forward to seeing him in action today. Fingers crossed he will do just as well if not better."</p><p>"Jeff dear, who is this lovely young lady?" His mother asked. Scott and Virgil turned their heads like hawks - they hadn't even noticed their dad talking to someone. Virgil smiled and waved when he realised who it was, instantly regretting being at the end of the bench. Penelope waved back.</p><p>"Sorry Mother, let me introduce you to Lady Penelope. She's a friend of mine that will be assisting us with our new 'project.'"</p><p>Ahhh the agent she thought. Apparently, she was quite famous but maybe not so much in the states as Grandma had never heard of her before. "A pleasure to meet you Lady Penelope." Grandma bowed her head.</p><p>"Please call me Penelope. Its lovely to meet you too Mrs Tracy."</p><p>"Obviously you have already met Virgil and this is Scott my eldest. He's just retired from the air force."</p><p>"Really? how interesting, it's nice to meet you Scott. Well I should say meet you again. We used to play together as children for a time but we were very young."</p><p>"We did? Well I would say it's a shame we lost contact as children, it's a pleasure to make your re-acquaintance Lady Penelope." Heavens he was good looking and a charmer! Virgil had charm too but less confidence than his elder brother if first impressions were anything to go by. Having spent some more time with Virgil of late she had found him to be a quiet soul, older and wiser than his young years in a way. He was incredibly compassionate and very companionable to be around. She could see the striking family resemblance between them, although Scott appeared to be marginally taller and of a slighter build than Virgil. His rich brunette hair slightly more buoyant and darker than Virgil's honey brown tones.</p><p>"I quite a agree, its funny how fate can bring people together again."</p><p>The commentary had picked up again, the swimmers were in their respective places and preparing to start. Gordon was clearly visible in the red cap and dark goggles. He turned around to wave at the crowd, his eyes scanning for his family, he had wanted to catch up with them first thing but there hadn't been time. Scott and Virgil cheered and jumped up just as Gordon made eye contact. He smiled. It was good to have them all here. He sat down and slid into the pool. It wasn't long before the beep sounded and he was off like a shot!</p><p>He pushed off; keeping his arms straight over his head and focusing on ensuring his thumbs were pushed out parallel to the blue lines either side of his lane, forcing the water to the back of his feet as he propelled himself through the water, raising his body up before taking another stroke. He drowned out everything, the swimmers in the lanes next to him, the clamour of the crowds and his pain, focusing only on the strokes. He really wanted this, he needed this!</p><p>It was the final lap and Gordon was in the lead! But it was so close between him and Harry Jones from the UK that it was going to be tight, they were literally neck and neck into the final run. "Oh, I can't look!" Grandma really wanted Gordon to win. Scott and Virgil were on the edge of their seats both watching the action with avid concentration, trying to work out who was in the lead. Jeff was on tenterhooks either way his son was looking at gold or sliver here, this was amazing! His hand tapped on his leg to an uneven beat in anticipation. Penny was astounded by the time; this was going to be quick. Gordon and Harry crossed the line, the klaxon sounding to signal the end of the race. The times had yet to be posted; there was a pause as a hush fell over the crowd. Both athletes looked to the screen. "In third place we have Emilio De Luca of Italy with a time of 1.55.36!" The crowds roared as the guest nation secured their 19th medal of the games. "The next two were incredibly close but we can now announce that in second place with a time of 1.54.85 is awarded to Harry Jones UK! Which means with a staggering time of 1.54.12 is Gordon Tracy for the USA!"</p><p>Jeff launched off his chair and roared with the crowd before pulling his mother up into a hug. She gripped him around the neck crying tears of joy as Scott and Virgil jumped together, shoulder to shoulder cheering and waving the flag. Penelope stood and clapped to one side smiling. Gordon made his way around over to his brothers who grabbed him over the barrier. "Get in Gordon!" Scott ruffled his hair playfully</p><p>"Congratulations!" Virgil handed him the flag which he wrapped around himself before going to kiss his Grandmother and hug his dad. Gordon was holding back the tears. He was in so much pain and exhausted but he did it! He was absolutely elated. The euphoria was nothing like he had ever experienced. His team mates ran out shortly after he had met his family grabbing him into a bear hug and patting him on the back. Emma already had her gold medal around her next having run over from her ceremony to watch his race. She crushed him into a hug and kissed him affectionately on the cheek.</p><p>A few minutes later and he was being ushered along for media interviews and then the ceremony. He was waiting in the wings under the arch with his fellow winners still not believing that he was a going to be a gold medalist. It was insane! Gordon shook Emilio's hand and congratulated him warmly. Emilio politely replied before moving on.</p><p>Harry came over to shake his hand. "Congratulations mate!"</p><p>"You too! you were pretty amazing out there, both our first years and here we are! It's unbelievable."</p><p>"I know it's all a bit surreal really, I didn't expect to still be alive long enough to be selected as a champion." Harry was quite a famous before delving into Paralympian swimming. He had been blown up on tour whilst serving with the Royal marines three years ago. He now relied on a prosthetic leg. Initially he started competing in crazy marathon swims and triathlons to raise funds for charities that had helped him recover before he realised, he had a talent for swimming. One of the charities secured a grant to fund his place on the team and get him the specialist training and equipment he needed to succeed. His challenges were made into a reality TV show that had become really successful. Gordon was a big fan.</p><p>"I discovered your show during recovery and it kept me going through some pretty dark times."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it, I'm sure your feats here today will be an inspiration to others too."</p><p>They shook hands again as they were called forward. Emilio went first, with Gordon in the middle and Harry behind. At the signal Emilio wheeled forwards to his position on the stage, Gordon followed suit and Harry filed in next to him. The national anthem for Italy was played and flag raised as Emilio received his bronze medal and flowers, then the UK anthem as Harry was awarded his silver and finally whilst grinning from ear to ear, Gordon received his gold medal as the American anthem belted through the arena. Gordon felt the weight as the ribbon was looped over his neck, the flowers placed into his hand. He picked up the medal and kissed it, camera flashes obscuring his view of anything else. He waved as they stepped away from the podium.</p><p>Simon was waiting to interview him. "Gordon Tracy! What a show you have given us today. Just outstanding. The judges remarked on your near textbook butterfly stroke saying it was one of the best in the competition. How does it feel to be a gold medalist?"</p><p>"What kind of question is that? Its feels terrible! (The commentators face blanched momentarily) Nah just kidding! it feels awesome! I am beyond ecstatic! I can't tell you how much I wanted this, it was my main goal and I'm just happy to have achieved what I set out to do.! After yesterday I wasn't sure I was going to make it home with a prize at all."</p><p>"What happened yesterday, we noticed you stalled for a moment?"</p><p>"Just a flare up of an old injury, caught me off guard but all is well now."</p><p>"Obviously this has been quite a road to recovery for you, did you ever fear you weren't going to be ready in time, I mean you came into this pretty late!"</p><p>"If you talk to my brothers, they'll all tell you I arrive late to everything and its never stopped me yet! I wouldn't be human if I wasn't a little worried but I got lucky and made it through selection."</p><p>"And, finally; How are you going to celebrate?"</p><p>"With another swim, albeit a more relaxing one and probably finally getting to stuff my face with chocolate sundae… and a meal with the family too I guess!"</p><p>The commentator chuckled. "Well, that's quite a celebration! Anyone would think you've had enough swimming for one day!"</p><p>"Oh no! I could keep going all day!"</p><p>"Well there you have its folks, Gold Olympian Gordon Tracy!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys were lined up for inspection in front of Jeff's desk where he was walking in front of them, appraising their uniform. Scott and Gordon were stood to full regimented attention. The others were a bit slack for Jeff's standards but not horrendously, they still faced forwards with chin up and looking straight ahead. He couldn't be too hard on them after all, not all of them were military trained. They were in their new uniforms which were a dark sky blue in colour with a coloured sash and boot tops that differed for each of them. John's was lilac, Scott's was a light blue, Virgil's a pastel yellow, Alan's an off white and Gordon's orange. Having secret identities meant that they would need a simple way for other emergency services/ agencies they would be working with to identify them. If someone was to say they'd seen the man in orange for example it would be easy for them to know which one of the brothers was being referred to. The uniform was completed with a garrison gap with a black oval at the front with the letters IR emblazoned in sliver. The IR logo of a helping hand across the globe was imprinted on their sashes that also doubled up as a utility belt and a holster. Jeff was impressed; they did smarten up well when they put their mind to it.</p><p>"At ease boys, very well turned out. The uniform gives the air of professionalism that we are looking for. I think it's time to take some photos."</p><p>"Jefferson Tracy! Where is your uniform?" His mother piped up from her armchair where she had been quietly watching the proceedings. This was a very proud moment for her. "I made one for you too."</p><p>"Mother, I don't need one. I'm the head of operations and I'm not going to be seen. I'm too famous to be able to maintain a secret identity."</p><p>"Why don't you humor me son? I want to see you in uniform with the boys. Its laid out on your bed ready." The boys tried not to snigger; Alan's lips quirked upwards as he desperately tried not to make eye contact with anyone, especially his father. Jeff sighed exasperated. "Very well mother." With that he took himself off to get changed. Grandma went to find Kyrano and Brains so they could see the boys in their finery.</p><p>"I just don't get it. Why do we have to have photos when we're meant to be a secret organisation? Isn't it a bit pointless?" Alan complained.</p><p>"Pack it in Alan, you know how much this means to dad." Scott frowned at him, exasperated at his immaturity once again.</p><p>"I don't know why your moaning; your usually pretty adept when it comes to posing." Gordon quipped.</p><p>Virgil laughed out loud whilst John almost lost his drink down his front. Scott smirked, eyes twinkling in merriment. Alan positively glowered at Gordon and the others. Gordon decided to rescue the situation by adding; "Anyway, Tin's home soon - don't you want a picture for her to remember you by when you're in space? Girls dig a man in uniform right?" Gordon batted his eyelids at him, just as their father re-entered the room. Scott could see the cogs turning in Alan's head as his face suddenly softened and he became more compliant. Gordon had always had a knack for knowing how to handle Alan's outbursts by playing to his motivations. It was a devious talent Scott reflected but a talent non the less.</p><p>"No fair! She gave you a gold one!" Gordon exclaimed, referring to his dad's sash.</p><p>"It's to signal rank." Scott replied.</p><p>"looking good dad" Virgil added.</p><p>Jeff smiled. Grandma had come back in with Kyrano and Brains. She had a camera in her hand. "Right; come on boys line up and let's get some pictures of you all." Grandma shooed them into place.</p><p>They stood smiling as she took a picture, after a few seconds they noticed she appeared to be having trouble. "Grandma are you ok?" John asked.</p><p>"Damn new-fangled thing. Why can't it just be one button?" She peered at it over her glasses in frustration.</p><p>John stepped out and towards her to help her out. "It is just one button Grandma." John came up behind her shoulder and held on the camera to show her the settings. "Oh, I see, well they could have made that more obvious." He shook his head and smiled over her shoulder across to his brothers who were grinning back. He stepped back into place and this time the photos were taken successfully. "Gordon Tracy!" She scolded at one point as he held his fingers up behind Virgil's head and pulled a face. Virgil looked around at him suspiciously as Jeff leaned around to frown at Gordon as he wiped the expression off his face into one that could resemble innocence. Eventually they had one of just the boys, one with Jeff and finally one with Brains, Kyrano and Grandma with them all.</p><p>It was only then their attention was drawn to the portraits by Virgil who stepped over to one of the yellow sofas. "If I may have your attention, I can now show you what I have been working on. At the moment these portraits are the ones our mother digitally rendered which will be part of what I'm calling operation cover-up. I'm now happy to unveil my versions."</p><p>"What do you mean son?"</p><p>"Brains and I have been working on the portraits together so I could install these for operational use." At a flick of a button (concealed in the edge of the sofa) the pictures started to roll up. They all watched surprised as an identical portrait came into view that depicted them in their respective uniforms. "Cool!" Alan responded surprised. Scott was gobsmacked, they were stunningly detailed, they looked like photographs. "Virgil these are outstanding."</p><p>"You certainly have your mother's talent, thank you Virgil they are perfect." Jeff placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly.</p><p>"Thanks father, it took me over ten months to design them once I knew grandma's plans for the uniform."</p><p>I also created this too. He pulled the sheet off to unveil a portrait over the other side of the lounge. It depicted a beautiful blonde woman with a shoulder length bob and a white clasp in her hair to match her crisp white jacket. Her cobalt eyes were framed with long black lashes and her lips were a dusty pink. She wore one statement piece of jewelry in the form of a pink pearl necklace. It depicted their newly recruited London agent. "She's our main operative so Brains and I figured she ought to have a portrait so we can communicate with her easily." Virgil tried not to blush as his father scrutinized him. Jeff had a sneaky suspicion that his son was quite taken with her but he knew Penny was a mature and responsible women so there was nothing to worry about at this stage.</p><p>They all took a minute to admire the portraits.</p><p>"Well, I guess it's time I get going." John shouldered a bag and turned back to look at his family.</p><p>"Are you sure son? A couple of more days won't hurt until our official launch. I know you only came back three weeks ago."</p><p>"It's ok father, I'm going to head up to double check the communications and radio transmission software are fully functioning. There's a couple of updates I want to install too while I'm at it." John was already double checking the software he needed had downloaded onto his tablet.</p><p>"Alright, Scott and Alan can give you a lift and make sure your happy with everything up there."</p><p>"Yes Sir" Scott replied as he sat on the couch. Alan took his place next to him trying to not look too ecstatic at an opportunity to get to take his bird out for a run. John hugged his grandma before getting clapped on the back by Gordon "See you in month buddy."</p><p>"Good luck John, you'll be the first one of us to be operational!" Virgil pulled him into a hug in which John tried not to look stifled; hugging was really not his thing, only reserved for his grandmother and his mother once upon a time. His brothers knew this and they pushed his limits for all it was worth. Virgil, he didn't mind so much, he always kept it brief.</p><p>"G-g-good luck John. C-all me to let me know how the updates go and I'll check it f-from my end here t-too."</p><p>"I will, see you soon Brains, I expect to resume that chess torment when I return."</p><p>"Oh, we w-will you won on an - ah m-minor technically, if I remember."</p><p>"You keep telling yourself that my friend."</p><p>John laughed at Brain's expression.</p><p>Kyrano came forward. "Goodbye Mister John, don't get too lost in space; there is beauty to behold here too."</p><p>"Don't I know it, just look at where we live! Give my regards to Tin-Tin, I'm sorry I'll miss her return from university and her trip next week. Tell her I look forward to hearing all about it when she comes home."</p><p>"I will" Kyrano stepped back to allow Jeff to say goodbye.</p><p>Jeff placed both his hands-on Johns shoulders at arm's length. "You call every day to let us know how you are and if you need anything just tell me. I know this is a huge sacrifice to ask of you John but thunderbird 5 is the heart of our operation."</p><p>"I will, honestly dad, its fine. I have plenty to be doing up there for now and I've never been a socialite anyway. I'm much happier in my own personal space, especially in space! I plan on making several discoveries and documenting them while I'm there. I have a journal on nebulae to complete too - as well as doing the day job of course." He winked and smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. His mind was playing over the tough goodbye to Chloe three weeks before, he was sacrificing a lot, more than perhaps his family would ever guess… but he was young and he figured he still had time for relationships in the future. Right now he could make a difference to hundreds of people, he could literally be that connection between life or death and if that meant that another person made it home to their family at the end of the day then that's what he would do because no one should have to endure the premature loss of a mother, daughter, father or son. Of a family member never coming home, not like they had. If there had been a rescue organisation like this in place over eighteen months ago his grandpa and mother might still be here.</p><p>Jeff smiled back. "Well then I look forward to seeing you a month from now. Good luck up there son."</p><p>"Thanks dad" he took his place in the middle of Scott and Alan who all waved as the couch disappeared into the floor below.</p><p>Gordon started to move towards the door that led out onto the villa. "Where are you going? They're about to launch!" Called Jeff out the door.</p><p>Gordon leaned his head back around. "Exactly! They're about to launch! I've not seen three go out yet so I'm nipping over to the roundhouse. I want prime seats!" he dashed off as fast as he was able to with his awkward gait. Jeff sent Virgil after him "Let me know when you get there safe."</p><p>"Sure thing."</p><p>It was good to have Gordon home again even if it did mean his stress levels rose at the mere sight of the redhead. Yes, he did bother him sometimes (Usually at the most inopportune of moments) but he wouldn't have it any other way. He was his son and he loved him dearly, as he did all of them. Since his accident Jeff had been a lot more lenient with Gordon.</p><p>Jeff sat at the desk and waited for Alan to call in. Grandma had sat back in the armchair with Brains sat in the other next to her. Kyrano had brought in some hot drinks before taking a seat of his own. "This is Thunderbird 3 requesting permission to launch."</p><p>"We're here father." Virgil's voice cut in on the other transmission.</p><p>"Thanks Virgil"</p><p>Jeff switched back to Alan.</p><p>"Permission granted. Prepare to launch in 5,4,3,2,1!</p><p>TB3 bolted out of the roundhouse and cleared the island in seconds. Jeff sat back satisfied. This time in two days they would be classed as fully operational. It was just a case of waiting for the first rescue call to come in. All his and his families hard work was coming together at last.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Concealed deep in the heart of the Malaysian jungle was a large temple covered in vines and lush undergrowth. The square stones rounded with age, some crumbling from erosion. Inside the base of the temple was a cavernous chamber split off into different sections by beaded curtains. There were several ornate bronze and brass statues depicting deities and idols mounted on large stone plinths. Behind the curtain stood the Hood, surveying a brass statue in the likeness of his brother Kyrano. He stared angrily at the statue. His brother had been getting stronger and stronger learning to resist his power. It didn't help he was so far away now and with his location unknown, it made it much harder to focus on invading Kyrano's mind, especially not being able to use physical contact. He still had some control through by focusing his power through the inanimate object in front of him, which operated very much like a voodoo doll. The statue contained Kyrano's DNA in the form of his hairs. It allowed the Hood to connect with his brother still.</p><p>Before his dear brother had departed with Jeff Tracy, he had bugged the house and discovered Tracy's plans to front a secret rescue organisation with technology of which had never been seen before. This had led him to heading to America to discover more about Tracy industries, through talking to the right people he had been able to infiltrate the operational warehouse and see the early development of the rocket before he had been discovered. Then Virgil Tracy had arrived and the Hood had not been able to get back in with the added bio-metric security. He had seen enough to realise this technology was far superior to any weapons deals he had a hand in previously. People would pay serious money for this; he may even keep the technology and use it in his advancement to become one of the most powerful men on the Earth. Jeff Tracy had stolen his brother away from him and his niece! How dare he take his family away from him! Since shutting down Kyrano's accounts and renewing his IDs all of Kyrano's remaining assets had been liquidated overnight and the funds depleted. It was a heavy blow and one that the Hood was seeking retribution for.</p><p>Jeff sat on the edge of his desk, letter in hand. Kyrano stood a short distance from him. "According to this letter Tin-Tin has completed her tour of Europe and will be on the first flight home this Friday. London to Tokyo on the new atomic powered Fireflash. That's some aircraft! she's lucky to get to experience its maiden flight." Jeff was a little envious, it was a major development in commercial flights and Tracy industries had actually produced some of the parts and supplied the designs required for the atomic reactor. Some of IR's technology could be adapted for public domain and would serve to further IR's development through providing the much-needed funds to keep them operational. "Tin-tin will be returning with a full Degree including an American education." Jeff had convinced her to take a secondment to Denver university in her second year to complete her engineer studies, based on Virgil's experience there.</p><p>"You have done so much for my daughter Mr Tracy how can I ever thank you?"</p><p>"Don't mention it Kyrano -"</p><p>"Aggggghhhhhh" Kyrano raised a hand to his head as he collapsed withering on the floor in pain.</p><p>"Kyrano!" Jeff leap off the desk and placed a hand on his friends' arm.</p><p>"Kyrano! Kyrano! …. it's futile you cannot resist me!" the Hood's voice dripped with malice. "You may think your safe far away from me but I can still reach you wherever you are. You cannot escape me! Now tell me are International Rescue ready?"</p><p>"Noooo, no, Noooo" wailed Kyrano, still shaking on the floor. Jeff was getting concerned. "What's wrong Kyrano? Why won't you answer me?</p><p>Kyrano wanted to but he couldn't answer to Jeff without answering to his brother. The pain crashed through his mind like a burst dam, he tried to fight it but he was losing an uphill battle, the water carrying him away in a torrent.</p><p>"What's wrong Kyrano?" Sneered the Hood. "Why won't you answer me?" He shouted pushing more forcibly with his mind, assaulting Kyrano's central nervous system convincing his body it was on fire. Every nerve ending raged.</p><p>"AGGGHHHH! Their ready! … they are already in operation!" cried Kyrano defeated. Panting with the effort of staying conscious. He fell into a faint as his body finally relaxed on the floor and became still.</p><p>Satisfied the Hood severed his connection before he fried his brothers mind past the point of no return. He may still have further use for him and the Hood was mindful of ensuring he cultivated his resources to their full use and potential. He had the answer he needed anyway. International rescue was fully operational. It was time to implement his plan. He booked himself on the next flight to London and picked up his already packed holdall with all he needed for a little trip to England.</p><p> </p><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO</p><p> </p><p>John was looking out the main window with thunderbird five emblazoned across the glass. He stared at Earth below, enraptured as always. At first the dead quiet of being alone up in space had been daunting but now the radio and communication signals were up and running the chatter was incredibly cathartic and helped put him at ease. His days were filled with conversation, some of the stuff he heard was fascinating, hysterical, terrifying or just downright amazing. He heard everything from police chases to military exercises, random acts of kindness to search and rescues. It was addictive listening to the Hubbub of conversations. He had been up here a week now and had just started to settle and was wondering what their first rescue might be. He'd had a few false alarms. A mining disaster in Peru. A bridge collapse in Italy but the local emergency services had handled both cases admirably so there was no need for IR's services on these occasions. It was just a waiting game now, he reflected gazing out the window once more.</p><p>A crisp British accent piped his interest; he titled his head initially before turning around to face the console, the tapes rotating as the conversation was recorded. All calls were recorded in case they were needed at a later date. John would delete the unimportant ones after a month when he scheduled his monthly data clean up.</p><p>"Well that confirms it. The call wasn't a hoax; there really is a bomb strapped to the hydraulic landing gear of the Fireflash. If they conduct an emergency landing the thing will explode on impact. Right; evacuate everyone except essential personnel within a five-mile radius of the airport. Use code RH - it's a radiation hazard."</p><p>"What are we going to do sir?"</p><p>"There's nothing they or we can do. If they stay up there any longer than two hours, they will surpass the radiation safety factor. All the passengers and crew will be exposed to a fatal dose of radiation. They can't land, can't reach the bomb, can't stay up in the air! Well; They could stay up in the air for six months on the atomic motors but that reactor needs servicing in two - They need a miracle!"</p><p>John looked at the console in concentration, thoughtful. "That's just what you might get." He retorted to himself.</p><p>Back on Tracy island, Jeff was dictating his latest report. "Top secret: International Rescue equipment is way ahead of its time, in the wrong hands it could be utilised to destroy life….."</p><p>Beep..beep…..beep..beep. Jeff pressed the button as his ashtray flicked up to reveal a speaker. John's picture burst into life with a real time video of him aboard TB5.</p><p>"Go ahead John."</p><p>"First emergency call father, the new mach 6 Fireflash is in emergency distress."</p><p>"Fireflash…..Why that's Tin-tin's plane!" Kyrano was still abed resting thankfully. Jeff hoped he would remain that way so he didn't have to find out about his daughters' dire predicament. Jeff had called out a doctor but he wouldn't be able to visit till that evening.</p><p>John signed off as Jeff pushed the button that would sound the emergency klaxon. The boys scrambled to the lounge in minutes. Scott and Virgil had taken seats next to each other on the conjoined armchairs with the glass coffee table in the middle. Gordon sat opposite his father's desk on a small brown upholstered chair and Alan stood behind Virgil resting his hands on the back of the seat. "Fireflash is in emergency distress after a bomb was found to be located within its hydraulic landing gear shortly into its flight from London to Tokyo. The flight has turned around and been diverted back to the London airport but it can't land or the bomb will detonate. It can't remain in the air much longer due to the atomic reactor needing servicing. If the radiation safety factor is breeched the crew and passengers will get radiation poisoning at lethal levels therefore it's imperative, we find a way to land her without detonating the bomb." Jeff looked at each of his sons in turn.</p><p>"So, boys that's the brief. This is your first assignment so make it good! As you know your uniforms are in your respective crafts to be worn whilst on call."</p><p>"Sure father, yes father" they chorused.</p><p>"Now off you go, Scott and Virgil take it easy" Jeff added.</p><p>"Yes Sir" replied Scott.</p><p>Scott strode over to his turntable whilst Virgil headed to the opposite end of the lounge and lay flat against the picture of the rocket before it flipped up and tipped him into his launch shute. Meanwhile Scott had already disappeared and was aboard one getting dressed as she automatically made her way down the launch ramp. Scott flipped into his seat just as she docked in the launch bay. He fired the thrusters and shot up into the sky, the pool barely clicking into place as he ascended. He punched it to supersonic as he took the pre-programmed route to the danger zone.</p><p>"International Rescue from Thunderbird one to base. Any news?"</p><p>"Base to thunderbird one, there is a TX204 target carrying aircraft that's being diverted from a training exercise nearby. They are attempting to use the craft to place a man aboard Fireflash through the wing but don't know how as of yet but it still doesn't look too hopeful. Continue on course for now."</p><p>"Well let's hope they succeed." Replied Scott frowning. Knowing the speed and height of the aircraft that was doing to be a difficult exercise to execute. The man being placed on board could easily lose his life. Scott pushed the thrusters a bit harder, time was of the essence.</p><p>"Thunderbird five to base."</p><p>"Base receiving you, go ahead."</p><p>"Just to make you aware of the latest development. The targeting craft was successful in getting Bob Meddings on board and he was able to locate the bomb, unfortunately he lost his grip from the craft due to the altitude and difficult location of the bomb, thankfully his parachute eventually deployed and he landed safely but it means that Fireflash has just forty minutes until their safety factor expires. I've copied Scott in."</p><p>"Understood John, thank you."</p><p>Back in the control tower they were at a loss as to what to do. There last-ditch hair-brained scheme had failed. The airport and surrounding areas had been evacuated. They were out of options and out of time. Fireflash's Captain Hanson was explaining their predicament. "What else can we do? We only have forty minutes until our radiation safety factor expires…."</p><p>Commander Norton looked grim at his desk. He placed Hanson on hold "There is nothing else for it, they are going to have to prepare to come into land and we'll just have to pray the bomb doesn't detonate…."</p><p>"Sir" His colleague piped up. "There is an aircraft approaching from the east airspeed at….. 7,500 mph! at 2,500ft."</p><p>"What? have you gone mad?" Commander Norton dismissed him in disbelief. Nothing in the skies could reach that speed.</p><p>Scott was fast approaching the danger zone, no doubt the airport had picked up thunderbird one by now. "This is Thunderbird one to London Air tower, approaching London airport from the east, airspeed 7,500 mph at a height of 2,500ft, will be in touching down distance in two minutes."</p><p>"International rescue; what is this?" Commander Norton voiced out loud.</p><p>"Must be that aircraft I just picked up." replied his colleague.</p><p>"Now this I've got to see." Replied commander Norton.</p><p>"London Tower this is international rescue, thunderbird one. Fireflash is in trouble and we are equipped to help you, request permission to land."</p><p>"International Rescue, you are clear to land. Use runway 29."</p><p>"Will not need a runway, coming in vertically."</p><p>Commander Norton was really intrigued now, this aircraft must be quite something to behold he thought to himself!</p><p>Located on the outskirts of the airport in the English countryside was the Hood. He was sat in the back of a van with his binoculars pointed at the sky awaiting international rescues arrival and listening to the air traffic communications that he had hacked into. He spied what looked to be some kind of gunmetal rocket landing in the distance, it had a bright red nose cone and a blue section with the number one emblazoned on it. "As I thought, international rescue is arriving on the scene part two of my plan is ready to commence." He began to pack up ready to move out, his mask and uniform disguise hanging up ready to be changed into.</p><p>Scott eased the levers downwards as Thunderbird one touched down. This was it, make or break time. All of his father's dreams and ambitions had led to this moment. It was time to prove he and Virgil were up to the task along with Brains' machinery. First of all, he needed to lay some ground rules, his father had been very clear about the need to maintain secrecy and it was something Scott also agreed with. Thunderbird one in the wrong hands could easily cause wanton destruction and could be readily converted to a formidable weapon in the skies. "London Tower from Thunderbird one. Now listen carefully, I want men and transport to take my portable mobile control equipment to your control tower. I also want assurance from you that you will place guards around my craft and ensure that no photos are taken."</p><p>Commander Norton pondered for a moment before formulating a response. They did need help but at the same time he knew nothing about this organisation, how could they trust them? What were their true intentions and how did they know so much about Fireflash's situation when no communications or calls for help had been made public? Only Air control and the RAF knew about the predicament Fireflash was in. He walked over to the window where he could view the craft for himself, the pilot appeared to still be inside but there were no obvious windows or entrances to the craft to tell if anyone was in there. "International Rescue please give me information about your organisation, we can't facilitate your requests without knowing more details."</p><p>A strong authoritative American voice clipped back over the airwaves. "Look there are six hundred people up there with under forty minutes to live, now you can't help them but I believe that we can; so, look what's it going to be?" Scott frowned at the speaker in frustration, why wouldn't they just comply already? They were wasting time.</p><p>"Alright international rescue, I just hope you know what your doing." The commander replied stiffly.</p><p>Scott was met by a team of men and women and was escorted with haste to the air tower where he quickly made the acquaintance of the commander in person. He was a tall man with stern features including a long mustache that matched his grey peppered light brunette hair. He was dressed in a khaki brown uniform with brass buttons. He shook Scott's hand firmly.</p><p>"Now let's recap; As I understand it the bomb is located by the master cylinder with the hydraulic landing gear. Fireflash must land within the next thirty minutes because its atomic reactor needs servicing. After that the radiation safety factor is up."</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>Scott stood next to the red mobile control unit looking serious. "The specialist kit I need will be here in twenty leaving us just ten minutes to put our plan into action. Scott sat down at his station and picked up the sliver handheld micro phone. "Thunderbird two, this is radio mobile control, please confirm your estimated time of arrival."</p><p>"Ok Scott arriving in 19 minutes from now." Scott internally facepalmed at his brothers slip of using his personal name. Never mind he would have to remind him later. "As soon as you arrive unload the high-speed elevator car with the two radio-controlled cars. Proceed to the end of runway 29 and report in."</p><p>"F.A.B"</p><p>Scott turned in his chair and flicked open another frequency. The green, red and amber lights flashing across the controls. "Fireflash this is London air tower, mobile control. In eighteen minutes, I will request that you come in with your landing gear up, I repeat with your landing gear up. Make a completely normal approach…. And keep your head." He added.</p><p>"Fireflash to London tower, understood now; What's the action?"</p><p>"Listen carefully, we can't afford to make any mistakes."</p><p>Meanwhile the Hood armed with his new disguise (He had stolen the identity of a airport police officer) had driven his way over to guard the aircraft known as Thunderbird one. He sat in the car and waited for his moment or opportunity. "Now to make sure no one takes photographs of Thunderbird one…. Well except me of course." He smirked to himself. He got out of the patrol car and straightened his cap, inside the badge of the cap was a concealed spy camera. He straightened up and walked over to the two guards stood outside the craft. They stood to attention responding to their superior. The Hood made direct eye contact with them, his muddy green eyes flashing an amber gold. One of the guards yelped in surprise but both were knocked out before they could radio for help crashing to the floor in a dead faint. The hood wrinkled his nose at the inconvenience of their bodies, stepping over them before locating the lock and access hatch. He managed to override the controls easily with his tablet before stepping inside. This was the moment he had been waiting for, his glee barely contained. He walked past the pilot's chair, photographing it as he did so. He was interested in the gimble mechanism it was suspended on. He then began to take photographs of the instrument panel. He didn't notice the subtle flash of the automatic photo detector above his head. It was a silent alarm so as not to alert the intruder.</p><p>Scott had just finished taking Captain Hanson of Fireflash through the plan when the automatic photo detector alarm was triggered on his control panel. He pulled up the live feed and was alarmed to see an intruder in his thunderbird taking photos. "The automatic photo detector has been triggered on Thunderbird one! Someone is taking pictures of the instrument panel, Quick! Its imperative that you get this man, you need to stop him."</p><p>Commander Norton was straight on the radio. "This is London tower to airport police, someone is taking photographs of Thunderbird one, intercept him and bring him in for questioning."</p><p>"Thunderbird 2 to mobile control. Have landed and am in position." Scott could hear the pistons as thunderbird two pitched upwards to release pod three ready for the deployment of the cars.</p><p>"Ok Thunderbird two stand by."</p><p>"London Tower, this is airport police, we have lost contact with the get away car. Vehicle last seen turning off of the M1 heading for Birmingham."</p><p>Scott let out a sigh of frustration, this was a complication they didn't need. Luckily there may be an ally that could help. "Ok leave it with me." He scanned his eyes across the control panel that he was not yet fully familiar with despite numerous training exercises. After a moment he found the icon he was looking for. It was a silhouette of an old-fashioned tea pot on a white illuminated background.</p><p>Lady Penelope was sat in her drawing room that overlooked the front of the manor, giving her a splendid view of the driveway and formal gardens. She was just set to pouring herself some tea (She was very particular about her tea the only other person she was starting to tolerate making it for her was Parker and only her bedtime night cap.) The teapot handle flashed with a light beeping sound. Penelope held it up and twisted the black knob. "Mobile control calling International Rescue; England." Hmmm she wasn't fully familiar with all the Tracy boys just yet but that sounded like Scott. he had a confident tone that screamed authority whereas Virgil's had a softer more melodic tenor that made you feel calm regardless of the situation. "International rescue, at your service"</p><p>"We require your assistance. Man, with photographic records of Thunderbird one. Proceeding down the M1 in your direction; registration 695 CMO. Over." Scott's delivery was so fast it was a good job she had good memory recall. He must be in a tense situation.</p><p>"Mobile control, F.A.B" she signed off. "Oh dear, how inconvenient, just as I am expecting visitors – three coach loads too! Oh well. She looked out the window as she rang the bell. A few short moments later two tailored arms could be seen pulling back the double doors as Parker appeared. "You rang Milady?"</p><p>"Get the Rolls Royce please Parker, we are going for a little drive."</p><p>"Very good Milady." He wondered what their objective was.</p><p>Back in the cabin of Fireflash, things were getting tense. Time had all but run out for them and they hadn't even started their descent yet. Hanson's co-pilot was getting techy and it was getting on his nerves, the teams on the grounds were doing their best with a shit situation. They just had to hope for the best and run with it. He had been told by the International rescue guy to keep the frequency clear but Barret was making him jumpy. "Mobile control from Fireflash. We now only have five minutes, unless you can start the rescue operation straight away – we've had it!"</p><p>"Stand by Fireflash."</p><p>"Thunderbird two from mobile control are you ready?"</p><p>"Mobile control and Fireflash, I'm ready"</p><p>"F.A.B Thunderbird 2"</p><p>Scott took a breath, this was it. Time to put the plan in motion. "Fireflash, this is mobile control; commence landing. After this transmission, no further calls – keep this frequency clear."</p><p>"Understood mobile control; starting approach….however this turns out…thanks."</p><p>The air controller cut in. "Aircraft approaching five miles to threshold."</p><p>"Standby Virgil"</p><p>"Fireflash on final approach." the air controller kept them up to date with live commentary.</p><p>"Scott! I've got a fault in radio control car three."</p><p>"Ok, check it out. Fireflash, continue your approach." He added.</p><p>"Three miles to threshold…"</p><p>"Have the crash tenders stand by." Scott interjected. Commander Norton relayed the instruction directing them to runway 29.</p><p>He realised he hadn't heard from Virgil. "Hey; what's the situation Virgil?"</p><p>"fault cleared." He replied calmly.</p><p>"Well; what was it?" Scott pressed for more information.</p><p>"Don't know, its just cleared." <em>That's real helpful Virgil </em>Scott thought to himself, annoyed.</p><p>"Well lets just hope it holds up." He quipped back biting back on the sarcasm. When Virgil said he was going to take a look he didn't think he meant in the literal sense.</p><p>Scott took over the countdown. "Standby Virgil. One and a half miles from Threshold….One and a quarter miles from threshold… one mile! Start tracking.</p><p>"F.A.B mobile control."</p><p>"Fireflash 750 yards, 130 knots. Increase to 108 mph Virgil."</p><p>Virgil could see Fireflash in his rear-view mirror now, this was insane. He was literally about to try and land a plane on top of himself and two other remote-controlled cars. An atomic powered plane with a bomb in its landing gear he might add. Not what he had imagined on the first day of the job but there you are. He would just have to have faith in his and Brains' engineering. He frowned in concentration as he had to focus not only on lining himself up but also making sure the other two were in place. Then disaster struck, the third car became unresponsive. He desperately fought with the controls trying not to give in to the building adrenaline coursing though his body. "Fireflash! Overshoot! Overshoot!" The third car had spun out of control and crashed into a row of nearby stationary small aircraft that had been abandoned when the site was evacuated. The emergency vehicles screamed into action to put out the inferno.</p><p>He watched as the shadow of Fireflash engulfed him briefly, he could see the white signage on the underbelly of the cargo hold as she passed, she was that close. He breathed a sigh of relief as she cleared airspace again. "Sorry Scott, fault in number three's radio transmission again."</p><p>"Ok Virgil. Backtrack and start again and bring the reserve car into use." Scott addressed Fireflash. "Fireflash; this is mobile control, what is your radioactive safety factor control now?" Scott waited with baited breath for the reply as it crackled out of the speaker.</p><p>"Mobile control from Fireflash, safety factor is expired, we are now down to just a couple of minutes before passengers and crew receive fatal exposure, over."</p><p>"Ok, Fireflash commence second approach."</p><p>"Roger"</p><p>Commander Norton got on the radio. "Crash crews, return to position, let those aircraft burn. Fireflash is carrying passengers, those are not." Scott nodded his approval.</p><p>"Mobile control, clear for second approach?"</p><p>"Fireflash; clear, please no further transmissions. Ok, here we go. This is the last time." <em>No pressure</em> he added silently.</p><p>"four miles to threshold." The air controller commentated.</p><p>"Standby thunderbird two, Fireflash on final approach."</p><p>"F.A.B Scott."</p><p>"5000 miles, descending, three miles from threshold."</p><p>"Crash tenders to centre of 29" instructed Scott once again.</p><p>"Fireflash one mile from threshold, start tracking." Scott commanded.</p><p>"F.A.B"</p><p>"Increase approach to 105" Virgil opened up the throttle. Oh god this was it, he could see her dropping down on him like an eagle on its prey. "Fireflash, engines!" instructed Virgil before he lost his gall. Oh no they were coming in too wide. "Fireflash lift port wing! Lift port wing!" Virgil almost yelped. It was unlike him to get flustered but they had almost missed supporting the wing there for one horrible moment. "Cut power!" he instructed again. "Ok, Fireflash reverse thrust!" The cars screeched as they took the impact of the plane, straining under its weight. The flat roofs of the cars were pushed downwards with the force, buckling the suspension. "Applying brakes." The screeching increase to a shrill squeal of rubber on tarmac, Virgil could smell that horrible unmistakable scent of burnt rubber as they careened out of control towards the end of the runway. It was coming up too fast! his eyes widened in shock as his foot pushed even harder on the brakes.</p><p>"We're not going to make it! we're running out of runway!" hailed Captain Hanson over the comms.</p><p>"Hold on Fireflash, applying maximum brakes." Virgil tried to reassure them but this was going to be tight. The pressure on the car was unbearable now, Virgil glanced up as he heard the groan of metal as the roof buckled under the pressure. Then he heard one of the front tyres blow with a bang, he careened off towards the left before he even knew what was happening, Fireflash's nose smashing into the runway, tearing up the tarmac. Virgil felt the car tip before it flipped over and over and over as he tumbled off the runway in a spin, there was nothing he could do as he was thrown against his restraints.</p><p>Scott saw the car spin over and over off the runway, his heart in his mouth but his face remained controlled, composure maintained as the Fireflash finally ground to a halt. She came to a stop and after a few seconds when she didn't implode everybody started breathing again. Some even cheering and clapping. "They made it! Jolly good show!" exclaimed the commander. "They made it!" shouted another guy to his colleague in the control room next door. The air that had been laced with tautness and frayed nerves only moments before broke out into relieved celebrations.</p><p>"Come in Virgil! Are you ok?" There was no reply. Scott subconsciously leaned closer to the viewing window. "Virgil!" he called again his tone tinged with a hint of underlaying anxiety. Was he hurt?</p><p>"Ok Scott, good timing." Virgil flopped back against the chair his legs and arms spread akimbo from how he had landed. He'd pull himself up in a minute…...when the damn cab stopped spinning.</p><p>"Just great Virgil. Just great!" Scott allowed himself a smile now he new he was ok. There first rescue had been a success! They had just saved 600 people in one day. It was a pretty surreal feeling. Job satisfaction times one hundred. Let's just say any fears he had about missing out on action in the air force had been put to rest. That was one hell of a ride!</p><p>He turned around to see the commander waiting for him. "How will we ever thank you?" The immense gratitude could be heard in his tone.</p><p>"Well for the reasons I told you it's essential that out organisation remains a secret. I want you to contact the authorities so that there are no aircraft within one hundred miles as we take off and assurance that we won't be tracked – whatever happens. Secrecy must be maintained at all costs." Scott leant against the desk.</p><p>"Very well, I'll try. Talking of secrecy – what about that man that got away?"</p><p>"Don't worry he'll be taken care of."</p><p>Somewhere just off the M1 towards Birmingham a pink Rolls Royce flashed through the derestricted zone in hot pursuit of the dusty car in front with a large trailer. "We're closing in Milady." Parker checked his mirrors.</p><p>"Good, wait until we reach a clear bit or road, we wouldn't want to cause a scene." Penelope pulled out her compact and diligently replaced her pink lipstick ready for her guests when they returned. She should still have time to meet them at this rate.</p><p>"Very good milady." Parker pressed the sliver button to the side of the steering wheel which opened the front grill of the rolls to reveal a small machine gun. Penelope snapped down the lid of her compact. "Parker; go ahead."</p><p>"Yes milady." He fired a successive round of shots, automatically locked on to shoot at the car in front's tyres. Both the rear wheels exploded sending the car into a spin before it lost control and toppled off the steep hill. It was still rolling as Penelope and Parker shot past before wrapping around a tree.</p><p>"Well done Parker."</p><p>"Home Milady?"</p><p>"Home Parker."</p><p>The hood watched the expensive pink car speed off into the distance as he extracted himself from the airbag. He was pretty sure his nose was broken but the thing that vexed him the most was that the film was cascading all down his face from the camera in his hat. "My pictures are ruined! Someone will pay for this! International rescue has not heard the last of me!"</p><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO</p><p> </p><p>Tracy island was quiet that evening, it had been an eventful day, what with Kyrano's collapse, their first rescue and Tin-tin returning home. Virgil was winding down by playing a jaunty piece on his baby grand. Alan had somehow managed to coax Tin-tin out onto the balcony, he wanted to hear all about her adventures to try and cheer her up. Since she had found out about her father, she had been terribly anxious for him. One bright smile and those twinkling blue eyes was enough to spark something in Tin-tin as she took him up on his offer to moon gaze. He was pointing out the different craters and regaling her with his and John's first space rescue up on moon base. It was a welcome distraction for her whilst she awaited news on her father's condition. She had been most worried to return home to find he'd had one of his episodes and was confined to bed but Mr Tracy had been taking good care of him and had even managed to convince him to see a doctor who was visiting him at this very moment.</p><p>Scott's mind was still racing from todays earlier events, they were meant to be looking 'normal' as they had visitors but Scott was never very good at just sitting around but their dad had insisted, they all needed to show face so he had jumped on the opportunity of playing a game of chess when Gordon offered. Gordon was currently doing his best to throw Scott's queen under a bus. Gordon knew he relied on his 'right hand woman' as Gordon called her too much. Scott was currently so busy building his fortress around her that he's left his king almost defenceless. Scott was very much a go hard or go home kind of guy. Gordon was wily and would often bide his time before striking like a barracuda out of seemly nowhere from a move he had set up five turns ago.</p><p>Jeff was reading the paper; they had already made the evening edition. International rescue saves Fireflash from bomb threat – Who is this mystery organisation?</p><p>Brian's popped his head around the lounge door. "Eer, M-Mister ah Tracy. The Doctor would like t-to see you."</p><p>Jeff pushed the button on the end of the sofa he was sat on. Operation cover up flicked into motion, the civilian portraits of his sons replacing the international rescue ones, his desk lifting up into the ceiling. "Ok Brains show him in."</p><p>"Ah Jeff Tracy its good to see you!"</p><p>"Likewise, Doctor. How is he?"</p><p>They both stood in front of the portraits. The doctor noticed Alan and Kyrano's young daughter come in. She stood anxiously within earshot.</p><p>"Oh, he's A ok Jeff! I can't account for that dizzy spell earlier but there's nothing wrong."</p><p>"That's great news, well thank you for flying out here like you did."</p><p>The Doctor noticed the paper in Jeff's hand. "Well how about that! Some story eh Jeff? Isn't it great? Why it has to be all cloak and dagger I don't know, I'd sure like to know who these people are. One thing I would like to do is shake them by the hand."</p><p>Not missing a beat, Jeff extended his hand. "Well thanks doc" they both shook hands firmly. Gordon and Scott shared a knowing look.</p><p>"So long" the doctor replied before heading out.</p><p>"So long" Jeff replied as the boys waved. Tin-tin went with the doctor to escort him out.</p><p>Jeff looked around at his sons. "Well I think that handshake was for all of us, boys I think we're in business!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that draws this story to its conclusion! thank you so much for the views and the kudos. I hope you enjoyed it. As its Christmas i was able to do a mass update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>